Fairy Tail: Saga de las Dos Cruzadas
by ShadowAuditore22-0
Summary: (Actualizado Cap 28) Tanto Lucy como Natsu van en caminos opuestos, mientras la maga celestial va a Magnolia, El dragón Slayer va en su búsqueda, alejándose del peligro al que fue expuesto su gremio y cuando sepa la verdad...habrá caído en una emboscada orquestada por la WesterHill Company
1. Prologo

**Oficialmente...Aqui esta la tercera temporada de lo que se dejo inconcluso en La hermandad Heartfillia y Ya no soy lo que era, la tercer temporada donde se ha llegado a un gran conflicto que va hacer temblar la tierra en ese universo de FT, así que gracias por sus reviews en los dos fics anteriores y prometo que este tambien les va a gustar.**

 **Primer aviso: Las actualizaciones seran cada domingo, así que no se desesperen**

 **Segundo aviso: CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Tercer aviso: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las Dos Cruzadas  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologo**

* * *

 **POV ?**

.

.

"Así que ¿Así terminara todo? Todo este tiempo en el que me decía a mi misma que no me iban a atrapar, todo el tiempo en el que les perdí la pista y todo el tiempo en que silenciaba a mis enemigos y los que me buscaban, solo para ¿terminar así? ¿Acaso el destino quiere que no salga convida de esto? ¿Será mi castigo después de casi tres años de ser fugitiva? ¿Lo será? Mi herida en la pierna por la bala me ha dejado de rodillas y me cubrió mi estomago por la herida que me hizo con la otra bala, no puedo curarme ahora, mis llaves están cerca y a la vez lejos de mí, mi respiración cada vez es más acelerada, mi visión comienzo a perderla, solo puedo ver a mi amiga o a quien yo creía que era mi amiga en el suelo igual herida por una bala en su pierna, Levy-Chan ¿Por qué te aliaste con este bastardo? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar en estos tres años para unirte a él y matar personas? Tú no eres así Levy-Chan, ahora estas en el suelo, traicionada por William Forge, mi oponente y que ahora posa su pistola en mi cabeza, ya no puedo más, las heridas y el cansancio por la batalla me han vencido desde antes y ahora voy a morir a manos del que quería matar solo para proteger a mi hermano, escucho los gritos de Levy, quiere detenerlo pero no puede pararse y solo me ve, me siento decaída y decepcionada de mi misma de no poder terminar lo que mi hermano empezó hace ya tiempo, Fabio…perdón, creí que podía manejarlo por mi cuenta y acabar con esto, para ir por mi hijo y vivir una vida feliz y tranquila, pero veo que…te he fallado, no solo a ti, le he fallado a los que quería sorprender y demostrar que ya no soy la débil y patética Lucy, que ahora puedo defenderme, luchar por mi cuenta y que no necesito ser salva, pero me equivoque en esto, un maldito error me va a costar todo, los años de entrenamiento, los años en los que conocí a muchas personas que me quieren y a mi familia, mi hermano Fabio, capitán pirata, mi prima Michelle y mi hijo Lucio Heartfilia o como es su nombre completo: Lucio Dragneel Heartfilia. También decepcione a Fairy Tail, aun cuando decía de que no los extrañaría y que los odiaba por dejarme sola no puedo aceptar ese odio, como los extraño, a todos ustedes siendo las únicas personas que me abrieron su corazón y las puertas del gremio cuando no tenía a nadie más. Extrañare esos momentos de felicidad que ustedes me dieron en mi estancia, las risas, las alegrías y tristezas, las peleas constantes y la destrucción a donde iba Fairy Tail, extrañare el intento de canto de Gajeel, las borracheras que organizaba Cana, la amabilidad y el cariño maternal de Mira, la fuerza de ser hombre de Elfman, las fantasías amorosas de Juvia, los desnudos improvisados de Gray, las veces que Erza ponía a todos en cintura al no obedecer, la felicidad que Wendy inyectaba al gremio, a todos los pienso extrañar con todo mi corazón y en especial a ti Natsu, sé que no te voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste, pero sé que estabas ebrio y aun siendo un denso chico cabeza hueca, eres tan noble de corazón puro, doy gracias a que te conocí por primera vez y que a partir de ese entonces yo…nunca quise apartarme de tu lado por nada del mundo, las veces en las que me querías proteger, rescatarme, luchar mis peleas…ojala pudiera regresar el tiempo en estos momentos y decirte…lo mucho que te amo Natsu, pero ahora ya es tarde, tarde para enmendar las cosas, escucho a Forge a punto de jalar el gatillo y los gritos de Levy y de otras dos personas, miro con dificultad que eran Loke y Kasumi, intentando detener a Forge con todas sus fuerzas, lo lamento Loke, perdón por todas las cosas insensatas que hice para que te preocuparas por mi y ahora con mi muerte, estarás vagando en este mundo hasta que ya no puedas más al igual que todos los demás, como voy a extrañarlos a todos, a ti, a Acuario, a Tauro, a Aries, a Virgo y a todos mis espíritus que he conseguido entablar una amistad fuerte, los voy a echar de menos y Kasumi, aun recuerdo la primera vez que nos conocimos, nada cordial y muy agresiva pero con el paso del tiempo comenzamos a ser amiga, claro con algunas excepciones y ciertos modos de pensar, pero aun así tu decidiste seguir con Jade al final, siempre me dijiste que no importa a donde vaya o contra quien me enfrentaría, siempre estarías a mi lado luchado y siendo mi apoyo, lamento haberte fallado amiga mía y sé que en cualquier momento nos veremos, así que…dile a Jade que la voy a extrañar y que sea fuerte, que no se deje vencer por nadie ni por nada. Loke busquen a Yukino antes de que sea tarde y díganle que es un pequeño regalo, de una vieja amiga, Levy-Chan si llegas a ir a Fairy Tail…diles que siempre los voy a creer y que son mi familia…Natsu…adiós y recuerda que yo te amo…cuida a nuestro hijo por favor.

.

.

 **POV Normal**

.

.

-¡Lucy!- Fue lo único que pudo gritar la Dragón Slayer de Tierra, Kasumi Tenjouin intentando impedir su muerte a manos del capitán de la Westerhill Company, la chica azabache abrió con sorpresa sus ojos con su rejilla de Dragón lista para atacar con toda su fuerza y con la furia que empezaba a acumular al ver a su amiga en peligro, Loke estaba a punto de golpear a Forge con su regulus con todo el enojo del mundo de ver a su dueña y a su amiga en peligro, no quería que otra maga celestial muriera por no protegerla, no se lo perdonaria jamas, el viejo capítan ya tenía su dedo listo para jalar el gatillo mirando a los tres magos que intentaban detenerlo, pero ahora ya era muy tarde...estaba sellando el destino de Lucy y la maga celestial...lloro en silencio.

-Muy tarde- Forge no se tentó el corazón para nada girando a ver a Lucy con pistola en mano, el grito de desesperación de Levy se hizo escuchar antes de ser silenciado por el ruido de la bala, Kasumi hizo crecer sus uñas en forma de garras de Dragón extendiendo sus manos para atacar y Loke buscando detener el impulso de Forge en matar a Lucy y lo único que se escucho…fue un ruido con estruendo…

.

.

¡Bang!

.

.

-Lucy….- El grito de desesperación de Kasumi se hizo presente al escuchar el gatillo del arma, Forge con una sonrisa macraba digna de todo cuento de horror miraba como por fin las cosas se ponían a su favor y Levy solo cerro los ojos con mucha culpa en su ser al pensar que ella sería la causante de la muerte de su mejor amiga y Lucy...solo pudo cerrar los ojos para esperar tan inminente destino pero...todo cayo en sliencio. Al no oir nada, Lucy abrio los ojos pensando que ya había muerto pero para la sorpresa de los presentes y más para Forge la bala sencillamente fue desviada por un objeto que para el viejo capitán y Kasumi eran desconocidos pero para los magos les era muy familiar.

-La bala…fue desviada- Forge vio como un bastón de madera se había interpuesto entre él y Lucy, la rubia miro sorprendida dicho objeto con los ojos abiertos a todo lo que daba y Loke con la boca abierto empezó a dudar si el estaba aqui y como es que llego.

-Ese bastón, no puede ser- Lucy trataba de taparse la herida como fuera y evitar perder más sangre, fue ahí en ese instante que unos pasos se escucharon en el barco, un nuevo combatiente llegaba a ayudar a la maga celestial enfureciendo a Forge.

-Pero qué demonios- El viejo capitán cargó su escopeta nuevamente para dispararle a Lucy pero antes de poder cargar su arma conb munción, aquel guerrero misterioso se movio tan rapido entre el fuego y el humo y usando su otro bastón desarmo a Forge poniendose enmedio de Lucy y de él con una mirada desafiante, ya que era lo unico que se dejaba ver debajo de esa capucha azul que le cubría el rostro y del pañuelo verde en su boca, Forge miro a aquel joven a juzgar por la complexión.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?- El capitán albino observo al joven y Lucy estuvo atenta al movimiento que estaba a punto de realizar el peliazul.

-¿Mystogan?- Fue lo unico que pudo decír la rubia ante la presencia del rey de Edolas, el bastón de Mystogan comenzaba a brillar con fuerza dejando paralizados a todos por el poder que tenía el mago y era conocido por Levy, Lucy y Loki que era muy poderoso.

-Atrás- La bastón mando un gran impulso sobre todo el lugar haciendo que Forge fuera empujado hacía el otro lado del barco con violencia en una muestra del gran poder del rey, el fuego seguia consumiendo el barco y Loke junto con Kasumi ayudaron a levantar a Levy mientras observaban a Mystogan y su gran poder, Lucy trato de pararse pero cayó al piso del barco quejandose de la herida atrayendo la atención de Mystogan quien se acerco a ella poniendose de rodillas.

-No te levantes Lucy, tus heridas son muy profundas y has perdido sangre, pero con esto te sentirás mejor- El peliazul poso su mano en la herida de la maga celestial y un brillo aparecio en su cuerpo para comenzar a curarla lentamente, afortunadamente tenían todo el tiempo del mundo pero eso no evito que Lucy gritara de dolor.

-¡Ah!- Lucy se quejaba de la curación de Mystogan y eso provoco que Kasumi se enojara con fuerza rechinando los dientes de dragón intentando atacarlo.

-¡Déjala tu!- La azabache busco los costados para arremeter contra Mystogan pero fue detenida de los brazos por Loke mientras Levy se paraba aun con el dolor en su pierna.

-¿Loke qué haces? ¡Suéltame!- La Dragón Slayer de tierra comenzo a quejarse de la presencia del espirítu de Leo.

-Déjalo Kasumi, sabe lo que hace- Fue lo unico que dijo el rey de Edolas mientras analizaba la situación de Lucy y su salud, la perdida de mucha sangre le harpia mucho más dificil su recuperación pero afortunadamente podría ayudarla antes de que Forge se levantara del ataque del bastón.

-La bala atravesó órganos internos, necesito un poco más- La magia sanadora de Mystogan no bastaba para ayudar a Lucy, así que tuvo que usar unas pildoras especiales para curar las heridas internas, Lucy las mordio lentamente para que le hiciera efecto. Mientras tanto Mystogan observo como Levy se mordia el labio de dolor al aguantar la herida de la bala, así que uso un poco más de su magia en ella para ayudarla.

-No te muevas Levy, no quiero que la herida de tu pierna sea más grave- El rey de Edolas hacía un doble esfuerzo sobre las magas de Fairy Tail mientras Kasumi miraba con convicción las acciones del mago.

-La esta curando- Fue lo unico que susurro la dragón slayer ya calmada y con Loke dejandola de sujetar, la herida de Levy sano con tanta rapidez mientras que Lucy ya estaba reponiendose pero aun seguia debil por no tener magia en su cuerpo pero el suficiente para hacer los movimientos basicos y el rey de Edolas fue todo un caballero ya que la ayudo a levantarse, había cosas que aclarar por el momento incluso con un barco en llamas a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo me hallaste?- La pregunta de Lucy no se hizo esperar en este momento pero la respuesta de Mystogan fue igual de rapida y sin hacer esperar.

-No es tan difícil encontrar a una fugitiva en Earthland, en especial si conozco a la fugitiva- Mystogan poso su mano en la cabeza rubia de Lucy lo cual no evito que ella soltara una risilla burlona.

-¿Harás chistes ahora?- Lucy rodo los ojos al escuchar la respuesta del rey de Edolas, no había duda de que aun siendo de la realeza tenía sentido del humor, la maga celestial se toco la zona de sus heridas para darse cuenta que estaban como si nada.

-La sangre la he detenido y tus órganos están reparados, pero aun estarás débil- Mystogan le explicaba que necesitaria descansar para poder continuar en una batalla pero por el momento era hora de irse del barco a un lugar seguro aun cuando fallo en su asesinato contra Forge.

-Gracias…Mystogan…- Dijo la rubia ya calmada y mirando el barco siendo devorado por las llamas, Loke junto con Kasumi y Levy se acercaron para ver si podían encontrar una ruta de escape entre todos, pero aun pensando en el porque estaba Mystogan ¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Y que era lo que pensaba?

-Oye Kasumi- La dragón slayer volteo al escuchar su nombre y se encontro con Evans deslizandose en madera para llegar a ellos.

-¿Evans que haces aquí? Deberías de detener a los hombres de Forge y del reino- La azabache se quejo un poco del porque estaba aqui el miembro de la tripulación de Fabio Heartfilia.

-Ya esta, un muro de madera con sus propios barcos lo detendrán ¿Quién es él?- Evans miro con mucho interés a Mystogan que estaba haciendo un circulo magico rodeando a los presentes con suma concentración antes de que cualquier cosa pudiera pasar.

-No importa ahora, tenemos que irnos antes de que Forge se levante- Kasumi jaló a Evans para casi ponerse hombro con hombro haciendo que el pelirrojo se ruborizara un poco al sentir la "presión" de los pechos de Kasumi en su brazos, Levy escucho una marcha por todo lo que quedaba el muelle y unos barcos menores con más soldados de la WesterHill Company y soldados reales con armas y nulificadores de magia, todos rodeando a los magos mientras Mystogan seguia recitando su magia, los demás se pusieron en guardia.

-Estamos rodeados- A Levy ya no le importaba la armada ya que le fue significo un escape de Raven Tail y al final reunida con su amiga, buscarían regresar a Magnolia juntas aun cuando Lucy tenía otras intenciones.

-Demonios, si tan solo pudiera liberar todo mi poder ahora- Kasumi susurro entre dientes haciendo crecer sus garras otra vez pero esta vez TerraKot, el dragón de las montañas comenzó a hablar con ella.

 _"Te falta mucho para alcanzar esto Kasumi, aun te falta entrenar"_

 _"¿Pero qué dices TerraKott? Ya he entrenado lo suficiente y sé que puedo liberar mi gran poder contra ellos"_

 _"Aun así, la rubia es blanco fácil porque no tiene mucho poder mágico y dudo que sus espíritus logren mantenerse, Evans no tiene mucha habilidad para estar a tu nivel pero el otro…es intrigante"_

 _"¿Qué sugieres? ¿Huir?"_

 _"Ya veremos"_

-Señor, los tenemos en la mira-Uno de los hombres de Forge señalaba a los magos mientras que el sargento miraba con desprecio a Levy mientras ella hacía lo propio y se mantenia unida a Lucy.

-Prepárense a disparar los mosquetes, de todos los flancos, preparen los anuladores de magia, no quiero sorpresas- El sargento estaba tambien apuntando con su mosquete a Levy con determinación, todos los que los rodeaban ya preparaban sus armas mientras que los guardias reales traian los nulificadores de magia para contrarrestar cualquier intento de ataque los atacantes.

-Piensan atraparnos sin poder usar magia ¿Alguna idea?- Pregunto Lucy mientras se ponia enfrente de todos sin salirse del circulo de Mystogan apoyada por Loke, no iba a dejar que unos simples soldados les tocaran o hicieran algo.

-No se muevan solamente- Fue lo unico que digo Mystogan ya listo para realizar su conjuro, los soldados tambien estaban listos para atacar a discreción contra todo el barco de Forge mientras que el Capitán apenas y se estaba reponiendo para apuntar con su escopeta a Lucy.

-¡Fuego!- El sargento grito con fuerza haciendo que todos dispararan al unisono contra los magos, dandole más que el tiempo necesario a Mystogan para activar su ataque, la onda de choque de su bastón comenzó a destruir poco a poco los navios alrededor de ellos haciendo apagar las llamas del Fantasma Forge siendo rodeados por un aura azul en los magos, Forge no les iba a dejar irse como si nada así que disparo a quemarropa contra ellos pero sin que el mismo capitán se diera cuenta, Lucy se movio con rapidez con la poca magía de reserva que poseia gracias a su curación estando frente a frente a Forge con su espada en mano con una mirada de odio mientras el viejo capitán solo pudo verla sin defenderse.

-Esto es...!POR FAIRY TAIL!- Lucy logro clavar su espada en el brazo de Forge para hacer caer la pistola y darle el tiempo suficiente para volver con Mystogan y los demás, Lucy no se iba a dejar derrotar tan facil, no después de tres años llenos de amargura, tristeza y soledad, ella era una nueva Lucy, una que no se dejaría pisotear por los demás...no más Lucy que es consideraba debil, no más Lucy que llora por no proteger a los demás...ahora solo había una Lucy: La que pelearia hasta el final para lograr su felicidad a lado de su hermano e hijo y tener una lucha final contra la persona que siempre amo: Natsu Dragneel. Pero ella esta desconociendo que un nuevo conflicto esta a punto de llegar y es comandada por un grupo cruzado en busqueda de la tierra santa, el destino: Magnolia...y la raza impura: Los magos...ha comenzado, la Cruzada contra la magia comandada por Rodeland Strauss.

.

.

Continuara...


	2. Capítulo 1: Santa Lucia

**Hola Lectores, y como les prometi, cada domingo les traeria la actualización y aqui esta el primer capitulo de la historia y muchas gracias por su rapido apoyo al fic con los follows y reviews, espero que les fascine mucho y bien quiero decirles que hay un personaje que ha entrado a esta historia y el nombre de su barco le ha revelado y el primero que me diga quien es, tendra una participación en el fic, así que veamos si son capaces de descifrarlo, así que vamos a darle.  
**

 **Primer aviso: Las actualizaciones seran cada domingo, así que no se desesperen**

 **Segundo aviso: CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Tercer aviso: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las Dos Cruzadas  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: Santa Lucia**

* * *

-¡Fuego!- El sargento grito con fuerza haciendo que todos dispararan al unísono contra los magos, dándole más que el tiempo necesario a Mystogan para activar su ataque, la onda de choque de su bastón comenzó a destruir poco a poco los navíos alrededor de ellos haciendo apagar las llamas del Fantasma Forge siendo rodeados por un aura azul en los magos, Forge no les iba a dejar irse como si nada así que disparo a quemarropa contra ellos pero sin que el mismo capitán se diera cuenta, Lucy se movió con rapidez con la poca magia de reserva que poseía gracias a su curación estando frente a frente a Forge con su espada en mano con una mirada de odio mientras el viejo capitán solo pudo verla sin defenderse.

-Esto es...!POR FAIRY TAIL!- Lucy logro clavar su espada en el brazo de Forge para hacer caer la pistola y darle el tiempo suficiente para volver con Mystogan y los demás, Lucy no se iba a dejar derrotar tan fácil, no después de tres años llenos de amargura, tristeza y soledad, ella era una nueva Lucy, una que no se dejaría pisotear por los demás...no más Lucy que es consideraba débil, no más Lucy que llora por no proteger a los demás...ahora solo había una Lucy: La que pelearía hasta el final para lograr su felicidad a lado de su hermano e hijo y tener una lucha final contra la persona que siempre amo: Natsu Dragneel. Pero ella está desconociendo que un nuevo conflicto está a punto de llegar y es comandada por un grupo cruzado en búsqueda de la tierra santa, el destino: Magnolia...y la raza impura: Los magos...ha comenzado, la Cruzada contra la magia comandada por Rodeland Strauss.

El hechizo de Mystogan hizo su acometido y teletransporto a los magos fuera de la zona de fuego el barco y en el puerto de la ciudad de Crocus, para cuando los soldados dejaron de disparar, observaron que ya no había nadie en el centro del Fantasma Forge, lo cual dejo impresionados a todos los presentes y algunos con frustración.

-¡Vayan a buscar y encuentren todo lo que nos sirva para encontrar a esos malditos, ayuden a los heridos y aseguren el perímetro!- El sargento de la WesterHill Company guiaba a sus hombres a hacer todo lo posible de encontrar cualquier cosa que los pudiera llevar a los magos.

-Han desaparecido- Una voz grave salió de la nada entre los escombros del Fantasma Forge, siendo su capitán, haciendo que todos dejaran de buscar y le hicieran los honores que merecía.

-C-Capitán, ¿Esta bien?- El sargento miro como Forge sostenía la espada que le había clavado Lucy en su brazo y con su pañuelo tratando de cubrir su herida por el arma ensangrentada con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Por todos los cielos… ¿Qué le paso?- El sargento solo miro la herida tratando de ayudarlo pero Forge solo se alejó de él con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Quiero que todos los presentes que se preparen y estén listos para zarpar a todos los mares del confín de la tierra, si ven a un barco con velas negras en territorios de la WesterHill Company, destruyéndolos…la cruzada de las velas negras sigue su curso- Forge daba las indicaciones con una voz fuerte y con una mirada llena de venganza, los soldados que estaban haciendo el trabajo comenzaron a ponerse en posición mientras Forge aun con su herida caminaba hacía la proa del Fantasma Forge, en su miraba solo estaba la imagen de la rubia y de como ella le causo algo de dolor, apretando fuertemente sus manos rechinando los dientes.

-¡Heartfilia!- El grito de Forge hizo parar en seco a todos con algo de temor, nunca habían visto a su capitán tan enojado, era como si el mismo demonio lo había poseído pero en estos momentos, la mente de Forge estaba empeñada en conseguir su venganza sobre dos personas: Los hermanos Heartfilia…Lucy y Fabio.

.

.

 **La Venganza de Santa Lucia**

.

.

-Ah! – El suspiro algo agónico de la doctora del barco, Quin, hizo que toda la tripulación se pusiera alerta para saber que le había pasado a la albina, en especial el capitán de la tripulación quien fue con ella desde el principio.

-¿Estás bien Quin?- Pregunto el joven capitán pirata de Fabio Heartfilia mientras la albina se tocaba la cabeza tras percibir algo en su mente, una esencia muy familiar que se acercaba al barco como si nada.

-Esta esencia…es de…-No pudo terminar su oración ya que una luz azul inundo todo el barco y un gran haz de luz se dio en el centro de la Venganza de Santa Lucia, haciendo que todos los piratas de la tripulación se pusieran en guardia al ver tal manifestación de poder en el barco, Quin se sorprendió al sentir tanta cantidad de magia acumulada en una sola persona, pero no era solo una, sino muchos más y entre el filtro del Chi que había, encontró el que estaba buscando.

-Lucy- Cuando la luz se disipo, revelo a una joven de cabello rubio y ojos achocolatados con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Kasumi estaba cerrando los ojos con algo de temor, sentía que no lo lograrían abrazaba del brazo de Evans, el único de la tripulación que los acompaño, mientras Levy McGarden estaba sorprendida en aparecer en otro barco, Mystogan fue el único que se mantuvo bajo perfil mirando a Fabio, el joven capitán pirata observo a su hermana con una felicidad interna pero aun preocupado por lo que había pasado.

-¡Chicos, estamos de vuelta!- Lucy grito con felicidad como si nada hubiese pasado pero, Fabio fue el primero en ir con su hermana para abrazarla con fuerza.

-¿Dónde te metiste Lucy?- Fabio la miro a los ojos con preocupación, Lucy solo desvió la mirada, pensando que su hermano la iba a regañar pero…otra cosa pasó.

-Me tenías preocupado hermanita…- Lucy se sorprendió al escuchar la oración del joven capitán pirata, Nidia siendo la primer oficial veía lo que pasaba, ella había sido testigo de la preocupación del propio Fabio.

-Fabio, lo siento…yo…

-Es mi culpa capitán- Evans se paró con decisión a lado de la rubia, Fabio solo miro a su amigo y miembro de la tripulación con cara de pocos amigos, un cambio radical en el Heartfilia.

-Explícate Evans- Fabio miraba con algo de desafío a su amigo e integrante de la tripulación mientras tragaba algo de saliva, Lucy se sorprendió al ver que Evans se le había adelantado en explicar la situación.

-Capitán, yo fui quien llevo a Lucy al barco de Forge.- Evans se sentía muy nervioso al ver como el capitán lo miraba pero Fabio no se fiaba para nada de la explicación del pelirrojo.

-No me creo ese cuento Evans…!Lucy, explícame porque estabas en el barco de Forge por tu cuenta!- El rubio volteo de forma brusca y algo agresiva hacía su hermana. Lucy sintió como la mirada de su hermano se asemejaba a la de Natsu, cuando estaba enojado, Kasumi pudo ver en la mirada de Lucy algo de terror ya que la maga celestial estaba recordando el suceso de hace ya tres años con Natsu, su violación, haciendo que ella interviniera.

-¡Oye Fabio, no es para que le hagas esa mirada a Lucy! ¡Yo te diré la verdad! ¡Ella estaba a punto de matar a Forge en su propio barco y lo iba a hacer por ti, porque no quería verte en problemas como le pasó a Nidia y será mejor que bajes tu tono de voz con ella o si no te las veras conmigo!- Los ojos de Kasumi cambiaron a sus ojos de Dragón sobre Fabio, Lucy se interpuso entre ellos con algo de molestia.

-¡Ya basta! Fabio…es cierto, fui a enfrentar a Forge para ayudarte, no quería que te hiciera daño, yo…tuve una visión, en la que te estabas enfrentando a él y luego…-Lucy miraba a su hermano igual de enojada para sorpresa de Fabio.

-Él te mataba- Lucy tuvo que apretar sus dientes para contarle lo que había visto en su visión con Mavis, todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esa revelación excepto Mystogan y Quin, quienes por alguna razón comprendían el asunto de las visiones.

-Lucy…no tengo mucho tiempo pero espero que logres escuchar mis palabras. Mystogan interrumpía las palabras de Lucy para que le hiciera caso en relación a uno de sus mensajes que lleva consigo desde Edolas atrayendo la atención de todos los del barco.

-Dentro de seis meses…la guerra por el mundo que conoces se desatara y Edolas estará involucrado en ella, todo por una cruzada hacía la tierra Santa- Las palabras del Rey de Edolas eran muy serias creando algo de confusión entre todos pero Levy fue quien rápidamente relaciono las palabras con un grupo religioso que iba creciendo como la espuma.

-¿Tierra Santa? ¿Cruzada? ¡Holy Cross!- La inteligencia de la peli azul y su habilidad para descubrir de lo que hablaba Mystogan hizo que Lucy le prestara atención y fuera con su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué dices Levy?- La maga celestial se puso enfrente de Levy con una mirada muy curioso mientras Levy posaba sus dedos en su barbillas.

-Lu-Chan…

-Pero no solo es eso- Mystogan interrumpió nuevamente a las jóvenes magas para continuar con su mensaje dentro de la Venganza de Santa Lucia.

-La guerra en los mares será tan devastadora, que solo un bando podrá vivir otro día para navegar- Fabio estuvo atento a esas palabras al igual que Nidia, la cruzada de las velas negras ya estaba en su punto más alto pero temían que Forge se sacara un as bajo la manga.

-Forge…- Fue lo único que dijo el capitán de la Venganza de Santa Lucia apretando la empuñadura de su espada mientras que Mystogan le tenía un último mensaje para la rubia de ojos achocolatados.

-Lucy- El Rey de Edolas se acercó a Lucy posando su mano en su hombro mientras miraba a los ojos a la rubia, Lucy sintió como una especie de energía extraña paso por su cuerpo generándole un escalofrío.

-Cuida a tu hijo- Fueron las únicas palabras de Mystogan para luego darse vuelta dejando a todos con mucha intriga y misterio en esas palabras.

-Mystogan espera- Lucy trato de tomar a Mystogan por su capa, pero el Rey había desaparecido como si nada sorprendiendo a todos por su gran habilidad y velocidad, cosa que no le gusto para nada a Lucy ya que no le dijo más y con algo de preocupación en cuestión de su hijo.

-¡Mystogan!- La rubia se ahogó en un grito con algo de frustración haciendo un puchero mientras Levy y Quin solo reían al ver a la Lucy que ellas conocían mientras que el resto de la tripulación se cuestionaba unas cosas.

-¿Quién era ese sujeto de todas formas?- Pregunto Evans mientras se recargaba en el borde del barco mirando a Lucy.

-Un viejo amigo, uno que nos ha ayudado este día- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro, Fabio todavía tenía algunas cosas que pensar y más de que hablar con Lucy y ese tal Mystogan pero por el momento tenían que continuar con el curso que James tuvo que desviar ya que Lucy estaba con ellos nuevamente.

-Muy bien, ahora todos vuelvan a sus deberes, quiero que mantengamos la ruta hacía los mares del Oeste, nos llevara hacía Magnolia- La voz de Fabio se hizo sonar en el barco a lo cual todos lentamente comenzaron a tomar sus posiciones en el barco, todos menos Kasumi que aun no le baja la mirada algo desafiante a Fabio con sus ojos de Dragón, Fabio subía las escaleras para tomar el timón y junto a él, Nidia se puso a su lado.

-¿Qué hay del consejo Capitán?- Pregunto la castaña de cabello corto intrigada por salirse de ese modo del consejo de las diez calaveras.

-Tendrán que esperar- Dijo el rubio muy confiado mientras giraba hacia el oeste para ir a Magnolia, mientras que Lucy tenía una charla con su mejor amiga tras tres años sin verse.

-Lucy- La joven gitana le regalo una sonrisa a la rubia pero esta le dio un abrazo muy fuerte en señal de amistad y apoyo, mientras Levy veía como Lucy no estaba sola dentro de los años que no estaba en el gremio.

-Quin, me da gusto verte, perdónenme por dejarlos así pero tenía que hacerlo- Dijo Lucy tratando de disculparse con una risilla burlona.

-Descuida, todo está bien y nos alegra que estés bien- Dijo Quin mientras veía con su magia gitana el Chi de Lucy, viendo que había un cambio no tan visible pero que se separaba el Chi de la rubia.

-Oh cierto, Levy-chan ella es Quin-chan, es la doctora del barco- Lucy tomo del brazo a la peli azul para presentarla con la gitana regalándole una sonrisa ignorando el factor de que Quin era ciega.

-Es un placer Quin- Dijo Levy estrechando la mano de la gitana mientras la albina la "miraba"

-Levy…es un bonito nombre- Quin le regalo una sonrisa por el lindo cumplido de Quin mientras Lucy veía como ellas comenzaban con el pie derecho en presentarse.

-Levy-chan, hay tantas cosas que hablar- Lucy miro a Levy con algo de seriedad esperando que las explicaciones salieran al aire.

-Lo se Lu-chan pero me da gusto verte y ver que estas bien- Dijo la dulce maga peli azul mientras se acomodaba el pelo por el viento, al querer hablar Quin las interrumpió.

-Lucy…Levy ¿Pueden acompañarme?- Quin ingreso en el interior del barco con tranquilidad dejando a las magas con algo de intriga para luego seguirla y dejando a todos los demás, ya adentro del barco, ambas magas siguieron a Quin hacia la cocina donde ella se sentó en una de las bancas de madera.

-¿Qué sucede Quin?- Pregunto Lucy muy intrigada sentándose a su lado mientras Levy se sentó del otro lado de la mesa de madera.

-He dominado la teletransportación Astral después de la última vez que lo hice y puedo hacer que veas a tu hijo- La oración de Quin dejo muy sorprendida a Lucy, no lo podía creer, esta vez tenía la posibilidad de no perder la oportunidad de buscar a su hijo y tenerlo en sus manos nuevamente.

-Lucio…mi bebé- Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a Lucy pero sintiendo una alegría en su corazón como nunca en la vida pero la única que se sentía intrigada era Levy ¿Acaso el hijo de Lucy no estaba con ella?

-¿No está aquí? Lu-chan…

-Es una larga historia Levy-chan pero quiero verlo Quin- Lucy interrumpió a Levy, ella estaba algo emocionada por creer saber dónde estaba su hijo en estos momentos, Quin comenzó a acumular su Chi para crear un portal.

-Está bien, no te muevas- No le tomo mucho tiempo a la albina para crear el portal que apareció enfrente de ellas con un aura verde pantanoso, a Levy le impresiono como Quin mantuvo su concentración al máximo.

-Wow es asombroso- Dijo la maga del Solid Script mirando el portal pero a diferencia del pasado, este era más pequeño y este tenía un motivo para serlo.

-Al parecer no puedo teletransportarte ya que tiene que estar en un lugar fijo el portal pero tu hijo esta en movimiento, por lo que solo puedo dar ver una ventana. Quin le explicaba otra de las limitaciones de su teletransportación Astral y aunque no le complació a Lucy, no le importaba, ella solo quería ver a su hijo sano y salvo.

-¿En movimiento? Déjame ver Quin- Lucy se levantó de su asiento para intentar ver el portal, la imagen se estaba enfocando lentamente para revelar el lugar donde su pequeño estaba siéndole muy familiar para las jóvenes magas.

-Es el tren de Magnolia Lu-chan.- Dijo Levy sorprendida señalando el portal en movimiento mientras Lucy no le despegaba de la vista el portal.

-Si…-Una imagen más salió del portal y Quin al enfocarla, se sorprendió al ver a un niño de tres años feliz y con el cabello rubio alborotado, tenía una llave blanca que decía "Ángel Celestial" y era la viva imagen de su padre...era él...su pequeño.

-Lucio- Lucy trato de contenerse en su llanto al ver a su pequeño muy feliz y sano, pero había alguien más con él, estaba siendo cargado por un joven de cabello rosado y con fuertes brazos y una bufanda blanca, entonces supo que estaba con él.

-Natsu…- Lucy tuvo sentimientos encontrados al verlo sonriendo con su hijo, se veían como toda una familia pero Lucy se sentía tan lejos de él que quería ir ahora para abrazarlo pero aún no estaba lista para confrontar a Natsu, Levy sintió como Lucy se estaba debatiendo entre sus sentimientos pero eso cambio al ver la imagen de una mujer azabache quien se recargo en el hombro de Natsu y le tocaba la nariz a Lucy.

-Pero que-Lucy de inmediato enfoco su mirada a esa joven misteriosa quien estaba muy divertida con su hijo e incluso abrazándolo con ternura haciendo que Lucy rechinara los dientes.

-¿Quién es ella y…porque está abrazando a mi hijo?- Lucy miro con algo de enojo y lleno de celos a la chica azabache, una joven de su edad quien estaba muy cerca de Natsu y Lucio, pero lo que ella no sabía era que ella era una dragón Slayer...una de dos elementos y nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail y compañera de Natsu: Misaki Reika.

.

.

 **En altamar**

.

.

-Capitán, hay un barco a la vista- Muy lejos de la Venganza de Santa Lucia, un barco igual de grande que el de Fabio se acercaba lentamente con una insignia en su bandera pirata, con un símbolo extraño siendo conformado por una A, pero de extraña forma, el primer oficial del capitán le informo sobre la situación a un hombre ya grande pero joven ocultando su rostro con una capucha blanca, tomando el catalejo para observar el barco en cuestión, pero identificándolo al mismo tiempo.

-El lobo de altar mar...Icen las velas, el viento está a nuestro favor…preparen los cañones- El capitán dio una orden muy firme y todos sus hombres se movilizaron para hacer que su barco avanzara hacía la Venganza de Santa Lucia, el hombre rubio sin quitarse la capucha toco una de sus muñecas soltando una pequeña hoja oculta y luego la regreso a su lugar.

-Fabio VanCorr…Nos volvemos a ver después de tanto tiempo...- El capitán se ponía en su posición en la proa esperando que su barco lo alcanzara, él tenía ciertas cuentas que atender...La Venganza de Santa Lucia iba a encontrarse nuevamente con el Jackdaw

.

.

Continuara...


	3. Capitulo 2: Tú Reflejo

**Hola Lectores, ¿Que dijeron? ¿No habra capitulo? Pues se equivocan y nuevamente les traigo el segundo capitulo de la historia, donde vemos a Natsu por fin y la primer batalla que se dara en las muchas que pasaran en el fic, gracias nuevamente por su apoyo en todo y pues, vamos a darle con el capitulo y saludos desde México  
**

 **Primer aviso: Las actualizaciones seran cada domingo, así que no se desesperen**

 **Segundo aviso: CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Tercer aviso: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las Dos Cruzadas  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las Dos Cruzadas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2: Tú reflejo**

* * *

-Natsu…- Lucy tuvo sentimientos encontrados al verlo sonriendo con su hijo, se veían como toda una familia pero Lucy se sentía tan lejos de él que quería ir ahora para abrazarlo pero aún no estaba lista para confrontar a Natsu, Levy sintió como Lucy se estaba debatiendo entre sus sentimientos pero eso cambio al ver la imagen de una mujer azabache quien se recargo en el hombro de Natsu y le tocaba la nariz a Lucio.

-Pero que-Lucy de inmediato enfoco su mirada a esa joven misteriosa quien estaba muy divertida con su hijo e incluso abrazándolo con ternura haciendo que Lucy rechinara los dientes.

-¿Quién es ella y…porque está abrazando a mi hijo?- Lucy miro con algo de enojo y lleno de celos a la chica azabache, una joven de su edad quien estaba muy cerca de Natsu y Lucio, pero lo que ella no sabía era que ella era una dragón Slayer...una de dos elementos y nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail y compañera de Natsu: Misaki Reika.

.

.

 **En el tren**

.

.

-Tan risueño eres Lucio, idéntico al padre y aparte eres tan abrazable- Decía la joven Dragón Slayer abrazando a un Lucio quien estaba disfrutando la compañía de Misaki mientras el resto de los dragón slayer estaban mirando con una sonrisa, en especial Natsu.

-Lucio es todo un caballero, a comparación del padre- Dijo Charle mientras miraba fijamente a Natsu y este mismo le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Aye- Happy reafirmo las palabras de Charle haciendo que Natsu se volteara de brazos cruzados como si fuera un niño regañado y berrinchudo, haciendo reír a Wendy y a Misaki.

Mientras las chicas junto con Lucio y los exceed reían y se divertían, Laxus estaba concentrándose en la misión que secretamente tenían con los ojos cerrados pero Natsu estaba conteniéndose a los mareos y por lo general se quería quedar dormido para no sufrirlos más, pero al instante de querer descansar, su mente tuvo unos destellos extraños que pasaron por sus ojos, algunas imágenes de sus pasados enfrentamientos, como por ejemplo su última lucha contra Acnologia y la que más le marco en los últimos tres años: su lucha contra Lucy, su amada Luce. El pelirrosa se levantó como si nada aun mareado para buscar el baño, cosa que Laxus pudo sentir antes que los demás, Natsu procurando no vomitar, caminaba lo más rápido posible para llegar y poder desahogarse y los demás se le quedaron viendo.

-¿A dónde vas Natsu-san?- Pregunto Wendy mirando con preocupación al pelirrosa como se tambaleaba.

-Voy al…hmmm…baño…-El dragón slayer de fuego apenas y podía hablar rápidamente llegando al baño y encerrándose en él pasa sentirse mejor.

-Es la primera vez que Natsu va al baño del tren ¿Acaso los vómitos son más fuertes?- Pregunto Happy algo preocupado por su amigo de toda la vida.

-Quizás- Fue lo único que respondió Laxus con seriedad, el resto de los presentes solo miraron con preguntas en su mente, en especial Happy y Misaki, la dragón slayer comenzó a jugar con Lucio al igual que Wendy y Charle mientras el niño reía al estar bien acompañado. En el baño del tren, Natsu no solo se deshizo de los vómitos que tenía, sino que comenzó a mojarse la cara muy extrañado, sintiéndose muy raro al ver esas peleas pasadas y era como si alguien le estuviera causando esas visiones pero ¿Quién?

-Maldición…esto no es normal, me siento mal pero…no es de nauseas- Natsu apretó con fuerzas el lavado preguntándose qué era lo que le pasaba, el espejo solo lanzo un rápido destello azul y gradualmente una figura masculina se reflejaba mirando al pelirrosa concentrándose y pensando.

-¿Problemas para concentrarte Dragneel?- Aquella voz tan maligna atrajo de inmediato la atención de Natsu, observando a un hombre de mirada similar a la suya, cabello largo blanco y marcas azules en su rostro.

-¿Quién…quién eres?- Natsu no logro dar con el joven, no lo había visto antes en su vida pero el albino solo rio mostrando sus colmillos igual de filosos.

-Te daré una pista, a ver si me reconoces- El albino hizo brillar sus marcas azules mandando una señal de luz a Natsu quien solo se quedó mirando muy escéptico y mirando lo que le quería mostrar y un evento que lo hizo entrenar con más fuerza y convertirse en el más fuerte de todos: la muerte de Igneel a manos del rey dragón y de inmediato Natsu se puso a la defensiva.

-¡Tú!- Natsu literalmente quería entrar en el espejo para tomar por el cuello al Rey Dragón: Acnologia.

-¿Sorprendido? No deberías Dragneel…después de todo, tú eres como yo- El susodicho comenzó a jugar con fuego con sus palabras ante el pelirrosa, mientras este apretaba más los dientes sacando un poco de aliento de fuego al espejo.

-Te equivocas, yo no soy como tu ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estás?- Natsu exigió una respuesta a la aparición tan repentina de Acnologia en el espejo, el albino solo lo miro con seriedad y sin interés de revelar nada pero por esta ocasión, sería "bueno" con Natsu.

-Me temo que no voy a decírtelo, por ahora nuestro enfrentamiento tendrá que esperar pero eso no significa que te tenga vigilado en estos momentos- El Rey Dragón no perdía su tiempo valioso y lo único que conseguía era hacer que Natsu se enojara aún más golpeando el lava manos para dejar un gran hueco en él.

-¡Habla!- El pelirrosa no tenía tiempo para acertijos estúpidos, a lo cual el albino observo bien con una sonrisa demoniaca digna solo de él.

-Calma Dragneel, no es el momento aun para darte a conocer mi paradero y terminar con esto de una vez, pero lo que si te voy a decir es que tienes que prepararte para derrotar a un viejo enemigo- Acnologia aun recuperándose de sus heridas estaba al pendiente de los sucesos que iban a pasar, para ser preciso, tres eventos iban a mover todo el mundo mágico y sus símiles.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Responde bastardo!- Natsu estaba que checaba fuego y humo por todo su ser, Acnologia solo miro hacia arriba suspirando para contarle lo que él vio.

-Yo he visto lo que va pasar en el futuro y solo puedo decirte una cosa que va a pasar- Acnologia se veía tan tranquilo con lo que había visto y lo que iba a dejar a Natsu paralizado.

-El Dios Dragón…va a matar a la zorra que amas- La imagen era muy gráfica que Acnologia le presentaba, una imagen de un dragón completamente diferente a él con la imagen de Lucy llena de sangre y de rodillas, la rubia lloraba de agonía y pedía ayuda, El Dios Dragón le lanzo una llamarada que instantáneamente incinero a la rubia gritando de dolor y terror, ella imploraba que la salvaran, Natsu vio dicha imagen con rabia y su miraba cambio radicalmente a la de un dragón envolviendo su puño en fuego.

-¡Miserable!- Natsu lleno de rabia golpeo el espejo rompiéndolo en muchos pedazos escuchando lo último de Acnologia siendo su risa macabra mientras el pelirrosa estaba que no se enfriaba con nada, esa imagen de Lucy lo puso en un estado salvaje y que no iba a permitir semejante destino a ella y a nadie.

-Natsu- Una voz le hablo con algo de seriedad, el Dragón Slayer de fuego volteo todo enojado siendo Laxus quien lo esperaba del otro lado del baño escuchando el golpe, el pelirrosa salió del lugar muy molesto y apagando sus llamas.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el rubio mirando como Natsu apago las llamas de sus manos mientras Natsu busco calmarse apretando sus dientes para liberar la tensión.

-Dios Dragón…Luce...voy a salvarte- Susurro Natsu mientras respiraba con calma mirando a Laxus, el rubio sabía que algo pasaba pero ambos Dragón Slayers sintieron como el tren paro en seco y aferrándose a algo del tren para evitar caer.

-El tren se detuvo, que raro, no hemos llegado a la estación- Laxus observaba el vagón que paro de forma abrupta y Natsu se levantó

-Ese conductor ¿Acaso esta ebrio? Ya ni Cana es así- Natsu bromeada entre tanto mientras Laxus solo lo miro de reojo algo molesto.

-No metas a Cana en esto Natsu, algo anda mal- El olfato de Laxus se activó de inmediato detectando una esencia muy extraña.

-Sí, yo también lo huelo…tienen un aroma extraño, son cinco pero…no es natural- Natsu se levantó con cuidado para ver qué pasaba, el pelirrosa observo una armadura brillante con una cruz roja pasando por ella y todos vestidos con un casco, solo el líder de aquellos caballeros tenía un león en la parte de su armadura y una capa, todos tenían en símbolo de la cruz y el líder tenía su espada manchada de sangre observando a los pasajeros, Wendy le cubría los ojos a Lucio mientras Charle Happy y Misaki observaban a los caballeros sorprendidos por lo que habían visto, aquel líder de los caballeros había herido en el pecho al conductor del tren, ellos solo querían respuestas.

-¡Atención, mi señor me ha encomendado una misión, de la cual se nos ha encargado en recolectar información y el paradero del demonio que azota la fe de nuestra señora y de nuestro señor, nuestra misión destruir todo el mal y la herejía dentro de estas tierras, así que si conocen el paradero del azote de Lucy Heartfilia, que hable ahora y que el señor lo bendiga!- El líder de los caballeros del gremio de Holy Cross había el llamado sobre cuál era el motivo en el que estaban en el tren, Natsu trato de ir con ellos para arreglar las cosas pero Laxus lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

-No hagas nada estúpido Natsu, nadie tiene que saber de nuestra misión pero estos sujetos no son del consejo ni un gremio oscuro, son un gremio religioso – Laxus rápidamente analizo la situación que estaban observando, los caballeros de Holy Cross observaban a los pasajeros y en eso Misaki se les puso enfrente de ellos muy molesta.

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¡No sé quién se crean como para entrar así a la fuerza y herir al conductor de esa manera, así que les digo que se vayan de este tren o se enfrentaran a Fairy Tail!- Misaki había hablado de más y eso provoco que Laxus no solo se molestara en su interior sino que los caballeros de Holy Cross la miraran como una amenaza.

-Mi señor, ella viene el gremio de donde salió el demonio impío ¿Podemos proceder?- Uno de los caballeros le hablo a su capitán, este…solo asintió.

-Adelante- Sin advertencia alguna, el caballero de Holy Cross se movió con rapidez con su espada haciéndole una herida en el estómago a Misaki de forma inadvertida y ella cayó al suelo sujetando su herida de sangre, los otros dos caballeros tomaron a Wendy y a los exceed amenazándolos con la espada en sus manos forcejeando y el pobre Lucio se resistía a ser tomado pero el capitán de los caballeros de Holy Cross lo abofeteo con fuerza haciéndolo caer.

-Insolente mocoso, nadie se resiste a la sabiduría de Holy Cross- El capitán amenazo a los magos y apunto su espada contra Misaki, la joven intento pararse pero el caballero le pateo su herida para dejarla aún más indefensa y estuvo a solo centímetros de clavarle su hoja en su cuerpo, hasta que…

-¡Nadie lastima a mis amigos!- Natsu apareció de la nada conectando una patada de fuego al capitán de los caballeros mandándolo lejos hasta el otro vagón, Laxus con su velocidad desarmo a los caballeros con su magia de rayos liberando a Wendy y a los demás. Natsu encendió sus puños con mucho enojo mirando a aquel caballero.

-¡Y nadie se mete con mi hijo!- Toda la gente en el lugar comenzó a desalojar el vagón para pasarse al otro detrás de los magos y dejando a los de Fairy Tail contra los caballeros, el capitán se levantó sintiendo como su boca tenía sangre y escupiéndola por debajo de su casco.

-Golpear a un caballero de Holy Cross…es un castigo que nuestra señora no perdona, pero resistirse a un interrogatorio para encontrar a un hereje…es un camino directo al purgatorio…magos, prepárense para ser mandados al purgatorio- Del otro vagón detrás del caballero, salieron más soldados de Holy Cross con espadas y lanzas, los magos se pusieron en posición de combate y con los magos serán Natsu, Laxus y Wendy, ya que Misaki estaba herida y los exceed no eran de mucha ayuda.

-Happy, llévate a Lucio y a Misaki lejos de aquí…nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.- Happy asintió haciéndole caso de su mejor amigo y tomo a Lucio con cuidado para llevárselo al otro vagón y Charle hizo lo propio ayudando a pararse a Misaki quien se sentía inútil por no ayudarlos, por lo que ella se paró por su cuenta pero aún no estaba lista para pelear, Natsu no estaba nada feliz en estos momentos y mucho menos después de las palabras de Acnologia y de estos caballeros, pero sabía que ambos tenían relación con alguien.

-Luce…esto es por ti.

.

.

Continuara…


	4. Capítulo 3: ¿Celos?

**Hola Lectores y bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de la saga de las dos cruzadas, muchas gracias por los reviews que se ha recibido y espero que les siga gustando la trama que les aseguro que les va a gustar y bueno, vamos con el nuevo capitulo sorpresa que les traigo este jueves y espero que les guste, esta vez volvemos con Lucy y sus reacciones al ver a su hijo y a Natsu con Misaki.  
**

 **Primer aviso: Las actualizaciones seran cada domingo, así que no se desesperen**

 **Segundo aviso: CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Tercer aviso: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las Dos Cruzadas  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Celos?**

* * *

-Se perdió la vista- La albina vio cómo se interrumpía su vista de la teletransportación astral dejando de ver a Lucio y a lo cual Lucy reacciono de una forma poco común en ella apretando los dientes con fuerza.

-¡Lucio! ¡Maldito miserable nadie le pega a mi niño! ¡Quin llévame con él lo antes posible por favor!- Lucy ya había rasgado un poco la mesa de madera al ver como su hijo fue golpeado por uno de los caballeros de Holy Cross, Levy pudo sentir impotencia al ver esa escena y quedándose con la duda del porque el gremio religioso de Holy Cross estaba haciendo esto, era algo en contra de sus principios pero en estos momentos observo como a Lucy se la comía la ira y la rabia.

-Lucy…no puedo, si un objeto está en movimiento, la teletransportación astral no funciona, es una de las restricciones que tiene esta magia- Quin se justificaba con respecto a la petición de Lucy, la rubia se dio la vuelta respirando muy agitadamente y no quería que nada malo le pasara a su niño.

-¡Maldición!- Lucy golpeo las paredes de madera al barco con rabia y su magia comenzó a acumularse enfrente de Levy y Quin, mientras la albina se sentía muy inútil por decirle las limitaciones de su magia gitana, la peli azul fue con su amiga posando su mano en el hombro de la maga celestial, Lucy trato de calmarse al escuchar las palabras de la albina respirando ya con calma.

-Lu-chan- Levy sintió como su amiga ya estaba más relajada y Lucy solo se dio la media vuelta para tomar la mano de la peli azul con calma.

-Lo siento Lucy, no puedo por más que quiera- Quin se ponía su mano en su frente sentada en la mesa tratando de cubrir su fracaso, la maga celestial posaba su hombro en la albina regalándole una sonrisa.

-No es tu culpa Quin, no lo es- Lucy la consolaba mientras se sentaba a su lado, no querían desesperarse ahora la rubia, a pesar de haberlo visto, pudo ver como Natsu salió al ataque para defender no solo al equipo de Dragón Slayers, sino a su hijo, mostrándole que el pelirrosa tenía aun ese corazón puro que se le caracterizaba, Lucy sintió una alegría en su corazón al notarlo.

 ** _"Natsu, protege a nuestro hijo de esos desgraciados"_**

-¿Lu-chan puedo preguntarte algo?- Los pensamientos de Lucy fueron interrumpidos por la peli azul quien la miraba con seriedad, la albina se quedó pensativa, queriendo descubrir cómo podría mejorar su magia de Teletransportación Astral, Levy se sentó con un suspiro mientras buscaba las palabras necesarias para hablar con su mejor amiga.

-Sé que no debería meterme en tu vida privada pero ¿Por qué Lucio no está contigo?- Levy miro a los ojos achocolatados de la maga celestial, Lucy se mordió el labio y las viejas memorias de como su niño fue robado por cierta chica albina que aún seguía desaparecida después de ser expulsada de Fairy Tail.

-La perra de Lisanna, ella fue la causante de todo lo que me paso en tres años- Lucy recordó el momento en el que se enfrentó a ella en la ciudad de White Fish y como fue ella quien le lastimo su ojo para dejarla tuerta como una venganza que saboreaba, pero eso no le devolvería los años perdidos, Levy sintió el escalofrío en su cuerpo al escuchar eso, la peli azul recordaba como la albina, a quien creía conocer fue capaz de traicionarla y de venderla como esclava sexual, Levy quería omitir las memorias de esos días, como los hombres e incluso mujeres abusaban de ella y Levy sin poder defenderse en ese momento y Lucy lo noto al ver la mirada de su mejor amiga.

-No eres la única que tuvo que lidiar con ella- Levy sintió como la sangre le hervía como nunca, ella quería darle una lección a Lisanna, Lucy sintió la curiosidad por saber a que se refería su amiga.

-¿Qué te paso?- La rubia sintió como Levy estaba tratando de olvidar esos recuerdos dolorosos, un caso que ella había experimentado en el pasado, la albina se levantó del asiento para irse a las escaleras.

-Las dejo para que hablen- Quin las "miro" regalándoles una sonrisa y camino por el pasillo que llevaba a la cubierta dejando a las dos magas para que hablaran de su pasado.

-Ah esto…bueno, Gajeel y yo íbamos a buscarte hace años, nos enteramos que estabas embarazada pero Lisanna me durmió y me vendió como esclava, trate de pelear y de liberarme pero no pude. Levy se abrazaba a si misma queriendo abrazar y gritar el nombre de Gajeel a los cuatro vientos, lo necesitaba como nunca ahora pero jamás supo que pasó con él y no supo si en verdad intento rescatarla pero ella pensaba que sí, Lucy sintió una punzada en su pecho al escucharla y quería golpear a Lisanna con fuerza esta vez.

-Levy-chan...

-Fue una vida muy terrible Lu-chan, por primera vez me sentí tan vacía y completamente usada, me obligaron a…hacer favores sexuales y no pude mantenerme Lu-chan, no pude- Levy cerro los ojos con fuerza tratando de aguantar su llanto, la peli azul no quería más estos recuerdos y trato de olvidarlos con su Solid Script pero las heridas físicas se mantenían presentes, Lucy no lo soporto y abrazo a la peli azul como si no hubiera mañana y Levy le correspondió con mucha fuerza llorando.

-Levy-chan, todo eso ya paso, no volverá a pasar te lo prometo- Lucy tampoco lo soporto y lloro al ver a su mejor amiga con ella al fin, ambas magas habían sufrido de diferente manera pero ahora estaban juntas y les esperaría un mejor mañana esta vez y la rubia se iba asegurar de eso.

-Te extrañe mucho- Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa en su rostro sin abrir los ojos aun haciendo sentir a Levy con una esperanza en su cuerpo.

-Y yo a ti amiga- Levy sonrió y se separó un poco de ella para limpiarse las lágrimas, por fin ya al desahogarse la peli azul tenía aun un asunto del que hablar con Lucy.

-¿Lisanna…como fue que te alejo de Lucio?- Levy trato de ser lo más discreta en ese tema, Lucy rodo los ojos suspirando, ya era una historia pasada eso pero era justo que su mejor amiga lo supiera.

-Es una historia muy larga- Tras esas palabras, Lucy comenzó a relatarle la historia de sus vivencias en los tres años en los que estaba afuera del gremio y de Magnolia, así Levy podría entender los motivos de la rubia pero lo que dejaba en claro, sería recuperar a su hijo.

.

.

 **-La cubierta-**

.

.

-Kasumi ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- La voz de Fabio atrajo la atención de la dragón slayer de tierra quien estaba hablando con su hermana y en el borde del barco, mirando a Fabio con una cara de seriedad.

-¿Conmigo ricitos de oro?- Pregunto sarcásticamente la azabache de mechones rosados mientras Fabio solo suspirada y encogía los hombros.

-Claro que contigo princesa caprichosa, ¿Con quién más debería hablare de lo que paso hace unos minutos?- Dijo Fabio con algo de seriedad haciendo que Kasumi arqueara las ceja muy escéptica a las palabras del hermanos de Lucy.

-A ver ¿De qué quieres hablar?- Pregunto muy cortante la dragón slayer y Fabio buscaba las palabras necesarias para hablar con ella, mientras que Nidia los miraba desde la parte del timón aferrándose a uno de los barandales de madera.

-¿Podrías poner al menos una cara más "decente"? Parece que estuviera hablando a una roca- Bromeo Fabio como si nada y esto hizo que Kasumi "explotara" molestándose y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Oye! No me molestes con tus chistes baratos- Dijo una molesta Kasumi mientras su hermana se reía al ver a Kasumi de esa forma, Fabio solo rio sin dejar de mirarla.

-Mira Kasumi, lo que paso hace rato, estaba algo preocupado y pues para serte honesto, el que me retes de esa forma fue muy rara, ninguna mujer lo hacía antes- Fabio golpeo amablemente el hombro de Kasumi y la azabache se sintió algo halagada por esas palabras mientras que Nidia por otro lado, araño la madera del barandal y rechinando los dientes.

-Pues es mejor que te acostumbres a eso ricitos, no soy una mujer cualquiera- Kasumi se sonrojo un poco contestándole y asintiendo como si nada.

-Eso lo puedo ver- Fabio entendió como iban a hacer las cosas con ella, una buena amiga de su hermana y un miembro "particular" de la tripulación, Fabio comenzó a alejarse de ella lentamente.

-Ahora quieres ayudar a todos los que están en el barco, tenemos que llegar a Magnolia lo más pronto posible- Fabio se lo pedía por favor mientras que la azabache sonríe mirando lo que faltaba en el barco por hacer y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía la proa.

-Si así lo quieres "Querido capitán"- Kasumi sonrió y le guiño el ojo a Fabio mientras este solo se le quedaba mirando extrañado por la actitud reciente de ella, Nidia guardo postura al ver lo que ella estaba haciendo pero sin darse cuenta había tomado algo suave y lo estaba "destruyendo" Jade miro a su hermana irse a ayudar a los demás para comentarle algo a Fabio.

-Creo que le gustas a mi hermana, Fabio-kun- La dulce voz de su hermana y ese comentario hizo que Kasumi se volteara con rapidez y algo "molesta" por dichas palabras.

-¡Que dijiste Jade! ¡No digas esas cosas!- La Dragón Slayer estaba que echaba humo por los oídos y ojos pero algo sonrojada, Fabio no quería verse en ningún problema con nadie y mucho menos quien la Dragón Slayers.

-Wow, un momento Jade, no creo que eso sea correcto- Fabio reía muy nervioso y se fue del lugar para ir a su estudio privado que estaba en el segundo piso del barco, Nidia rechino los dientes con mucha fuerza mientras la pelirrosa de Rin quien cargaba unos barriles con su magia de gravedad miro a la primer oficial de Fabio con un comportamiento extraño.

-Este Nidia- La voz dulce de Rin rompió la concentración de la castaña de forma inmediata.

-¿Qué?- La susodicha volteo para mirarla con todo un enojo que no podía calmarse ni con hielo de los polos.

-Le estas aplastando la mano a Evans- Al decir esas palabras Rin, Nidia miro a su izquierda y observo al pobre Evans con su mano atrapada en el puño de la castaña con mucho dolor e intentando aguantar a la agonía.

-Nidia… ¡Suéltame!- El pelirrojo trataba de zafarse incluso con su magia.

-Como sea- Nidia lo soltó y se fue de la zona del timón para entrar al barco con una rabia incontrolable mientras Rin y Evans hablaban de lo que pasaba con la primer oficial del barco.

-¿Qué crees que le pase a Nidia? Ha estado algo rara desde que zarpamos- Rin mientras dejaba unos barriles de pólvora en el piso miraba como la castaña se iba adentro del navío mientras Evans se ponía una venda en la mano por el daño que le hizo Nidia.

-No lo sé, pero algo me dice que alguien la hizo enojar- Decía el pelirrojo algo molesto mientras miraba la situación y a lo que estaba mirando siendo la dragón slayer y su capitán únicamente suspirando. Mientras que ya caminando por las escaleras, la primera oficial del barco pirata entraba aun enojada, pasando por uno de los pasillos para llegar al almacén.

-"Si querido capitán" ¿Quién se cree ella?- Nidia soltaba toda su molestia imitando la voz de la Dragón Slayer mientras aún no se sacaba esa espina en su cuerpo entrando al cuarto y solo viendo como Fabio se reía por dichas palabras, lo cual a ella le causaba algo de confusión entre sus emociones, ella decidió dejarlo por el momento y cerró la puerta. Mientras que en la mesa donde las dos magas estaban hablando, Lucy había terminado de hablar de la situación de la maga celestial dejando con un sabor amargo a la peli azul, golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

-¡Esa perra de Lisanna! ¿Cómo fue capaz de llegar a estos extremos? ¿Robar a tu hijo?- Levy se mordía el labio de puro enojo, Lucy por otro lado solo se cruzó de brazos mientras recordaba esa herida aun fresca pero luego obtuvo algo de venganza al hacer que quedara tuerta y con una marca en sus manos para que ardiera como el propio fuego en sus muñecas.

-Lo sé, Lisanna está loca y ella lo admitió, ella literalmente quería borrarme de la memoria de los demás, lo bueno es que ella ahora tiene lo que se merece- La maga celestial sonrió de lado satisfecha pero aun con rencor que no es fácil de olvidar.

-¿Entonces Lucio es también hijo de Natsu?- Levy al saber de la historia completa de la rubia, quería un poco de más información, mientras la rubia solo suspiro con algo de pesadez.

-Sí, lo es- Lucy bajo su mirada un poco aun con el sentimiento atrapado de no poder estar con él en estos momentos.

-Ahora entiendo porque se veía destrozado- La peli azul le estaba haciendo una revelación a la maga celestial quien solo la mira muy interesada.

-¿Qué?- Levy puso su mano en su barbilla algo sorprendida por la reacción de su amiga.

-Veras, Natsu supo que estabas embarazada y estuvo buscándote por toda Magnolia, todos se preocuparon por él e incluso Gray y Erza trataron de calmarlo pero tú lo conoces, cuando se propone algo, no se detiene para nada- Levy antes de que fuera emboscada por Lisanna, recordaba cómo fue que Natsu estaba de un lado para otro buscando a la maga celestial, incluso en misiones tipo S, llegaba cansado y totalmente frustrado que incluso demolió la pared del gremio siete veces, Lucy se lo imagino y aunque soltó una risilla burlona, no evito sentirse mal por lo que paso.

-Hipócrita, es un hipócrita Natsu- Esas palabras salieron con mucho hielo y dejando a Levy con la palabras en la boca, Lucy se mantuvo fuerte en esas palabras.

-Lu-chan ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie- Su amiga peli azul sentía que estaba descubriendo un nuevo rostro de la rubia, uno que parecía ser su nuevo rostro tras tres años de eventos desafortunados, Lucy la miro con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Levy-chan ¿Sabes porque me fui?- La rubia aguanto su sentimiento que querer romper algo en estos momentos y su magia celestial estaba a punto de salir.

-Porque Natsu me…el me…me violo- Levy abrió los ojos de golpe y quedo con la boca abierta, Lucy se levantó de la mesa para caminar hacía la cubierta dejando a la peli azul pensando.

-No, es solo que…no lo puedo creer Lu-chan- Levy se levantó mirando la espalda de la rubia con algo de molestia por parte de su amiga al decir eso de Natsu, ella no lo iba a creer hasta que Lucy le dijera la verdad.

-Puedes creerlo Levy, Natsu se aprovechó de mi completamente ebrio- Lucy apretó su puño intentando olvidar eso, el aliento de alcohol del pelirrosa y como la hizo gemir de mucho placer aun cuando ella quería detenerlo.

-¿No me crees verdad?- La rubia interpreto el silencio de Levy como un no, Levy se iba a mantener en su posición al no querer creer lo que ella le había dicho.

-No Lu-chan, Natsu jamás haría eso, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie así que no puede ser eso posible- Levy trato de que Lucy "dijera" lo que realmente pensaba y lo que paso en realidad pero eso solo la hizo enojar y se volteo a verla.

-¡Pero lo hizo el imbécil! ¡Él se aprovechó de mi aun cuando él lo dejo en claro! ¡Él no me amaba y nunca lo hizo!- Lucy generaba un aura dorada con una mirada de odio y enojo, Levy dio unos pasos para atrás al verla así de enojada, mientras Lucy respiraba aceleradamente y su aura cada vez creía.

-Lu-chan…- La peli azul podía verlo en los ojos de su amiga que ella decía la verdad y sintió un nudo en la garganta al no creerle al principio y pudo ver que Lucy está a punto del llanto incontrolable y la rubia fue quien dio el primer paso al abrazar a Levy con fuerza soltándose a llorar e incluso empapando el hombro de la maga del Solid Script y la susodicha le correspondió con fuerza dándole un gran apoyo a la maga celestial.

-Lo siento Levy, es que no puedo aun sacarme esta espina y por eso tengo que volver a Magnolia, tengo que tomar a mi Lucio y luego vivir una vida sin Natsu, es todo lo que quiero y que él pueda hacer su vida con quien quiera, como esa…tipa de cabello negro y abrazando a mi hijo como si nada…y riéndose con Natsu la muy…- Lucy trataba de justificarse a lo que pensaba de Natsu y su situación, no lo podía evitar y se desahogó en Levy, la peli azul a consoló y entendió su dolor, ambas magas sintieron el mismo mal que hace años y ahora era el momento de cambiar eso a partir de ahora pero aun así, era muy sospechoso lo de Natsu y hablaría de eso después.

-¿Acaso tienes celos Lu-chan?- La pregunta de Levy que le hizo cambiar el tema sorprendió a Lucy y la rubia se separó de ella para ponerse completamente roja al recordar sus palabras de hace unos segundos con respecto a Misaki, la chica que vio cuando abrazaba a Lucio.

-¡Celos! ¡Levy por favor sé sería en estos momentos!- Lucy hizo un puchero comportándose más como ella y eso a Levy le dio un alivio saber que aun la Lucy que conocía seguía ahí.

-Trato de ser sería, pero cuando vimos esa imagen y a esa chica a lado de tu hijo, bueno, yo te vi algo…extraña, como si quisieras matarla con la mirada.- La peli azul rio un poco mientras Lucy solo suspiraba dándole la espalda aun haciendo un leve puchero.

-No sé de qué hablas- Lucy estaba algo roja en sus mejillas al ver a la chica cerca de Natsu, aún tenía que preguntarse qué pensaba en realidad de Natsu.

-Si tú lo dices. ¿Vamos arriba? Aun cuando hay cosas de que hablar más adelante, quisiera conocer a todos los de la tripulación- La voz dulce de Levy hizo que Lucy no evitara reír y darle un abrazo rápido a la peli azul

-Sí…lo siento si fui algo ruda Levy-chan, es la costumbre de hace ya tres años- Dijo la rubia mientras intentaba justificarse rascándose la cabeza, Levy no evito soltar una sonrisa.

-Te entiendo Lu-chan y no te preocupes, iremos por tu hijo- Esas palabras hacían que Lucy no perdiera la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con su pequeño, ambas subieron a la cubierta para que la rubia presentara a todos los de la tripulación de la maga del Solid Script pero en esos momentos, Fabio estaba contemplando algo no previsto.

-¿Pero qué es eso?- Fabio miraba por el catalejo para buscar una corriente de viento para llevarlos más rápido a su destino, el rubio luego se enfocó a su derecha y la sorpresa lo tomo de improviso al ver un objeto aproximándose a ellos.

-Hijo de puta, está aquí- La mirada de Fabio era de enojo y sumamente sorprendido de encontrar ese barco en estas aguas, a lo cual tiro el catalejo y comenzó a dar sus órdenes.

-¡Todos a sus puestos, esto no es un simulacro repito esto no es un simulacro, todos a sus puestos!- Todos se pusieron alerta al escuchar las indicaciones del rubio mientras este subía con rapidez a la zona del timón para girar a la izquierda y usar el viento a su favor para no ser alcanzados.

-¿Qué sucede Fabio?- Nidia junto con Lucy y Levy fueron a ver qué era lo que pasaba, Fabio estaba mirando para su derecha esperando perder el barco que los seguía lentamente con una mirada algo activa.

-El Jackdaw…está aquí- Ninguna de las tres mujeres supo de lo que hablaba por lo que Fabio se tuvo que guardar su propia explicación para otra ocasión, en estos momentos no quería toparse con él.

-¡Rin, Hayes preparen los cañones! ¡James suelta las velas a todo lo que dan! ¡Evans informe desde tu puesto!- Los miembros de la tripulación de inmediato obedecieron con Rin y Hayes bajando a los niveles de artillería con los cañones poniéndolos en posición y James soltando las cuerdas para que el viento los empujara un poco más, mientras en el mástil, Evans buscaba lo que fuere que su capitán estaba viendo.

-Yo no veo nada…- Una vela con la insignia de una A con un fondo negro y la letra en color rojo hizo que el pelirrojo se sorprendiera al máximo de verlo muy cerca y lo peor de todo, es que conocía el navío.

-Jackdaw…¡Ya está aquí capitán!- El grito de Evans puso en alerta a Heartfilia y con señales le pidió a Nidia ponerse en el timón para el ponerse en el borde del barco esperando a hacer contacto visual.

-Demasiado tarde, todos prepárense- Fabio estaba tocando la empuñadura de su espada esperando el momento, Lucy fue de inmediato con su hermano para saber porque actuaba tan raro.

-¿Qué te pasa Fabio?- Pregunto la rubia mientras Fabio solo miraba a la nada esperando.

-Lucy, es mejor que te prepares porque estamos a punto de luchar- Dijo sin hacer contacto con ella a lo cual la rubia se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Luchar? Oh no, todavía no tengo magia suficiente para pelear- Lucy haciendo una rabieta trato de justificarse pero eso no era válido para su hermano en estos momentos.

-Entonces es tiempo de ver a la Lucy en combate con espada en mano- Fabio le entregaba a la maga celestial una espada mientras su amiga peli azul iba con ella con una cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede Lu-chan y que es el Jackdaw?- Cuando la peli azul trato de que la maga celestial le respondiera, un gran barco aparecía de su lado derecho con la insignia ya vista por Evans.

-No lo sé Levy-chan, pero no es algo bueno para nosotros- Lucy miro el navío que estaba muy cerca de ellos y solo pudieron ponerse en posición de pelea ante este nuevo ¿Enemigo? ¿O solo es un pago de deudas? El único que sabía la respuesta era Fabio.

.

.

 **-El Jackdaw-**

.

.

-Capitán, están listos los hombres y los cañones, esperamos instrucciones- Un joven pirata miraba a su capitán quien miraba con su catalejo el barco rival y enfocándose en Fabio.

-Bien- Fue lo único que dijo para que los demás hombres continuaran con la preparación de los cañones y ganchos para el abordaje, el capitán rubio se colocó su capucha y probaba sus dos armas ocultas en sus muñecas y nuevamente observo por medio del catalejo a la joven rubia identificándola al instancia y eso hacía brillar un objeto dorado en su bolsillo, la había encontrado.

-Lucy Heartfilia, tu cabeza es valiosa para mí y la de tu hijo también- El capitán pirata ya estaba listo para el ataque que iba a hacer al barco de Fabio, siendo ambos barcos grandes nadie sabría quién iba a ser vencedor, pero lo que era determinante para saber: era Lucy.

.

.

Continuara…


	5. Cáptiulo 4: Jackdaw

**Hola Lectores y bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de la saga de las dos cruzadas, lo siento por no subir el capitulo ayer, debido a cosas personales y que no estaba en mi casa XD y pues dije ¿Porque no se las compenso con el capitulo hoy? así que perdón por no subirlo y espero que les guste este capitulo si bien corto, el viernes se subira otro, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo.  
**

 **Primer aviso: Las actualizaciones seran cada domingo, así que no se desesperen**

 **Segundo aviso: CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Tercer aviso: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las Dos Cruzadas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4: Jackdaw**

* * *

 **-Altamar-**

.

,

-El Jackdaw ¿Qué hace en estas aguas capitán? ¿No debería estar en los mares del este?- La primer oficial de la Venganza de Santa Lucia observo como aquel barco ya estaba encima de ellos literalmente ocasionando que Fabio se pusiera más molesto y desenvainando su espada mirando el símbolo del navío.

-A él no le importa en qué mares este pero el imbécil de alguna manera nos siguió- Fabio no retrocedió para nada sabiendo de lo que era capaz el capitán de dicho barco, lo conocía mejor que nadie y viceversa, mientras Nidia junto con toda la tripulación estaban moviéndose para prepararse, Lucy y las magas mirando dicho barco con mucho misterio e intriga acerca del enojo de Fabio.

-¿Jackdaw?- La rubia puso su mano en la empuñadura de su espada rozando por sus llaves mientras que quería saber aún más de este barco pirata. Dentro del Jackdaw, una gran tripulación ya estaba preparando mosquetes, pistolas, espadas y los cañones listos para el ataque a la Venganza de Santa Lucia mientras que el capitán del barco atacante dejaba su catalejo y ya se preparaba para atacar.

-Capitán, los tenemos en la vista- Uno de sus hombres le informo la situación a lo cual el capitán rubio solo asintió subiéndose por las cuerdas a uno de los mástiles del barco para tener mejor cobertura levantando su espada al cielo y con ella señalando el barco.

-Fuego- Fue lo único que susurro aquel capitán y era la señal que estaba buscando toda la tripulación en especial su primer oficial, siendo un hombre de pelo negro y largo con una mirada de la de un demonio del océano.

-¡Fuego!- La orden del primer oficial hizo que los cañones salieran disparados con fuerza literalmente haciendo rugir el mar y el barco, mientras que del otro lado al escucharse el sonido de los cañones, Fabio observo a la pelirrosa quien estaba en el centro del barco.

-¡Rin, rápido!- Rin rápidamente concentro toda su magia en sus manos y unas ondas azules comenzaron a emerger a la espera de los cañones.

-¡Magia de gravedad: Campo inverso!- Un gran campo de gravedad rodeo al barco en su totalidad haciendo que varias balas de cañón salieran desviadas hacía el mar pero otras pasaron como si nada golpeando la zona de los cañones que Hayes controlaba con ayuda de James, Nidia pudo notar como habían perdido parte de los cañones.

-¡Mierda, golpeo parte del barco capitán!- La castaña con su súper velocidad buscaba la forma de encontrar un punto ciego a los disparos que continuaban por parte del Jackdaw, Fabio estaba consciente de que Rin no aguantaría el embate por un buen tiempo a lo que espero lo mejor de su tripulación para repeler el ataque sin embargo el navío atacante continuaba los disparos y el capitán se puso en la parte final del mástil y tomo una cuerda para prepararse para el abordaje.

-Siguen disparando capitán y no puedo mantener por mucho tiempo el campo inverso- Rin puso más fuerza en la gravedad pero eso también tenía repercusiones y hacía que partes del barco de su capitán se desprendieran haciéndolo moverse.

-¡Todos a cubierta y prepárense para un abordaje!- Fabio dio la orden para que todos se pusieran en su lugar de batalla, Nidia sacando sus cuchillos, Evans creando una lanza de madera y Hayes una espada junto con James, Lucy desenvaino la suya y la paso una a Levy a pesar de que ella creo con su magia de Solid Script una, Kasumi le pidió a su hermana Jade ocultarse dentro del barco para hacer crecer sus garras de Dragón y Quin sacando su bastón de doble filo colocándose todos en el centro, la pobre de Rin era quien aguanto más tiempo e incluso se puso de rodillas.

-Ya…no puedo- Rin cayó al suelo tratando de conseguir un poco de magia para apoyar a sus amigos pero los disparos del Jackdaw continuaban mientras que Fabio se puso delante de todos mirando a Rin ya cansada y de rodillas, Hayes fue quien la ayuda a levantarse para ponerse en guardia aun cuando Fabio estaba algo sacado de sus casillas.

-¡Maldición, Rin!- Fabio grito con fuerza mirándola pero estando atento de los cañones que dejaron de disparar y eso le puso aún más nervioso y algo histérico, Lucy le hizo a su hermano una mueca de desaprobación mirándolo enojada y eso hizo que Fabio solo se mordiera su labio y fue con la pelirrosa para ver si estaba bien.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto el joven capitán a la maga de la gravedad sin saber que ese era el plan del Jackdaw y súbitamente los ganchos del otro barco se aferraron al barco, siendo más de quinces dejando a los demás alerta y Lucy fue la que dio el paso.

-¡Ahora!- Lucy cargo sin saber quién sería su primer oponente pero este no vendría desde el gancho, sino vendría desde lo más alto de uno de los mástiles del Jackdaw saltando con su hoja oculta, la maga celestial reacciono tarde al ver como una sombra estaba encima de ella y recibió una patada en el rostro por parte del capitán del barco atacante y este se puso encima de ella con un especie de cuchilla en su muñeca, Fabio saco su pistola para dispararle directamente en la espalda mientras la rubia trato de alejar la hoja oculta con su espada pero el capitán ejerció su peso en ella para evitar que se parara.

-¡Bájate maldito! ¡Pesas demasiado!- Lucy trato de forcejear y de quitarse de encima al rubio pero este sacó su hoja e iba a impactar en el cuello de la maga celestial.

-Esto es por el bien de todos- El capitán con su voz algo aguardentosa le dijo mientras Lucy forcejeaba solo para ser salvada por el propio Fabio disparando hacía el agresor de su hermano pero antes de que pudiera hacer impactar el capitán del Jackdaw se movió esquivando la bala y sacando su pistola apuntando a Fabio y eso lo aprovecho Lucy para atacarlo con la espada, el capitán de la capucha blanca se sorprendio de la cordinación de los dos hermanos mientras que el resto de los hombres del Jackdaw abordaban el barco observando a toda la tripulación de la Venganza de Santa Lucia dando paso al primer oficial entre los atacantes.

-Hagan lo que les ordeno el capitán- La voz autoritaria del primer oficial paralizo a la mayoria de la tripulación sin embargo Nidia fue la unica que rio al escucharlo haciendo que el hombre moreno la mirada.

-¿Así que esta es tu forma de saludar...Barba Negra?- Sorprendidos todos y en especial Levy McGarden, el legendario pirata y azote de los mares estaba enfrente de ellos y eso trajo la mirada del primer oficial hacía la peli azul.

-¿Qué sucede niña? ¿Acaso viste un fantasma? Deberias, ya escucharon a Edward...haganlo- Los hombres que Barba Negra se lanzaron contra toda la tripulación pero un gran muro de madera comenzo a rodear a los jovenes y evitando que entraran, Nidia aprovecho para salir del muro e ir contra Barba Negra con sus cuchillos usando su magia de velocidad.

-Viejos trucos no cambian verdad jovencita- Barba Negra no mostro signos de estar intimidado y lo que hizo fue esquivar el ataque a gran velocidad de la castaña, ella nuevamente lo intento pero era como si conociera sus movimientos. Por otro lado, Lucy ya levantaba intento atacar al capitán del Jackdaw y al sentir en su cuerpo que tenía magía no dudo en sacar su llave dorada de Leo para que una luz dorada saliera de dicho objeto y Loke saliendo como si nada.

-Vaya princesa, se ve que no puedes vivir sin mi- Loke le hizo un dulce cumplido a la rubia mientras la susodicha solo rodo los ojos por dicha oración del guardian de Leo.

-Dejate de bromas por el momento Loke, tenemos que dejarlo en el suelo- Lucy señalo al capitán del Jackdaw y Loke no se sintio para nada intimidado y solo se trono los nudillos.

-¿Es el? Bueno no sera problema- Loke se lanzo contra el a gran velocidad sin embargo el capitán de la capucha saco algo de su bolsillo y todos los presentes podían sentir dicha energia que pertenecia a la esfera en las manos del capitán del barco pirata con una luz dorada aun más fuerte que la de la llave de Lucy.

-!Pero que!- Loke se quedo quieto como si nada a centimetros de el otro hombre ruibo y este no desaprovecho su oportunidad atravesando su espada en el cuerpo del espiritu celestial y apesar de que era un espiritu, ya había tenido contacto con Earthland y algunas caracteristicas se le quedaron como la sangre, el capitán hizo un movimiento para ponerse en su espalda golpeandole las rodillas para que cayera al piso del barco sacando su espada del pecho de Loke dejando a Lucy y a Fabio sorprendidos por la acción del capitán del Jackdaw.

-!Loke!- Lucy pego un grito tratando de ir con el pero el objeto brillante no le dejaba moverse más alla de donde estaba mientras Fabio recargo su pistola para apuntar a el rubio de capucha blanca mientras Loke trataba de hablar y levantarse impresionado de lo que pasaba en estos momentos.

-Lo siento Lucy...te falle...- Loke no puso voltear a ver a la rubia y su dueña ya que el capitán del Jackdaw le disparo en su pecho con su pistola haciendolo caer en el suelo con la sangre corriendo en el piso del barco, Fabio apesar de disparar lo más rapido posible la bala fue desviada por el propio objeto de Edward mientras Lucy miro como se habían desecho de Loke sin problemas haciendo que su pecho se encogiera y un gran nudo en la garganta, las lagrimas salieron de inmediato.

-!Loke!- El grito de agonia de Lucy salio tan fuerte que incluso expulso todo su poder celestial haciendo que el objeto redondo en las manos de Edward se moviera un poco mirando como un aura dorada rodeaba a Lucy y una mirada de odio pero entre el aura dorada cambio de ropa radicalmente con su forma del espiritu de Sagitario con su arco y flecha en mano apuntando al capitán Edward Kenway, a lo cual ella no le va a soportar esto, la rubia apunto al capitán con la flecha con una mirada muy viciosa y apretando los dientes.

-!Muere desgraciado!

.

.

.

Continuara...


	6. Capítulo 5: Lucha en el tren

**Hola Lectores y bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de la saga de las dos cruzadas, hoy en este domingo y primero del año les traigo el capitulo numero 5 de la trama y unas dos cosas antes de empezar:**

 **-Es recomendable que lean las dos temporadas pasadas para que entiendan un poco más de la trama que manejo, muchas gracias.**

 **-Segundo, el usuario** **Zabrozo (Vaya nombre XD) no se si seas hombre o mujer y no puedo responderte porque no estas registrado pero el aumento de poder esta justificado en la primer temporada saludos.**

 **Tras estos mensajes comerciales aqui vamos a darle con el capitulo y espero que les guste mucho y pueden darle un review si lo deseann  
**

* * *

 **Primer aviso: Las actualizaciones seran cada domingo, así que no se desesperen**

 **Segundo aviso: CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Tercer aviso: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las Dos Cruzadas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5: Lucha en el tren  
**

* * *

-Luce…esto es por ti- Natsu encendió su puño con furia enfrente de los caballeros del gremio religioso de Holy Cross y lanzando una bola de fuego aun con el tren en movimiento, el líder de los caballeros tomo sus escudo para protegerse de las llamas del Dragón Slayer, el resto de los caballeros se pusieron en guardia intentando rodear a los magos.

-Nada mal para un hereje ¡Por vuestra señora!- El capitán desenvaino su espada para dar la orden de su ataque contra los de Fairy Tail y se abalanzaron hacía ellos con mucha fe en sí mismo, Natsu también se aventó contra ellos sin importar que estaban armados.

-!Karyu no Hoko!- El pelirrosa lanzó su rugido de fuego a la cercanía de los caballeros provocando que el golpe fuera algo fuerte y haciendo que en el vagón en el que estaban se hiciera un hueco sacando los asientos y demás objetos fuera del vagón mientras todos se aferraban al piso para no salir volando.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste tarado! ¡Estamos en un espacio reducido y tu lanzas un ataque!- Laxus le comenzó a reclamar la acción del pelirrosa mientras este lo miraba feo.

-¡Al menos estoy haciendo algo a diferencia de ti chispita!- Natsu también le reclamaba a yéndose a los apodos e insultos lo cual eso aprovecho uno de los caballeros para atacar con una lanza contra Laxus pero el arma jamás llego hacía él ya que pudo moverse en su estado de la luz para estar cerca de aquí caballero y darle un shock para luego mandarlo fuera del vagón por el hueco del tren.

-¿Contento?- Laxus consigo electrocutar a dos caballeros más para dejarlos inutilizados y sacarlos fuera del combate, el líder de los caballero observo la situación en la que estaban, sabía que no sería fácil pero él ya tenía un plan para aislar a los magos.

-Gladio, dominum fulgur (Espada de vuestro señor: relámpago)- La espada del líder de los caballeros comenzó a iluminarse hasta liberar unos relámpagos azules en la hoja de su arma y se lanzó contra Laxus quien fácilmente detuvo la espada con su mano pero extrañamente su mano comenzó a dolerle un poco cuando los relámpagos de la hoja de la espada golpearon con fuerza. El rubio soltó la hoja con una cara de molestia mientras el caballero lo miraba con desafío debajo de su casco.

-Esta espada esta bendecida por nuestro señor y su poder celestial impide que los ataques de los herejes afecten al portador, así que es hora de limpiar este mundo de gente como ustedes- El líder de los caballeros impacto en el brazo de Laxus con fuerza y los rayos de las espada comenzaron a lastimar al dragón Slayer del relámpago pero esta vez los efectos de los rayos no le hicieron mucho daño a lo cual el caballero se sorprendió.

-¿Crees que una simple espada va a poder conmigo? Entonces nos subestimas- Laxus sonrío conectando un golpe en el pecho del caballero con una alta carga eléctrica y aunque fue efectivo el ataque debido al metal, el caballero no desistió en su ataque.

-¡Veamos como evitas esto!- Por la espalda Natsu atacó al líder de los caballeros de Holy Cross con gran fuerza haciendo que dejara de atacar al rubio y enfocándose en el pelirrosa.

-Mocoso insolente- La espada bendita del caballero trato de hacer contacto con el Dragón Slayer de fuego pero Natsu no solo se movía con rapidez sino que el intentaba dar golpes certeros con el fuego en sus manos mientras los demás caballeros se enfrentaban a Wendy y a Laxus a punta de espadas y lanzas saliendo de los vagones principales, Natsu había acorralado al líder de los caballeros cerca del hueco del vagón con una mirada desafiante.

-¡Qué sabes de Lucy!- Fue lo único que dijo el Dragón Slayer a punto de lanzar su rugido nuevamente, el caballero de Holy Cross tuvo que hacer un movimiento arriesgado para tener ventaja de campo, lanzándose fuera del vagón para sorpresa de todos pero era un plan con maña, rápidamente con su espada logro aferrarse a la parte de afuera del tren para subirse al techo, Natsu totalmente desesperado se lanzó sin pensarlo aferrándose al vagón mientras Laxus lanzó un ataque mediano contra los del gremio religioso y aunque algunos caballeros se llegaron a proteger con unos escudos que poseían, la mayoría había caído y Wendy usando su Dragón Force logro mandar a volar a otros.

-Eran demasiados Laxus-san, apenas y pudimos con ellos- Decía Wendy jalando algo de aire mientras Laxus trataba de sacar algo de información de los caballeros que estaban caídos inconscientemente.

-Aun así Wendy, me temo que es el comienzo de algo grande…solo espero que Natsu pueda averiguar algo- Laxus suspiro mirando como en el techo del vagón se hundía debido a las pisadas y golpes de Natsu y el líder de los caballeros, mientras que arriba el Dragón Slayer estaba hecho una fiera sin parar atacando y lanzando fuego mientras el caballero se los esquivaba aun con la armadura pesada y con su espada.

-Nada mal para un hereje como tú, supongo que la información que posees del demonio Heartfilia debe ser tan valiosa como para enfrentarte a mí- Esas palabras no fueron de todo agrado de Natsu quien se abalanzó contra el caballero con una patada de fuego haciendo que el miembro de Holy Cross casi cayera del vagón.

-¡Deja de hablar así de Lucy! ¡Dime lo que sabes de ella!- Natsu se tronó sus nudillos teniendo al caballero en sus manos apunto de golpearlo más fuerte con todo y casco.

-Tu fuerza me sorprende muchacho, no sé porque te importa ese demonio que tanto mal le ha causado a este mundo, sus crímenes van más allá del consejo, van más allá de la palabra de nuestro señor y es por eso que debe pagar por sus crímenes…así que te daré indulgencia hereje si me dices donde esta esa perra miserable y te juro que solo será quemada en la hoguera como la bruja que es- El Dragón Slayer golpeo con mucha fuerza en la cara del caballero completamente enojado y continuo haciéndolo por un buen rato hasta hacerlo sangrar dentro de su casco, el caballero tenía gran resistencia física y no se desmayó en el combate mientras miraba a Natsu con una rabia sin precedentes.

-¡Dime dónde está MI Luce! ¡Donde!- Natsu le dio un cabezazo con fuerza dejando al líder de los caballeros desmayado al fin haciendo que no se moviera mientras Natsu molesto por no obtener nada a cambio desistió en interrogarlo a su modo.

-Miserable…no voy a permitir que lastimen a Lucy- Natsu se aferró al techo del vagón para evitar caerse intentando regresar adentro pero no se esperó un ataque sorpresa del líder de los caballeros de Holy Cross tomara su espada nuevamente en un movimiento rápido y logro impactar en la pierna de Natsu con fuerza, el Dragón Slayer se quejó de dolor al sentir la hoja de la espada en su pierna izquierda y cuando quiso quitársela el líder de los caballeros lo golpeo con su hombro en la espalda haciéndolo caer en el techo del vagón.

-¿Crees que eso me va a detener en buscar a esa perra? ¿Crees que un hereje como tu va a poder vencerme así como si nada?- El líder pateo el pecho de Natsu y casi tirándolo del tren hacía un acantilado, tomando su espada de la pierna con sangre de Natsu, puso la hoja en el cuello del Dragón Slayer quien lanzaba unas bolas de fuego pero le eran bloqueadas con su armadura que a pesar de estar calientes eso no lo detuvo para seguir teniendo al joven mago casi a su merced.

-He matado a tantos herejes como tú en el pasado y créeme, no eres la mitad de ellos, ahora si no me dices donde está la perra de Heartfilia ¡Entonces que vuestro señor te juzgue en el averno!- Una estaca de hielo con un relámpago impidieron que el líder de los caballeros terminara con Natsu y retrocedió para ponerse a la defensiva mientras miraba a sus agresores siendo Laxus con un aura eléctrica en su cuerpo y a la joven Misaki Reika ya con una venda en su abdomen.

-¿Estas bien Natsu?- Pregunto Laxus mientras Misaki fue de inmediato para ayudarlo a pararse aplicando un poco de hielo a su herida, los tres Dragón Slayers se pusieron en posición de combate listos para enfrentar a un solo hombre siendo el más habilidoso de todos.

-Sí, pero ya era hora de que vinieran a ayudarme…ahora sí que estoy encendido- Natsu sonrió apretando sus puños y liberando su Dragón Force al igual que los otros dos Dragón Slayers, Wendy por otro lado iría a donde estaban los exceed y Lucio para ver si estaban bien.

-No quería usar esto ahora pero si no me dan la información…¡Entonces su tumba será este tren!- Con su espada clavada en el techo del tren salieron más caballeros de Holy Cross armados con espadas, hachas e incluso ballestas aproximadamente unos diez, mientras los Dragón Slayers sin moverse de su lugar se lanzaron contra ellos lanzando fuego, relámpago y hielo liberando un gran poder combinado de Dragón Slayers.

-¡Ahora!- Natsu lanzo su rugido primero esperando hacer contacto mientras que los caballeros no se movían para nada y solo esperaban la orden de su líder quien aparentemente esperaba eso, un ataque los magos para ejecutar su plan maestro.

.

.

 **-La Venganza de Santa Lucia-**

.

.

-¡Muere desgraciado!- Lucy Lanzó su flecha contra el capitán Edward Kenway tratando de matarlo al instante y aunque este resulto ser más habilidoso y esquivo la flecha, lo que no pudo esquivar fue un ataque frontal de Fabio con su espada haciéndola chocar contra la hoja oculta del capitán del Jackdaw, el resto de la tripulación se lanzó contra los hombres del capitán Kenway a punta de espadas y con el uso de su magia algo limitada por el objeto redondo que tenía Edward comenzando Nidia contra el primer oficial, el temido Barba Negra quien desenvaino la espada para atacar primero a la castaña mientras la maga de la súper velocidad usando sus cuchillos se defendió de los ataques de Barba Negra con fuerza.

-¿Por qué están atacando nuestro barco? ¡Eso esta encontrar del código!- Grito Nidia mientras Barba Negra la daba la vuelta para golpearla en la cara con una patada y desequilibrándola.

-Eso es asunto del propio capitán- Nidia no se tentó el corazón y lanzo uno de sus cuchillos contra Barba Negra y a pesar de esquivarlos, la maga uso su súper velocidad para golpearlo en el barbilla con fuerza y poniéndolo en aprietos aunque él solo rio ya que la verdadera batalla comenzaría.

-¿Qué haces aquí Edward? ¡Qué mierda haces aquí!- Grito Fabio escuchando como toda su tripulación luchaba contra los hombres del capitán del Jackdaw, Edward empujo a Fabio y apunto con su pistola al hermano de Lucy.

-Vengo por ella- Edward disparo y Fabio buscaba desviarla con la espada en su mano pero fue interceptada por Lucy quien usaba su látigo celestial y se enfocó en el capitán Edward Kenway.

-Nadie…va a lastimar a mi hermano ¡Nadie!

.

.

Continuara…


	7. Capítulo 6: Lucy a la pirateria

**Hola Lectores y bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de la saga de las dos cruzadas, hoy en este domingo donde Lucy tiene un cambio radical...de forma literal jeje y pues ya empezamos el proceso lento de Lucy en su nueva vida con la pirateria, espero que les guste mucho este capitulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos que me inspiran a continuar, asi que vamos a darle.  
**

 **-Es recomendable que lean las dos temporadas pasadas para que entiendan un poco más de la trama que manejo, muchas gracias.**

 **-Segundo, el usuario** **Zabrozo (Vaya nombre XD) no se si seas hombre o mujer y no puedo responderte porque no estas registrado pero el aumento de poder esta justificado en la primer temporada saludos.**

 **Tras estos mensajes comerciales aqui vamos a darle con el capitulo y espero que les guste mucho y pueden darle un review si lo deseann  
**

* * *

 **Primer aviso: Las actualizaciones seran cada domingo, así que no se desesperen**

 **Segundo aviso: CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Tercer aviso: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las Dos Cruzadas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6: Lucy a la pirateria  
**

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí Edward? ¡Qué mierda haces aquí!- Grito Fabio escuchando como toda su tripulación luchaba contra los hombres del capitán del Jackdaw, Edward empujo a Fabio y apunto con su pistola al hermano de Lucy.

-Vengo por ella- Edward disparo y Fabio buscaba desviarla con la espada en su mano pero fue interceptada por Lucy quien usaba su látigo celestial y se enfocó en el capitán Edward Kenway.

-Nadie…va a lastimar a mi hermano ¡Nadie!- Lucy contra ataco con su látigo celestial sujetándole la mano al capitán con la pistola aun en mano, el capitán del Jackdaw miraba a la joven rubia con interés, Lucy no se la iba a dejar tan fácil.

-¿Quién eres?- La voz enojada de la maga celestial le llamo la atención y en contra de sus acciones en el pasado hizo que sus hombres pararan de atacar mientras Barba Negra estaba sorprendido por su decisión el cual bajo su guarda para sorpresa de todos incluso del mismo Fabio.

-Eres fuerte, veo que los rumores eran ciertos con respecto a tu habilidad y es un placer conocer a la persona que pudo destruir una de las divisiones dela WesterHill Company- La voz de Edward era seria mientras se quitaba la capucha de su capa, la maga celestial solo arqueo la ceja sin dejar de sujetarle la mano con el látigo.

-¿De qué hablas?- Lucy apretaba con fuerza el mango de su látigo mientras el capitán Kenway miraba a Fabio.

-Y en cuando a ti VanCorr, salirse de la reunión de las diez calaveras no está permitido a menos que sea algo importante y esta…tripulación lo sabe- Edward observaba a cada uno de la tripulación de Fabio sorprendido de la clase de habilidades que tenían y que algunos de sus hombres tuvieron que enfrentarse.

-Esto fue mucho más importancia que la reunión, además no nos iba a llevar a algún lado- Fabio se puso de frente a Edward y choco su antebrazo con el de él.

-Es un gusto verte después de tanto tiempo- Dijo el hermano de Lucy con una sonrisa mientras Edward solo asentía, Barba Negra soltó una risa fuerte mientras guardaba su espada para sorpresa de Nidia.

-¿Qué sucede aquí Barba Negra? ¿Por qué nos abordan así? No creía que el Jackdaw atacaba a sus propios hermanos- Le comenzó a reclamar la castaña del legendario pirata.

-Asuntos de la hermandad de los mares jovencita, además tu capitán se fue antes de poder llegar a un acuerdo con las demás calaveras- Dijo Barba Negra mientras se recargaba en uno de los bordes del barco, Lucy soltó a Edward y comenzó a acercarse a él con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¿Quién mierda eres? Y dame una razón para no meter mi espada en tu cuello como le hiciste a Loke- La rubia acerco su espada al cuello de Edward enojada por lo que le hizo a su amigo sin embargo la luz de su llave comenzó a brillar y en ella saliendo del susodicho como si nada con unos vendajes en su cuerpo tocando el hombro de la rubia.

-Lucy, no te preocupes por mí, ya estoy bien- El espíritu de Leo le regalo una sonrisa y Lucy muy sorprendida y confundida se lanzó hacía él con fuerza mientras trataba de no llorar.

-Loke…creí que te perdería- Esas palabras pusieron algo rojas las mejillas de Loke mientras le correspondía el abrazo a la maga celestial.

-¿Pero cómo?- Pregunto Lucy tocando su rostro esperando que no tuviera heridas más graves y que fuera el mismo Loke, el guardián de Leo solo se rio.

-Recuerda Lucy, que somos espíritus celestiales, no podemos morir en Earthland únicamente podemos ya no aparecer si nuestras llaves son destruidas, aunque… ¿Ese objeto que posees en tus manos? Tiene mi misma energía y pudo debilitarme a tal grado de casi morir ¿Qué es?- Pregunto Loke mientras Edward guardaba el objeto que dejo de brillar en el momento.

-No es importante por el momento, pero es tiempo de hablar de asuntos más serios y esta fue la única forma de llamar su atención- Dijo Edward mientras tomaba una de las cuerdas de la Venganza de Santa Lucia prácticamente ignorándolos y eso no le gusto para nada a Lucy.

-¿Te refieres a disparar tus malditos cañones contra nosotros y herir a mis amigos? ¿Por qué debería confiar en alguien como tú? Tu…presumido- Lucy prácticamente quería hacer una rabieta como niña pequeña mientras Edward sin decir nada se lanzó a su barco mientras los hombres del Jackdaw hacían lo mismo dejando a Barba Negra de ultimo.

-Los veremos en River Yun, ahí les explicaremos todo.- Barba Negra abandono el barco y el Jackdaw comenzó a avanzar dejando a la Venganza de Santa Lucia atrás mientras Fabio solo miraba el navío alejarse de ellos con una cara desencajada.

-¿Estas bien Fabio?- Lucy poso la mano en su hermano mientras este la miro con una sonrisa.

-Edward Kenway mi hermanita, capitán del Jackdaw y señor de los piratas de los mares del Oeste y uno de los pocos hombres que ha confiado en mí desde que inicie esta vida como pirata- Fabio suspiraba mientras veía a su tripulación revisar los daños del barco mientras hablaban.

-Supongo que no le tendrás tanto aprecio después de que casi nos mata a cañonazos- Dijo Lucy arqueando la ceja mientras su hermano se reía.

-Edward muchas veces tiene métodos poco ortodoxos y eso lo convierte en uno de los mejores de la hermandad de las velas negras pero al parecer está atento a tu caso Lucy, sabe que te están buscando y a tu hijo y es no me gusta- Fabio apretó el puño preguntándose de donde saco la información de la existencia de su sobrino.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, tengo que llegar lo más rápido a Magnolia pero…- Lucy se mordió el labio aun recordando como esa chica azabache abrazaba a su hijo y muy cerca de Natsu causándole un poco de celos.

-¿Pero?- Fabio miro a la maga celestial completamente centraba en recuperar a su hijo pero pensando cómo iba a reaccionar al ver a Natsu, en eso Levy y Kasumi se le acercaron a la rubia tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

-Lu-chan ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la maga peli azul mientras Kasumi se tocaba una leve herida que tenía en su brazo.

-Uno de esos piratas me rozo con su cuchillo, no tuve tiempo de poner mis escamas a tiempo pero lo bueno es que es una herida menor- Decía la Dragón Slayer de tierra siendo observaba por Fabio quien no dudó en ponerle un pañuelo haciendo que Kasumi y a lo lejos Nidia miraran sorprendidas la acción del hermano de Lucy.

-¿Qué haces?- Kasumi sintió un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras el capitán estaba cerca de ella, Lucy y Levy miraron eso riéndose pero a Nidia no le causo tanta gracia eso y se mordía el labio con fuerza.

-No tienes que estar celosa, yo estoy disponible para ti belleza de altamar- Nidia se sorprendió de tener a Loke a su lado y regalándole una rosa mientras miraba de reojo lo que hacía Kasumi con Fabio.

-No estoy celosa- Dijo Nidia con una actitud altanera y desafiante.

-Ya veo, chica difícil y son mi estilo- Decía Loke mientras Nidia quería darle un golpe pero solo bufo y se metió nuevamente al interior del barco con la rosa en sus manos aun mientras Loke pensaba como volverían a Magnolia antes de que Lucy sea atrapada junto con su hermano y la tripulación.

-Ahora debemos regresar a River Yun, James se encargara de eso pero por el momento tenemos un asunto que atender Lucy- Dijo Fabio dejando con dudas a la rubia a lo que se refería.

-¿Qué cosas Fabio?- Pregunto la maga celestial con Levy y Kasumi con dudas.

-Debemos esconder tu identidad- Cuando Fabio dijo esas palabras Lucy se quedó prácticamente con la boca abierta mientras las demás chicas pensaban lo mismo con respecto a ellas.

-¿Qué?- Lucy busco una respuesta a lo que su hermano le estaba proponiendo.

-Ahora que Forge sabe quién eres y que ahora tiene a toda la armada del reino de Crocus de su lado, será muy difícil perderles la vista y ahora que la cruzada de las velas negras está comenzando a expandirse por todos los mares y eso va para las cuatro incluyendo a Jade- El capitán de Santa Lucia estaba convencido que primero debían despistar a Forge y a toda la WesterHill Company tenía que ocultar a su hermana, mientras Lucy solo se quedaba pensando en las posibilidades.

-¿Enserio?- Arqueo la ceja mientras su hermano la miraba suspirando y dirigiendo su mirada a la maga peli azul con algo de frialdad.

-Hablo enserio, pero aún tenemos cosas que hablar tu y yo- Fabio se fue caminando mientras no dejaba de ver a Levy, la susodicha sintió la frialdad de la mirada con algo de preocupación.

-Creo que no le caigo bien a tu hermano Lu-chan- Dijo Levy algo desanimada, Lucy poso su mano en el hombro con una sonrisa.

-Levy-chan, es por el uniforme de la WesterHill Company, él tiene una gran rivalidad contra Forge- La rubia le hizo ver como su uniforme de la compañía militar, Levy se miró con la ropa que le había dado Forge antes mientras Kasumi no dejaba de mirar al hermano de Lucy.

-Cree que necesito su ayuda, yo puedo curarme sola- Decía la Dragón Slayer mientras tocaba su brazo con el vendaje que Fabio le había puesto sin dejar de pensar porque se ruborizo.

-¿Y entonces?- Dijo la azabache cambiando de tema mirando a las dos magas de Fairy Tail.

-Ya se chicas, pero vamos a tener que ir al cuarto- Dijo Lucy con una idea brillante y con una sonrisa sacando sus llaves de Cáncer y de Libra mientras se llevaba a sus amigas de igual forma al cuarto de la maga celestial dentro de la Venganza de Santa Lucia.

.

.

 **-Minutos Después-**

.

.

-Evans ¿Has visto a Lucy?- Pregunto Fabio mientras revisaba el mapa de la ruta hacía River Yun junto con Nidia mientras le preguntaba al pelirrojo quien estaba arreglando los huecos que los cañones del Jackdaw había hecho.

-No, no la he visto capitán debe estar en su cuarto- Dijo Evans mientras terminaba de rellenar los huecos con su magia de madera.

-Qué raro, tampoco esta Kasumi ni su hermana- Dijo Quin mientras jugaba con sus cartas en una pequeña mesa con Hayes, el nombre de Kasumi solo hizo que Nidia se pusiera algo molesta.

-Como si me interesara saber dónde este ella- Dijo la castaña apretando el timón mirando al frente aun recordando el momento en que Fabio solo se le acerco a venderle su brazo, de la nada saliendo del interior del barco y en la parte del timón, Lucy salió para darle una sorpresa a su hermano.

-¿Así está mejor Fabio?- La voz llena de vitalidad de Lucy atrajo la atención de Fabio quien volteo y se sorprendió al máximo al ver a Lucy de una forma diferente, la rubia había dejado atrás su cabellera dorada y ahora era de tonalidad roja y con el cabello hasta el cuello, sus pupilas cafés ya eran del mismo color que el cabello rojo y con una ropa similar a la de Nidia, botas cafés, pantalón marrón oscuro y un guante en su mano derecha cubriendo su marca de Fairy Tail ocultando también sus llaves y armas, una camisa blanca de manga larga con un chaleco negro regalándole una sonrisa a su hermano.

-¿Lucy?- Fabio termino sorprendido al ver a su hermana con un cambio de imagen tan radical.

-No Fabio…ya no hermanito, mi nombre es Layla.

.

.

Continuara…


	8. Capítulo 7: Magía, Espada y Cruz

**Hola Lectores y amigos mios, en esta noche de agosto les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la saga de las dos cruzadas, hoy Lucy se va a comenzar a adapatar a su nueva identidad sin saber que el gremio al cual le tiene afecto esta en peligro tambien siendo la reaparición del equipo de Erza quien se enfrentaba al gremio de Gajeel, si quieren saber como se origino la batalla tienen que ir al fin de"La Hermandad Heartfilia" para estar más en contacto con la trama y bueno, gracias por tenerme paciencia para traerles un nuevo capitulo, así que un saludo a todos los que siguen la historia, me motiva mucho y es largo el capitulo solo para ustedes , asi que vamos a darle.  
**

 **-Es recomendable que lean las dos temporadas pasadas para que entiendan un poco más de la trama que manejo, muchas gracias.**

 **-Segundo, el usuario** **Zabrozo (Vaya nombre XD) no se si seas hombre o mujer y no puedo responderte porque no estas registrado pero el aumento de poder esta justificado en la primer temporada saludos.**

 **Tras estos mensajes comerciales aqui vamos a darle con el capitulo y espero que les guste mucho y pueden darle un review si lo deseann  
**

* * *

 **Primer aviso: Las actualizaciones seran cada domingo, así que no se desesperen**

 **Segundo aviso: CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Tercer aviso: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las dos Cruzadas**

 **Capítulo 7: Magía, Espada y Cruz**

* * *

-¿Y qué opinas hermanito?- Decía la maga celestial con su nueva imagen de chica pelirroja mientras modelaba para su hermano mientras este no tenía palabras para describirla, al parecer le había hecho caso en eso de una nueva identidad, todos los del barco observaban la imagen renovada de la maga.

-¿Lucy? Digo "Layla" bueno yo…no sé qué decir.- Dijo Fabio mientras intentaba asimilar el hecho de que Lucy se había cambiado su característico cabello rubio por el rojo pero otras palabras tenía Nidia para Lucy.

-Te vez muy bien Lucy y en especial tu corte de cabello, veo que tu si sabes de peinados- Decía la chica castaña mientras posaba su brazo en el hombro de Lucy resaltando su cabello corto como el de ella.

-No hay de que Nidia, un buen amigo me lo hizo- Dijo Lucy mientras me mostraba la llave de Cáncer con una sonrisa mientras el espíritu celestial de Cáncer aparecía detrás de ella sujetando sus características tijeras de estilista.

-Nueva imagen, Ebi- Decía el espíritu celestial orgulloso de su gran trabajo que había hecho con Lucy.

-¿Y el guardarropa?- Pregunto Fabio mirando la ropa que llevaba la maga celestial, para eso también sacó su llave dorada de Virgo.

-Virgo me hizo algo especial a mis medidas, además de darme un guardarropa por si acaso.- Dijo Lucy mientras se acomodaba el chaleco marrón.

-Un cambio muy interesante "Layla" me será difícil acostumbrarme a esto la verdad.- Decía Fabio mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de asimilar la nueva imagen de su hermana pero esa no era el único cambio de imagen.

-Y ella no es la única en cambiar.- Fabio reconoció la voz de la dragón slayer de tierra pero al igual que Lucy, ella mostro un buen cambio para ella que dejo a Fabio pensativo, la joven Dragón Slayer tenía el cabello azabache recogido en una cola de caballo dejando sus mechones rosados en su frente, tenía unas botas negras largas a la rodilla y pantalón negro con una camisa sin mangas blanca y un saco marrón oscuro.

-Veo que la princesa caprichosa también quiere ser una de nosotros.- Dijo entre bromas Fabio mientras Kasumi se acomoda sus guantes abiertos mirándose las garras de Dragón Slayer.

-Ja, ya desearías que fuera de tu tripulación ricitos aunque admito que esta ropa es cómoda y ligera.- Decía Kasumi mientras se miraba la ropa sorprendida de que fuera ligera a pesar de verse algo pesada, Fabio se le acercó para verla fijamente haciendo que ella se incomodara un poco haciendo sus ojos de Dragón.

-¿Qué miras?- Pregunto desafiante la Dragón Slayer sintiendo la presencia del rubio y su nariz de Dragón Slayer pudo detectar el aroma de Fabio, uno amargo pero a la vez dulce. El rubio le acomodo sus mechos rosados para que estuvieran parejos y dejar su frente descubierta.

-Así está mejor.- Sonrió Fabio algo pícaro mientras Kasumi solo se volteo a darle la espalda algo berrinchuda.

-Gracias pero no necesitaba tu ayuda ¿sabes?-Decía la Dragón Slayer mirando con las rejillas de Dragón al rubio.

-Lo sé solo era para molestar.- El capitán Heartfilia solo le sonrió muy divertido, la azabache sintió un rubor en sus mejillas siendo de mucho interés para Lucy mientras que Nidia estaba que le hervía el cuerpo y aunque no miro lo que paso, podía oír lo que Fabio hacía.

-Todo esta listo Lu-chan.- Levy había salido hacia la cubierta junto con Virgo con una vestimenta algo diferente a las demás chicas, con unas botas que le llegaban al tobillo de color café claro y una falda y top sin tirantes negros, su cabello azul tenía unas trenzas por toda su cabeza mientras tenía a la mano un libro.

-Te vez genial Levy-chan.- "Layla" le guiño el ojo recargándose en una parte del barco.

-Gracias, no creí que necesitaría cambiar de ropa.- Dijo la peli azul mirando al espíritu de Virgo mientras la chica de pelo rosado hacía una reverencia.

-Fue todo un placer princesa y ahora…

-¿Castigo?- Virgo se acercó a Lucy mientras se lo pedía amablemente que si le podía dar un castigo por hacer un buen trabajo mientras todos observaban la escena demasiado interesados e incluso Evans quería intervenir un poco pero siendo detenido por Hayes.

-Regresa Virgo, no tenemos tiempo para esto nuevamente.- Dijo la antigua rubia regresando a Virgo al mundo de los espíritus algo avergonzada de la actitud de la maid, Rin por un lado se reía al ver como sus espíritus de Lucy eran graciosos mientras platicaba con Nidia.

-Se ven bien ¿No lo crees Nidia?- Pregunto la pelirrosa mientras la castaña se sentía algo incomoda al ver a Kasumi aun dando la espalda a Fabio después de lo que paso, Fabio estaba siendo un poco más cercano a ella que con su primer oficial.

-Ya lo creo.- La maga de la súper velocidad miraba lo bien que se veían Lucy y Levy, aun con Kasumi entre ceja y ceja mientras miraba de reojo a Fabio revisando el mapa.

 ** _"Fabio… ¿Acaso esta chica te es interesante o qué?"_**

-Debo de admitir que me agrada que tomes la iniciativa de cambiar de identidad hermanita y veo que todas lo han hecho, por el momento creo que Forge jamás las va a encontrar y por el momento, tenemos que regresar a River Yun.- Fabio comenzó a hablar mientras todos escuchaban y su voz en particular se volvió sería recordando como tuvieron que enviar Edward para traer a toda la tripulación a la reunión de las diez calaveras.

-¿Fue por lo de Edward verdad?- "Layla" se lo notaba por el rostro y por el tono de voz y sabía que ese tal Edward tenía muchos secretos que contar y en especial con dicho objeto esférico dorado en sus manos para prácticamente manipular parte de la magia, alguien como él con ese objeto pudiera ser una amenaza pero su hermano confía en él, así que ella haría lo mismo por el momento.

-Sí…qué más quisiera no ir a la reunión pero cuando él aparece, es que algo serio ha pasado.- Decía mientras tocaba el mango de su espada con suavidad esperando que no se hayan enterado de como su hermana intentaron acabar con William Forge.

-Pero como se acerca la fiesta de River Yun he pensado que todos merecen un descanso.- El cambio de actitud de Fabio sorprendió a todos por igual, sabiendo de que tenían al capitán de la WesterHill Company pisándole los talones, el festival pasaría a un segundo término pero creó que podían estar seguros que ni siquiera la armada real podría encontrar las diez islas de la hermandad de los piratas.

-¿Capitán, lo dice enserio?- Nidia con rapidez se le acerco a Fabio con sorpresa mientras el rubio solo la miraba.

-Lo digo enserio Nidia, todos han hecho un gran esfuerzo y aunque eso no exenta a algunos de ciertos castigos por desobedecerme.- Tocando su hombro, bajó por las escaleras para ir a la proa y mirar el mar en este bello día lleno de caos y de muchos misterios por el momento.

-Podrán disfrutar las fiestas en la isla, mientras yo arreglare los asuntos que tenga que tener con la hermandad de las velas negras.- Esas palabras dejaron a Lucy con muchas preguntas de que era lo que planeaba su hermano y la hermandad de las velas negras.

-James cuando lleguemos a puerto quiero pedirte un favor.- El albino quien estaba al mando del trayecto de regreso a la isla solo asintió con seriedad, de todos en el barco en lo que podía decirles que era lo que necesitaba, se lo pregunto al más misterioso de todos de la tripulación y solo Fabio y Quin lo medio conocían bien, aunque el misterio que lo envolvía tendría que esperar por el momento, hasta que el conflicto terminara.

.

.

 **-River Yun-**

.

.

-¡Ah tierra por fin!- El primero en tocar el puerto y literalmente ponerse de rodillas con un gran alivio en su persona al llegar a tierra después de tener que enfrentarse a soldados reales y a los soldados de la WesterHill Company mientras que Rin y Hayes solo suspiraron al ver su comportamiento.

-Pero si apenas salimos Evans y ya estabas pidiendo tierra.-Dijo Hayes mientras hacía estallar un pequeño barril por accidente mientras el mago de madera lo miraba.

-Oye, tú no tuviste que enfrentarte a hombres de Forge como si nada.- Dijo el pelirrojo tratándose de justificar su acción mientras volvía a reconstruir el barril.

-Ustedes no van a cambiar.- Decía Rin mientras se reía de la acción de sus dos amigos, mientras que en la cubierta completamente solos, estaban los hermanos Heartfilia hablando.

-¿Estás seguro Fabio de que vas solo? Yo fui la que te causo problemas y quiero ayudarte.- Decía "Layla" algo arrepentida por haber causado eso, Fabio solo suspiro mientras se preparaba para ir a la isla Minerva para volverse a encontrar con los demás señores piratas.

-No Lucy, esto es algo que yo debo enfrentar solo, además no quiero que "Layla" se pierda su primer celebración del festival de las velas negras, es una tradición en esta isla así que ve.- Decía su hermano mayor con tranquilidad para que Lucy ya no se preocupara

-Aún estoy preocupada por Lucio y aunque quieres que me la pase bien no puedo sabiendo lo que vi.- Lucy araño un poco el mástil del barco recordando como la chica de cabello azabache y ojos violeta jugaba con su hijo enfrente de Natsu.

-Lucy, te prometí que iríamos por tu hijo y no pienso romper mi promesa, como hermano y como capitán no voy a romper mi promesa.-Fabio la abrazo con ternura y de forma tranquila dándole la gran confianza que ella necesitaba para que no pierda la esperanza de volver a encontrarlo y si tendría con lugar con quien fuera con tal de reunir a su sobrino con su madre.

-Lo se y te prometo que te ayudare contra Forge.- Decía la ahora pelirroja mientras comenzaba a dejar el barco lentamente mientras James veía la escena conmovedora desde el timón.

-Ahora mi hermanita, que Layla disfrute su vida de pirata.- Fabio se despedía por el momento de su hermana pero antes de que pudiera dejar el barco, noto que alguien faltaba entre toda la tripulación.

-¿Y Michelle? No la he visto.- "Layla" volteo a ver a su hermano chocando sus miradas algo preocupada, Fabio con un gesto en su rostro solo señalo abajo en el muelle, donde su prima está conversando con la hermana menos de Kasumi, ella no había cambiado sus ropas ya que no tendrían que buscarla.

-Esta abajo cuidado a Jade, se han vuelto amigas en este tiempo.- Decía Fabio sin quitarle la mirada a su prima platicando y riendo con Jade, mientras que la rubia aprovecho para jugarle una pequeña pasada a su hermano quien estaba algo distraído.

-Y tú de Kasumi…muy cercano a ella.- Lucy golpeo el brazo de su hermano con su codo con una mirada divertida mientras Fabio solo se sonrojo un poco desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo encanto.- Decía entre broma y broma con Lucy mientras ella sabía que podría hacer algo más, al estilo de Mirajane siendo casamentera.

-Si como no… ¿te gusssta verdad?- Imito a Happy enrollando la lengua y guiñándole el ojo mientras Fabio estaba risueño ante las declaraciones de Lucy, mientras ambos hermanos bromeaban, Nidia está sentada mientras apretaba algo con fuerza, alcanzando a escuchar lo que la ahora pelirroja decía con respecto a Kasumi.

-Nidia…me estas rompiendo los dedos otra vez.- Evans estaba tratando de zafarse de la fuerza de Nidia haciendo que ella reaccionara un poco tarde soltándole los dedos.

-Lo siento Evans, no quería.- Nidia se disculpó por lo que le había hecho al pelirrojo mientras este quería algo de hielo para calmar el dolor, la castaña no dejo de ver a Fabio que estaba a punto de irse sin ella pero entendía que esto era un asunto más serio.

-Vamos James.- Lucy ya había dejado el barco con Levy y Kasumi y comenzó a zarpar dejando a todos atrás.

-Si capitán.- El joven de cabello plateado comenzó a liberar todas las velas para darle más impulso con el viento al barco para avanzar más rápido, Lucy no dejo de ver el barco y dándose la vuelta para ir con los demás se preguntaba algunas cosas.

-¿Me pregunto de que van a hablar?- Mientras Lucy se hacía esa pregunta, Levy observaba toda la isla de River Yun y le pareció maravillosa, nunca creyó que esta isla fuera uno de los lugares de encuentro de los piratas de todos los mares y que solo ellos sabían su ubicación, la peli azul pensaba en las posibilidades en todo lo que podía encontrar aquí sin ningún problema.

-Es un lugar muy pintoresco Lu-chan, jamás creí ver una isla como esta.- Decía Levy algo emocionada mientras su amiga se le acercó para admirar la vista que tenían de la isla cerca del muelle.

-Es porque solo los piratas las conocen Levy-chan, nadie más que ellos.-Decía "Layla" tratando de adaptarse a su nueva identidad y aunque le costaría trabajo desde el comienzo, ellos lo haría con gusto.

-Apuesto que tiene una gran cantidad de secretos.- Decía muy intrigada la peli azul y esa fue la palabra clave para que Kasumi se acordara del secreto de la familia Tenjouin y de "La creadora"

-Es me recuerda algo, vamos Jade tenemos que volver a ver la estatua.- Decía Kasumi usando su olfato para encontrar lo último de su esencia para encontrar el camino de vuelta a la estatua que le dejo pensando en lo que le pudo beneficiar a su hermana Jade recordando como ella podía de forma involuntaria crear escudos de jade con sus manos.

-Si Kasumi-nee.- Decía Jade siguiendo a su hermana mayor y de eso se percató Michelle quien las siguió detrás.

-Aguarden, voy con ustedes.-Decía la Heartfilia para sorpresa de Kasumi mientras paraba el paso para que ella las alcanzara.

-¿Segura Michelle?- Pregunto arqueando la ceja mientras Michelle jalaba un poco de aire.

-Sí, no quiero perderle la vista a Jade, es muy joven aun para este tipo de cosas.- Decía la rubia de cabello rizado con una sonrisa hacía Jade, ella ya se había acostumbrado a este tipo de aventuras, recordando lo que ella vivió con el gremio más escandaloso de todos en Fiore.

-Está bien, entre más compañía mucho mejor.- Decía la dragón slayer de tierra feliz de escuchar que alguien más está lista para una aventura algo personal y dejando al grupo comenzaron a adentrarse dentro de la jungla sin que los demás, nuevamente lo supieran.

-Bueno entonces es tiempo de llevar a Lucy a un lugar especial.- Decía Evans con la mano vendada nuevamente mientras se acercaba a Lucy como si nada mientras que la pelirroja solo se le quedo viendo muy interesada.

-¿A qué tipo de lugar estás hablando?- Pregunto algo escéptica la maga celestial al igual que los demás y solo Hayes sabía hacía donde iba su mejor amigo.

-Iremos a "The Nancy´s Tavern"- Evans se emocionó que incluso puso a Lucy en sus hombros para que tuviera una vista más hermosa de la isla sin saber que era ese lugar.

-¡Ni soñando se van a llevar a Lucy a ese lugar!- Grito literalmente Nidia asesinando con la mirada a Evans, sin duda Lucy y Levy sabían que era como ver a Erza.

-Vamos Nidia, si Lucy va a tener una nueva vida llena de piratería tiene que ir con ella y disfrutar del buen ron de la isla.- Argumento el pelirrojo bajando a "Layla" con delicadeza y solo posando su brazo en su hombro.

-Tiene razón Evans, así que yo apoyo la idea.- Hayes asentía de brazos cruzados apoyando la idea de su amigo, además de que la iban a pasar muy bien en el lugar.

-Por mí no hay problema.- Decía Rin secundando la moción y Nidia esperaba que Quin, la más centrada de todos, le diera la razón.

-Apoyo a los demás.- Al decir esas palabras la albina quien revisaba sus cartas dejo a Nidia sin palabras y al final tuvo que sucumbir con la decisión de los demás.

-Vengan, les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir.- Decía Evans al frente de todos y comenzando a caminar por la isla, mientras Lucy y Levy conversaban maravillas de la isla que aún no dejaba de sorprender a la maga peli azul.

-Es un bonito lugar Lu-chan, sacado de un cuento si me lo preguntas.- La maga del Solid Script recordaba libros en donde mencionaban islas fantásticas pero jamás creyó ver una en su vida mientras su mejor amiga le estaba contando aun más.

-Lo sé, fue lo que pensé hace tiempo en mi primera vez y espera a ver qué cosas hay aquí.- Lucy le contaba que aquí podía conseguir objetos mágicos que a veces los piratas tomaban como sus tesoros y los vendían para ganar más dinero, todos los de la tripulación comenzaron a llegar al centro de la isla donde un gran edificio se imponía sobre todos los demás y era la gran sorpresa para Lucy y su nueva personalidad. En estos momentos estaban enfrente de las puertas de "The Nancy´s Tavern" la más grande taberna de River Yun y de la cual Lucy estaba a punto de conocer más a fondo.

.

.

 **-Isla Minerva-**

.

.

-Tengo entendido que parte de tu tripulación ha decidido atacar la armada de Forge como si nada.- En la reunión de los diez señores piratas, uno de sus representantes hablaba de las acciones que la tripulación de Fabio hizo mientras el capitán rubio solo escuchaba con atención.

-Eso es demasiado arriesgado incluso para la hermandad.- Decía otro de sus representantes con rasgo asiáticos mirando a Fabio con reproche.

-Aun así…estamos conscientes de que la armada real está a punto de zarpar y que Forge intentara cazarnos uno por uno.- Decía María Cohbam, una de las mejores amigas de Fabio en cuestión de piratería mirando a Fabio preocupada de lo que pueda pasar.

-Así ¿Qué deciden?- Pregunto Fabio con algo de seriedad en sus palabras, cada uno de los señores piratas se miraba a su mismo, buscando la última palabra, de la cual Edward Kenway gozaba y este solo clavó su espada en la mesa y sujetando su mango con fuerza, lo cual era bueno para el capitán Heartfilia.

-Tú ganas Fabio.- Todos los demás señores piratas y Fabio se levantaron clavando sus espadas en la madera de la mesa y sosteniéndola muy fuerte, esto tenía un simbolismo importante para ellos.

-Hemos entrado en guerra.-Edward fue el primero en hablar y en hacer oficial que la guerra estaba a punto de comenzar en los mares, la hermandad de las velas negras se enfrentaría a la fuerza real y la WesterHill Company de William Forge.

-Aunque eso signifique que tengamos de enemigos a todos los países simpatizantes con el reino de Fiore.- Decía María con algo de risa mientras Fabio solo pensaba que ahora las cosas serían totalmente diferentes y más para Lucy.

-Lo se.- Fue lo único que dijo el Heartfilia mientras apretaba más su espada con fuerza.

-Y su principal aliado: Fairy Tail.- Los diez señores piratas sabían que Forge ahora con el poder otorgado por el rey de Fiore, este trataría de llamar a los gremios a luchar y al que más se le tenía confianza era al gremio más poderoso de todos, el cual…también sería blanco de una cruzada de otro gremio.

.

.

 **-Ubicación desconocida-**

.

.

-¿Bien Erza, tienes un plan?- En una ubicación totalmente alejada de Magnolia, se encontraba el equipo A, para encontrar a Lucy Heartfilia y traerla a casa sana y salva, solo que en esta ocasión, estaban en un pequeño aprieto y Gray lo sabía a la perfección mientras apoyaba su espalda con la de Juvia quien estaba lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

-Lo tengo, pero no sé si quieren cooperar para ayudar.- La líder del equipo A, Erza Scarlet apoyándose en la espalda de Cana quien no dejaba de ver a sus oponentes supo que estaban en desventaja numérica pero eso no le importo ya que esperaba la ayuda de "viejos amigos"

-Tendremos que posponer nuestras batalla Titania…tenemos asuntos importantes que atender ahora.- La voz rasposa del líder del gremio independiente Mystic Lion, Gajeel Redfox solo reía maliciosamente tras vez como tanto su gremio independiente como el equipo de Fairy Tail estaba completamente rodeado por diversos caballeros con espadas, hachas, ballestas y picas rodeándolos con una cruz como estandarte, los miembros de Mystic Lion: Aragón y Jacob, mejor conocido como los hermanos de la Destrucción, la mercenaria que había contratado el dragón slayer de metal Anastasia Zima, la maga celestial de Mystic Lion Ryoko y el antiguo miembro de Fairy Tail Gajeel Redfox junto con el equipo de Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lorax, Cana Alberona y el joven Tsuyoi estaban rodeados por el gremio religioso de Holy Cross. ¿Sus órdenes? Todo aquel mago o persona que tenga información de la demonio Lucy Heartfilia debe hablar, si se resiste…por la fuerza se le sacara la información.

-Magos…es tiempo de purgar sus almas por medio del acero.

.

.

Continuara…


	9. Capítulo 8: Magia del olvido

**Hola Lectores y amigos mios, en esta noche de sabado (Capitulo por adelantado) les traigo un nuevo capitulo del trama en donde aqui se ha dado un giro que va a cambiar el enfoque de Natsu en la busqueda de la rubia, ahora pelirroja y el mal se ha vestido de gremio religioso, muchas gracias por los favoritos y reviews al fic y bueno, es tiempo de darle con el capitulo.  
**

 **-Es recomendable que lean las dos temporadas pasadas para que entiendan un poco más de la trama que manejo, muchas gracias.**

 **Tras estos mensajes comerciales aqui vamos a darle con el capitulo y espero que les guste mucho y pueden darle un review si lo deseann  
**

* * *

 **Primer aviso: Las actualizaciones seran cada domingo, así que no se desesperen**

 **Segundo aviso: CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Tercer aviso: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: **Magia del olvido****

* * *

 **-El tren-**

.

-¡Son molestos y demasiados!- Decía la joven Dragón Slayer del fuego y hielo Misaki Reika mientras replegaba a varios de los soldados del gremio religioso.

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso Misaki.- El dragón Slayer del relámpago fácilmente lograba electrificar a algunos sin caer al barrando o a la vías del tren pero estos se seguían manteniendo en pie para lucha.

-Solo hay que encargarnos de ellos el tiempo necesario.- Recubriendo sus puños con hielo logro golpear a uno de los soldados con fuerza y desarmándolo.

-¡Toma esto bastardo!- Por el lado de Natsu, él estaba combatiendo en solitario contra el capitán de los soldados del gremio y a diferencia de los que estaban ahí, él sin duda se podía mantener al paso del Dragón Slayer.

-Estoy consciente que no me estoy enfrentando a un humano, sino a un monstro.- Dijo con una frialdad brutal haciendo que cualquiera se le congelara la sangre, todos menos a Natsu quien permanecía con sus puños envueltos en fuego esperando sacarle la información.

-Ahora me dirás todo lo que sabes de Luce.- Se tronó el cuello y los puños totalmente enojado mientras el caballero permanecía en silencio sosteniendo su espada en forma de ataque.

-¡Habla!- Natsu se encarrero con todo el fuego en sus manos lanzándole bolas de fuegos e incluso desarmándolo, pero no parecía nada asustado ni intimidado.

-Muy bien…te lo diré…cuando termine de purgar tu alma ¡Monstruo!- Para la sorpresa de Natsu, la espada que estaba en el aire a punto de caer por el barranco mágicamente volvia a la mano del caballero y con un movimiento rápido, la lanzo a las vías del tren más adelante para cortar las vías en medio de una curva peligrosa haciendo que el tren se tamaleara mucho desconcentrando a todos y aferrándose al techo del vagón.

-¿Pero qué?- El Dragón Slayer de fuego se aferró con fuerzas viendo aquel acto tal desesperado mientras el resto de sus amigos también se tambaleaban.

-¡Natsu!- Misaki trato de ir con el pelirrosa pero el tambaleo de los trenes era tan fuerte que incluso en su batalla contra los caballeros.

-Quiere descarrilar todo el tren sin pensar en las consecuencias- Laxus terminaba contra sus enemigos y Natsu levantándose tratando de no terminar mareado por el constante movimiento escuchando como la gente estaba gritando desesperada pidiendo ayuda.

-Mierda ¿Qué has hecho?- Decía el Dragón Slayer furioso por el plan tan desesperado del caballero mientras este no dejaba de verlo.

-Llevarte al infierno desde antes.- El combate entre el líder de los caballeros de Holy Cross y Natsu era más intensa y con el tiempo en contra de los magos, tenía que actuar muy rápido. En eso, Laxus y Misaki estaban terminando de derrotar al resto de los caballeros a lo cual el rubio se hartó de eso y en su forma de rayo fue directamente al inicio del tren y aferrándose a él, se empeñó a detener el tren con su propia fuerza de Dragón Slayer.

-¡Laxus espera!- Misaki trato de alcanzarlo saltando sobre los demás vagones para observa como el rubio trataba de detener el tren con mucha fuerza.

-¡Si el tren llega la curva toda la gente del tren va a morir! ¡Cúbreme!- Fue lo único que dijo Laxus y desconociendo que los ballesteros del gremio estaban detrás de ellos.

-¡Disparen!- Aun con el disparo, Misaki se logró cubrir con hielo en sus antebrazos y molesta de ver como la atacaban los muy cobardes a su forma de verlo.

-No voy a dejar que maten a gente inocente.- Dijo con una voz algo sería y preparada para luchar contra ellos, esta vez iba enserio ya que no era fácil de hacer enojar pero tenía también sus límites.

-¡Karyuu no tekken!- Natsu golpeo con fuerza el escudo que el caballero de Holy Cross sostenía con mucha fuerza sin perder el equilibrio y ambos poniendo más de su fuerza física por lo que estaba pasando en el tren. Ya estaban en la cuerva y viendo como Laxus lentamente lo estaba consiguiendo, tuvo otra idea atrevida.

-Demasiado tarde.- El caballero sin dudarlo volvió a usar su espada para solo cortar el vagón en donde Natsu y él estaban para que el vagón se viniera de lado para la sorpresa de todos.

-¡Maldición!- Laxus ya había pasado la primer parte del tren y con rapidez se trasladó a los otros trenes para evitar un efecto domino entre los trenes mientras que Natsu y el caballero iban en caída libre con todo y vagón.

-¡Natsu!- Misaki trató de usar sus alas de hielo, las cuales no las había utilizados desde su encuentro de practica con Mirajane pero la herida en su abdomen se le impedía. El caballero esperaba que Natsu desistiera e intentara salvarse pero en vez de eso, una sonrisa se reflejó en el pelirrosa y con un poco de fuego se mantuvo en el aire por unos minutos dirigiéndose a él.

-¿Así que piensas terminar esto aquí?- Fue lo único que dijo el líder de los caballeros de Holy Cross sin soltar su espada preparado para lo que se le viniera enfrente, un combate en el cielo y que el ganador sería quien diera el primero en dar el golpe certero.

-¡Adelante!- Natsu estaba más que preparaba con sus dos puños creando dos látigos de fuego para impactar en el caballero.

-¡Karyū no Yokugeki- El fuego ardiente del Dragón Slayer y la espada del frío acero chocaron y aunque el fuego salió vencedor, ambos terminaron sin protección alguna la caída sería fuerte para ellos, el vagón del tren cayó con fuerza y terminando en escombros por la zona boscosa del lugar, mientras los dos combatientes cayeron al pasto con fuerza. El Dragón Slayer no recibió un impacto tan fuerte gracias a su resistencia física mientras intentaba pasarse con éxito, por el otro lado, el caballero de Holy Cross se levantó apoyándose en su espada, el impacto con ayuda la armadura y quitándose el casco que le molestaba a estas alturas, revelando a un hombre de cabello negro largo con barba sangrando por la boca mirando a Natsu.

-Ahora no tienes a donde ir ni aliados que te puedan ayudar, esto será demasiado entretenido.- Decía Natsu con una sonrisa caminando como si nada contra el caballero de Holy Cross tronándose sus nudillos.

-Mierda…eres un auténtico guerrero, uno muy diferente a aquellos que me he enfrentado en el pasado.- Decía el moreno admirando la fuerza de Natsu, pero este tenía un truco más bajo la manga aun con las heridas internas y externas.

-No tengo tiempo para esto, ahora dime ¿Qué sabes de Luce?- El fuego en sus manos era más que evidente y el enojo de tener que llegar a esto aun disfrutando esta lucha tan intensa.

-Yo creo que tú sabes más que yo acerca de la bruja que cazamos, pero creo que no me lo quieres decir, así que tendré que usar medidas extremas.- El caballero clavando su espada en el suelo con fuerza hizo aparecer un circulo totalmente blanco debajo de él y de Natsu lanzando un brillo intenso, para cuando Natsu busco moverse y enfrentarlo al fin sus pies no le respondían al igual que todo su cuerpo.

-¿Pero qué? ¡No puedo moverme!- Natsu trato de buscar la forma de moverse pero hasta sus propios labios se paralizaron mientras el caballero estaba convencido que este último recurso tenía que ser bien ejecutado o sino todo sería en vano.

-Esa es la idea, pero no te sientas solo, yo tampoco me puedo mover y solo voy a tomar algo de ti…-Los ojos del caballero se tornaron blancos como el círculo mágico debajo de ellos.

-¡Tus memorias! ¡Magia ladrona de recuerdos!- Un gran destello se hizo presente en el lugar rodeando a los dos combatientes y Natsu solo pudo observar el halo de luz que prácticamente entraba en su mente mientras que el caballero de Holy Cross estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo.

 ** _"¿Qué está pasando? ¡Esa cosa esta haciendo que me duela la cabeza!"_**

-Puedo verlo todo infiel, tienes memorias que revelan tu pasado y tus más anhelados sueños. Sin embargo solo necesito algo más.- El caballero a través de sus ojos observaba cada una de las memorias de Natsu, la magia ladrona de recuerdos hacía que el usuario se metiera en la mente de su oponente y buscar los recuerdos que quiera para borrarlos o modificarlos a su gusto, en este caso tuvo que recurrir a una búsqueda más rápida y observar lo que había para encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Ya lo encontré.- La memoria que estaba buscando el caballero del gremio religioso tenía que ver con ella: el primer momento en el que Lucy y Natsu se conocieron…estaba a punto de desaparecer.

"¡Maldición! ¡No sé qué tipo de magia es esta pero…Luce…me…me está quitando los recuerdos que tenga a Luce!"

-Solo un poco más.- La magia estaba robándole prácticamente sus recuerdos que tuvieran que ver con Lucy, todo lo que había vivido con ella en todo este tiempo en Fairy Tail y en los últimos momentos antes de irse y de aquel fatídico día, Natsu estaba resistiéndose con toda su fuerza, sin embargo la última memoria que tenía de Lucy, su enfrentamiento era lo único que le quedaba y después…todo quedo en silencio en su mente.

-¡Luce!- El grito de Natsu se convirtió en un rugido que estremeció a la tierra misma espantando al caballero del gremio religioso y aunque pudo robar la mayoría de los recuerdos, en la transición de la memoria final, se "partió" en dos quedando la mitad en la mente de Natsu hecha pedazos pero ya estaba hecho el daño y Natsu cayó rendido con un gran dolor de cabeza mientras el caballero lo miraba en las mismas condiciones.

-Ahora tengo todo lo que necesito de ti, ahora puedes ir en paz hijo mío que mi señor te ha perdonado por todos tus pecados.- Decía con una voz calmada mientras Natsu trato de pararse y buscando golpear al caballero con el dolor de cabeza aun presente pero ante de intentar hacerle daño, el caballero se le adelanto y con el mango de sus espada lo tumbo al suelo haciendo que Natsu terminara por desmayarse. Aun con su resistencia física latente el caballero le había golpeado su mente, una forma más directa de desequilibrar a su oponente.

-Solo te quite una carga de encima, llamada Lucy Heartfilia pero descuida joven pagano, ahora no podrás ir por ella… ¡Porque nunca la conociste!- El caballero tambaleándose le hablaba a un Natsu inconsciente y se dispuso a irse del lugar pero por sus heridas físicas no le dejaban caminar mucho, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue adentrarse en la zona boscosa para estar recostado en un árbol y descansar dejando a Natsu a su suerte.

-Lu…Luce…- El dragón slayer fue lo único que pudo decir mientras todas sus memorias de Lucy se habían ido, dejando al joven pelirrosa en el pasto tras una dura batalla.

-¡Natsu!- La voz de preocupación de Happy quien llevaba a Lucio era evidente, al ver a su mejor amigo en el suelo totalmente herido lo dejaba perplejo mientras que Wendy y Charle llegaron observando la condición del pelirrosa.

-¿Papá?- Lucio se acercó a su padre tratando de despertarlo con sus manos pero no respondía y los presentes en ese momento llegaron a pensar lo peor.

-Por dios…esta…- Wendy se tapó la boca esperando que no fuera lo que pensaba, no así y mucho menos en estas condiciones.

-No, solo esta inconsciente y estará bien, pero hay algo raro.- Laxus y Misaki también observaron la condición de Natsu y el rubio sabía que aun con verlo en el suelo, eso solo era un calentamiento ya que no era fácil dejarlo fuera de combate pero sentía algo extraño en la situación presente.

-Ese caballero escapo sin más, supongo que Natsu le dio una paliza.- Decía Misaki con una sonrisa mirando a Natsu y su estado, Laxus no lo dudo y lo cargo en su espalda mientras observaba como el tren se había salvado de descarrilarse.

-Yo lo llevare todo el camino, ustedes continúen.- Decía el rubio mientras los demás avanzaban lentamente algo aliviados por Natsu, aun así, ellos desconocían lo que paso y para cuando Natsu despertara…se llevaría una horrible e inesperada sorpresa.

.

.

-River Yun-

.

.

-Mi cabeza- Lucy comenzó a sentir un mareo algo fuerte recargándose en uno de los pilares de la taberna siendo observaba por Nidia.

-¿Estas bien Lucy?- Pregunto algo preocupada la primer oficial de su hermano mientras ella se reponía con el dolor de cabeza que se la había pasado.

-Gracias Nidia, si estoy bien solo tuve un leve mareo y un dolor de cabeza, es todo.- la ahora pelirroja le sonrió a Nidia mientras ella poso su mano en su hombro.

-No nos preocupes mucho, al capitán no le gustaría saber que su hermana estuviera lastimada o agobiada.- Decía Nidia con toda la calma del mundo mientras solo recibió otra sonrisa de Lucy y un guiño.

-Gracias- Dijo "Layla" mirando la fachada de la taberna, algo grande en sí pero quería saber si en el interior las cosas eran diferentes pero aún se quedó preguntando que era ese dolor de cabeza.

"Este dolor es fuera de lo común, como si algo me estuviera diciendo que debo preocuparme por alguien más, no solo por Lucio y al que vi fue a…"

-¿Natsu?- Susurro de forma inaudible "Layla" sin levantar sospechas entre sus amigos mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza.

-Bien, que estas esperando vamos a entrar, es tiempo de que "Layla" pruebe lo que es un verdadero ron en la isla.- Decía Fabio mientras era el primero el entrar, sintiendo como pez en el agua.

-Tienes razón Evans, entremos.- Le secundo su mejor amigo Hayes quien entro al parejo de Evans mientras las chicas solo miraban como se comportaban como niños pequeños.

-Está bien, me gustaría algo de tomar ahora.- Decía Rin mientras sucumbía ante los encantos de sus amigos y al final dejando a Nidia y a Quin para entrar. Lucy se quedó por un momento afuera meditando en que era lo que le esperaba cuando regresara a Magnolia y en especial…en ellos dos.

 ** _"Lucio, Natsu ¿Me pregunto en dónde están?"_**

Con esa incertidumbre en el aire, Lucy entro al bar esperando que ahí dentro, comience su nueva vida como pirata.

.

.

 **-Mientras tanto-**

.

.

-¿Dónde estoy?- El dragón slayer de fuego comenzó a abrir los ojos después de caminar unos metros en dirección a la siguiente población y el primero en notarlo fue Happy.

-¡Natsu!- El exceed voló a su lado con mucha felicidad tras ver a su mejor amigo bien al igual que todos los presentes.

-¿Happy? Auch…ese dolor de cabeza fue desesperante.- Decía el pelirrosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Laxus sencillamente lo dejo de cargar ya que Natsu estaba más que reparado para continuar por su cuenta.

-Veo que ya estas mejor, sabía que no te tomaría mucho tiempo en recuperarte.- Decía de brazos cruzados Laxus mientras continuaba su camino dejando ligeramente al grupo atrás.

-Nos diste un buen susto.- Dijo Charle regañándolo pero feliz de que estuviera bien mientras Natsu se estiraba.

-Jeje, lo siento.- Decía el pelirrosa muy calmado tronándose sus puños, Misaki observo que algo se le había caído del bolsillo a Natsu recogiéndolo con tranquilidad.

-Toma Natsu, se te cayó esto.- Dijo la dragón slayer mientras Natsu tomaba la foto.

-Gracias Misaki.- Pero el pelirrosa hizo una mueca extraña al mirar la foto suya como si algo no estuviera bien.

-Pero solo tengo una pregunta.- Dijo extrañado Natsu atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¿Cuál Natsu-san?- Pregunto la dulce Wendy mientras el pelirrosa tomo la foto con fuerza.

-¿Quién es la chica rubia?

.

.

Continuara...


	10. Capítulo 9: Lucha de egos

**Hola Lectores y amigos mios, lamento no darles el capitulo la otra vez, cuestiones ajenas al capitulo XD pero bueno les traigo un nuevo capitulo del trama donde veremos que ha pasado con el grupo de Erza y el de Gajeel, alejandonos un poco de Lucy y pues en el siguiente capitulo veremos a nuestra maga celestial favorita en su nueva vida de pirata, además de que hay una encuesta en mi perfil por si quieren pasar a votar, se los agradeceria y bueno, vamos a darle.  
**

 **-Es recomendable que lean las dos temporadas pasadas para que entiendan un poco más de la trama que manejo, muchas gracias.**

 **Tras estos mensajes comerciales aqui vamos a darle con el capitulo y espero que les guste mucho y pueden darle un review si lo desean  
**

* * *

 **Primer aviso: Las actualizaciones seran cada domingo, así que no se desesperen**

 **Segundo aviso: CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Tercer aviso: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Lucha de egos**

* * *

 **-Ubicación desconocida-**

.

.

-¡Armadura del purgatorio!- La maga pelirroja de Fairy Tail estaba re-equipándose para luchar contra unos nuevos enemigos que aparecieron de la nada rodeando a los magos de Fairy Tail y de Mystic Lion. Erza se fue contra varios de los caballeros prácticamente deshaciéndose de ellos con su gran espada del purgatorio y a pesar de que estos caballeros del gremio religioso de Holy Cross se lanzaban al ataque contra Erza con sus espadas y demás armamento, la pelirroja los replegaba con facilidad mientras que el resto de los magos involucrados combatían contra estos soldados de igual facilidad.

-¿De dónde mierda aparecieron estos sujetos?- Gray atacaba con su magia de hielo dejando todo el campo helado mientras el resto de los caballeros de Holy Cross atacaban con sus armas a largo alcance como las ballestas.

-¿Y a mí que me preguntas? Yo estaba pateando el trasero de ese lunático de la oscuridad.- Cana le respondía con fuerza mientras se defendía de las flechas de las ballestas, Gajeel por otro lado no se sentía amenazado y lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo.

-¡No tengo tiempo para esta mierda!- El Dragón Slayer de metal perdió los estribos en este momento y las sombras comenzaron a rodearlo haciendo que la tierra temblara con mucha fuerza quitándoles algo de campo a todos los presentes, las sombras cubrieron a Gajeel y reforzando su cuerpo con metal para liberar su fase del Dragón Slayer sombra de hierro, sus ojos se iluminaron en un tono azul y con una sonrisa malvada dejando helado por leves periodos de tiempo a los presentes.

-¿Pero qué mierda?- Los ballesteros estaban completamente espantados al ver la imagen endemoniada de Gajeel siendo su versión más oscura por el momento, eso no bajo el ritmo el combate de escaramuza de Holy Cross, el sargento de los caballeros del gremio religioso se puso a la par con el miedo en sus ojos y sin retroceder.

-¡Es un demonio oscuro! ¡Disparen!- Los ballesteros concentraron sus disparos en Gajeel más que nada pero todo era inútil, ya que sus escamas lo protegían, las sombras le estaban alimentando de más poder y soltó su gran golpe.

-¡Tetsueiryū no Hōkō!- Su gran rugido sombrío estremeció los cielos y la tierra acabando con toda la línea de ballesteros del gremio religioso, el sargento miraba como sus hombres estaban siendo vencidos de forma fácil y como sus poderes estaban al máximo.

-No tengo tiempo de lidiar con simples soldaditos.- El tono de voz tétrico de Gajeel hizo que los soldados aun en pie restantes retrocedieran siendo alcanzados por los golpes de Gray, Juvia y de los demás.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto uno de los del gremio religioso.

-Concentren sus ataques en los demás, eviten al demonio de acero.- Dio la orden haciendo que los demás caballeros sin los ballesteros se centraran en los demás magos, Gray los dejaba fríos a algunos sin darse cuenta que algunos estaban a punto de apuñalarlo por la espalda, un gran látigo de agua derribo a los soldados detrás de Gray, el azabache volteo mientras observaba como su novia le había protegido la espalda.

-Gracias Juvia- Le dijo con una sonrisa discreta nuevamente dejando el campo helado con su magia de hielo

.No hay de qué Gray-Sama- La peli azul le contesto con energía y felicidad al saber que Gray se lo había agradecido y fantaseando un poco en su mente con Gray, mientras que los seguidores de Gajeel fácilmente se estaban deshaciendo se sus oponentes, en especial los denominados hermanos de los destrucción, Jacob "El Hermano del fuego infernal" hacía levantar la lava para quemar a mucho de ellos y tener una gran posición defensiva mientras lanzaba lava solidificada que al hacer impacto en un enemigo estallaría en lava. Aragón "El Hermano oscuro" lanzaba diversos cuervos creados de materia oscura contra sus enemigos haciéndoles caer inconscientes sin matarlos, Ryoko la única maga celestial entre ellos usaba su llave Olimpia y Mythos para desarmar a sus rivales y la mercenaria Anastasia Zima en su fase de mujer lobo no tenía piedad, el sargento literalmente estaba enfrentando a un gran grupo de magos que parecían ser monstruo observando como Erza estaba usando la danza de espadas y a Cana con sus cartas siendo el factor defensivo protegida por Tsuyoi con ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Mi señor ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos contener a unos simples magos así, necesitamos refuerzos.- Le reclamaba uno de sus hombres mientras cargaba a uno de sus compañeros, por lo cual el sargento solo tuvo una opción, algo desesperada pero era la única forma de hacerlo.

-¡Todos repliéguense!- El sargento solo miro a los magos mientras sus hombres cargando a sus compañeros inconscientes salían del lugar mientras el sargento solo cerro sus ojos debajo de su casco mientras juntaba las manos como una plegaria dejando algo desconcertados a los magos.

-¿Se retiran?- Cana solo pudo verlos huir mientras el sargento les estaba dando tiempo para salir de la zona, un aura blanca comenzó a rodearlo.

-Esto no me gusta.- Gray se preparaba para lanzar su bazuca de hielo pero Aragón fue quien se puso enfrente de él con los ojos iluminados de un brillo negro como si supiera que estaba a punto de pasar.

-In nomine Domini nostri Iesu Christi et beatae virginis, qua haeretici faciunt lucem a tenebris libera animas eorum in vitam aeternam…¡lux iudicium!- Tres círculos aparecieron de por el lugar, uno debajo de él y los otros dos por encima y debajo de los magos dejándolos con sorpresa al sentir al cantidad de poder en su cuerpo en posición de rezo, pero Aragón rodeado por oscuridad también junto sus manos como si estuviera rezando y logro hacer aparecer tres círculos de color negro.

-Dos pueden jugar este juego… ¡Praesidio umbrae!- Antes de que dos rayos brillantes impactaran de los magos, la energía de la oscuridad emergió de las manos de Aragón creando un gran domo de rayos oscuros evitando que el gran impacto de la luz del caballero de Holy Cross impactara en los magos, pero Gajeel no se quería quedar atrás dándole un poco de energía oscura a los rayos de su aliado, el caballero del Holy Cross sencillamente observo de reojo lo que pasaba y sabía que no podría ganar así de fácil, por lo cual tuvo que interrumpir su ataque.

-¡Retirada ahora!- El caballero mando a hacer la retirada inmediata de todos los hombres que tenía a su mando y junto con ellos huyó de la zona de fuego o la zona de oscuridad en el mejor de los casos, Aragón dejo de hacer "oración" mientras Gajeel observo a uno de los caballeros inconscientes mientras los magos de Fairy Tail y Mystic Lion conversaban entre ellos a una distancia algo cercana.

-Creo que te excediste un poco hermano.- Comentó Jacob acomodándose la máscara nuevamente tronándose los nudillos.

-No lo creo.- Le dio una respuesta rápida a su hermano mientras andaba regresando el brillo de sus ojos de forma natural, Gajeel no encontró nada interesante en el caballero de Holy Cross pero su olfato fue lo suficientemente bueno para detectar la esencia de alguien dándose la vuelta con una miraba fiera con su brazo ya hecho espada chocando con la espada de las alas negras de Erza, ambos magos se miraron con desafío y enojo.

-Gajeel, baja tu brazo ahora.- Erza forcejeo un poco su espada para hacer que Gajeel bajara su guardia.

-Tú baja la espada Titania.- La respuesta del Dragón Slayer no era lo que esperaba la pelirroja y ambos lentamente sin despegarse la mirada caminaron en círculo.

-No vamos a llegar a nada si peleamos entre nosotros ahora.- Decía Titania mientras intentaba explicarle las cosas a Gajeel, el Dragón Slayer solo apretó los dientes, los demás magos solo se miraron entre sí sin pelear.

-Por más que lo niegue, tiene razón Gajeel.- Ryoko intento persuadir a Gajeel acercándose a los dos magos en conflicto, el mago de los ojos rojos volteo a ver a su compañera y con un solo suspiro bajo su brazo y dando la espalda.

-Hagan lo que quieran, vámonos.- Cuando el Dragón Slayer estaba dispuesto a dar su marcha fue detenido otra vez en el proceso, esta vez por una mano suave y algo humeda.

-Por favor, no se vaya…Gajeel-san- La dulce voz de Juvia solo hizo que Gajeel volteara a verla con toda calma, a pesar de todo, con ella era alguien más tranquilo y que podía escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Por qué debería escucharte Juvia?- Se lo dijo de forma tranquila pero con mirada seria y apretando sus colmillos.

-Juvia no puede permitir que se vaya otra vez, no lo permitiré.- La mirada de la maga de agua trato de por lo menos hacer entrar en razón a Redfox pero hacía falta mucho más para convencerlo de escuchar y mucho más para no irse.

-¿Qué quieres?- Fue directo y tajante el Dragón Slayer.

-¿Cambiar? ¿Cómo cambiaron la amistad de la coneja solo por el regreso de la perra albina?- Gajeel soltó la bala sin medir las consecuencias zafándose de la mano de Juvia.

-¡Estas malinterpretando las cosas Gajeel, no sucedió así!- Grito molesto Gray señalándolo y defendiendo el argumento de Erza pero eso no le importo a Gajeel.

-¡Fue por su culpa y la de Salamander por la que ella se fue, sintiéndose remplazada y olvidada! ¡Y fue por ustedes que Levy desapareció!- Gajeel golpeo un árbol tumbándolo desde sus cimientos y con una mirada asesina.

-¡Eso jamás Gajeel, no sabías nada del engaño de Lisanna hasta ahora y estamos arrepentidos en estos momentos pero es de vital importancia encontrar a Lucy aquí y ahora! ¡Y si no nos crees entonces observa esto!- Cana harta de la terquedad de Gajeel sacó el afiche de Lucy.

-Lucy…es la más buscada dentro del mundo mágico y si le hacen algo no me lo voy a perdonar.- Dijo Cana arrugando el afiche de Lucy con enojo y tristeza, a Gajeel le sorprendió ver la imagen de la rubia en un afiche de "se busca" era nuevo eso y sentía algo de pena por Lucy sin embargo…tenía que ir por Levy y nada más por ella.

-Escucha Gajeel, sé que las cosas no han sido fáciles en estos tres años, para nadie han sido fáciles pero podemos cambiar las cosas ahora que podemos.- Erza guardo su espada mientras le explicaba la situación a Gajeel, Mystic Lion observaba como el gremio más fuerte de todos habían venido tan lejos en busca de una amiga, mismo caso que su líder pero a diferencia de ellos, Gajeel tenía las cosas mentalizadas de una forma diferente.

-Ese es su problema ahora, no el mío.- La respuesta sorprendió a todos los presentes, al grado de indiferencia de Gajeel puso las cosas aún más frías de lo que ya estaban, Gajeel no pudo avanzar más ya que sus pies se congelaron literalmente y empujando a los de Mystic Lion, Gray le llegó por la espalda y al momento de voltear el Redfox, el mago de hielo le dio un golpe a puño limpio dejando a todos sin palabras.

-¡Gray-Sama!- Fue lo único que Juvia al ver a su novio con tal arranque de enojo y tomando a Gajeel del cuello de su gabardina.

-¡Escúchame Gajeel, no tenemos tiempo para tus estupideces! en estos momentos Lucy nos necesita más que nunca y no voy a permitir que tú ni nadie más nos va a impedir eso…así que… ¿Qué sabes del paradero de Lucy?- Gray prácticamente estaba congelándole la ropa a Gajeel para que hablara y lo único que hizo el Dragón Slayer fue reírse cínicamente.

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo hielito? Tú eres una insignificante pulga para mí y tus nuevas habilidades no me intimidan.- El Dragón Slayer rompió el hielo de sus pies pero aun con el golpe que Gray le dio no se lo devolvió, en su mente opto por seguir con su camino mientras Fullbuster se molestaba aún más viendo la actitud de Gajeel y quiso golpearlo con su bazuca.

-Lo único que se dé la coneja son los rumores de un demonio con cabello rubio en diversas aldeas y ciudades, quizás en la ciudad más cercana de aquí les digan algo aunque nunca me he creído esos rumores pero…puede que sea eso.- La voz del Dragón Slayer se oía tranquila y les daba algo de información al equipo de Fairy Tail, lo poco que sabía y a base de suposiciones.

-Ahora es tiempo de partir.- Fue la última palabra que dijo el Dragón Slayer caminando mientras el resto de Mystic Lion hacían lo mismo aun sin saber cómo es que Gajeel dejaba la batalla en estos casos, pero el tiempo era importante y Gray no bajó la mira de su bazuca

-No Gray, déjalo irse.- Erza le hizo bajar su arma de hielo con tranquilidad solo mirando de reojo a Gajeel-

-Nos están retrasando a nosotros también y no necesitamos la ayuda de un SIMPLE Y MERO COBARDE QUE ABANDONA A SUS AMIGOS Y QUE DE FORMA HIPOCRITA QUIERE RESCATAR A LA PERSONA QUE LASTIMO EN EL PASADO- Las palabras de Erza le detuvieron el paso a Gajeel, el Redfox apretó con fuerza su puño y rechino los dientes con mucha fuerza, no creía que Erza había dado un golpe bajo y más en el caso de Levy, Erza sabía que estaba haciendo…hasta cierto punto cuando miro como la cabeza de Gajeel se giró para verla con una mirada demoniaca.

-Dime Titania ¿Tú sangras?

.

.

Continuara…


	11. Capítulo 10: En la taberna

**Hola Lectores y amigos mios, lamento no darles el capitulo la otra vez y es que me di cuenta que no les estoy prestando mucha atención, por lo cual he pensado y que va a ser así ya apartir de ahora, que los capitulos seran más largos, para que no se queden picados y quieran más, solo la cuestión del trabajo no me deja XD pero aqui estamos con otro capitulo más y aqui vemos a nuestra querida maga celestial en una taberna... de piratas, así que veamos que va a pasar y si les gusta, no duden en darle un review :) o un favorito, estare agradecido. A proposito, deje una encuesta en mi perfil, por si quieren pasar a votar.  
**

* * *

 **Primer aviso: Las actualizaciones seran cada domingo, así que no se desesperen**

 **Segundo aviso: CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Tercer aviso: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-seFairy Tail: Saga de las Dos Cruzadas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10: En la taberna**

* * *

-¡Henos aquí!- El joven pelirrojo hacía una entrada triunfal en la taberna, donde la gran mayoría de los piratas reunidos ahí para beber, estar con mujerzuelas y contar sus incontables riquezas lo saludaban con una botella, una mujer o un pedazo de oro en sus manos o brazos.

-¡Evans, perro de mar ya era hora! ¡Bienvenido miserable cabrón!- Evans y el resto del grupo caminaban entre la taberna que estaba siendo ambientada por la música de violín y flauta de los músicos mientras que "Layla" y Levy observaban el lugar con una sonrisa al ver que no solo era pelea ni pillaje entre los piratas, sino que sabían cómo divertirse.

-¡Ya los extrañaba!- Decía Evans con mucha alegría tomando una botella algo llena de ron de una mesa para tomarla hasta el fondo mientras seguían caminando al ver la gran fachada del edificio.

-Veo que conocen muy bien a Evans.- Dijo Lucy impresionada por la arquitectura de la taberna y eso que ella no había visto la parte de arriba, era muy espaciosa.

-Siempre venimos aquí para celebrar o simplemente pasar un tiempo "Layla"- Evans hacía énfasis en el nombre ya que le era difícil decirle así a la antes rubia.

-Tomen una mesa mientras voy las botellas, tenemos que desahogarnos hasta el que cuerpo nos mande al suelo.- Decía el joven Evans con mucha alegría en su sangre y lo que más quería era alcohol en su sangre, los demás le hicieron caso por lo que buscando una mesa algo espaciosa para toda la tripulación y tras varias búsquedas, la encontraron, no sin antes toparse con las miradas de los demás piratas al ver a "Layla" y toda su belleza en conjunto.

-Aun no me acostumbro a tu nuevo nombre ni a tu nueva apariencia, es nuevo para mí verte con el cabello rojo.- Decía Nidia de brazos cruzados afilando una de sus cuchillas mientras Quin sacaba la baraja para jugar con Rin y Hayes, Levy no dejaba de mirar la taberna, le traía cierta nostalgia hacía cierto gremio.

-Quise darme una oportunidad, intentar una nueva identidad en esto.- Decía la maga celestial tocándose y mirando el cabello, orgullosa de como Cáncer le había dejado el cabello tan hermoso, Nidia solo sonrió guardando su cuchillo.

-Te entiendo, se lo que se siente pero no creas que eres la única.- Decía la primer oficial de la tripulación teniendo un pequeño recuerdo de la vez que ella alguna vez fue la futura heredera de Portland y ahora tenía una vida de la cual no se iba a arrepentir.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Lucy de forma inocente mientras los demás aun haciendo cosas, escuchaban atentamente.

-Veras, todos hemos tenido una identidad que ocultar y adoptamos una nueva, la vida de un pirata así comienza, muy pocos han sido los que han iniciado en el arte de la piratería desde jóvenes.- Nidia hablaba "indirectamente" sobre ella misma, solo Fabio era el que sabía de donde venía y como era y temía que alguien de la tripulación se llegara a enterar de lo que ella alguna vez fue.

-Bueno, solo conozco a uno.- Sonrió con un rubor en sus mejillas pensando en el capitán de la tripulación y con quien ha tenido cierta tensión sobre su situación.

-Mi hermano.

-Sí, aun lo recuerdo cuando el vino a mí a…reclutarme para su tripulación.- Decía la joven castaña con una sonrisa mientras todos ya estaban más que impacientes por querer tomar un poco de ron y de dejar a un lado la situación de Forge.

-¿Enserio? Me gustaría oír esa historia.- Decía "Layla" con una sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada curiosa.

-Quizás algún día "Layla"- Soltó una risilla burlona la primer oficial mientras el resto del grupo reía y se sorprendían al ver como Quin les había ganado la partida de cartas y tuvieron que pagar unas 20 Jewells. Mientras tanto cerca de la barra de la taberna, Evans estaba sentado con una joven camarera tomada de la cintura y diciéndole cosas elevadas de tono, la otra de las múltiples facetas de Evans era ser un mujeriego sinvergüenza.

-Hola sirena mía ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos a mi barco y "enterramos un tesoro"?- Evans no dejaba de alagar y de tocar a la joven camarera que estaba encantada por las palabras del pelirrojo pero a alguien no le estaba gustando como una de sus chicas estaba siendo seducida por Evans y con fuerza lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!- Evans soltó a la camarera de la cintura para querer golpear a la persona que le sorprendió y para su sorpresa, era la persona a la que no podía hacer enojar por nada del mundo.

-¡Deja de acosar a mis meseras Evans!- Una mujer con una voz fuerte y que asustaría incluso a los hombres más fuertes del mar, la mesera espantada de ver a su jefa, se fue para continuar con su trabajo mientras que Evans miraba a la mujer en cuestión asustado.

-¡N-Nancy!- Dicha mujer tenía alrededor de treinta años pero su belleza seguía impactando a todos en el lugar, una mujer de cabello rizado con un tono rojizo como el mismo fuego y con una figura que muchas chicas desearían conservar, vistiendo un vestido color verde limón que le dejaba ver su figura con unos bordes celtas, unos zapatos de tacón bajo del mismo color, la mujer de ojos zafiro solo se le quedo mirando a Evans con una expresión de pocos amigos y vaya que si era muy agresiva.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso esperabas al diablo?- Decía con una voz sarcástica mientras guardaba una de las botellas de ron en los anaqueles.

-Aunque me pregunto si tú eres el diablo, te ves hermosa.- Evans trato de calmar el enojo de Nancy acariciando su mejilla y hablándole de forma sensual mientras Nancy solo lo miraba sin éxito alguno y ello solo suspiro.

-Lo sé y tú sigues intentando seducir a cualquier mujer que se te atraviese ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Lo mismo de siempre?- Decía Nancy limpiando un vaso mientras el joven de Evans se sentó mirando a la dueña de la taberna.

-Sí, dame 7 botellas de tu mejor ron, hoy quiero que este día sea memorable- Decía el mago de madera quien se estaba ya saboreando él ron. La dueña de la taberna solo sonrió sacando poco a poco las botellas de uno de su mejor ron.

-Vaya, creo que quieres hacer unos destrozos por ahí.- Nancy sabía que si Evans pedía algo de su mejor ron, significaba que iba a celebrar en grande con su demás tripulación, de reojo observo a las dos nuevas integrantes de la tripulación pero enfocando su mirada en la pelirroja.

-¿Son nuevas en la tripulación?- La susodicha le dio un trago a su vaso lleno de alcohol mientras Evans miraba su mesa.

-Sí, el capitán las recluto en un viejo pueblo, la chica de cabello azul se llama Levy y la pelirroja se llama Layla.-Decía el mago de madera fácilmente creando una historia para relatar el origen de como Levy y Lucy, con la identidad de Layla, se habían metido en esto, sabía que nadie se debía enterar de esto, a menos que sea de suma importancia.

-Wow…sí que Fabio tiene una vista, es preciosa la pelirroja y un cuerpo que muchas quisieran.- Nancy solo se relamió los labios mirándola de arriba abajo, finalmente tenía a alguien con quien competir y ni siquiera lo sabía la maga celestial.

-Quizás, gracias Nancy.- Fue lo único que dijo Evans mientras cargaba las botellas con su habilidad de la madera.

-Antes de que te vayas Evans, quiero darte algo.- Nancy detuvo el andar del joven pelirrojo para poner en la barra algo que solo ella sabía que tenía, Evans vio como una gran botella se levantaba como la misma bandera del barco de la Venganza de Santa Lucia, una botella negra con el símbolo de la taberna y uno de gran tamaño.

-¿Qué mierda es eso?- Pregunto asombrado observando dicha botella.

-Este querido, es mi nueva botella, la llamo "La venganza de Bartolomé" – Decía con mucho orgullo Nancy mientras se la mostraba y se la entregaba como si nada para fomentar más preguntas en Evans.

-¿Y me la estás dando a mí?- Arqueo la ceja el pelirrojo observando la botella mientras Nancy solo sonreía algo divertida.

-Quiero que mis clientes favoritos sean los que la prueben.-Le guiño el ojo la dueña de la taberna y se fue lentamente de la barra para atender sus asuntos, Evans sabía que Nancy era una mujer malvada y desquiciada, una desquiciada de buen corazón y sobre todo una pirata que se ha mantenido muy cerca del código de los piratas, al parecer la celebración sí que sería en grande.

.

.

 **-En la mesa-**

.

.

-¿Aun te duele Lu-chan?- L a maga peli azul observaba como su amiga se estaba tocando la herida en su pierna provocada por la bala de Forge y la que estaba en abdomen, aunque estaba curada al máximo tanto interna como externamente, aún tenía la sensación de que tenía la bala y la herida algo fresca.

-Ya no tanto como antes Levy-chan, estoy bien.- La maga celestial le regalo una sonrisa a Levy para no preocuparla más pero no podía decir lo mismo de la demás tripulación.

-Sí que fue una herida muy grande y dolorosa, aun no puedo creer que te hayas enfrentado a Forge tu sola.- La voz de Rin casi se escuchó por toda la taberna y muchos de los piratas mostraron una cara de pocos amigos e incluso la música paró y las meseras detuvieron su servicio, Nidia rápidamente le cubrió la boca mirando para todos lados, los otros piratas solo continuaron con sus asuntos sin despegarles la vista de encima de un momento para otro.

-Baja la voz Rin, recuerda que incluso aquí, el nombre de Forge es un tabú, muy pocos se atreven a mencionarlo.- Decía Nidia en un susurro para que la joven pelirrosa entendiera, ella asintió y volvieron a su conversación.

-Lo sé, es un maldito bastardo, no creí que casi me hubiera matado y ni siquiera es un mago y estuvo a punto de deshacerse de mí.- Decía Lucy apretando su puño con fuerza al recordar su enfrentamiento, a pesar de su edad y ventaja que Lucy tenía, el capitán de las WesterHill Company era de temer.

-William Forge es uno de los hombres más temibles que haya visto Lu-chan, un hombre culto, hábil en estrategias y política y un visionario.- Decía Levy mientras recordaba lo poco que vio a lado del capitán, recordando la reunión de las cinco voces antes en el reino de Fiore, lo cual atrajo la atención de Hayes.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, tu estuviste en la tripulación ¿Sabes algo que pueda ayudarnos?- El mago de toque explosivo enfoco su mirada en Levy, la maga peli azul sacó una pequeña lacrima, la cual la rompió con suavidad mostrando un gran mapa en sus manos para sorpresa de todos.

-Esto.- Lucy fue la primera que se sorprendió al ver el mapa que poseía su amiga y rápidamente lo tomo sorprendida mientras Levy le sonreía.

-¿Un mapa mágico? ¿Dónde lo conseguiste Levy-chan?-La ahora pelirroja no sabía que Levy estaba cargando con uno de los de los objetos mágicos más raros de todos.

-Forge lo tenía en sus múltiples trofeos de guerra…yo lo abrí para él.- Dijo algo avergonzada Levy para la sorpresa de todos, Levy solo apretó sus puños debajo de la mesa mordiéndose el labio.

-Estaba desesperada y yo solo quería volver a casa, termine en su tripulación ya que él…

-Él bastardo de Iván Dreyar me vendió a él.- Lucy abrió los ojos de golpe, el resto de la tripulación permaneció en silencio y sorprendida, la maga celestial no podía mantener la concentración ni siquiera podía tragar bien la saliva y su mano temblando con el mapa, ella pensó incluso en lo peor que le pudo pasar a su amiga.

-Levy-chan… ¿Tú fuiste su esclava?- La pelirroja no podía articular una palabra sin tartamudear, mirando a su amiga, la maga del solid script estaba teniendo recuerdos oscuros, llenos de miedo y que solo aparecían en las pesadillas y ella la había vivido en carne propia.

-Me uso de todas las formas posibles, me humillo, jugo con mi mente y…su gremio entero me violo.- Esa última parte provoco que Levy comenzara a llorar en silencio tomándose de los brazos, los recuerdos de cuando los hombres de Iván e incluso mujeres del gremio venían en las noches a la celda de Levy únicamente para abusar de ella era uno de los más dolorosos, ella quería suprimir esos recuerdos pero si éxito alguno, Lucy de inmediato sintió ese sentimiento de rabia y de impotencia que habían sentido cuando Natsu la uso en aquella noche hace tres años. Nidia era la que estaba que no podía calmarse ni con el frío de las montañas sujetando un vaso de cristal hasta romperlo y desangrarse con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Yo solo quería volver al gremio y despertar de esta pesadilla…pero siempre que despertaba, estaba llena de sus…no puedo.- Levy se derrumbó al instante llorando siendo escuchada por muchos de los presentes en la taberna, pero no le daban importancia a excepción de la propia mesa y de una mujer en la barra mirándola mesa, Lucy no aguanto más y abrazo a su amiga con mucha fuerza, para hacerle ver que ella no iba a estar sola ni ahora ni nunca.

-Ya pasó todo Levy-chan…ya, ya. Estoy aquí contigo.- Lucy se aguantó las ganas de llorar también manteniéndose fuerte enfrente de ella, Levy le correspondía el abrazo mientras la tripulación no tenían más que palabras de apoyo para ella, la primer oficial se puso un vendaje improvisado para detener la sangre, las dos magas y amigas se separaron un poco para que Lucy le limpiara las lágrimas y le regalara una sonrisa.

-Me alegra verte amiga mía.- Dijo la pelirroja tomando la mano de Levy para hacerla sentir mejor y darle fuerza para lo que viniera, pero aun con esas palabras de aliento y apoyo, Nidia no estaba calmada, para nada lo iba a estar.

-¿Nidia?- Hayes toco la mano aun con la sangre en el vendaje de la castaña y su única reacción de ella fue apretar con fuerza y apretándose los dientes.

-Ese miserable…si te hizo algo ese maldito, le cortare el cuello con una navaja lentamente.- Clavó en la mesa una navaja en la mesa con una mirada fuera de lo común para ella y para todos.

-No…él no me hizo nada.-Levy calmo un poco la ira de Nidia tratando de que ella no cometiera un error en el momento, Lucy observo expertica la actitud algo cambiada de su amiga.

-De hecho, él fue quien me ayudo a liberarme de mi estatus de esclava.- Dijo con mucha tranquilidad y alivio en su corazón, al saber que al menos alguien en estos tres años fue amable con ella.

-¿Cómo?- Rin se mantuvo interesada en las palabras de la peli azul, no parecía algo que el propio William Forge haría.

-Incluso me salvó de ser violada por uno de sus hombres, lo mató sin algún tipo de remordimiento.- Con la explicación de Levy hacia todos, toda la tripulación tenía unas opiniones divididas, en especial Lucy, no sabía que pensar de él y después que este le disparo.

-Qué extraño.- Fue lo único que dijo la albina de Quin "mirando" el chi de todos, como unos estaban sumamente activos y otros de forma pasiva.

-Lo sé.- Lucy solo se quedó pensando sin prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo su amiga Levy al momento de poner el mapa en la mesa.

-Este mapa mágico contiene todo, todos los reinos, todos los países y todos los mares.- Levy tocaba los bordes dorados del mapa para el interés de todos, Nidia sencillamente no daba crédito de ver un objeto que era capaz de hacer eso.

-¿Es eso posible? Es decir, un simple mapa que pueda tener todo los mares mostrados- Nidia se fijaba maravillada en el mapa igual tocándolo por la curiosidad que este le provocaba.

-Sí, lo es, de hecho lo puedo "ver" .Su flujo de chi es enorme, no creo que haya persona o monstruo en el mundo que pueda contener esto.- Quin podría "ver" como el flujo de la magia en el mapa también le daba mucha curiosidad.

-¿Cómo se abre?- Rin tomo el mapa mirándolo tratando de abrirlo como si nada pero encontrándose con una cerradura fuerte.

-Yo sé cómo, pero este espacio es pequeño y honestamente no quiero causarles problemas.-Decía Levy sonriendo mientras Lucy solo se quedaba pensando en lo que ella le había dicho de brazos cruzados, la situación de Forge, su pequeño Lucio, lo de Natsu y lo de Levy, le impedía pensar con claridad y cómo actuar, por primera vez…no tenía nada que decir ante la situación.

-Quizás en el barco, tendremos el espacio suficiente para verlo.- Dijo Nidia esperando que "Layla" dijera algo pero solo se encontró con el porte serio de la maga celestial, toda la plática seria termino cuando Evans puso las botellas de ron en la mesa con una sonrisa haciendo que Lucy dejara de concentrarse y mirar las botellas al igual que toda la tripulación.

-Listo ¿Ahora quién será el primero?- Todos miraron al pelirrojo arqueando una ceja cada uno, a lo cual Evans solo suspiro.

-Oh bueno, yo daré la pauta.- Evans tomo la primera botella de ron sentándose como si nada.

-Claro, Evans se queda con la botella entera.- Decía Rin mirando como su amigo estaba está acaparando la botella y hablando de una forma sarcástica para soltar unas risillas en el grupo.

-Lu-chan, me gustaría saber muchas cosas de ti ahora, porque estos tres años han sido los más extraños para mí.- Levy aprovecho el momento para hablar con Lucy de ella, la susodicha la miro con una sonrisa pero aún no estaba lista y no era por ser mala amiga, si no era porque quería discutirlo en el mejor momento.

-Lo se Levy-chan, pero tendré que quitar unas cosas.- Lucy solo le contesto de forma amena abrazándola.

-¿Por qué?- Fue lo único que pregunto la maga peli azul mirándola.

-Es algo que aún no puedo manejar.- Fue lo único que le dijo la ahora pelirroja a su amiga, Levy entendió que aún había cosas que la propia Lucy tenía sus propios secretos, pero sabía que tendría que ser paciente por el momento.

-Ten Lucy, es bueno aliviar las penas con ron y créeme que no te arrepentirás.- Evans le pasó una botella de ron a la ex rubia, la maga celestial tomo la botella con gusto y le fascino las palabras del mago de la madera, casi de forma poética.

-Evans tiene razón, cuando queremos expresarnos o desahogarnos, siempre venimos aquí, él siempre paga.- Rin dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro tomando un poco de su botella de ron disfrutándolo al máximo.

-Y por eso es nuestro gran amigo.- Decía Hayes tomando al pelirrojo por el cuello con su brazo y con la botella en su brazo. Todos comenzaban a tomar un poco a excepción de Levy pero fue cuando Lucy tuvo una duda.

-¿Y Fabio?- Pregunto la maga celestial tomando un poco de su ron para darle un deleite a su paladar.

-Rara vez el capitán viene aquí, siempre se la pasa en su estudio o en algún otro lado.-Decía Nidia mientras desviaba un poco la mirada dándole un gran trago a su ron.

-Y tú lo acompañas a veces Nidia.- Decía Quin con seriedad, la castaña se sentía que se ahogaba con su propio ron tosiendo.

-Eso no es cierto Quin.- La castaña se sonrojo un poco, la verdad es que era cierto que a veces si lo acompañaba y a veces Fabio le invitaba algo de ron, lo cual para ella era una de las mejores cosas que le podía pasar.

-Por ejemplo Levy-chan, tengo nuevas llaves que he recolectado.- Lucy y Levy tenían una conversación diferente, en donde la pelirroja le enseñaba todas las llaves que había conseguido en sus viajes, de todas las formas y todos los colores.

-¡Wow Lu-chan, es increíble! No sabía que había tanta infinidad de llaves.- La peli azul toco cada una de las llaves y se sorprendió de la gran colección de espíritus celestiales que tenía en su posición.

-Yo tampoco, pero gracias a Loke, él me dijo dónde buscar, ahora tengo que encontrar las llaves de bronce.-Lucy le mostro su nueva adquisición, la llave que tenía forma de una espada.

-¿Y esas que hacen Lu-chan?- Levy tocaba con sorpresa esta llave, siempre le pareció fascinante todo lo que tuviera que ver con los espíritus celestiales de Lucy, ella quería saber más sobre las llaves de bronce.

-Son solo tres, pero según Rusla, son muy poderosas cuando están juntas.- Lucy recordaba esas palabras del espíritu celestial vikingo en su combate, juntando las tres llaves de bronce, serían igual de poderosas que las de oro.

-Bien ¿Qué les parece si bebemos como si no hubiera un mañana?- Decía Evans levantando su botella de ron ya casi vacía con una sonrisa.

-¡Aye!- Toda la tripulación junto con Lucy levantaron su botella, Levy lo hizo con compromiso, ya que ella no era muy conocida por tomar y cada uno le dio un gran trago a su ron, el cual era sin duda el paraíso en la tierra.

-Pero que sabor tiene, es como el paraíso y pensar que había tomado ron antes.- Decía Lucy con las mejillas rojas.

-Es que los que encuentras en otros lugares son simples y sin sabor, River Yun tiene el mejor ron de este mundo, te lo aseguro.- Decía la pelirrosa de Rin subiendo sus pies en la mesa.

-¡Ah! No disfrutaba de una tarde así desde que robamos ese barco mercante.-Dijo Hayes dándole otro trago a su ron con los ojos cerrados y relajado.

-Ni que lo digas, tantas joyas y diamantes solo podía ser superada por el buen ron de Nancy.- Decía Evans terminando su ron golpeando al hombro de su amigo celebrando un poco.

-Sin duda alguna, viejo amigo – Evans era el único que se había terminado su ron y golpeada con más fuerza en su brazo, Rin estaba algo muerta de risa al ver como sus amigos se comportaban como niños, Nidia discretamente con su botella a la mitad y Quin aun con mucho ron jugando a las cartas. Las dos magas miraron la escena con algo de nostalgia.

-Esto me suena tan familiar ¿No lo crees Levy-chan?- Levy se recargó en Lucy para ver como la tripulación la estaba pasando bien junto a ellas.

-Ya lo creo, siento que he visto esto antes.- Decía la maga celestial tomándose otro trago de su ron, sin duda la pasarían muy bien en un tiempo para relajarse entre amigos y Lucy mejor conocida como "Layla" en estos momentos empezaría su nueva vida como una pirata, este sería el primer paso para ello.

.

.

 **-Minutos después-**

.

.

-Señora Nancy, tenemos un pequeño problema- Una de las camareras tocaba a la puerta de la dueña, la mujer de pelirroja abrió la puerta con algo de molestia mirando a la joven camarera.

-¿Dime jovencita?- Nancy guardo una botella de ron mientras cerraba la puerta de su oficina.

-Es que…se están golpeando en una de las mesas y…

-¿Evans verdad?- Nancy la interrumpió suspirando y pasando sus manos por su frente, mientras la camarera solo asentía tímidamente.

-Voy, dame unos minutos.- La dueña de la taberna sacó una pistola con dos balas y se preparaba para ver qué pasaba por el lugar. Al saltar la barra vio como toda la taberna se estaba peleando entre ellos, incluyendo los músicos, no solo era un efecto del alcohol, sino que alguien había provocado la pelea. Entre todo el mar de piratas quienes no dejaban de golpearse entre ellos, Nancy disparo para intentar calmar las emociones en el lugar.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!- La mujer grito con fuerza mirando para todos lados, un pirata cayó al suelo rompiendo una mesa por obra de un Evans totalmente perdido en alcohol.

-¡Tócale uno de sus pechos y yo te juro que te corto la mano!- Decía tambaleándose y señalando al pirata que había tirado pero tocando los pechos de una Lucy que también estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-¡Deja de tocarme Evans!- Lucy conecto una de sus clásicas patadas en Evans mandándolo lejos para romper otra mesa y pelearse contra otros piratas.

-¡Oye, ¿ A quién le dices tabla, tabla?- Decía una Levy que sorprendentemente estaba con el ron a tope y eso que ella no tomo pero estaba confrontándose con Rin, solo de palabras se insultaban.

-¡Bruja peli azul déjame enseñarte una lección!- Rin salto encima de Levy y entre las dos mujeres comenzaron a pelearse en el suelo.

-¡Nadie toca mi ron entiendes!- Nidia con sus navajas amenazaba a todos de no tocar su ron mientras Hayes estaba aventando a algunos por la ventana por haberle insultado y decirle negro, Nancy supo que todo esto era obra de Evans y compañía.

-¡Cállense todos! - Nancy disparo la segunda bala provocando que todos se calmaran, pero Evans al momento de levantarse, toco los pechos de la pelirroja y dueña de la taberna, todos los hombres algo temerosos de lo que el joven estaba haciendo en estos momento y con mucho descaro, los masajeo con delicadeza haciendo que Nancy pusiera una mirada asesina y Evans…estaba prácticamente muerto.

-Nancy…este…yo…

-¡Pelea!- Nancy tomo a Evans del cuello para lanzarlo contra la barra y toda la taberna era un campo de batalla a puro golpe limpio, un todos contra todos que parecía no tener un fin.

-¡Ven aquí y se hombre!- Uno de los piratas se jactaba de ser superior a todos, pero Lucy le propino un golpe con mucha fuerza gritando.

-¡Soy mujer animal!- Lucy se aventó contra otro pirata siendo ayudada por Hayes en un momento de pelea.

-¡Dame mi oro!- Varios piratas estaban luchando por un pequeño cobre con otro mientras Nidia apareció de la nada para golpear a todos y llevarse el cobre consigo.

-¡Es mío maldición!- Todos, incluyendo los músicos se le lanzaron al ataque mientras Levy y Rin tenían su propia lucha insultándose de quien era la más plana de las dos. En la mesa sin moverse mucho y repasando sus cartas entre la pelea campal de todos contra todos, se encontraba Quin suspirando y solo mirando la botella de Nancy, sin nada de alcohol.

-Y yo les advertí…no se hubieran tomado el ron de Nancy.

.

.

Continuara…


	12. Capítulo 11: Indicios de Guerra

**Hola Lectores y amigos mios, una vez más les traigo un capitlo más y como se los dije, seran más largos y es por eso que la espera y el tiempo apremia y aqui se los traigo nuevamente, seguramente van a encontrar referencias de las dos temporadas pasadas y unos guiños para lo que se viene y espero que me tengan paciencia y sigan dandole vida al fic, ya que son los lectores quienes le dan vida y seguimiento. Así que veamos que va a pasar y si les gusta, no duden en darle un review :) o un favorito, estare agradecido. A proposito, deje una encuesta en mi perfil, por si quieren pasar a votar.  
**

* * *

 **Primer aviso: Las actualizaciones seran cada domingo, así que no se desesperen**

 **Segundo aviso: CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Tercer aviso: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las Dos Cruzadas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11: Indicios de Guerra**

* * *

 **-Media hora después-**

.

.

-Auch…aun me duele.- En la taberna de Nancy, en la isla de River Yun, mejor conocida como la gran isla de los piratas, una joven maga celestial de ahora cabello rojo como el mismo atardecer se estaba quejando por el dolor físico en su cuerpo y una que otra cortada, tras la lucha campal en la misma taberna, la maga celestial estaba soltando una risilla burlona mientras era curada por uno de sus espíritus celestiales, una llave Olimpia conocida como Higia, la curadora, usando una hoja de olivo pasando por todo el cuerpo de Lucy ahora con la identidad de Layla.

-Señorita Lucy, esto le pasa por andar de peleonera.- Higia actuaba como si fuera su madre regañándola y arqueando la ceja mientras Lucy hacia un puchero enfrente de los demás de la tripulación, ellos a diferencia de Lucy, fue a base de la magia curativa de la única en la tripulación en no terminar borracha, la joven gitana albina de Quin.

-Lo siento Higia, no volverá a pasar.- Decía "Layla" mirando como todos los piratas se levantaban aun ebrios o curándose las heridas a su manera.

-Tengo que admitir que "Layla" golpea fuerte.- Evans, el joven pirata pelirrojo tenía una botella de ron fría en su cabeza por el gran dolor que tenía además de sentarse a lado de Lucy con una sonrisa descarada.

-¡Eso te pasa por tocar mis pechos!- Le gritaba Lucy recordando ese momento incomodo que tuvieron ellos aunque Evans no parecía arrepentido de nada.

-Cierto ¿Qué tal tu Hayes?- Evans volteaba a ver a su amigo, encima de la mesa cociéndose otra herida en su brazo por el combate físico que tuvo con algo de paciencia y de evitar volar todo el lugar gracias a su habilidad de hacer explotar las cosas como si fueran simples baratijas

-Aun necesitan más hombres para derribarme.- Sonreía orgullosamente el hombre de tez morena con el puño arriba.

-Pero Nidia fue quien te aventó a la mesa.- Rin le bajo de su nube mientras se sentaba con algo de dolor suspirando mientras Hayes la miro de reojo.

-Dije hombre, no mujer.- Decía entre broma y broma con Rin mientras Levy ya sentía como el alcohol abandonaba su cuerpo respirando tranquilamente en la mesa, lo cual se percató Rin algo avergonzada

-Lo siento por decirte plana Levy, me deje llevar.- Dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa tratando de que las cosas salieran bien y no hubiera una discusión por el tema de quien era más plana.

-Yo también lo siento, supongo que el ron me hizo actuar muy raro.- Levy poso su mano en el hombro de Rin para hacerla sentir mejor mientras que todos se curaban sus heridas físicas y algo vergonzosas, Quin los miraba a todos de reojo.

-A todos.- Eso fue lo único que dijo la albina ya que miro a su derecha mirando a la primera oficial de la tripulación completamente "destruida" por el alcohol que ni siquiera el dolor físico de la pelea sentía, Nidia estaba en la mesa sujetando un pequeño cofre con fuerza y aun con el alcohol a tope esperando por lo menos descansar.

-Mierda…necesito…dormir.- Nidia entre hablada sintiéndose completamente mareada y con los ojos cerrados esperando descansar más.

-Todos actuaron como cualquier pirata lo hubiera hecho, nada mal.- Quin les decía con algo de risa mientras Nidia la miro para intentar decirle algo pero el ron en su sangre aun no salía del todo, Lucy ya estando mejor físicamente se percató que en toda la taberna, los involucrados en la pelea empezaban a ayudarse entre ellos mismos, levantándose del piso y bebiendo y riendo otra vez, eso le sorprendió a la maga celestial, a pesar de que no se conocían del todo, aun así se ayudaban.

-¿Por qué se están ayudando entre ellos?- Decía "Layla" mirando a Quin mientras la albina miraba la botella ya vacía, fue ella quien tomó la palabra al ser la más sobria del grupo.

-Puede que tengamos peleas y todo eso pero al final de cuentas, todos somos piratas, somos una gran familia, aun con un pasado a veces nada honroso o muchas veces negando de nuestras raíces para unirnos a la piratería como tal, todos nos cuidamos las espaldas y sin importar quienes nos quieren quitar nuestra libertad, pelearemos contra ellos como hermanos hasta el final de nuestros días.- La gitana albina hablada con palabras llenas de sabiduría "observándola" mientras Lucy y Levy quedaron algo conmovidas por esas palabras, recordándoles a las mismas palabras del Fairy Tail: Una familia, pero en estos momentos la familia había sido acuchillada por dentro por una cuestión de celos y enojo, con sus miembros dispersos ahora en el mundo, Lucy se dio cuenta que esta nueva vida no solo era de pillaje, sino era cuestión de honor y de lealtad a la hermandad de los piratas como ellos mismos se hacían llamar aun cuando eran buscados por todas las compañías militares marítimas.

-Bien explicado Quin.- Detrás de Lucy, el joven capitán y hermano de la maga celestial, Fabio VanCorr o Fabio Heartfilia, su verdadero nombre, se quedó satisfecho con las palabras de Quin y ver como su tripulación se la había pasado bien sin él alrededor.

-¡Capitán!- Rin se sorprendió lanzando por accidente una silla por la ventana con su magia de gravedad, Nancy solo suspiro al ver que tenía que arreglar las ventanas por quinceava vez en el mes.

-¡Cuando apareciste Fabio!- "Layla" se paró para abrazar a su hermano, todos los hombres estaban algo celosos de ver esa escena pero para ellos dos, ya era algo común demostrar su amor de hermanos después de conocerse por primera vez.

-Acabo de llegar…y veo que hicieron un desastre, me hubiera gustado venir antes pero la junta de las velas negras fue algo pesada, así que vine a ver a mi tripulación.- Decía Fabio despeinando a Lucy mientras ella hacía un puchero enfrente de él, al ver la mesa de su tripulación, noto que había más gente con ellos.

-Nos faltan tres… ¿Han visto a Kasumi?- Fabio arqueo la ceja y con la miraba intento encontrarla, aun en sus facultades, Nidia escucho la voz de Fabio apretando su puño con fuerza y mordiéndose el labio.

-No, ella se separó de nosotros, creo que querían ver algo, no lo sé certeza.- Dijo Evans de brazos cruzados y algo sorprendido de ver que no hay regresado aun pero la que estaba a tope con ese tema era Nidia.

-Claro…pregunta por ella.- En un susurro inaudible, Nidia se quejaba algo molesta de que su capitán preguntara por ella y no por los demás, pero más por ella en el fondo de su corazón, de inmediato sintió una mano en su cabeza que le acariciaba con suavidad, la mirada de la castaña fue de sorpresa al ver a Fabio muy cerca de ella dándole un pequeño masaje en su cabellera café, uno con suavidad.

-Veo que el ron de Nancy te llego a tu máximo Nidia, ¿Quieres descansar?- Le pregunto Fabio de manera atenta, gracias al alcohol, el sonrojo de Nidia paso inadvertido.

-No…estoy bien.- Dijo Nidia muy apacible y cerrando sus ojos lentamente con una sonrisa sin despegarse de su cofre ni de la mesa, al parecer Fabio tenía la calve de mantener calmada a una temperamental y ruda Nidia.

-Sin duda este es un gran lugar para estar en paz…entre comillas pero…me gustaría ver toda la isla.- Decía Lucy estirando los brazos y con ganas de una buena caminata, ya que la curiosidad le mataba en saber todos los secretos de la isla y si es posible, despejar su mente por unos momentos.

-Si quieres vamos Lucy, es decir "Layla"- Fabio se encaminaba a la puerta lentamente dejando atrás a la ahora pelirroja esperando que ella la siguiera, Lucy solo sonrió siguiendo a Fabio por detrás con tranquilidad a la vista de toda la taberna.

-Sera como un paseo familiar.- Decía Lucy con una sonrisa y ambos hermanos Heartfilia salieron de la taberna dejando a toda la tripulación solos para seguir con su rato de descanso o bueno, Evans tenía otros pensamientos.

-No sé ustedes, pero creo que "Layla" tiene un buen perfil.- El comentario el joven pelirrojo atrajo la atención de todos y mirando a Evans algo impresionados y más Levy quien "asesinaba" al pelirrojo con su mirada.

-¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?- Evans solo rio de forma boba, pero lo que no se esperaba esta un golpe en la cabeza con fuerza por parte de la dueña de la taberna haciendo que Evans se cayera de la mesa y todos solo rieron mirando ese espectáculo.

-Tarado…y díganme ¿Quieren otra ronda? La casa invita.- Nancy ya traía otras botellas para la mesa de la tripulación de la Venganza de Santa Lucia con las meseras que tenía a su disposición y sabiendo que se iba a repetir lo ocurrido hace media hora, no le importo ya que ella sabía que así era la vida de los piratas, todos nuevamente tomaron una botella de ron menos Nidia porque está completamente dormida y ahora si Quin se decidió a beber un poco, con la botella en alto se dispusieron a celebrar por el momento, mientras que Fabio tenía otro tipo de mensaje, el cual se los diría después.

.

.

 **-Mientras tanto-**

.

.

-Es una bonita vista ¿verdad?- Tanto Lucy como Fabio caminaban tranquilamente mirando la gran vista que se dejaba ver en River Yun, los barcos que salían y entraban de los puertos para ir en búsqueda de una aventura, los dos hermanos Heartfilia tenían pensamientos diferentes en estos momentos pero no los sacaban a la luz, solo querían disfrutar este momento en familia.

-Lo es, solo había visto esto en fotos y en libros pero no creí verlo con mis ojos.- Decía Lucy con una sonrisa acomodándose el cabello por la ligera ventisca, Fabio suspiro poniéndose un poco serio y a la vez curioso en saber algunas cosas con respecto a lo que habían hablado ella y él en el barco cuando estuvieron en el poblado de White Fish, su primer encuentro.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Fabio fue directo atrayendo a la pelirroja mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Si Fabio, ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Lucy con tranquilidad sin saber que la pregunta sería un poco sensible, aun con los tres años que habían pasado.

-¿Cómo es ese tal Natsu?- Al hacer esa pregunta Fabio, el andar de Lucy paró en seco, mirando hacia delante muy pensativa y apretando el puño con fuerza.

-Bueno…

-Si quieres no me respondas, es solo que…me da curiosidad saber cómo fue que él te hizo esas cosas tan horribles.- Fabio la interrumpió al verla comportarse así, sabía que aun Lucy tenía esa pequeña espinita pero para su sorpresa, ella continuo caminando como si nada de una forma tranquila e incluso dejando al capitán atrás.

-No tienes que decir eso, ya pasaron tres años y ahora puedo hablar de ello como si nada.- Lucy le regalo una sonrisa a Fabio mientras ella discretamente sacó una foto de él, junto a Happy y a ella rozándola con sus dedos de forma suave.

-Natsu es alguien muy denso, despistado y muy impulsivo. Pero también es muy sobreprotector, siempre defiende a sus amigos y no se rinde, además de risueño y bromista.- Lucy solo se mantenía risueña mientras recordaba todos los momentos felices y maravillosos con él a su lado, su pecho se sintió muy cálido en ese instante.

-Es alguien de quien…una chica puede enamorarse.- Esas últimas palabras le pesaron mucho, hace tiempo que ella no sabía cómo era enamorarse nuevamente de un chico, aun con la gran fuerza que ella tenía, aun le costaba abrirse sentimentalmente a alguien y el último beso que recibido fue en aquel día tormentoso donde Natsu y ella pelearon, solo para dejar en claro que ella ya no lo necesitaba y que se olvidara de ella, pero incluso en estos momentos Lucy estaba dudando.

-Si es todo eso ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo?- Fabio no entendía algunas cosas, Lucy lo describirá muy bien y a parte se veía que su propia hermana lo quería mucho, entonces para que llegar a esos extremos ¿Acaso fue eso en realidad? No quería dudar de Lucy pero sentía que la historia estaba algo incompleta.

-No lo sé, supongo que fue el alcohol que lo hizo actuar de esa manera, la verdad es que jamás lo sabré y quiero que se quede así.- Lucy guardo la foto en su bolsillo y continuaron su marca los dos hermanos hasta llegar a una pequeña colina en donde una parte de la isla se veía, los habitantes de ahí se estaban preparando para la celebración del festival de las velas negras, Lucy recordó en ese instante su participación en Fantasía y el desafortunado evento de Laxus pero ahora se vería envuelta en otro festival y le daría emoción y curiosidad saber cómo era un festival pirata.

-Afortunadamente puedo decir que Lucio no se va a quedar sin padre, él lo estuvo cuidando todo este tiempo y eso es algo de lo que puedo estar agradecida.-Lucy sonreía mirando el lugar con una sonrisa amplia y agradecida a los cielos por ver a Natsu cuidando a su hijo, después de la sarta de mentiras que Lisanna creó para alejarlos, ahora ella estaría muy pronto con el pequeño Lucio pero el conflicto con Forge contra ella y los piratas le complicaría mucho su misión y ella sabía que si tocaba tierra en Magnolia, sus sentimientos encontrados le causarían muchos problemas y lo que menos quiere es que los problemas y el sufrimiento regresen.

-Aun cuando quiero seguir con esta nueva vida, mi pasado me sigue.- Lucy estaba convencida en que cuando regrese por Lucio, ella iniciaría su vida sola con él, una vida llena de piratería a lado de su hermano y tripulación.

-Como a todos, tenemos un pasado del cual queremos huir o simplemente borrarlo de nuestra memoria.- Decía Fabio tomándola de su brazo con suavidad mirando el otro lado de River Yun.

-Lo sé, aunque es bueno deshacerse de las memorias malas y quedarse solo con lo bueno, por nuestro bien.- Decía la pelirroja mostrándose madura ante la situación, Fabio estaba algo temeroso, no sabía cómo es que Lucy iba a reaccionar con lo que tenía que decirle y esto iba más allá de él, iba desde los diez señores piratas.

-Tengo que decirte algo Lucy.- Fabio se sentó en el pasto de la colina tomando su pistola y mirándola con detenimiento, la maga celestial lo miro con preocupación y acto seguido se sentó junto a él.

-¿Sí?- La dulce voz de Lucy no dejo a Fabio concentrarse bien y no supo buscar las palabras correctas para decirlo, por lo cual fue más que directo.

-Estamos en guerra.- Esa expresión puso a Lucy completamente paralizada y sorprendida y esperaba que fuera una broma levantándose abruptamente mirándolo.

-¡Qué!- El grito fue tan fuerte que incluso llamo la atención de unos piratas que pasaban por ahí con una mirada de pocos amigos, Fabio puso su mano en la boca de Lucy para que no gritara más fuerte y llamar la atención.

-Shh…ven.- Ambos hermanos fueron a marcha rápido a un lugar más privado y comentar lo que el rubio estaba diciendo, incluso adentrándose en la zona de selva de la isla, para poder hablar con más calma, la maga celestial estaba algo alterada por lo que había dicho su hermano incluso poniéndose algo inquieta.

-Lucy, el consejo de los señores piratas ha evaluado la situación y al ver como William Forge y la armada imperial de Fiore ahora está sobre nosotros, tenemos que estar más que unidos, es por eso que ahora nuestro deber como piratas es luchar por lo nuestro y no dejar que las aguas se nos sean arrebatadas solo porque Forge nos juró que nos destruiría…y temo que…

-Que los magos entren a esta guerra de su lado.- Cuando Fabio menciono a los magos, Lucy llego a la incredulidad total, sorprendida por esas palabras la maga celestial se puso firme a la defensiva con una mirada muy desafiante y que iba a ponerse a defender a sus amigos y a los magos.

-No…no puede, no pueden pensar eso.- La expresión de Lucy ante lo dicho por su hermano no iba a cambiar, se sentía algo ofendida por esas palabras mientras que Fabio solo buscaba decirle a Lucy las cosas como son.

-Lucy escúchame, el rey ya dio la orden, tú lo viste, la armada real se ha unido a Forge, prácticamente estaremos encerrados como ratones si nos atacan y si no funciona su estrategia, el rey de Fiore junto a otros reinos y países nos juraran guerra y de ser posible, tener a magos de su lado.- Las palabras del Capitán estaba llenas de preocupación, al saber que Forge ya tenía un gran apoyo por parte de un rey y temía que llegara más apoyo por parte del consejo mágico, su gran conexión junto el reino.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Fabio tan fácil? Nosotros…ellos…jamás harían algo así ¡No pueden Fabio!- Lucy se aferró a un árbol algo molesta por esa decisión, el conflicto de ideales estaba a punto de chocar, su hermano poso su mano en el hombro de Lucy.

-Lucy entiende…Forge en estos momentos nos está sacando delantera, dos señores piratas han muerto y han sido colgados enfrente de toda una población y hasta donde sé, intentara por todos los medios acabar con todos nosotros.- Fabio esperaba que Lucy entendiera la gravedad de un conflicto de tal magnitud, pero Lucy lo entendía, más de lo que el capitán de la Venganza de Santa Lucia y de hecho ella ya no quería más conflictos a gran escala.

-Hermana, la guerra en el mar será inevitable, se me tenía prohibido comentarlo con la tripulación pero…sabiendo la situación que se acerca tenía que decírtelo.- Lucy solo se quedó pensando detenidamente, Fabio se separó un poco de su hermana para dejarla hablar.

-No se…que pensar ahora.- Fue lo único que dijo la maga celestial suspirando y quedándose de brazos cruzados.

-Yo tampoco y honestamente te lo pediré Lucy…vete a casa, no quiero involucrarte en esto y mucho menos cuando estuve a punto de perderte contra Forge.- Lucy no se esperaba esas palabras de su propio hermano ¿Qué regresara a casa? A pesar de haberle contado todo a él y lo que sufrió, todo por lo que tuvo que pasar para por fin encontrar un equilibrio a su vida y sentirse de nuevo en una familia para que Fabio le diga eso, para Lucy, se convirtió en una gran ofensa y falta de tacto, apretando el puño y los dientes con fuerza mirando al capitán de la Venganza de Santa Lucia.

-¿Me pides que me vaya a casa? ¿Y a donde se puede saber? ¿A Magnolia? ¿A Fairy Tail? ¿A eso te refieres Fabio?- El tono de voz de Lucy cambio radicalmente, era una que asimilaba a Erza, una de las tantas cosas que había aprendido de ella, a ser un poco intimidante, Fabio se sintió incómodo y algo temeroso.

-Yo…ya no tengo un hogar y lo sabes muy bien, yo deje de ser parte de esa familia hace tiempo y ahora que por fin puedo sentirme nuevamente en una familia más, contigo y con Michelle y la tripulación… ¿Me pides que regrese? Eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho hasta el momento y yo te lo dije desde el momento que nos encontramos, que ahora estaríamos juntos en esto sin importar las consecuencias, porque no solo somos familia…somos piratas. Y aunque no lo parezca y aunque pueda usar magia al igual que tu tripulación…seguiremos juntos como lo que somos ahora, olvídate de mí pasado y yo voy a estar a tu lado, siempre mi hermanito.- Lucy únicamente lo miraba y señalaba con mucha fuerza en su voz, no le iba a importar que iba a decir su hermano, ella defendía su punto de vista a capa y espada, manteniendo su promesa de estar cerca de su hermano en las buenas y en las malas. El capitán rubio solo rio de forma discreta al notar a una Lucy tan fuerte y determinada.

-Creo que ambos estamos locos…hasta el fin del mundo.- Fabio tomo el antebrazo de la maga celestial, el saludo de un pirata más que comprometido con sus promesas, Lucy de igual forma lo hizo, apretándolo con fuerza y ambos repitieron un viejo dicho pirata para sellar "su pacto"

 **.**

 **-Toma todo lo que puedas.**

 **-Y no devuelvas nada.**

 **-Desahoga tus penas con ron.**

 **-Y que el horizonte nos lleve a nuestro destino.**

 **-Hasta al final de nuestros días.**

 **.**

-¿Se los dirás?- Fue lo único que dijo Lucy mientras caminaba de vuelta al camino de River Yun, Fabio lo había pensado así pero mejor esperaría un poco.

-Es posible, pero no ahora, no quiero arruinar el festival.- Decía el joven rubio de ojos verdes volviendo con ella al camino y despeinando nuevamente a la maga celestial y esta solo rio un poco.

-Siempre un bromista hermanito, supongo que tenemos que relajarnos pero ¿Qué hay de Forge?- Pregunto Lucy de brazos cruzados e intrigada por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, un gran conflicto en altamar.

-De hecho ya tengo algo planeado y el consejo estuvo de acuerdo en ello.- Esas palabras de Fabio hicieron que Lucy arqueara la ceja y se quedaron parados enfrente de una tienda de armas.

-¿En qué?- Fabio estuvo a punto de entrar a la tienda pero antes miro a Lucy para regalarle otra sonrisa.

-Una vieja amiga, espía de los piratas hace tiempo está en un gremio muy popular dentro del reino de Fiore y ella nos avisara. Su nombre…Orland.- Con esas palabras dichas Fabio entro, dejando a la maga celestial pensando y se llevó otra sorpresa de su vida.

-¿De Fiore? ¿Orland? ¡No puede ser!- Lucy entro con urgencia a la tienda de armas sorprendida, no habla enserio, no podía ser esa persona… ¿O sí?

.

.

 **-Sabertooh-**

.

.

-¿Señorita Minerva? ¿Está bien?- Una joven de cabello plateado, vestida de blanco con tonalidades azules estaba muy preocupada al ver a su compañera, mirando por la ventana de una de las oficinas del gremio con una expresión seria, sosteniendo una carta en sus mano arrugándola.

-Si…solo hablaba con un viejo amigo es todo.- Fue lo único que dijo la joven maga sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, la maga celestial de Sabertooh solo retrocedió para salir y dejarla sola.

-Yukino ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- Antes de que la susodicha dejara la oficina, Minerva la detuvo con esa pequeña pregunta.

-Si señorita Minerva.- Contesto suavemente la maga celestial quien solo ahora poseía dos llaves celestiales en su cintura, siendo la décimo tercera llave del zodiaco la faltante.

-¿Puedes llamar a Sting? Es algo importante.- Minerva no dejaba de ver por la ventana y tirando la carta al piso.

-Si señorita Minerva, voy por él.- La peli plata salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta con cuidado mientras la mujer de cabello negro azulado suspirada mirando a lo lejos como unos dos barcos con el símbolo de la WesterHill Company llegaban a los puertos de la ciudad.

-Es algo muy…serio.

.

.

 **-Pueblo desconocido-**

-Por fin llegamos Gajeel, en este puerto podremos encontrar la información necesaria de ese tal Fabio.- En una región desconocida, en la entrada de una cuidad media de puerto, Anastasia Zima, una mercenaria muy letal con la habilidad de convertirse en un lobo, se encontraba a lado de un Dragón Slayer, el de metal para ser preciso con una expresión de seriedad y con unas heridas en su cuerpo y sus ropas algo desgarradas, su gremio independiente conocido como Mystic Lion estaban en la caza de Fabio por una información viciada de William Forge, además de ser un gremio especializado en la destrucción del gremio oscuro de Raven Tail. Gajeel ya quería ponerle las manos de encima a su líder, por todo lo que pasó y en torno a la maga del Solid Script.

-Adelante entonces, quiero que se separen y busquen cualquier información con respecto a él o ese barco, ahora.- Con esas simples palabras, los miembros de Mystic Lion salieron lentamente a esparcirse por toda la ciudad mientras él se quedaba de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y tú a donde iras Gajeel?- Decía la voz llena de curiosidad de otra mujer que no era ni Anastasia ni Ryoko, sino era de Erza Scarlet con el equipo de Fairy Tail a su lado, ella de igual forma que Gajeel, tenía la armadura llena de heridas y unas cortadas.

-¿Acaso te importa Titania?- Gajeel la miro con molestia total, aun sin creer que ambos empataran en su combate en solitario ya hace una hora y menos que ambos equipos siguieran juntos tras eso.

-Mira Gajeel, sé que quieres que esta alianza sea temporal, pero nuestros caminos están juntos en esto quieras o no, nosotros buscamos a Lucy y si es posible a Levy, ¿Podemos contar contigo?- Erza busco que Gajeel confiara en ellos y esperando la cooperación del Dragón Slayer, Gray no estaba muy convencido de esto, Can y Juvia lo veían como una última alternativa. El Redfox con su olfato, sintió la presencia a unos soldados en toda la ciudad, eran esos caballeros de Holy Cross y con el conflicto que habían tenido antes, una pelea seria lo primero que encontrarían y aunque era orgulloso y sabía que podía ganar…necesitaría un poco ayuda y esta pequeña alianza temporal se hizo efectiva con un apretón de manos por parte de Erza y Gajeel.

-Vamos a intentarlo.-

.

.

.

Continuara…


	13. Capítulo 12: Las Ejecutoras Garou

**Hola Lectores y amigos mios, pido disculpas por andar desaparecido por unos meses, la verdad es que mi trabajo no deja en paz, pero no pienso dejar esto morir, no no, no los voy a dejar picados y alborotados, por lo cual, les traigo un capitulo largo para que lo disfruten al maximo y espero que les guste. Además para desearles unas felices fiesta y un buen año 2016 que va a venir con todo. Así que veamos que va a pasar y si les gusta, no duden en darle un review :) o un favorito, estare agradecido. A proposito, deje una encuesta en mi perfil, por si quieren pasar a votar.  
**

* * *

 **Primer aviso: Las actualizaciones seran cada domingo, así que no se desesperen**

 **Segundo aviso: CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Tercer aviso: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las Dos Cruzadas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12: Las Ejecutoras Garou  
**

* * *

- **River Yun** -

.

.

-Tienes que estar bromeando Fabio, no puede ser la persona que yo estoy pensando, no puede.- Decía Lucy muy especita a las palabras de su hermano mientras este tarareara una canción en la tienda de armas, Lucy se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de espadas, cuchillos y más armas había en el establecimiento.

-Claro que puede hermanita, ella alguna vez estuvo en contacto con la hermandad, en esos tiempos, las cosas entre la hermandad estaban…raras.-Decía su hermano mientras se recargaba en el mostrador.

-Sin embargo algunos tienen conocimiento de lo que pasa en el consejo mágico, entre ellos lo que paso el día del festival del rey dragón.- Esa mención hizo Lucy temblara un poco por los eventos ocurridos ese día, sin duda una prueba dura y más con lo que implico en su despertar de poder.

-Ojala pudiera olvidar ese suceso.- Decía la rubia tocando sus llaves sutilmente con un suspiro.

-O el de Tártaros.-A Lucy la pareció sorprendente que su hermano también supiera sobre ese evento entre los piratas, Lucy recordó como había perdido en ese momento a Acuario para invocar al Rey de los espíritus celestiales, aunque recuperaría a su amado espíritu, ese dolor fue grande, cómo perder a una gran amiga.

-Tampoco quiero recordar eso.-Lucy sacaba de sus múltiples llaves una en especial, con la forma de un martillo y de similar color a la de los espíritus del olimpo. Fabio solo la miro algo extrañado acerca de su comportamiento.

-En fin…Creo que es necesario cambiar tus espadas "Layla"-Decía el rubio señalando las dos armas de la maga celestial mientras la susodicha las miraba extrañada de las palabras de su hermano.

-¿Qué tienen estas de malo?- Decía mientras pasaba su otra mano por cada una de las espadas, algo viejas y con el filo que ya se había ido durante cada batalla, además de que las tenía desde hace ya años.

-Ya sufrieron mucho castigo y además su filo se está perdiendo, aquí puedo conseguirte unas.- Decía Fabio mostrándola todas las espadas que estaban en la tienda de armas pero Lucy sonrió.

-O forjarme unas mejor.- Lucy tomo con fuerza su llave que tenía en las manos mientras Fabio no sabía a lo que se refería con eso de forjar una nueva espada.

-¡Ábrete, llave Mythos, Hefesto!- Un destello azul salía iluminando la tienda y cuando se disipo por fin, un gran hombre estaba detrás de Lucy, vistiendo una armadura y un casco con sandalias y con un martillo en su mano derecha y un montón de herramientas en su espalda haciendo una reverencia a Lucy.

-Mi lady, estoy aquí para servirte.- El gran espíritu del olimpo le correspondía con todo respeto honrando su palabra como espíritu.

-Hola Hefesto ¿Me harías un pequeño favor? Mis espadas ya están viejas y necesito un par nuevo ¿Crees que puedas?- Lucy sonreía entregando las espadas a punto de romperse al espíritu y herrero de los Dioses, Hefestos sencillamente con sus manos rompió las espadas gemelas para convertirlas en polvo.

-¡Ja! Es un juego de niños, saldrán en un momento mi Lady.- Hefesto de la nada sacó un gran yunque y tomando su martillo y algo de acero mágico comenzó a forjar las nuevas armas de Lucy enfrente de ambos hermanos Heartfilia, Fabio observo la cintura de su hermana con las llaves quedando impresionado por la cantidad de llaves que poseía.

-Tantas llaves que posees hermanita, sí que tienes una caja llena de sorpresas.-Decía Fabio recargado en uno de los mostradores mientras Lucy miraba sus llaves.

-Sí, me han costado mucho trabajo encontrarlas por todos los lugares a los que he ido y honestamente ha sido mi mayor aventura, hasta el momento.- La sonrisa de Lucy se reflejaba en su rostro, recordando las aventuras en estos tres años para conseguir estas llaves.

-Eso puedo ver Lucy, aunque me es raro ver a tus espíritus, en mi caso, yo solo las uso cuando hay una emergencia.- Fabio enfocaba su mirada en las llaves de altamar que tenía, únicamente conocía tres llaves de cinco y no las usaba al mismo ritmo que Lucy, por lo cual era entendible para la ahora pelirroja.

-Te has acostumbrado a tu vida de pirata Fabio, puedo entenderlo, yo sigo siendo una maga a pesar de todo.-Lucy no podía dejar atrás su pasado por más que quería, el tener nuevamente la insignia de Fairy Tail en su mano le hacía reflexionar un poco sobre su destino y el inevitable encuentro con Natsu tendría que llegar.

-Lo se…y espero que no entren en este conflicto.- Hefesto continuaba forjando la nueva arma de Lucy y Fabio se puso serio colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermana, Lucy solo apretó el puño con fuerza.

-Fabio, ningún mago y ningún gremio sería capaz de unirse a la WesterHill Company, por lo que vi, Forge odia a los piratas como a los magos y hará todo lo posible para pisarnos los talones y dispararnos, yo corrí con suerte gracias a Mystogan.- La pelirroja recordaba estar a unos centímetros de la muerte y de no ser por el rey de Edolas, quizás todo por lo que lucho no habría valido la pena.

-A veces tengo tantas cosas que preguntarte de los magos hermanita, pero por el momento, tendré que aguantar. ¿Dónde está el dueño? – Se preguntaba Fabio preguntándose en dónde demonios estaba el dueño mirando para todos lados, mientras Lucy ahora le tenía una pregunta a su hermano.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Fabio?- Lucy se acercó a Fabio algo curiosa mientras el rubio se quedaba pensando en que pregunta le iba a hacer, Lucy sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-¿Kasumi te gusta?- De inmediato Fabio se sonrojo y quedo paralizado por la pregunta tirando unas espadas haciendo mucho ruido y Lucy solo soltó una carcajada al ver la acción de su pregunta en Fabio

-¡Pero que pregunta es esa Lucy! Por supuesto que no.- Prácticamente Fabio le grito a Lucy replicando lo que para ella era algo obvio, Fabio se giró de brazos cruzados y en un momento a otro, vio en uno de sus pensamientos a Kasumi poniéndose un poco rojo, Lucy cambio a una risilla burlona.

-¿Qué es gracioso?- Pregunto Fabio mirando a Lucy de reojo.

-Te pusiste algo rojo- Decía la susodicha aun riéndose de su hermano mientras este solo respiro tranquilamente y tratando de aparentar que no fue así.

-Eso no es cierto- Dijo con toda seguridad ignorando esas palabras de Lucy.

-Te gussssta ¿verdad?- Dijo la maga celestial incluso enrollando la lengua al oído del capitán pirata, haciendo que Fabio le respondiera otra cosa.

-Es una peleadora muy buena, es todo.- Decía Fabio con los ojos cerrados y esperando a que Lucy le creyera, aparentemente lo hizo.

-Aja, lo que tú digas hermanito.-Decía Lucy alejándose un poco de su hermano para estar con Hefesto en la creación sus nuevas armas, Fabio por otro lado no dejo de pensar por un momento en Kasumi, con su nuevo cambio de apariencia y en la mirada de la Dragón Slayer, para él, ella era un misterio andando y por alguna razón se sentía bien con ella. Mientras Fabio pensaba en eso, Lucy miro por la ventana a ver que había en los caminos de River Yun y para su sorpresa, se encontró con los dos mismos sujetos que estaban a las afueras de la tienda de armas mirando adentro, dándole una mala espina a la maga celestial

-Esos tipos nos han estado mirando desde que entramos Fabio ¿Deberíamos preocuparnos?-Pregunto Lucy volviendo a ver a Fabio quien estaba más concentrado en el presente y no en su mente.

-No te preocupes Lucy, no pasa nada.- Dijo Fabio totalmente a la ligera, mientras que el espirito celestial y herrero completaba su gran obra maestra como él le decía a todas las armas que hacía.

-Aquí están sus nuevas espadas Lucy-san, tu trabajo digno de los dioses.- Hefesto había terminado las nuevas espadas gemelas de Lucy, un material brillante hacía resplandecer las hojas y el mango dorado con toques del propio Hefesto y una joya en medio de las empuñaduras le llamaron la atención a la pelirroja que quedó impresionada con el trabajo de su espíritu.

-Muchas gracias Hefesto, eres el mejor herrero del mundo celestial y de Earthland.- Decía la maga celestial abrazando al espíritu celestial y este solo le correspondió una sonrisa cálida.

-Todo un placer y gracias por el cumplido.- Decía Hefesto y entregándoselas a Lucy, cuando ella las tomo con mucha fuerza sintió un gran poder dentro de las dos hojas pero además al probarlas vio lo rápidas que eran.

-Wow…son tan ligeras.- Decía Lucy con una sonrisa, no se comparaba a las que tenía antes, que ya le hacían pesadas y más por el paso del tiempo.

-Pruébela en este material, Lucy-san.- Hefesto hacía aparecer un gran pedazo de metal, metal del mundo de los espíritus celestial y Lucy usando un poco de su magia para alimentar las hojas de sus espadas se preparó para cortar el pesado y resistente material.

-¡Ah!- Un destello amarillo salió de dichas hojas cortando el metal con una sola pasada y cayendo al suelo con fuerza creando dos grandes huecos.

-Que filo más preciso ¡y poderoso!- Decía muy emocionada Lucy como niña en dulcería mirando sus nuevas espadas y Fabio se sentía orgulloso de su hermanita.

-El gran trabajo de un herrero es saber que su amo este feliz de su trabajo.- Decía el espíritu haciendo honor a su sobrenombre del gran herrero de los Dioses.

-Hefesto, eres genial.- Con esas palabras dulces, el espíritu desapareció y regresando al mundo celestial satisfecho con el trabajo que había hecho.

-Eres tan buena Lucy, de corazón dulce.- Dijo Fabio con toda tranquilidad mientras Lucy guardaba sus nuevas espadas en dos fundas especiales para dichas armas, sintiendo un poder semejante al de ella.

-Solo con la gente que es digna de conocerme Fabio…con aquellos que quieran hacerme daño y a mis amigos, no tendrán la misma consideración.- Dijo Lucy con una voz tranquila y mirando a su hermano para dejarle en claro la situación.

-Lo se hermanita.- Fabio lo sabía, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento de reencontrarse con Natsu y eventualmente con su sobrino, no importaría que fuera lo que se interpusiera entre ellos…nada.

-¡Cuidado Fabio!- Lucy hizo que Fabio se agachara de forma violenta cuando por la ventana, varias balas en dirección a ellos pasaron por la ventana para impactar en la pared de la tienda de armas, la maga celestial intento ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Pero qué mierda?- Fabio sacó sus dos pistolas para apuntar a sus agresores y para su sorpresa, eran los dos sujetos que no les despegaban la mirada de encima con dos escopetas

-Te dije que nos estaba observando.- Lucy desenvainando las espadas salió del establecimiento para encáralos con algo de molestia por este ataque.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- Cuando Lucy quería una respuesta de ambos hombres quienes le apuntaban con la escopeta, Fabio a lo lejos vio que esos dos hombres tenía un símbolo y no de una tripulación pirata, sino una militar…

-¡Imposible!- Fabio disparo a las manos de ambos hombres haciendo que estos quedaran desarmados revelando la insignia de la WesterHill Company, ambos hombres habían quedado al descubierto y Lucy solo abrió la mirada al ver que dos hombres de Forge no solo los había identificado, sino que llegaron a River Yun, un lugar donde ni siquiera ellos sabían dónde quedaba.

-¡Mierda nos descubrieron, vete y reporta a la nave, yo los detendré!- Uno de los hombres le hizo caso a su compañero para salir corriendo en dirección contraria a Lucy mientras el otro recogiendo su escopeta se preparaba para apuntarle a Lucy.

-No lo creo.- Dijo la maga celestial con sus espadas al frente para protegerse de cualquier disparo, la ventana se había rota y Fabio con su espada desenvainada se lanzó contra el sujeto de la armada para una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, dejando a la maga celestial preocupada por su hermano.

-¡LUCY, DETENLO RAPIDO, SON HOMBRES DE FORGE, NO DEJES QUE LLEGUEN A LOS MUELLES!- Fabio con sus ataques rápidos hacia lo posible para evitar que aquel espía de Forge se pusiera en guardia y atacara con su escopeta dejando a Lucy el camino libre para perseguir al otro sujeto quien le estaba sacando ventaja, sin alguna oposición en su camino estaba solo para ir al muelle por un navío pequeño disfrazado de un bote de provisiones. Detrás de él, Lucy lo perseguía guardando sus espadas y sacando una de sus llaves doradas.

-¡Hey, regresa aquí!- Lucy trato de que el sujeto se diera cuenta que no podría escapar pero acelerando su andada corriendo al máximo haciendo que Lucy perdiera la paciencia.

-Si mi hermano está en lo cierto…entonces están en peligro mis amigos ¡Invócate, forma Sagitario!- Un brillo dorado envolvió a Lucy con su forma de Sagitario con arco en mano y flecha apuntando a la distancia algo alejada pero segura de sí misma para dar en el blanco.

-No iras lejos.- Con una mirada seria, Lucy lanzó su flecha para herir, el hombre de la WesterHill Company cayó al piso al sentir como la flecha le había impactado en la pierna

-¡Te tengo!- Lucy fue corriendo aun en su forma Sagitario para interrogar al hombre de la WesterHill Company, al llegar, lo tomo del cuello de su camisa.

-¿Cómo llegaron hasta acá?- Pregunto la maga celestial con algo de enojo en su persona y lo único que hizo el espía de la compañía militar fue escupirle a la cara a Lucy y eso hizo que se enojara un más.

-Eso no te incumbe mujerzuela.- Lucy se limpió la saliva de la cara y con ese insulto que no ayudaba mucho, la hizo enojar aun más.

-¿Mujerzuela? Hijo de…- Cuando la maga celestial iba a golpearlo con toda su fuerza, unas lianas que aparecieron de la nada le sujetaron la mano previniendo la acción de Lucy y eso lo aprovecho el agente de la WesterHill Company para ir aun con su pierna herida, Lucy con su espada corto la liana y se puso a apuntar para todos lados con su arco y flecha.

-¿Lianas? Y porque esa presencia me es…familiar.- Las palabras de Lucy fueron alcanzadas por una figura conocida para ella, quien aparecía en un cruce de las calles de la isla.

-Nos vemos nuevamente, demonio celestial.- Lucy abrió los ojos de golpe mirando para su izquierda, de donde las lianas habían salido, escuchando los pasos y la voz de una mujer joven, algo familiar para Lucy.

-¿Esa voz? Imposible.- Para sorpresa de la maga celestial, una joven de cabello rosa completamente desordenado y un sombrero del mismo color aparecía con una mirada algo siniestra, sus ropas era de diferente color, siendo un color azul marino con toques blancos y botas azules, llevando tres símbolos, el primero representando a la corona de Fiore en su brazo izquierdo y el otro representando a la WesterHill Company. Una de los integrantes de los Caballeros Garou estaba en la isla enfrente de la maga celestial: Cosmos.

-¿Tú? – Lucy no pudo decir nada más que esa palabra, mientras que del lado derecho diversos papeles salían en el aire e incluso unos cayendo del lado de Lucy haciendo que ella volteara preocupada y uno de los papeles que se le había quedado pegado en la mano comenzó a arderle con algo de fuerza haciendo que soltara su arco para quitárselo.

-Es fuego incendiario, pero creo que debiste haberlo sabido, ya que no es la primera vez que lo ves en acción.- Lucy observo a la otra chica apareciendo con un muro de papeles a su alrededor, sus ropas eran similares a las de su compañera, en cuanto a color se trataba.

-¡Mierda el informante!- Lucy trato de enfocarse en el agente de Forge, pero tanto como lianas como hojas de papel atacaron al mismo tiempo para sorprender la distracción de Lucy pero logrando reaccionar y usando sus espadas para cortar las lianas y los papeles de fuego quedando en el centro.

-Déjalo, de nosotras tienes que preocuparte.- Decía la maga de papel con una sonrisa muy cínica, la segunda integrante de los Caballeros Garou estaba al frente de la situación: Kamika

-¿La insignia? Pero…ustedes…-Lucy no entendía que estaban haciendo ellas aquí, por lo que significaba que los otros Caballeros estaban cerca, por lo que tenía que estar atenta a todo.

-Es una alianza que el rey ha demandado hacer, para la búsqueda y aniquilación de esos perros de mar y sobre todo del demonio celestial. No creí que fueras tú.- Kamika con una hoja de papel transparente y mirando a través de ella, podía ver la verdadera identidad de la ahora pelirroja, ellas sabían la identidad de Lucy aun con su cambio hecho, era ya peligroso este momento para Lucy y se ponía peor a cada rato.

-No lo tomes personal, pero he querido hacer esto desde que tú y tu gremio nos costaron nuestra misión numero mil quinientos.- Cosmos estaba alistando sus lianas pero ahora con espinas alrededor de ellas para infligir más dolor.

-Y esta vez…nadie te va a salvar.- Kamika se mostraba muy confiada en su situación actual y eso Lucy lo sabría aprovechar al máximo.

-¿Eso piensan? ¿Ustedes piensan que soy la misma de hace tres años?- La maga celestial decía con toda confianza en si misma y apuntando sus espadas a las dos chicas mientras las alimentaba con su magia para darles aún más poder.

-No lo creo.- Cosmos de igual forma aumentaba su poder con ayuda de sus espinas mientras Lucy solo sonería confiada.

-Nosotras tampoco.- Kamika fue la primera en ir al ataque con sus papeles de fuego junto a Cosmos con sus lianas con espinas por ambos lados, Lucy espero de forma paciente a que ellas estuvieran a nada de dar su ataque contra ella y cuando estuvieron a centímetros, Lucy se defendió de las lianas con espinas con una de sus espadas mientras que con la otra había cortado todos los papeles enfrente de ambas mujeres ejecutoras y sobre todo sorprendidas de como se les fue negado sus ataques de forma combinada.

-Esto será divertido.- Lucy usando sus espadas alimentadas por su magia celestial liberaba una gran cantidad de poder para dejar a sus dos atacantes con algo de sorpresa al ver que lo que ella les decía era verdad, haciendo que Kamika repensara su estrategia junto a Cosmos quienes solo caminaron en círculos enfrente de ella.

-No fanfarroneabas, sin duda eres más fuerte de lo que pensábamos.- Decía Cosmos invocando una gran planta que aventaba esporas venenosas mientras Lucy solo se quedaba de pie mirándolas como si nada.

-Y pensar que las dos son ejecutoras…más bien son unas novatas- Esas palabras burlonas de Lucy hizo que Kamika perdiera la paciencia al instante y lanzara uno de sus ataques más poderosos.

-Pero que arrogante ¡ _Kami Fubuki Ai no Mai! – Kamika reunió una gran cantidad de papel color anis para sorprender a Lucy y crear una gran esfera alrededor de ella, Lucy trato de moverse de forma rápida pero se vio de inmediato atrapada en la gran esfera, por dentro, los papeles se movían indiscriminadamente causándole pequeñas cortadas a la maga celestial y sin que todavía supiera la verdadera utilidad de este ataque mientras que Cosmos y Kamika sonreían._

 _-Esto le enseñara a no meterse con nosotras.- Decía con toda confianza la azabache conteniendo la esfera de papel para no dejar salir a Lucy._

 _-Deberíamos matarla ahora que podemos Kamika.- Decía Cosmos acariciando a su planta lanzadora de esporas venenosas pero su compañera tenía otros planes._

 _-Si…después de jugar un poco con su mente.- Decía la susodicha con una miraba maliciosa sabiendo la naturaleza de su propia técnica y atacar donde más duele: el corazón._

 _-No…esta técnica…¿Qué me pasa? ¿Natsu? ¿Esa es mi habitación? ¿Pero qué?- Lucy rápidamente comenzó a caer en un estado de trance pero despierta y mirando dentro de la esfera, la gran ilusión que se estaba creando, sacando a relucir su peor miedo y su mayor herida del corazón: el momento en el que Natsu y Lisanna se convirtieron en novios enfrente de ella, rompiéndole su corazón y donde Natsu abuso de ella en su propia habitación, Lucy soltó las espadas tomándose la cabeza con sus manos para sacarse esos pensamientos de cualquier forma._

 _-No…basta…no quiero recordar.- Viendo forzadamente el beso de Natsu y Lisanna, como se querían y se abrazaban, el momento en el que Natsu todo borracho le estaba quitando la virginidad a Lucy en tu cuerpo haciéndola gritar de placer cuando el miembro del Dragón Slayer la estaba haciendo suya, sintiéndose utilizada y siendo el plato de segunda mesa._

 _-No quiero…- Un brillo verdoso comenzó a salir de los brazos de Lucy mientras soltaba unas lágrimas recordando esos eventos que la convirtieron en una asesina y ladrona, ya no quería más, no quiera sufrir más…ya no…_

 _-¡No quiero!- La gran esfera de papel comenzó a quemarse con dicho brillo verde, que al final eran convertidos en llamas para sorpresa de las ejecutoras y con un gran concentrado de magia, la gran esfera había sido destruida por completo e incinerada por el fuego de tono verde liberando a Lucy y con sus brazos envueltos en las flamas verdes y con un poder mágico expulsado de forma brusca._

 _-¡Imposible, lo pudo romper!- Kamika quedo sorprendida al ver como una de sus técnicas más poderosas fue repelida con facilidad. Mientras Lucy se levantaba mirando a las dos ejecutoras con una mirada siniestra._

 _-Inferno justice.- Lucy invocaba una de sus técnicas más poderosas y recordando que ella ya las había utilizado por última vez en su batalla contra Natsu._

 _-¿Qué le pasa?- Kamika solo sostenía más papeles incendiarios mientras Cosmos analizaba la situación_

 _-Su poder mágico ha aumentado de forma espectacular, no creí que se hubiera hecho tan fuerte en estos años.- Mientras Cosmos hacia la explicación, Lucy corría para ir contra ellas quemando lo que le lanzaban con sus brazos envueltos en llamas._

 _-Pero no es suficiente.- Cosmos levanto unas lianas para sujetar por unos minutos a una Lucy molesta y aunque ella pudo quemar las lianas del suelo, papeles morados le fueron pegados de forma sorpresiva haciendo que la maga celestial no pudiera hacer un movimiento más._

 _-Buen trabajo Cosmos.- Decía la azabache con una sonrisa caminando con mucha confianza mientras Lucy aun con sus llamas verdes quemaba los papeles que le impedían moverse pero el resto que se encontraban en su rostro y cuerpo no podían ser des paralizados._

 _-Mierda, me distraje…y ahora estos mierderos papeles no me dejaran moverme.- Decía con una mirada de enojo la maga celestial mientras Kamika se ponía enfrente de Lucy con una carcajada._

 _-Muy impulsiva, pero ahora esto se termina. Cuando te ponga este papel…veré como ardes hasta que el sol se oculta ¿Unas últimas palabras?- La azabache tenía el papel incendiario listo para ponérselo en la cabeza a Lucy mientras ella solo tenía dos preguntas para ella._

 _-¿Vas a traicionar a los magos? ¿Los caballeros Garou van a traicionarnos?- Lucy estaba muy molesta por lo que estaba a punto de pasar, primero el agente de Forge se le había escapado y las ejecutoras le habían sorprendido mientras Cosmos y Kamika se reían ante tal pregunta de la maga celestial._

 _-¿Traicionar? Querida por favor…nosotros somos mejores que ustedes, solo tuvieron un golpe de suerte en el pasado, pero ahora…di adiós.- Cuando Kamika estuvo a punto de colocarle el papel en la frente de Lucy, del suelo saliendo extraños tentáculos de color rojo liberando a Lucy de las lianas que le impedían moverse a Lucy y de los papeles haciendo un gran escudo haciendo que se alejara un poco Kamika pero Cosmos no tuvo suerte al ser alcanzada por los tentáculos de color rojo que la aventaron a un edificio con fuerza._

 _-¿Pero qué?- De la nada, una figura caminaba detrás de Lucy, no se alcanzaba a ver quién era, solo que era una mujer con el cabello suelto y con unos tacones puestos que hacían marcar más su paso, los tentáculos rojos que había atacado a Cosmos regresaban para formar un muro defensivo sobre Lucy mientras ella miraba de forma particular la barrera, se le hacía familiar._

 _-¿Quién eres? ¿Y porque nos has interrumpido?- Kamika lanzo diversos papeles amarillos y rojos para atacar con fuego y rayos pero la barrera los detenía con facilidad, la mujer quien ocultaba su identidad se revelo al instante causando sorpresa y más para Lucy._

 _-¿Estas bien…rubia?- La mujer de cabello rojo y vestido negro con tacones del mismo color estaba al lado de Lucy mirando con desafío a las ejecutoras y moviendo sus cabellos con más rabia lista para atacar. Lucy solo abrió sus ojos de golpe mirándola._

 _-¿Flare?_

.

.

.

Continuara…


	14. Capítulo 13: Contra las Ejecutoras

**¿Pueden oler lo que la roca cocina? Pues la roca no esta cocinando nada pero yo si y tengo para ustedes: EL capitulo 13!. ¿Quizas se preguntan porque me tarde tanto? Entre vacaciones y un poco de actualización de fic, vengo a traer parte de la tercera temporada de esta saga, Ahora bien, habra muchos cuestionamientos pero lo explicare así:**

 **-Leer los dos fics anteriores a este (Ya no soy lo que era y La hermanda Heartfilia)**

 **-Si tienen una pregunta en concreto, mandela por MP para contestarles de forma inmediata**

 **-Sus comentarios seran recibidos y si es posible contestarlos en el siguiente capitulo (Si son Guest, favor de poner si son hombre o mujer)**

 **-Historia alterna entre los eventos del manga y obra mía**

 **-Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y no se cobra dinero por esto y es por diversión**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las Dos Cruzadas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13: Lucy & Flare vs las Ejecutoras**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Flare?- La maga celestial miraba incrédula a la pelirroja de cabello largo que estaba enfrente de ella con sus cabellos protegiéndola, Flare no decía nada y solo miraba a las ejecutoras Garou.

-¿Quién es ella?- Cosmos jugaba con su planta venenosa algo desesperada en querer pelear de una vez contra la maga celestial y la chica de cabello rojo quien seguia manteniendo su defensa activa.

-Flare Corona, está en la lista de los magos más buscados, número 14 para ser precisa, quien lo diría, encontramos a dos fugitivas del consejo, será divertido.

-Flare Corona, está en la lista de los magos más buscados, número 14 para ser precisa, quien lo diría, encontramos a dos fugitivas del consejo, será divertido.- Kamika quemaba un papel sorprendida por la aparición de la antigua integrante de Raven Tail y no era la única, Lucy se preguntaba cómo ella estaba aquí, parándose lentamente tomándose el hombro miro a las ejecutoras apretando el puño con fuerza.

-¿Estas bien rubia?- Flare pregunto de forma amable sin mirar a Lucy, ella solo emitió una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero me sorprende verte aquí.- Lucy sacaba de su cintura todas sus llaves para sacar cuatro al azar.

-Ya habrá tiempo para contar.- Decía Flare mirando de reojo el nuevo cambio de Lucy, aun con todo, ella la recordaba como "Rubia".

-Tienes razón: Tauro, Escorpión, Ares, Leo…salgan.- Los cuatro espíritus de Lucy salieron con el gran destello de luz, siendo los caballeros de su doncella para luchar a su lado, Flare solo quedó impresionada por el gran poder de Lucy a estas alturas de la vida.

-Estas estúpidas van a pagar.- Kamika no perdía tiempo creando una gran barrera de papeles de todos los colores mientras que Cosmos plantaba más plantas para crear un gran ataque.

-Lucy ¿Podrás soportar?- El espíritu de Leo estaba preocupado de la condición de Lucy, pasando a su traje de Leo.

-Claro Loke, no te preocupes por mí, tenemos trabajo que hacer.- Decía Lucy limpiándose la sangre en sus heridas, las ejecutoras Garou miraban incrédulas a las magas.

-Seis contra dos, es algo injusto.- Decía Kamika con un tono de voz chillante para luego lanzar papeles rojos y blancos contra ellas por todos lados.

-¡Para ustedes tontas!- Cosmos hizo que sus plantas lanzaran esporas venenosas contra ellas, Flare lograba crear un buen escudo móvil contra las esporas ignorando un poco los papeles pero eso lo tenía contemplado Lucy.

-Gracias Ares, cúbrenos las espaldas de esos papeles- El Dios de la guerra griega con sus flechas comenzó a quemar cada papel con gran voluntad de guerra.

-Lo hare Lucy.- Ares quemaba los papeles con múltiples flechas y eso lo aprovecho Lucy para salir del escudo de cabello de Flare e ir al ataque con sus demás espíritus, las ejecutoras estaban listas para el ataque frontal pero no vieron que Loke se había transportado a su lado con su regulus activado, atacando con un fuerte puñetazo de Cosmos lanzándola a una de las calles de la isla, Lucy se desvió del camino de Kamika para atacar a la chica de cabello rosado.

-¡Cosmos!- Kamika trato de atacar a Lucy por la espalda siendo detenida por un látigo de cabello de Flare, mostrando su sonrisa maligna

-¿Bailamos?- Con mucha fuerza lanzo a Kamika al otro extremo de la calle para luchar en un mano a mano mientras Lucy estaba de pie mirando como Cosmos se levantaba con algo de dolor.

-¿Cómo es que puedes moverte a pesar de estar paralizada? Debería dolerte.-Decía la maga de las plantas con enojo, Lucy se mordía un poco los labios aun asimilando el dolor de la parálisis e incluso sacándose sangre para sacar el veneno.

-¿Y tú crees que no me duele?- Lucy respiraba con tranquilidad de brazos cruzados esperando que Cosmos se confiara aún más.

-¡Tauro ahora!- El gran toro aparecía por la izquierda de Cosmos con su gran ataque de hacha para hacer temblar la tierra, Cosmos defendiéndose con las lianas.

-¡Escorpio!- Cosmos miro de reojo al ver al espíritu de la arena apuntando con su cola.

-¡Prueba un poco de mi arena bombón!- Escorpio lanzaba su gran tormenta de arena y Cosmos uso lo que tenía para protegerse de ambos frentes mientras Lucy miraba, la situación había cambiado.

-¡No me hacen ni cosquillas!- Cosmos decía entre forcejeo pero que era una pantalla para lanzar del piso unas lianas con espinas gruesas las cuales atacaron a los espíritus con fuerza mandándolos lejos pero sin rendirse, las lianas tomaron a Lucy con mucha fuerza.

-Mierda…no me lo esperaba- Decía Lucy sintiendo como las espinas comenzaban a perforar un poco su cuerpo y desgarrando la ropa.

-¿Cuánto crees aguantar ante mis espinas de rosas, puta?- Decía Cosmos haciendo que las lianas apretaran más a Lucy haciéndola gritar un poco.

-Ares, dame cobertura por favor.- Lucy tenía a su espíritu de la guerra apuntando con una lanza dichas lianas con una gran fuerza, Cosmos no se intimido y pudo desviar el arma como si nada.

-Tus armas son inútiles, nada va a atravesar mi defensa.- Decía con toda confianza Cosmos apretando con más fuerza a Lucy con los tentáculos pero la rubia supo que ya era suficiente y sus brazos comenzaron a liberar algo de fuego.

-¿Y qué tal esto?- Lucy sonrío prendiendo fuego a las lianas espinosas y destruyéndolas como si fueran de cartón.

-¿Qué?- Cosmos quedo sorprendida de ver el fuego verde en los brazos de Lucy, quemando un poco las mangas de su vestido pero con un gran poder en sus manos.

-Fuego quema plantas.- Decía Lucy guiñándole el ojo a la ejecutora haciéndola enojar más.

-¿Qué tal esporas?- Varias semillas aparecieron explotando en el piso y en el aire alrededor de ambas magas con una nube de toxinas de gran pesadez, Lucy se cubría la boca y la nariz para buscar contra atacar.

"Mierda, tienen un olor muy maloliente y por lo que veo puede ser venenoso, tengo que salir de esta nube de gas"

-¡No tan rápido!- Cosmos apareció con una gran liana tirándola a una antigua casa en ruinas fuera del humo, afortunadamente la había salvado del gas pero estaba en desventaja, la maga celestial trato de usar una nueva llave pero no encontraba su llavero.

-¿Mis llaves? ¿Dónde están?- Lucy sonó algo desesperada tratando de buscarlas, escuchando un sonido metálico enfrente de ella.

-¿Buscabas esto?- Decía Cosmos muy divertida guardando las llaves en una sus plantas lanzadoras de esporas, mientras varias de dichas plantas estaban apuntando a Lucy.

-Las conservare como un trofeo de guerra cuanto te derrote.- La ejecutora miraba como Lucy volvía a sus ropas normales defendiéndose con el Inferno Justice en sus manos como escudo, tendría que buscar una forma de romper esta situación.

-Eres buena defendiendo, pero quiero ver que tan buena atacante eres, bruja de Raven Tail.- Mientras que en el otro combate, Kamika seguía atacando con su magia de papel ante un Flare inmóvil con su cabello de escudo y poniendo nuevamente esa mirada maligna y algo desquiciada.

-Eso quieres…lo tendrás.- Flare usando su cabello para protegerse comenzó a correr en dirección a Kamika, la ejecutora Garuo estaba complacida al ver como su plan estaba funcionando.

-Es inútil.- La ejecutora lanzó sus papeles de fuego en un gran tornado para bloquear no solo la vista de Flare sino para posarse en el escudo de cabello y lentamente comenzar a quemarlo, la maga pelirroja pudo observar eso y sintió algo de angustia, el problema, es que ella solo fingía para distraer a Kamika, dejando que varios cabellos se quemaran en el piso pero regenerándose con rapidez para sorpresa de la ejecutora.

-¿Cómo?- Estaba sorprendida de ver como Flare iba hacia ella como si nada regenerando su cabello lanzando muchos látigos contra Kamika, siendo tomaba por las piernas y brazos para extenderla en una forma de equis.

-Pero yo…queme tu cabello, deberías estar calva.- Decía Kamika mirando a Flare divertida por lo que iba a ocurrir después.

-Ahora me voy a divertir contigo.- Flare estiro con fuerza uno de sus cabello para quebrarle el brazo a Kamika con fuerza.

-¡Ah!- La maga de papel lanzaba un gran grito de dolor atrayendo los oídos de las otras dos magas, en especial de su compañera.

-¡Kamika!- Lucy al ver el hueco en la defensa de Cosmos, lanzo uno de sus ataques más poderosos en su arsenal.

-Espinas de Dios Dragón.- Las espinas de luz salieron con fuerza de las manos de Lucy para atacar con fuerza a Cosmos, sin tener tiempo para defenderse recibiendo el ataque directo levantándose a ya unos metros de Lucy.

-Maldita sea, eres una embustera.- Cosmos ahora estaba más que molesta pero Lucy estaba preparada ahora para recuperar sus llaves y acabar con el combate.

-Un estirón más y dile adiós a tus brazos.- Flare se reía jugueteando con Kamika mientras la maga de papel luchaba por liberarse aun con su brazo dislocado.

-No serias capaz bruja.- A Flare no le hizo gracia la burla de Kamika y giro su cabello con más fuerza y esta vez, rompiéndole el brazo derecho a la Garou.

-¡Ah!- Kamika le escupió a la cara a Flare con enojo pero era lo que esperaba la pelirroja para retorcer un poco más el cabello del lado izquierdo.

-Otro tirón más y dile adiós a tu otro brazo.- Decía Flare riendo que incluso ponía de nervios a Kamika pero ella tuvo un plan desesperado.

-¡Danza blanca!- Diversos papeles blancos aparecieron en los cabellos de Flare y de inmediato los congelo con mucha velocidad quebrando el cabello de la antigua maga de Raven Tail y muy sorprendida.

-Mi cabello.- Flare retrocedió mirando su cabello algo corto pero igual se regeneraría un poco pero no a una velocidad como antes.

-Estúpida, vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste- Kamika estaba más que furiosa mirando cómo Flare se sentía desprotegida mirando sus cabellos regenerándose lentamente.

"Tardara en regenerar, mi efecto tarda más con hielo que con fuego"

-¡Sorpresa! ¡Danza amarilla!- Kamika apareció en forma de papel detrás de Flare rodeando su cuerpo con papel amarillo y lanzando shocks eléctricos con intensidad haciendo que Flare comenzara a gritar.

-Ahora no tienes quien te proteja de mí poder, bruja.- Kamika tenía su voz transformada a una más cruel y con su poder mágico al tope con su brazo roto, aun daba pelea.

-¡Flare!- Lucy trato de apuntarle a Kamika, para ser taqueada por Cosmos con una gran planta atrapándola en la pared con fuerza.

-Te distrajiste puta, ahora voy a disfrutar esto.- De su manga, salieron espinas que se clavaban en la piel de Lucy y en su anatomía dando un grito de dolor.

-¿Qué mierda me haces?- Forcejeaba Lucy mientras Cosmos estabas disfrutando el dolor de Lucy como placer personal.

-Las espinas tienen un veneno muy letal, en menos de dos minutos vas a colapsar- Decía Cosmos alabando que la victoria ya era suya mientras Lucy sentía en su sangre el fluido del veneno.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se unieron a esos bastardos? Una vez que logren su objetivo, las van a matar.- Lucy trato de sacar respuestas antes de colapsar.

-Nuestra lealtad es al reino y a la WesterHill Company, si es necesario esta purga, será un placer, dime ahora ¿Cuándo vas a pedir piedad por tu vida? ¿Cuándo vas a gritar para que te salven? ¿Cuándo vas a rogar a que el Dragón Slayer te salve?- Cosmos quería jugar con la desesperación de Lucy al momento de mencionarle a Natsu, la maga celestial apretó los puños con fuerza y escupiendo a la cara de Cosmos.

-Yo no necesito…que me salven.- Decía con rabia en su ser la rubia mientras Cosmos apretaba con fuerza y hacía que el veneno fuera más rápido en su sistema circulatorio.

"El veneno…no puedo respirar, no…¡Tengo que resistir!"

"El veneno…no puedo respirar, no… ¡Tengo que resistir!"

-Demasiado tarde, el veneno hare su efecto y ahora.- Decía Cosmos invocando una planta lanzadora de veneno apuntando hacia ella, Lucy esperaba sacar algún ataque antes de que le lanzaran veneno a la cara

-Cuando mi planta te lance su veneno al rostro, gritaras de agonía por los siguientes años.- Decía con mucha alegría Cosmos mientras la planta se acercaba lentamente a Lucy moviéndose para liberarse.

-No lo creo.- De la nada, la planta en donde estaban las llaves de Lucy fue partida a la mitad y una espada corto dicha planta y las lianas de Cosmos soltando a la maga celestial, sintiendo un apoyo grande y una gran sorpresa para la rubia.

-¿Rusla?- El nuevo espíritu de Lucy, la guerrera nórdica y llave de bronce aparecía en combate y usando su escudo, empujo a Cosmos para servir de escudo a Lucy mientras se levantaba muy débil.

-No te quedes ahí Jeartfigia, ven y lucha.- Aun con el problema de pronuncia el nombre de Lucy correcta, ella estaba dispuesta a lucha aunque tuviera la misma actitud que Aquario.

-No puedo, el veneno ya me está cerrando el aire, no puedo respirar.-Decía algo quejumbrosa Lucy tomando sus heridas y perdiendo la vista y el aire, Rusla solo suspiro.

-Bien.- La guerrera nórdica con su espada curva comenzó a cortar un poco los brazos de Lucy pero llevándose consigo la ropa de Lucy revelando sus pechos, la rubia avergonzada se cubrió con sus brazos mientras Cosmos andaba incrédula.

-¿Qué mierda haces?- Grito Lucy tratando de encontrar su sacó que había perdido en la batalla para cubrirse.

-Sacándote el veneno que dices.- Decía Rusla con los ojos cerrados muy segura de su decisión mientras Lucy la miraba con algo desprecio.

-¿Y era necesario esto?- Decía Lucy ocultándose un poco de la mirada de Cosmos con su sacó puesto y asegurándolo.

-Sí.- Dijo Rusla mirando a Cosmos más que molesta por ver más espíritus contra ella.

-Otro espíritu, no aprendes verdad.- Mientras Cosmos se levantaba para atacar, vio que su planta cortada por Rusla con una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Dónde están?- La maga de las plantas estaba mirando el piso algo molesta y esperando que no fuera capaz de encontrarlas.

-Aquí.- Rusla le mostraba todo el llavero de Lucy con su espada, Lucy se sorprendió de como ella las había recuperado, lanzándolas a la mano de la maga celestial y vistiéndose en su forma de Leo ya más que restaurado.

-Vamos rubia de pechos grandes, terminemos con esto.- Rusla estaba preparada con su espada mientras Lucy miraba del otro lado del combate a una Flare en el suelo con algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo mientras Kamika se acercaba tocándose su brazo roto.

-¡Flare!- Lucy grito chochando espalda con Rusla mirando a sus respectivas oponentes, las ejecutoras parecían tener el plan perfecto para ganar, aun con el daño recibido, podían luchar.

-Fuera de combate la miserable bruja y la vencí con un brazo roto.- Decía Kamika muy orgullosa de su proeza y ella iba a atacar primera solo para sentir un jalón en su cuerpo.

-Pero que…- Kamika giro la cabeza para ver a Flare aun en el suelo con su cabello ya regenerado por el hielo, reflejando una sonrisa maligna como ella misma era en sus tiempos de Raven Tail.

-No hemos terminado, azabache.- Flare logro jalar con fuerza a Kamika al aire levantándose lentamente jalando algo de aire mirando al cielo, sus cabellos comenzaron a tomar forma de serpientes.

-¡Mil serpientes!- La maga pelirroja comenzó a lanzar todos sus cabellos contra Kamika con mucha fuerza e incluso empeorando la condición de la ejecutora haciendo que gritara de dolor al ataque final de Flare.

-¡Kamika!- Cosmos intento hacer algo pero solo recibió las llamas verdes de Lucy para hacer un ataque directo.

-¡Inferno justice!- Lucy se aseguraba de que ninguna planta apareciera y que fuera incinerada al momento en el que Cosmos se protegía, quedando indefensa ante el ataque de fuego aplicando una Lucy kick al cuerpo ya herido de Cosmos mandándola al piso con fuerza. La batalla había terminado por el momento, con ambas ejecutoras vencidas, Lucy solo se sentó un poco para descansar de la batalla.

¿Las vencimos?- Pregunto Rusla antes de desaparecer e ir de nuevo al mundo espiritual, Lucy solo reflejo una sonrisa.

-Sí- Lucy se levantó lentamente con una de sus espadas que estaban en el suelo caminando hacía Cosmos que andaba con quemaduras en su cuerpo aun consiente.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- Pregunto Lucy mientras Cosmos la miraba completamente enojada.

-Imposible…creí que ganaríamos esta vez.- Se dijo a si misma Cosmos, Lucy frunció el ceño.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- Lucy miraba fijamente a Cosmos, completamente cansadas y esperando reponerse.

-¿Qué te hace creer que te lo diré?- Cosmos se burlaba de Lucy, lo cual no le hizo gracia a la maga celestial pasando la hoja de su espada por el rostro de la ejecutora.

-Porque si no me lo dices…te matare.- Decía completamente indiferente Lucy esperando que Cosmos confesara, siendo solo objeto de risa para la susodicha.

-¿Tú matarme? Ja, que buen chiste puta, no tienes el valor para hacer eso, no una mujerzuela de Fairy Tail.- Lucy se estaba cansando de esta conversación y de que no iban a llega a nada.

-Ese es tu problema- Lucy lentamente comenzó a clavar la espada en la parte baja del cuerpo de Cosmos lentamente escuchando el grito de dolor de Cosmos.

-¡Argh!

-No soy de Fairy Tail, ya no.- Decía Lucy parando su acción para que Cosmos hablara.

-Dime…¿Cómo mierda llegaron aquí?- Lucy ya tenía la paciencia muy corta y la maga de las plantas solo se burlaba.

-Adivina.- La rubia ignoro la repuesta y comenzó a hundir más la espada con mucha fuerza haciendo que la ejecutora gritara con mucho dolor.

-Si hundo más la espada, la dejare clava en el piso y veré como te desangras hasta que me digas como sabían de este lugar.- Lucy estaba hablando enserio con su mirada completamente desquiciada, Cosmos no había visto eso parecido.

-Solo te diré unas palabras.- Fue lo único que decía Cosmos aguantando el dolor en su cuerpo por la hoja de la espada.

-Lisanna…Strauss…- Después de eso, Cosmos cayó desmayada, Lucy se sorprendió un poco al escuchar el nombre de Lisanna, quitando la espada lentamente para no causar dolor a pesar de la batalla, la rubia miro la hoja de su espada y en ella apareció el reflejo de Lisanna burlándose de ella, sabiendo que solo era una ilusión, solo le dio escalofríos envainando la hoja ¿Qué era lo que tenía que ver Lisanna en estos? Ella lo tendría que descubrir por su cuenta.

* * *

Continuara...


	15. Capítulo 14: Presagios

**Hola Lectores y amigos mios, nuevamente les traigo el capitulo de las dos cruzadas de Fairy Tail, a lo cual, ya se han movido los enemigos de los magos y Lucy fue la primera en sentirlo, aunque quien sabe, puede ser demasiado tarde en salvar a...descubranlo en el capitulo, muchas gracias en su apoyo, si quieren dejar su review o fav, pueden hacerlo con mucho gusto, así que vamos a darle.  
**

* * *

 **Primer aviso: Las actualizaciones seran cada domingo, así que no se desesperen**

 **Segundo aviso: CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Tercer aviso: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las Dos Cruzadas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14: Presagios**

* * *

-Maldición, se desmayó.- Lucy estaba decepcionada al ver a Cosmos desmayada y derrotada, pero la maga celestial no pudo sacar nada de información sobre los planes de dicha compañía militar y sobre la decisión del rey de Fiore en aliarse con ellos, en especial de los ejecutores Garou, pero mientras lo pensaba se recargaba en la pared respirando lentamente mientras sacaba su llave Olimpia de la Diosa de la salud, el espíritu al salir vio algo espantada la condición de Lucy.

-Higia…por favor sal.- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar mientras pasaba su mano sobre la frente de la rubia, ahora pelirroja.

-¡Lucy-san! ¡Esta pálida!- Decía Higia mientras pasaba su hoja de olivo en ella para darle un tratamiento oportuna, Lucy agradeció la ayuda pero al ver a la pelirroja de Flare Corona más que agotada y con su magia nula, la maga celestial le señalo a la pelirroja.

-Estaré bien Higia, por favor cura a Flare y después a mí- Decía la maga celestial con una sonría mientras se acomodaba en la pared restaurando poco a poco su magia y al ver el desastre que dejo en River Yun le recordaba sus tiempos de Fairy Tail.

-La batalla me dejo muy cansada, no sé por qué.- Se preguntaba Lucy, ya que hace tiempo que no tenía una batalla agotadora en mucho tiempo y un brillo desde sus llaves, le dieron la respuesta, en especial la llave de Leo.

-Usaste cinco espíritus a lo mucho Lucy, sé que eres fuerte pero ni siquiera tú puedes mantener una cantidad fuerte de nosotros, a lo mucho un mago celestial poderoso puede usar tres a la vez, tú has sobrepasado el estándar.- Decía Loke desde el mundo celestial observando a su ama y amiga recuperándose, luego tomo la palabra otro espíritu.

-Leo tiene razón rubia de pechos grandes, un guerrero no debe sobrecargar el cuerpo al máximo o terminara matándose.- Decía la guerrera nórdica en tono de broma mientras Lucy pasaba su mano por su frente al saber que Rusla no iba a cambiar con respecto su forma de expresarse.

-Estaré bien, no se preocupen. Ahora hay que saber cómo es que llegaron aquí.- Decía Lucy de forma pensativa recordando las últimas palabras de Cosmos antes de desmayarse algo preocupada.

-Lisanna ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? Si nunca la conocieron.- Lucy se mordía los labios mientras trataba de conectar los eventos recientes y conociendo la actitud reciente y las acciones de Lisanna, no dudaba de que podía ser un movimiento desesperado de la albina.

-Quizás hay algo más de fondo.- La primer oficial de la Venganza de Santa Lucia se sentaba a lado de Lucy para reconfortarla un poco mientras la ahora pelirroja miraba interesa a la castaña.

-Vine tan rápido como pude pero me tope ante este espía de la WesterHill Company, además de que guío a un pequeño bote, todos han sido encarcelados pero lo peor es que eran piratas que conocía bien…y nos traicionaron.- Decía Nidia completamente decepcionada y algo herida en su orgullo al ver a sus compañeros piratas siendo comprados por el propio Forge, la castaña no dudo en entregarla algo a Lucy, en una carta cerrada con el símbolo de la WesterHill Company y el reino de Fiore.

-¿Qué es esto?- Lucy miro muy curiosa la carta para luego abrirla y comenzó a leerla.

-Unas misiones que tenían encomendados en esta isla.- Nidia explicaba la situación a la maga celestial e las misiones que las ejecutoras Garou en la isla.

-Veo que nunca cumplieron con ninguna.- Decía la maga con una sonrisa aliviada de que no pudieran cumplir su misión y aún más sabiendo que logro derrotarlas.

-Y eso no es todo, también cargaban con esto.- Una vieja Lacrima mostraba el símbolo de un gremio y uno el que Lucy podía reconocer y algo sorprendida de que la información que tenían con respecto al gremio del tigre de dientes de sable.

-¡Dios santo, tenemos que irnos ya!- Aun algo debilitada por la batalla, la maga se levantó de forma abrupta para correr hacía los muelles.

-¡Lucy espera! Aun estás herida.- El gusto le duro a Lucy por Nidia que la detuvo en su intento de avanzar pero la maga celestial peleaba para liberarse.

-Pero no hay tiempo Nidia, tenemos que ir a ayudarlos ¡ahora!- Lucy gritaba de forma desesperada aun con la castaña preguntándose por qué el cambio de actitud de la maga celestial.

-Forge…la WesterHill Company… ¡Va a atacar el gremio de Sabertooth!- Lucy al leer la información de la vieja lacrima y con una orden en concreta para la WesterHill Company en caso de una aparente guerra: Los gremios amigos deben ayudar al reino y el que…se le considerara traición.

.

.

 **-Sabertooth-**

.

.

-Argh- El caos se presentaba en Fiore, en concreto en donde el segundo gremio más fuerte del país en batalla, no solo el gremio entero, sino en la población en donde estaba edificado del gremio, desde el mar, los barcos de la WesterHill Company disparaban a diestra y siniestra contra el edificio mientras en tierra, los magos de Sabertooth luchaban contra los soldados de la WesterHill Company, cualquiera diría que la ventaja la tenían los magos, gracias a gente como Orga Nanagear, Rufus Lohr, Minerva Orland e incluso gente como Yukino Aguria y Dobengal, combatían con los soldados e incluso se daban el lujo de acabar con los barcos de la compañía militar, pero estos tenía una carta por jugar y todo gracias a la corte del rey de Fiore: Los Ejecutores Garou. Mientras Cosmos y Kamika se encontraban en la isla de River Yun, el resto de los ejecutores se encontraban en esta lucha. Neppa más conocido por su habilidad del ácido le daba pelea a Orga y a Rufus con maestría e incluso sobrepasando las habilidades de memoria de Rufus dentro del salón principal de Sabertooth mientras que el otro ejecutor o caballero Garou como se conocían así mismos Uosuke, un rival conocido para Yukino, combatía gracias a su domino de la magia terrenal aprovechando el agua del mar para hacer sus ataques e incluso contra Piscis, el espíritu agua. Pero la mayor batalla se estaba dando en el tejado de Sabertooth, donde el maestro del gremio y Dragón Slayer, Sting Eucliffe luchaba mano a mano contra el líder de los Ejecutores y la batalla no iba nada bien para el Dragón Slayer de luz al ser empujado contra el suelo por las armas del ejecutor Garou, afortunadamente su velocidad fue excelente para evadir tal ataque y usar su estrategia mientras Kama observaba detenidamente los movimientos de dicho Dragón Slayer.

-¡Rogue!- Detrás de Kama, el Dragón Slayer de las sombras, Rogue Cheney sorprendía al mago ejecutor con todo su poder mágico e incluso aspirando a usar el Dragón Force para dar un ataque definitivo.

-¡Eiryū no Hōkō!- El rugido de sombras de Rogue retumbo la tierra para ir contra el ejecutor y aunque lo hizo con el motivo de dejarlo casi muerto, las cuchillas que cargaba Kama sorpresivamente detuvo el golpe, aguantando con toda su fuerza para luego desviar el rugido como si estuviera cortando algo, sorprendiendo a los dos Dragón Slayers.

-Imposible, no puede parar mí rugido así como así.- Decía Rogue cubriendo su puño con sombras molesto mientras Sting intentaba sorprender de Kama con un golpe de luz solo para ser desviado, aunque le ayudo para estar al lado de su amigo.

-¿Y estos son los famosos Dragones de Sabertooth? Qué decepción – Kama estaba poniendo a prueba a los jóvenes magos para sacar su verdadero poder, lo cual no sería una molestia para Rogue o Sting.

-¿Eso crees? ¡Shadow Drive!- El moreno se había precipitado en su ataque a máxima velocidad y pensaba que tenía desprevenido a Kama por la espalda, sin embargo unas garras detuvieron el ataque de Rogue e incluso hiriéndolo en su mano pero de forma leve.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo pudo verme?- El oponente misterioso seguía mostrando buena velocidad, aun cuando no era rival para Rogue, lograba ataques concreto en vez de veloces e hizo retroceder al Dragón Slayer de sombras nuevamente con su amigo.

-¿Estas bien Rogue?- Sting apretaba los dientes al ver que el ataque no resulto como esperaba incluso con esa extraña figura cerca de Kama, quien había repelido los ataques de Rogue.

-Me hirió, pero nada grave.- Decía el chico de cabello negro mientras la figura misteriosa seguía acercándose para ponerse delante de Kama como si nada.

-Nada mal, lograste herir a un Dragón Slayer.- Las palabras de halago del líder de los Caballeros Garou fue evidente en su miembro honorario, por órdenes del propio rey de Fiore.

-Ya he tenido experiencia antes con Dragón Slayers y sé que no confía en mí aun.- La voz femenina se hizo presente en el lugar atrayendo la atención de los dragón Slayers.

-Una maga de un gremio como Raven Tail, tiene demasiados pecados, entenderás mis motivos…Strauss.- La capa que poseía aquella maga se había caído revelando un rostro familia para todos, pero con unas "mejoras" podría decir, como el cabello largo hasta la espalda, las orejas de gato estaban intactas y con nueva ropa, consistiendo en una especie vestido chino con armadura en todo el cuerpo de color negro con toques blancos y botas a la rodilla, pero ella tenía sus dos ojos con rejilla de gato, a pesar de haber perdido un ojo antes, ella ahora tenía los dos gracias a su nuevo gremio, el cual tenía su símbolo en su pierna y revelando dos colmillos que estaban afuera de su boca.

-Llámeme HellCat, ese apellido no significa nada para mí.- Decía la que alguna vez fue Lisanna Strauss de Fairy Tail y ahora conocida por ese nombre bajo su nuevo gremio: Raven Tail.

-Ella es hermana de Mirajane, veo que los ha traicionado.- Decía Rogue sintiéndose decepcionado por la decisión de la albina mientras Sting estaba mirándola, no podía creer que ya no estaba en el gremio de Natsu, pero no había tiempo para eso, tendría que defender ahora a los suyos.

-¿Estás listo Rogue?- El poder de Sting se generaba en su puño derecho con la fuerza de Dragón alrededor de él, siendo la luz de la esperanza para todos y Rogue con su poder las sombras en el puño izquierdo, donde hay luz, hay oscuridad pero una donde sus enemigos van a caer y todo por proteger a los que más quieren.

\- Seieiryū Senga (Colmillo del Destello del Dragón de la Sombra Sagrada)- Los Dragón Slayers de luz y sombra se fueron al ataque contra sus enemigos con su poder al máximo creando un gran terremoto en la tierra, no importaba quienes fueran sus oponentes y si eran antiguos camaradas, no importaba ahora, solo el orgullo de los dientes de sable, ellos iba a demostrar porque eran los más poderosos del gremio y de los Dragón Slayer…era el momento.

.

.

- **Ubicación desconocida** -

.

.

-¿Han encontrado algo?- Dentro de la búsqueda de Lucy Heartfilia y Levy McGarden, intereses diferentes pero mismos objetivos, un grupo exótico de magos se encontraban buscando información y pistas de un navío conocido como la Venganza de Santa Lucia, dos equipos de magos para ser precisos: Equipo A de Fairy Tail y Mystic Lion, los líderes de dichos grupos, Erza Scarlet y Gajeel Redfox se encontraba sentados en un banco juntos pero distantes en sus misiones respectivas escuchando la información que uno de los miembros de Mystic Lion decía en su forma de cuervo.

-Nada Gajeel, al parecer estos soldados están cuidando este pueblo por alguna razón, siguen patrullando y esperando alguna especie de orden.- Decía el cuervo, quien en realidad era uno de los mensajeros del mago de la oscuridad y Demon Slayer Aragón, el Dragón Slayer de hierro escuchaba atentamente mientras Erza estaría al pendiente de los demás gracias una lacrima de comunicación de Gray.

-Ya veo.- Fueron las únicas palabras de Gajeel mientras el cuervo se alejaba nuevamente para ir por información en el pueblo.

-¿Y los otros?- El mago comía un pedazo de hierro mientras Erza miraba el cielo despejado con un suspiro.

-Gray y Juvia fueron a la parte sur, Cana y Tsuyoiu al Oeste, espero que tengan suerte.- Fue lo único que dijo la legendaria Titania mientras los minutos pasaban esperando algo, lo que fuera de sus objetivos principales, aún era algo incómodo trabajar con Gajeel debido a los sucesos de hace tres años y la desaparición de Levy, al grado de ser expulsado del gremio.

-Gajeel yo…- Antes de que Erza pudiera hablar, entre la multitud alcanzo a ver una cabellera azul caminando como si nada en el pueblo y la sorpresa le invadió al verlo de forma detenida.

-¿Jellal?- Los ojos de Erza no le engañaban y ni era parte de un hechizo, entre la multitud y caminando contra corriente, Jellal Fernández estaba caminando con tranquilidad y la pelirroja sin pensarlo fue separándose de Gajeel para seguirlo e incluso empujando a la gente para alcanzar al mago.

-Pero que hace él aquí.- Se preguntaba a si misma mirando como el peli azul se alejaba con más rapidez de lo que parecía ser una persecución metiéndose en un laberinto de callejones y calles angostas mientras Erza aumentaba el paso para alcanzarlo.

-Jellal espera.- Titania observo como Jellal se metió a una casa abandonada y con el flujo de gente ya aligerada Erza pudo entrar a la casa esperando una explicación sus aparición en el pueblo pero al momento de entrar, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-Pero…aquí estaba ¿desapareció?- Titania comenzó a caminar lentamente en la casa abandonada mirando para todos lados en busca de Jellal, al parecer la mente le estaba jugando una broma de imaginarse a Jellal, al cual no había visto en un largo tiempo. La pelirroja comenzó a sentir un escalofrío en su espalda e incluso el aíre también comenzó a sentirse frío, de inmediato una voz desconocida empezó a hablarle a la maga de Fairy Tail.

"¿Quieres salvarla?"

-Pero qué…¿Quién eres?- Erza hizo aparecer una espada mirando para todos lados buscando al propietario de esa voz, la brisa helada comenzó a hacerse neblina y con algunas imágenes difusas en el viento pero que la poderosa Titania podía ver, una de ellas era la imagen de Jellal, dándole la espalda. Una nueva imagen apareció a su costado izquierdo, reflejando un gran poder en la hoja de una arma que hasta ahora para Erza era desconocida.

 _"¿Quieres proteger lo que más amas?"_

 _"No puedo verlo"_

 _"Entonces encuéntrame"_

 _"¿Encontrar qué?_

 _"Encuéntrame en el templo del Caos"_

-¿Quién eres?- La última imagen mostrada un gran templo en ruinas pero que emanaba un gran poder, casi sobrenatural y que sobrepasaba los propios poderes de Erza, la susodicha estaba dispuesta a encontrar esa voz a como dé lugar mostrándole diversas imágenes pero todas tenían relación con alguien en especial.

 _"Lucy morirá"_

-¡Quien eres!- Erza al ver la imagen principal de Lucy gritando de agonía, con espada en mando quiso atacar dicha visión con toda su fuerza pero la mano de Gajeel le detuvo la acción mirándola de forma seria, Erza estaba respirando algo agitada mientras el Dragón Slayer de Hierro enfocaba su mirada en los orbes de la pelirroja.

-Calma Titania ¿Estas bien?- El moreno estaba mirando la casa abandonada esperando alguna respuesta lógica.

-Si Gajeel, es solo que sentí algo.- Titania observo como la neblina había desaparecido como si nada y las visiones habían desaparecido.

-Lo noté, tenía un olor putrefacto y poco natural.- Dijo Gajeel tratando de localizarlo con su nariz pero no encontró nada.

-Encuéntrame en el templo del Caos ¿Qué significa eso?- Erza estaba hablando en voz baja pensando en esas palabras y la relación que tenían que ver con Lucy y Jellal. La tierra comenzó a vibrar y una gran explosión se escuchó en el lugar atrayendo la atención de los dos magos al ver una gran columna de humo con algo de fuego, parecía que aquellos soldados de Holy Cross habían hecho su movimiento pero al ver cómo la gente corría despavorida y como algunos soldados de dicho gremio religioso se dirigían a donde la explosión se había dado, los dos magos no dudaron en entrar en acción y por una razón importante por parte de Titania.

-¡Viene del sur! ¡Gray, Juvia!- La pelirroja comenzó a correr algo preocupada por sus amigos en la parte sur del pueblo mientras era seguida por el Dragón Slayer de hierro quien estaba ansioso por algo de acción.

-Es mejor que nos preparemos para la batalla Titania.- Decía el mago de ojos rojos con una sonrisa tronándose los nudillos esperando acción.

-Creí que no te gustaba trabajar con nosotros.- Decía Erza sorprendida de la actitud del miembro de Mystic Lion debido a sus anteriores platicas.

-Por ahora, lo tolerare.- Ambos magos se estaban alistando para lo que venía e incluso si tenían que luchar contra los soldados que solo estaban de guardia, lo harían, teniendo aun presente las mismas costumbres que todo miembro de Fairy Tail tiene: Donde hay problemas, Fairy Tail está presente.

.

.

 **-River Yun-**

.

.

-¡Lucy estas agotada, tu respiración va muy rápida, tienes que descansar!- Lucy aun intentaba zafarse de las manos de Nidia quien le impedía partir para ayudar al gremio de Sabertooth, al haber descubierto los planes de la WesterHill Company, Lucy aun herida por la batalla ayudaría a sus amigos del gremio.

-Pero tengo que ir, tengo que ayudarlos.- La desesperación en Lucy fue grande que incluso empujo a Nidia aun débil para ir caminando con toda su fuerza en dirección a los muelles, Nidia no tenía que opción que detenerla, incluso si fuera por la fuerza pero alguien se le había adelantado con un golpe en el estómago de Lucy para dejarla inconsciente y dejándola descansar en el suelo.

-¡Capitán!- La mirada de la castaña fue de sorpresa al ver a Fabio Heartfilia, su propio capitán y hermano de Lucy la había dejado inconsciente mientras el rubio miraba como su hermana descansaba.

-Descansa Lucy, por favor.- Fabio le besó la frente a la maga celestial y con determinación giro para ver a su primer oficial.

-Nidia, reúne a la tripulación, iremos al país de Fiore.- Las palabras gélidas y con autoridad de Fabio resonaron en Nidia quien estaba sorprendida por dicha decisión y más cuando los eventos recientes de la unión del reino de Fiore con la armada, no parecía una buena idea.

-¿Fiore? Pero…con la armada de Forge suelta no podremos…

-Vamos a ir Fiore, mi sobrino esta en ese país, además…esto es un movimiento de Forge.- Decía Fabio dándole la espalda a Nidia con seriedad y encaminándose hacía los muelles preparando su pistola, tenía una bala con las iniciales de Forge en ella y quería metérsela en la cabeza desde hace tiempo.

-Si quiere guerra, la tendrá.- Para Fabio, era ya una declaración de guerra y en contra de su familia, de su hermana Lucy y su sobrino Lucio Dragneel, Nidia solo suspirada mientras se acercaba a Lucy para ayudarla acariciando su rostro.

-¿Y Lucy?- Unos cabellos rojos tomaron a Lucy por la cintura y la fueron levantando hacía la ex miembro de Raven Tail quien gracias a Higia estaba más que recuperada de sus heridas observando a Nidia, la susodicha no iba a estar conforme con las palabras de la pelirroja en estos momentos mientras se alejaba de ella.

-Yo me encargo de la rubia- Con esa expresión comenzó a caminar en dirección a los muelles con Lucy inconsciente, la primer oficial no sabía cómo reaccionar en estos momentos e incluso cuestionando las decisiones de su propio capitán, pero estaba segura de algo: Cuando Lucy siente algo, es porque la situación puede mejorar…o empeorar.

.

.

 **-En otro lugar-**

.

.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Estas bien Laxus-san?

-Sí, es solo que sentí algo inusual...Como si alguien pidiera ayuda

.

Continura…


	16. Capítulo 15: ¡A toda vela!

**El que piense que lo deje imcompleto, pues esta equivocado, he vuelto nuevamente, por lo que les juro que...ya la guerra ha comenzado o más bien, las dos cruzadas y ahora Lucy y Fairy Tail la tendra más dificil, muchas gracias en su apoyo, si quieren dejar su review o fav, pueden hacerlo con mucho gusto, así que vamos a darle.  
**

* * *

 **Primer aviso: CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Segundo aviso: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

 **Tercer aviso: Este fic es una linea alterna en los sucesos del manga, con muchas referencias en los ultimos numeros, además de que llegó a la saga de Tártatos, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las Dos Cruzadas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15: ¡A toda vela!**

* * *

.

.

 **-En otro lugar-**

.

.

-¿Hmm?- Mientras que en otro continente, el dragón slayer de relámpago había sentido algo mientras el equipo de los dragón Slayers caminaban después de haberse enfrentado al ejercito de Holy Cross, el rubio estaba mirando al cielo preguntándose que había sido esa sensación de peligro.

-¿Estas bien Laxus-san?- La pequeña Wendy fue la única en ver la reacción de Laxus con un poco de preocupación al igual que Charle.

-Sí, es solo que sentí algo inusual.- Fue lo único que dijo el Dreyar mientras continuaban su camino sin dejar de pensar que era lo que había pasado en otro lugar, pero era algo que iba a hacer que la tierra se sacudiera.

-¿Quieres comer algo Natsu?- Misaki por otro lado no dejaba de mirar a Natsu quien estaba al frente de él, pero el pelirrosa no contestaba mientras mirada la foto de él con Happy y Lucy haciendo caras.

-Se ha quedado viendo la foto de Luce un buen rato y no ha dicho nada, es como si quisiera saber algo.- Decía Happy volando a lado de Misaki preocupado por la rara actitud de su mejor amigo, quien estaba callado, lo cual era más raro.

-Happy- Por fin después de un largo tiempo, Natsu habló mirando al exceed azul y este solo voló para estar a su lado.

-¿Sí Natsu?

-¿Quién es la rubia?- La pregunta ya le estaba fastidiando a Happy quien solo suspiro y trato de que ya no bromeara con algo tan serio.

-Por quinta vez Natsu, ya no es gracioso, es Luce.- El exceed trató de hacer que Natsu entendiera pero el pelirrosa estaba más que perdido pasando su mirada por la imagen de Lucy, como si algo en su cabeza dura le indicara que ella tenía algo que ver con él.

-Mmm…nunca la he visto antes.- Las palabras del dragón slayer de fuego llego a oídos de los presentes, por lo cual Laxus comenzó a tener sospechas de la "repentina" falta memoria de Natsu.

"Esto es raro, Natsu ha estado así desde que tuvo el enfrentamiento contra ese capitán"

-Papá ¿Cuándo vamos a comer? Tengo hambre.- Mientras que el pequeño Lucio quien estaba en la espalda de su padre comenzaba a tener hambre e incluso con el estómago rugiendo,

-Lo se lo se, mmm tiene que haber por aquí algo que comer.- Decía Natsu con su actitud de siempre buscando algún rio o un árbol con frutas deteniéndose.

-No tenemos tiempo ahora, debemos ir antes al pueblo en donde podremos encontrar pistas de Lucy.- Decía Laxus levantando la voz que incluso espantaba a las aves haciendo que Natsu bufara molesto.

-El tío Laxus es un mandón- Las palabras de Lucio hicieron reír a todos menos al susodicho.

-¡No soy tu tío!- Decía el rubio tratando de aparentar que no le importaba lo que le dijeran, mientras en el camino, Natsu comenzó a tener un dolor de cabeza, el cual Misaki noto al ver como el dragón slayer de fuego apretaba el puño con fuerza.

-¿Natsu?- Misaki tocó el hombro del pelirrosa y este comenzó a tener una visión muy rara: Toda Magnolia cubierta de fuego, sangre y muerte, en el centro de la catedral, se encontraba la maga celestial de espaldas mientras era alcanzada por unas llamas haciendo que gritara en agonía y pidiendo piedad. Mientras la visión se manifestaba, Natsu comenzaba a escuchar una voz macabra.

"Muy pronto mis llamas van a consumir a la perra mientras grita por piedad"

-Solo fue un dolor de cabeza es todo.- Decía Natsu respirando con tranquilidad mientras continuaba caminando con su hijo en su espalda.

-Tranquilo Misaki, Natsu es un cabeza dura pero aun así estará bien.- Happy le daba un buen consejo de la dragón slayer mientras la caravana de los dragón Slayers llegaban por fin al destino señalado por Doranbolt en donde empezar para buscar a Lucy.

-Eso espero.- Los dragón slayer comenzarían aquí su misión, ignorando lo que pasada en todo el mundo, el primer equipo del gremio y sobre todo, los pasos de la maga celestial.

.

.

 **-La Venganza de Santa Lucia-**

.

.

-¡No!- El grito de la maga celestial la despertó finalmente y al notar que estaba en su habitación del barco, comenzaba a tocarse el cuerpo, el dolor había pasado después de su batalla contras las ejecutoras y que su cabello ya no tenía el tinte rojo mirándose en un pequeño espejo.

-Me duele el cuello ¿Pero qué?- Lucy trató de recordar que había pasado después de su batalla, encontrándose con Flare y descubriendo la verdadera estrategia de Forge contra no solo los piratas, sino contra los magos empezando por Sabertooth y el motivo del porque había sido noqueada.

-Fabio.- Lucy tomo sus llaves y espadas para salir del cuarto totalmente molesta caminando por los pasillos del barco subiendo a cubierta donde estaban toda la tripulación ajustando todos los detalles, la nave ya había zarpado y con un Fabio que estaba con la vista al frente hacía la ruta más cercana al gremio de Sabertooth, Lucy con paso firme y aun molesta fue a hablar con su hermano.

-¡Me puedes explicar porque me noqueaste!- Gritaba a todo pulmón Lucy de brazos cruzados mientras esperaba una explicación a sus acciones, el rubio no se limitó a voltear a ver a su hermana.

-Estamos en mares de Alakitasia, un continente del occidente, mejor conocido por tener a uno de los imperios más poderosos de todos, Álvarez.- Dicho barco pasaba a lo lejos del continente mientras un gran castillo se dejaba ver, el imperio Álvarez en todo su esplendor y el que por el momento, se desconocía que estaban tramando tras esas murallas.

-Es por eso que estamos a toda vela, los mares de Alakitasia son muy turbulentos, las olas golpean fuerte.- Lucy podía sentir como las olas golpeaban a Santa Lucia con mucha fuerza aferrándose un poco en uno de los barandales del barco.

-Es como si los propios mares estuvieran en batalla.

-Pero aun no me respondes Fabio.- A Lucy no le importaba él porque estaban a toda vela, sino el motivo de que ella fuera noqueada por su hermano y no se iba a conformar con una respuesta simplista.

-Estabas muy tensa y entiendo tu preocupación pero jamás llegaríamos a Sabertooth en poco tiempo, a lo mucho llegaremos en dos semanas a toda vela.- Decía Fabio puesta su mirada al frente y mirando como el viento estaba a su favor para seguir con su misión, Lucy solo apretaba el puño decepcionada de no haberlo visto antes y que sus habilidades más poderosas no le hubieran servido por el momento.

-Si tan solo mi teletransportación celestial funcionara…podría.- Lucy recordaba el momento en el que había aprendido la teletransportación celestial, era una magia poderosa lo cual no era problema, sino la restricción de que para poder usarla, tenía que saber con exactitud la ubicación del lugar y Lucy desafortunadamente desconocía donde estaba Sabertooth.

-¡Escuchen perros de mar!- La voz de Fabio cambio repentinamente mientras se paraba en los barandales de madera de su nada de brazos cruzados atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¡La hermandad en estos momentos ha declarado guerra ante la WesterHill Company y los señores piratas no teníamos la orden de decírselos, sin embargo, tras el posible ataque del gremio de Sabertooth…he roto mi voto de silencio y decirles la verdad, ahora nos embarcamos en una misión importante y el que no esté de acuerdo, se ira por la borda!- Fabio desenvainada su Kaiser sword que apuntaba al cielo.

-¿Puedo contar con ustedes?

-¡Aye!- Toda la tripulación incluyendo a Kasumi y a Jade, levantaron el puño al cielo mientras Levy y Lucy sonreían al ver las palabras "inspiradoras" por parte del capitán de Santa Lucia, al aparecer sabían a lo que se enfrentarían una vez pasando la frontera.

-¡Entonces quiero este navío literalmente volar por los mares!- El grito de Fabio había encendido los ánimos en todos para ponerse a trabajar y con toda la vela, el viaje hacía Sabertooth comenzaría y no habrá vuelta atrás.

-Descuiden amigos, los ayudaremos.- Hablaba para ella misma la maga celestial mientras iba a la proa inspirada por las palabras de su hermano, ella estaría segura de que su misión tendría éxito.

-Oye Lucy, hay algo que me da mala espina.- La dragón slayer de tierra atrajo la atención de Lucy al mirar de reojo a Flare quien estaba aislado de todos sin decir una palabra mirando el mar.

-Tranquila Kasumi, Flare es una amiga, aunque al principio era de un gremio oscuro, después nos ayudó a mí y a Fairy Tail en una misión.- Lucy calmaba el sentimiento de desconfianza de Kasumi con respecto a Flare, pero la respuesta no convenció del todo a la azabache.

-Aun así...me da mala espina.

-A mí también Lu-chan, no sabemos porque tu hermano la dejó abordar al barco.- Levy se preguntaba los verdaderos motivos de Flare, ella aun no podía quitarse de su mente lo que pasó en los juegos mágicos, Lucy supo que habría tensiones entre todos por el asunto de Flare.

-Tranquilas, yo me encargo.- La maga celestial se encaminaba para hablar con la pelirroja, mientras Nidia observaba lo que pasaba en la zona del timón con Fabio.

-Capitán, ¿Porque le dejó subir?

-La he visto antes en la isla, no pertenece a ninguna tripulación pero llegó en un barco, pero no sabía que era una maga.- Fabio se mostró sorprendido en varias ocasiones al ver a la pelirroja en la isla y aun así mostrándose tímida.

-Capitán, lo que pasó en antes yo…

-Capitán, puedo decirle algo.- James quien estaba no solo tomando el mando de la nave sino inspeccionando el mapa llamaba a Fabio haciendo que el rubio dejara a Nidia.

-Un momento Nidia.- Mientras eso pasaba, la castaña comenzaba a suspirar y a recargarse en el barandal algo molesta.

"Siempre que busco decirle algo importante, me interrumpen, en especial Kasumi"

-¿Flare?- Lucy trato de que la pelirroja la volteara a ver mientras Flare seguía mirando el mar.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo rubia y jamás creí que te volvería a ver.- Flare se giró para ver a Lucy con una sonrisa acomodándose el cabello.

-Lo mismo digo pero ¿Qué hacías en River Yun?- Lucy tenía esa duda en su mente mientras la pelirroja suspirada sacando mostrándole algo que a Lucy le dejo sin palabras.

-Lo mismo que tú…huyendo.- Flare tenía en sus manos un afiche de Lucy de cuando era cazada por todo el consejo mágico y la excesiva cantidad de Jewells por la cual pedían por ella.

-He escuchado los rumores, las historias y los afiches, me alegro que estés a salvo.- Flare lanzaba el afiche fuera del barco, a la maga celestial le parecía increíble que la antigua integrante de Raven Tail estuviera al pendiente de todos sus movimientos, solo pudo soltar una risa burlona mientras se acercaba a Flare para conversar un poco.

-No ha sido fácil, jamás ha sido fácil.- Decía Lucy mirando el mar, recordando todos los problemas que pasó, la falta de comida, de un refugio, que ella no podía confiar en nadie y el tener que matar para tener dinero y el aprender magia diferente a la magia celestial junto con el coleccionar llaves.

-Sé que se siente, ser cazada como un animal salvaje y creer que eres un ser sin alma que mata por placer.- Flare comenzaba a tener un recuerdo de sus últimos días de Raven Tail, la "desaparición" del gremio hizo que ella se tuviera que refugiar en la tierra de los gigantes, pero salir de las garras de Iván era difícil, siendo perseguida por los que aún eran fieles a Raven Tail.

-¿Flare, está todo bien?- Lucy tomo la mano de la maga pelirroja mientras Flare intentaba no llorar evitando recordar esa persecución.

-Sí rubia, estoy bien.- Mientras ambas magas conversaban, en otra parte de la cubierta, Quin se encontraba meditando esperando encontrar respuesta de las visiones que había tenido y de los sucesos que estaban pasando, mientras una voz en su cabeza comenzaba a hablar de forma desesperada.

"Quin….Quin"

-¿Minerva?- La gitana abrió los ojos lentamente enfocando su mirada en la visión que estaba teniendo para cerrarlos nuevamente y esperar una respuesta de la maga de Sabertooth mientras el resto de la tripulación estaban preguntándose qué era lo que en realidad pasaba.

-¿Estas bien Quin?- Evans trató de conversar con la albina solo para ser interrumpido por Rin.

-Shh, sabes que cuando está meditando, no hay que interrumpirla.- La maga de la gravedad alejaba a Evans para dejar a Quin sola, el mago de madera subió a la vela principal del barco para dar apoyo visual mientras el viento lentamente comenzaba a disiparse, preocupado por ese fenómeno extraño, vio algo que se estaba aproximando lentamente a su posición.

-Que los señores del mar nos protejan.- Evans rápidamente bajó de la vela para correr por la proa hacia donde estaba su capitán.

-¡Capitán, tiene que ver esto! – El capitán Heartfilia tomo su catalejo para ver qué era lo que Evans temía, para su sorpresa, la WesterHill Company había creado un bloqueo fuera de las fronteras del imperio Álvarez, a medida de que se acercaba la Venganza de Santa Lucia veían la gran armada siendo numerosa, sorprendiendo a todos en especial a Lucy.

-Es toda una flota, embarcaciones grandes.- Decía el capitán Heartfilia dejando el catalejo mirando dicha flota.

-Preparen los cañones.- Fueron las únicas palabras de Fabio moviendo a todos su tripulación en prepararse para la inminente batalla, Lucy miraba como los barcos de la WesterHill Company estaban moviéndose, advertidas de que un barco pirata estaba cerca del bloqueo.

-Señor, tenemos un barco pirata a la vista.- Uno de los soldados de la compañía militar baja la señal a su capitán mientras este daba las señales para estar en posición de ataque.

-Procesan con lo indicado.- Los soldados comenzaron a preparase tomando las armas y alistando los cañones, los barcos comenzaron a tomar posición y a navegar a media vela.

-Estamos listos.- Decía uno de los soldados mientras los barcos poco a poco se acercaban a la Venganza de Santa Lucia, Lucy tenía un escalofrío en su cuerpo, nerviosa pero algo ansiosa con que empezara la pelea acariciando la empuñadora de su espada, sin embargo, sus llaves doradas comenzaron a brillar por alguna razón, la maga al tocarlas sintió que algo andaba mal.

-¡Abajo!- Fabio daba la orden al ver que los diversos cañones comenzaban a disparar y las balas de cañón se iban acercando a la Venganza de Santa Lucia, la batalla en altamar comenzaría y sería una en la cual se verían en desventaja. Lucy logro ver con sus llaves que alrededor de la flota de la WesterHill Company había algo, otro transporte en los mares.

-No puede ser…no puede ser…¡Es Cristina!- Lucy se sorprendió al ver la nave de guerra de Blue Pegasus destruida en el mar, lo cual significaba que la purga de las velas negras, también incluían a los magos, los cañones no dejaban de disparar y a pesar de que Rin intentaba alejar las balas de cañón como fuerza, algunas naves de la compañía militar lograron acercársela barco pirata y con ganchos comenzaron a abordarlo.

-¡Ya es suficiente de estos tipos!- Lucy desenvaino sus espadas y llamando a sus espíritus más fuerza, con Loke, Tauro, Escorpión y Acuario, la maga celestial lucharía contra la armada más no lo hacía sola, junto con la maga del solid script, la dragón slayer de tierra y la antigua maga de Raven Tail junto con la tripulación de Santa Lucia, no bajarían los brazos…ni las armas.

- **Mientras tanto-**

En una ciudad fuera de altamar, el equipo principal de Fairy Tail con una alianza temporal con Mystic Lion conformado por Gajeel Redfox, habían escuchado un estruendo, en donde Gray y Juvia estaban investigando, la gente corría para ponerse a salvo mientras los dos magos continuaban corriendo en dirección contraria esperando que no destruyeran la ciudad…otra vez.

-Solo espero que Gray y Juvia estén bien.- Decía Erza con espada en mano molesta, creía que por una vez tendrían una misión sin muchos problemas.

-Esos dos sin duda van a estar bien.- Decía Gajeel riéndose de las palabras de Erza, él conocía bien a Juvia y jamás le iba a pasar nada, un edificio grande tenía un gran hoyo lleno de hielo, ahí era donde estaba ocurriendo el desastre.

-¡Ice maker: Shotgun!- Gray hacia aparecer una gran escopeta de hielo para atacar a los soldados de brillante armadura.

-¡Látigo de agua!- Mientras Juvia le estaba cuidado la retaguardia mientras los soldados del gremio religioso salían determinados a detener a los magos por las órdenes impuestas por sus superiores.

-No lo dejen ir- Las ballestas dispararon hacía los magos solo para ser cortadas por la espada de Erza mirando a los soldados con un mucho enojo y ella uniéndose a la batalla junto con Gajeel.

-¿Qué pasó?- Erza mientras luchaba a dos espadas en mano preguntaba cómo es que se habían metido en ese problema.

-Estos soldados comenzaron a rodearnos, creen que nosotros sabemos algo de Lucy.- Gray tenía que tragarse sus sentimientos por ahora, si ellos sabían que conocían a Lucy, pondrían en peligro no solo la vida de la rubia sino comprometer al gremio.

-Veo que estamos rodeados.- Juvia observaba como en los tejados, los estaban apuntando con ballestas y armas de fuego, más las picas y espadas que en tierra los soldados tenían, Gajeel cambio a su fase de dragón de acero con una sonrisa diabólica.

-Para mí esto es deporte.- El dragón Slayer estaba listo para la batalla junto con los miembros de Fairy Tail mientras que un cuervo veía la situación, solo siendo uno de los "espías" de Aragón.

-Bajen armas soldados.- Entre la primera línea de soldados del gremio Holy Cross apareció un nuevo general, un hombre con una armadura plateada con toques azules y dorados, su cruz era de tono azul y era un hombre de cerca de los cincuenta años con barba y bigote blanco, su cabellera era plateada mientras en su espalda tenía una gran espada y unas escopetas.

-Sir August.- Los soldados comenzaron a bajar las armas pero no por eso Erza y los demás bajaron las suyas esperando una explicación ante esto.

-No se están enfrentando a meros paganos, son magos de Fairy Tail.- Las palabras del general August sorprendió a todos, al conocer de qué gremio eran.

-Permítanme presentarme, Sir August Sharted, a sus servicios.- El segundo general principal de Holy Cross hacia una leve reverencia mientras Erza no le despegaba la mirada encima.

-Holy Cross, el reconocido gremio religioso.- Decía Gray mirando los tejados mientras los soldados estaban en reposo, el mago de hielo comenzaba a pensar un poco.

-No hay que ser hostiles en este momento, perdonen a mis hombres, pero ellos siguen órdenes.- Decía Sir August esperando que los magos no hicieran alguna estupidez como para enfrentar a su ejército.

-Si sus órdenes son atacarnos por un motivo sin pruebas, no es culpa de los soldados, sino de su general.- Gajeel lanzaba la primera piedra sin fiarse de las palabras elegantes del general.

-Palabras fuertes de un niño, pero tengo entendido que para nuestra misión, Fairy Tail tiene información primordial.-El general August no dejaba de mirar a la pelirroja por alguna razón mientras Erza hacía lo mismo.

-Díganme ¿Dónde está Lucy Heartfilia?- La pregunta del general sin duda jaló los hilos de los miembros de Fairy Tail y la pelirrosa cambio de inmediato a su armadura de purgatorio azotando su espada retumbando la tierra.

-No lo sabemos, nosotros estamos en una misión diferente, Lucy dejó de ser miembro de Fairy Tail hace ya tres años.- Erza estaba molesta, tenía que de igual forma que Gray tragándose su orgullo y palabras de encontrar a su mejor amiga.

-Entonces, es mejor que le pregunte a un antiguo miembro, Gajeel Redfox.- La atención iba a Gajeel y los soldados estaban al pendiente de la situación.

-¿Crees que yo se algo? Vaya sí que son estúpidos para pensar eso.- El dragón slayer de metal convertía su mano en la gran espada de hierro mientras el gremio Holy Cross miraban con algo de miedo a la pelirroja.

-Creo que es momento que dejen mentir, miren, Holy Cross está en una misión de purga, quien nos contrató nos ha pedido que encontremos a ese demonio celestial por todo el desastre ocasionado.-Sir August mostraba el afiche de se busca de Lucy, mientras los magos conocían la verdad pero no estarían dispuestos a entregar a su amiga por algo que es falso.

-Es mejor que confiesen o sino- Sir August tronaba sus dedos para que sus hombres alistaran las armas y ballestas contra los magos.

-Ustedes deciden.- El general de Holy Cross desenvainaba su espada que era más grande y en forma de cruz más notoria, Erza levantaba su arma en posición de pelea.

-O quizás...ustedes deberían irse al demonio- Unas cartas de toque explosivo hacía que los soldados de proyectiles cayeran mientras que el ejército de tierra iba a luchar contra Erza y los demás solo dejando a Sir August observando el combate, Cana junto con Araron y Ryoko atacaban por los tejados a las tropas de proyectiles.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.- Decía Cana lanzando sus cartas ante los soldados mientras miraba de reojo como Erza y los demás luchaban, pronto la ciudad sería todo un caos.

 **-Magnolia-**

 **-** ¿Mira-san que sucede?- Mientras que en el gremio de Fairy Tail, Laki observaba que Mirajane estaba seria detrás de la barra mirando la entrada del gremio, un grupo de hombres entraba como si nada, siendo cinco como si nada mientras el resto del gremio miraba a los sujetos con mucha desconfianza.

-Tiene el símbolo de la armada de Fiore.- Decía la albina mientras observaba el escudo de armas del reino de Fiore acercándose a la barra imponiéndose en autoridad.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- Preguntaba cortésmente Mira mientras el capitán miraba a la joven con seriedad.

-Buenos días jovencita…me gustaría hablar con su maestro.- La joven Strauss se sorprendió por la petición de dicho militar mientras le mostraba un documento en donde hacía valida su petición.

-Le tengo una propuesta que no podrá rechazar.- El capitán de cabello blanco tenía bien en claro sus intenciones y para no levantar ninguna sospecha debajo de su gabardina ocultaba el símbolo de la WesterHill Company, si las cosas salían mal…William Forge daría la orden, así como lo hizo en la caída de Sabertooth.

.

.

Continuara…


	17. Capítulo 16: Las tres líneas de ataque

**Todos al abordaje ahora, las batallas han comenzado ya y a los magos les tocaran enfrentar grandes retos ahora, esperemos que puedan librarla esta vez, hola gente, nuevamente un capitulo más del fic, esta vez más largo que el anterior, así que espero que lo disfruten mucho, así como yo lo disfrute escribiendolo. Muchas gracias en su apoyo, si quieren dejar su review o fav, pueden hacerlo con mucho gusto, así que vamos a darle.  
**

* * *

 **Primer aviso: CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Segundo aviso: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

 **Tercer aviso: Este fic es una linea alterna en los sucesos del manga, con muchas referencias en los ultimos numeros, además de que llegó a la saga de Tártatos, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las Dos Cruzadas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16: Las tres líneas de ataque**

* * *

.

.

 **-Santa Lucia-**

.

.

-¡Fuego!- La batalla naval había comenzado y era más brutal en el barco pirata de la Venganza de Santa Lucia, donde los soldados de WesterHill Company se preparaban para disparar a todos los tripulantes.

-¡No en mi territorio perros!- Sin embargo Escorpión no se dejaba intimidar por los soldados, lanzando su tornado de arena para derribarlos fuera del barco.

-¡Así se hace corazón!- Acuario por otro lado en vez de ayudar a Lucy y a los demás, estaba idolatrando a su novio abrazándolo con ternura.

-¡Concéntrate Acuario!- Lucy gritaba algo molesta al ver ese acto de afecto entre los espíritus luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra los soldados de la compañía militar.

-Son muchos.- Evans usaba la propia madera del barco para derribar a los soldados pero los ganchos de abordaje seguían saliendo por montones.

-¡Cubran a Rin!- Nidia con sus cuchillos luchana a buena velocidad y cortando los ganchos para evitar que avanzaran al barco pirata.

-Aléjense de mi barco basuras.- Fabio estaba harto de que la WesterHill Company intentara derrotarlos, usando sus pistolas para matar a los que se acercaran a su timón, mientras que en el barco de la compañía militar, observaban la batalla desde lejos la nave insignia.

-Señor nuestros soldados están siendo repelidos.

-Continúen disparando.- El almirante del barco no daba órdenes nuevas y los cañones continuaron disparando a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Hayes, Nidia disparen los cañones!- Fabio cambiaba constantemente de sus pistolas a su espada Káiser luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con los soldados, Hayes y Nidia tendrían doble trabajo pero con tal de alejar a la armada de su posición tenían que correr con el riesgo.

-Si capitán.

-¡Chicos por favor, destruyan los malditos barcos!- Rin estaba haciendo todo lo que podía en mantener su campo de gravedad parar evitar que las balas de cañón destruyeran el barco.

-Eso tratamos.- Decía Quin manejando su gran espada doble haciendo movimientos hábiles estando atenta de toda la batalla que había. Lucy de reojo miraba el gran barco insignia y a todos los barcos que le protegían, la nave de Blue Pegasus estaba ahí y quería saber si estaban bien sus amigos, ahora que había visto el panorama, podría usar su teletransportación celestial como si nada.

-Tengo que llegar allá.- Lucy con rapidez hizo aparecer un círculo mágico enfrente de ella, reflejando el siguiente barco de la WesterHill Company para lanzarse al dicho portal sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡Síganme!- La rubia ya había atravesado el portal junto con sus espíritus dejando la batalla en el barco de su hermano, haciendo que este último no sabía si molestarse o sorprenderse.

-¡Lucy espera!- Fabio no la pudo alcanzar con el portal cerrándose dejando solo plumas de ángel en el barco mientras el resto de la tripulación luchaba en Santa Lucia, Lucy ya en el siguiente barco combatía con sus espíritus para que poco a poco llegara a la nave insignia.

-Dispárenle a la rubia.- Los soldados de dicho barco disparaban a discreción, aun cuando Loke y Tauro desviaban las balas y con un contrataque, los soldados no se rendían para nada.

-Eviten matarlos por favor.- Esa era la única petición de la rubia mirando de nueva cuenta a Cristina preguntándose cómo demonios llego ahí.

-Si Cristina fue derribado, entonces Blue Pegasus debe estar en uno de los barcos.

-¿Estás loca Lucy, quieres que te maten?- A la rubia le llamo la atención que Kasumi la hubiera seguido desde el portal soltando su poder de dragón slayer de tierra con su escamas de piedra, incluso destruyendo el barco.

-¿Kasumi?

-Te dije que a donde tú vayas, yo iré.- Decía la azabache con una sonrisa burlona, Lucy estaba agradecida por esas palabras, sabiendo que no estaba sola nuevamente después de tres años.

-¡Fuego!- Nuevamente los soldados comenzaban a disparar de otro barco para apoyar a sus compañeros, solo para que una barrera de cabello detuviera las balas atrapando a los que podía Flare y darle apoyo defensivo a la maga celestial.

-Yo las cubriré, váyanse.- Decía Flare con un grito desesperado dando tiempo a Lucy de crear nuevamente su teletransportación celestial para continuar con su avance con Kasumi y sus espíritus.

-Continúen disparando.- La nave insignia de la compañía militar disparaba como si fueran fuegos artificiales mientras Rin hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para aguantar.

-Ya no puedo.- La maga pelirrosa lentamente perdía terrero y solo bastó una bala en su brazo izquierdo para que su defensa bajara cayendo al piso con un grito de dolor y con ello, el campo de gravedad desaparecía dejándolos a merced de los cañones enemigos.

-¡Ah!

-¡Rin!- Hayes vio cómo su amiga hacía sido lastimada por una bala en su brazo pero por si no fuera poco, al tratar de defenderse y pararse una bala más pasó por su pierna tirándola y a merced de dos soldados con bayonetas en sus mosquetes, Hayes ilumino sus manos y sintió en su corazón algo natural: rabia.

-¡Hijos de puta!- Hayes tomo las armas de los soldados haciéndolos estallar en el acto y mandando a los de la WesterHill Company por la borda, pero como si no fuera suficiente, el moreno salto con todas sus fuerzas a donde estaba el barco enemigo poniendo sus manos en la cubierta generando más de su poder mágico para sorpresa de los soldados.

-¡Súper Nova!- La nave comenzó a explotar con violencia dejando a todos helados por la explosión y un Hayes que regresaba al barco como si nada totalmente furioso golpeando a los soldados hasta dejarlos inconscientes, Fabio no había visto tal concentración de poder del miembro de su tripulación a una escala destructiva.

-El barco…fue hundido.- Nidia estaba sin palabras al ver en acción a una mayor escala la magia de Hayes mientras él se habría paso para ayudar a su amiga pelirrosa cargándola y poniéndola a salvo solo para seguir luchando, Rin en estos momentos se sentía inútil.

-Sigan atacando, tenemos dos más que se acercan.- James quien estaba protegiendo la zona del timón avistaba otros navíos acercarse sin mayor problema a ellos, una vez que la primera oleada se terminaba.

-Sera mejor que bajen sus armas.- Lucy por fin había llegado al barco insignia con los brazos cruzados muy confiada de su éxito con sus espíritus y Kasumi de apoyo mientras los soldados apuntaban al enemigo dentro de su barco.

-Si vas a amenazarlos niña, amenázalos bien.- Decía unos soldados riéndose y una que otra mirada pervertida en la rubia, cosa que Acuario no lo tomo con buenos ojos derribando con las olas a esos soldados.

-Gracias Acuario.- Sonreía Lucy al ver la buen acción de su espíritu mientras él almirante del barco avanzaba con cautela.

-¿Crees que trucos baratos van a ser superiores que la fuerza armamentista de la WesterHill Company? Niña estúpida.- El almirante sacaba su pista para intimidar a Lucy, pero solo consiguiendo que Kasumi se la arrebata para tirarla al mar.

-¿Dónde están?

-¿Qué?

-¿Dónde están los tripulantes de esa nave?- Lucy señalaba a Cristina hecha ruinas en el mar, el almirante solo sonrío de forma malvada mirando hacía la vela principal.

-Ah… ¿Te refieres a ellos?- La maga miro a la vela con una expresión de horror, mirando a los miembros de Blue Pegasus como si estuvieran crucificados en la vela: Ahí estaban Eve, Ren e Hibiki heridos e inconscientes, atados con cadenas con espinas para evitar cualquier sorpresa.

-¡No!- Los soldados estaban preparados para disparar, mientras Lucy se protegía con sus espadas mientras el almirante, triunfante por el momento explicaba porque estaban aquí.

-Ese insignificante grupo de magos se encontraba en los mares del imperio Álvarez y el cual nosotros custodiábamos, de tal forma que entraban al territorio de la WesterHill Company. Así que te sugiero que bajes las armas.- Al terminar de hablar el almirante, Lucy se lanzó al ataque con espadas en mano mientras sus espíritus se encargaban de los soldados tirándolos al agua y noqueándolos sin mucha dificultad.

-¿Quién ríe ahora?- Lucy sonreía mientras tenía al almirante del barco insignia en el suelo amenazándolo con su espada totalmente confiaba mientras todos los soldados estaban sorprendidos de la habilidad de la maga celestial, nadie estaba atento a que alguien más entraba a la batalla y con rapidez se lanzó hacia la espalda de la maga celestial…

-¡Cuidado!

-¡Loke!- El espíritu de Leo se había interpuesto entre Lucy y lo que parecía ser una serpiente de color morada había mordido el hombro de Loke inyectándole su veneno, la serpiente se separó de Loke para dejarlo de rodillas para la preocupación de los demás espíritus y en especial el de Lucy.

-No puedo…moverme.- Decía entra cortado Loke respirando lentamente mirando como el réptil regresaba lentamente de donde había salido.

-¿Una víbora? ¡No!- Lucy vio como esa gran víbora morada regresaba a su dueño subiendo por la mano como si nada, la rubia comenzó a temblar, era como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¡Cobra!- El dragón Slayer de veneno estaba mirando a Lucy con mucho odio y liberando su magia mata dragones con veneno mientras la rubia se negaba en creer que fuera real.

-No…tu no…tu estas muerto.- Lucy no solo estaba aterrada de ver a Cobra, sino que a su lado del dragón slayer, una chica de cabello morado con la misma expresión de oído lo abrazaba, dejando a Lucy sin habla.

-¿Kinana?- El corazón de la rubia comenzó a achicarse al verla con vida, después de tres años, una de las decisiones más dolorosas de la maga celestial, ella no sabía cómo actuar.

-¿Qué es esto? Ustedes dos…están muertos, no es posible.- La maga celestial comenzaba a liberar su frustración tratando de no soltar lágrimas en verlos a ellos vivos, sin embargo, una tercera figura aparecía en la zona del timón cubierto de una capa blanca con el símbolo de la WesterHill Company en la espalda, un pantalón café oscuro con botas negras, un par de guantes de cuero y una camisa negra de manga larga, sus ojos rojos como la sangre miraba todo acomodándose su cabello negro corto.

-En efecto, están muertos…pero me sirven como marionetas en mi juego.- Esa voz siniestra atrajo la atención de Lucy y Kasumi, tratando de concentrarse en estos momentos.

-¿Quién eres?- La dragón Slayer de tierra se tronaba los nudillos mientras el sujeto sonreía haciendo brillar sus ojos.

-Permíteme presentarme…Arcadia Yin…el marionetista de los muertos. Al servicio de la WesterHill Company…por parte de Raven Tail.- Tanto Cobra como Kinana se lanzaron al ataque contra Lucy aun desconcertada por la situación mientras los espíritus celestiales y Kasumi atacaban a los soldados de la armada, la nave insignia se convertiría en un campo de batalla en altamar, donde ahora las circunstancias estaba en contra de Lucy, porque tendría que enfrentar a sus fantasmas del pasado pero esto sería solo el principio.

 **-Mientras tanto-**

-¡Disparen!- Fuera de la batalla naval en los mares de Álvarez, el equipo A de Fairy Tail se enfrentaba al gremio religioso Holy Cross con mucha fuerza, prácticamente destruyendo la ciudad en la que se encontraban.

-¿Estos tipos no se rinden?- Gray se limitaba a congelar a todo soldado que se le acercaban dándole apoyo defensivo a todos.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?- Gajeel prefería no gastar su Dragón forcé de las sombras y continuo con su combate de cuerpo a cuerpo avanzando entre todos los soldados.

-Veo que tenemos que salir de aquí, podemos causar daños mayores si permanecemos aquí.- Erza lanzó sus espadas contra las fuerzas del gremio religioso.

-¡Cuidado!- Uno de los tiradores de los tejados comenzaban a disparar en otra dirección al observa a la mercenaria que Gajeel había contratado para ayudarlos en su fase de lobo siendo más agresiva contra los de Holy Cross siendo captado por Sir August que mirada la batalla sin hacer un movimiento.

-Disparen a la chica lobo, yo me encargo de Titania.- Al desenvainar su gran espada tirando al piso la empuñadora tomo mucho impulso para lanzarse contra Erza, quien miro con asombro que aquel hombre ya maduro se movía con rapidez impactando su gran espada de cruz en la espada de la pelirroja cambiando a su armadura de la rueda del cielo.

-Tú manejo de la espada es sorprendente jovencita.- Ambos espadachines comenzaban a atacarse con velocidad y defendiéndose de igual forma para queda nuevamente forcejeando para imponer sus condiciones.

-Lo mismo digo.- Dijo Erza mientras mandaba más de sus espadas contra el general Sir August, el general de Holy Cross las desviaba como si nada con su espada de cruz haciendo que Erza aprovechara el momento para atacar y desequilibrar su andar alejándose ambos de la batalla principal.

-¡Ice maker, shield!- Gray había hecho un gran escudo de hielo para proteger a sus amigos de los ataques de las ballestas y armas de fuego de los soldados mientras la lucha continuaba de forma frenética.

-Esto los va a detener mientras.- Hablaba pasa si mismo el mago de hielo, la formación de los soldados en los tejados cambio para apuntar a Gray y disparar sin aviso alguno, Juvia siendo la única en escuchar los disparos girándose a intentar interponerse.

-¡Gray-sama!- El aviso llego tarde y Gray miraba las balas acercándose a Juvia quien le iba a servir como escudo humano. Para su fortuna las balas comenzaron a quemarse con un calor intenso y el piso en donde estaban los solados se calentaba con fuerza haciendo que un gran mar de lava apareciera tirando a los especialistas en armas de distancia.

-Te tengo cubierto hielito.- El resto de Mystic Lion aparecía con Jacob en su fase de Demon Slayer creando un gran muro de lava y lluvia de roca incendiara contra todos mientras Ryoko liberaba su espíritu celestial del ser mítico Hércules golpeando a todo soldado que encontrara a su paso.

-Gracias.- Fue lo único que dijo Gray con una sonrisa creando un gran cañón de hielo disparando a diestra y siniestras, Juvia con su látigo de agua se encargaría del combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Gajeel y Cana con Aragón en los tejados atacarían a los francotiradores.

-Es hora de acabar con ellos, ¡llave Mythos!- Ryoko tomo la primera llave para liberar un destello rojo haciendo que el cielo se tornara carmesí con la liberación del ave legendaria con sus alas de fuego mirando la situación.

-El fénix de nueva cuenta.- Juvia miraba al gran ave expandiendo sus alas en señal de que estaba listo para un ataque.

-Has lo tuyo.- Ordenaba Ryoko apuntando con su llave a todos los soldados de Holy Cross, el espíritu celestial graznada con fuerza y creando un gran aura de fuego.

-Con gusto niña.- El ave fénix libero una onda de calor muy poderosa pero que esta no afectaba a los magos, sino a los soldados comenzando a derretir las armas y haciendo que sus armaduras comenzaran a calentarse frenéticamente.

-¡Quemaron las armas!

-¡Vamos Juvia!- Gray supo que era el momento de un ataque en conjunto de hielo y agua, un gran oleaje por parte de la peli azul y una bazuca de hielo hicieron estragos en la mayoría de los soldados que habían bajado la guardia, Gajeel no se iba a quedar atrás pasando a su modo de sombras.

-¡Tetsueiryū no Hōkō!- El gran rugido del dragón slayer de metal ocasiono mucho más desastre eliminando a todas las fuerzas restantes, limpiando la zona de combate con una aparente victoria de los magos.

-Creo que los vencimos.- Decía Cana con Aragón bajando de los tejados, el Demon Slayer de las sombras no estaba convencido en las palabras de la castaña al sentir más presencias acercándose al lugar.

-Vienen más.- Con esas palabras, todos los magos se prepararon para la segunda oleada de soldados que ya estaban disparando y la infantería pesada llegaría a hacerles frente a toda velocidad.

-¿Y Erza?- Gray volteo para todos lados mirando que la pelirroja estaba ausente en el grupo pero tendría que concentrarse ahora contra los soldados que se venían acercando a toda velocidad, esto aún no terminaba.

Alejados de la zona principal de batalla, Erza seguía combatiendo y cambiando de armadura contra ir August mano a mano sin ceder ninguno de los dos espadachines, llegando a una zona más amplia y poder separarse para seguir luchando y pensar en una estrategia para poner al otro en el suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- Erza sujetaba con fuerza su empuñadura mientras Sir August miraba fijamente a Titania, ya se veía harto de este juego para niños.

-Ya te dije jovencita, solo queremos llevar a la justicia al demonio celestial ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te importa tanto?- Erza se mordía el labio molesta, no podía ocultar su sentimiento en proteger y salvar a Lucy por eso se había prometido no fallar ahora y no importaba que era lo que pensaba ese sujeto, ella tendría la cabeza fría para impedir que el gremio religioso la capturara.

-No les permitiré que avancen más.- Nuevamente su armadura de purgatorio apareció con una mirada castigadora, como si fuera el verdadero demonio, Sir August por otro lado…sonreía.

-Entonces es momento de acabar con esto.- El general clavó su espada en el suelo y de inmediato el arma comenzó a emanar una energía totalmente desconocida para la pelirroja que comenzaba a rodear a Sir August con un aura entre blanco y negro.

-Re-equipación: Dark Souls- La espada le estaba dando la habilidad de cambiar completamente de armadura para sorpresa de Erza quien mantuvo una expresión de sorpresa al ver como el general de Holy Cross comenzaba a cambiar, el tono de su armadura pura y brillante se tornaba más oscura con tocados rojos como la sangre y con un grosor más notorio, púas de acero salieron de la armadura mientras un gran casco en forma de un demonio le cubría su cabeza haciendo resaltar los cuernos y su espada comenzaba a cambiar de forma a una más larga, con forma curveada.

-¡Qué! ¡Magia de re-equipación, imposible! – Decía la pelirroja al ver como el caballero de Holy Cross había terminado de cambiar su armadura a una mucho más colosal que emanaba un poder oscuro grande, Sir August sacó su espada del piso levantándola a los cielos con su forma cambiada.

-Caballero caído de Dios.- La apariencia de un caballero oscuro y de forma demoniaca sorprendió a Erza sosteniendo con fuerza su espada lanzándose al ataque a gran velocidad con su armadura de la rueda celestial.

-¡No te dejare hacer ningún ataque!- La pelirroja impacto su espada con todo su poder concentrado en la hoja de su arma contra la armadura del caballero caído de Dios pero la espada no pudo aguantar el ataque rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-¿Pero cómo?- Erza no pudo reaccionar más al ser atrapada por el Sir August con su armadura llena de oscuridad tomándola del cuello.

-Niña estúpida, te enseñare el verdadero poder de las armaduras oscuras- Sir August con el mango de su arma golpeo a Erza haciéndola volar a los cielos y antes de que pudiera recomponerse para lanzar un ataque, Sir August estaba enfrente de ella con su espada lista para un ataque.

-Ángel caído.- El arma con extrema facilidad había impactado en Erza quien vería su propia armadura de la rueda del cielo romperse por un solo golpe y de momento creando una gran onda de expansión, la vista de la pelirroja poco a poco se iba nublando…hasta caer al suelo.

-No…no siento el de Erza.- Gray sentía que había algo mal, no podía sentir la magia de su amiga y tuvo que congelar a varios para darse tiempo en salir del lugar sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a Juvia.

¡Gray-Sama!

-¡Deténganlos, iré por Erza!- Gray daba la orden mientras se alejaba del lugar pasando por todos los cuerpos noqueados de los soldados del gremio religioso, directamente a la plaza principal de la ciudad, ahí fue donde vio a aquella figura de armadura oscura de pie como si nada, el mago de hielo comenzaba expulsar su magia al notar el gran poder que el caballero caído de Holy Cross tenía.

-¿Dónde está?- Gray quería una respuesta de donde estaba Erza, a lo cual, Sir August señalo un gran cráter en el suelo dejando ver a una Erza mal herida y con la armadura de la rueda celestial destruida, el mago de hielo sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo al ver esto.

-Y el próximo serás tú.- Sir August, en su armadura del caballero caído de Dios iba a enfrenta r a Gray, con toda seguridad sabiendo que ganaría, Gray tuvo que cambiar de plan, sabía que para vencer a un sujeto con poder oscuro…debería ser un demonio: un Demon Slayer. Pasando a su estado Demon Slayer sintiendo el gran poder de hielo en sus manos, listo para luchar.

 **-Magnolia-**

-¿Una propuesta?- Mientras en Fairy Tail, más en concreto en la oficina del maestro del gremio, el maestro Gildarts Clive estaba frente a frente con el capitán Forge, aparentemente escuchando la propuesta que el capitán de la compañía militar le había puesto en la mesa.

-Así es señor Clive ¿No es así?- El capitán tomaba un poco de whisky en una pequeña botella sin dejar de ver a los ojos al mago, Gildarts hacia lo mismo.

-Dice que el propio rey dio la orden…suena como si fuera una guerra.- El mago pelirrojo comenzaba a cuestionarse a las palabras del Capitán mientras Forge sabía que no sería fácil de convencerlo.

-Los intereses del reino de Fiore se ven afectados y como puede ver en el documento, cualquier apoyo directo por los gremios en esto será recompensado y que mejor que recibir apoyo por parte de Fairy Tail, el gremio más poderoso de todos.- Las palabras adornadas de Forge ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones al mando de la armada, y Gildarts estaba en lo correcto para desconfiar un poco en él.

-¿Y los otros gremios han dicho algo?-El mago miraba la ventana que tenía cerca con un suspiro.

-En estos momentos estoy proponiéndoselos a los más poderosos de la zona, ya que si ellos aceptan, los demás no duraran en apoyar al reino.- El capitán acariciaba su pistola oculta en su abrigo esperando el momento para que Gildarts confiara en él.

-Incluso…el rey podría darles un protectorado aun mayor, después de todas las cosas que han hecho para ayudar al mundo mágico.- El comentario del capitán estaba entrando a la mente de Gildarts, sonaba razonable a cierto punto, Forge creía tener al mago en la palma de sus manos.

-¿Es un trato?- El pelirrojo se levantaba de su asiento pensándolo mejor, con todo lo expuesto y la aparente amenaza que había en el mundo en estos momentos, para llegar a una decisión final.

-No…Fairy Tail es un gremio mágico…donde realizamos misiones en favor del mundo mágico y en favor de las personas…los magos no son soldados enviados a matar a otros, el rey tendrá que disculparme.- La respuesta de Gildarts cayó como balde de agua fría a Forge, por lo que tuvo que guardar silencio levantándose de su silla.

-Es una pena, creí que usted comprendería la situación…si me disculpa.- Con decepción en el rostro del capitán, le dio la espalda a Gildarts mientras el mago comenzó a suspirar de brazos cruzados mirando de nueva cuenta por la ventana.

-Si no le importa-El mago al llamar la atención de Forge, dos de los barcos de la armada fueron destruidos partiéndose en pedazos y en forma de cubos atrayendo la atención de todos en Magnolia.

-Llévese sus barcos fuera de Magnolia y con ello a sus hombres, Capitán William Forge.-Gildarts con la simple mirada había destruido dos navíos de Forge mientras el susodicho sonreía sacando su pistola.

-Supongo que ya no hay que fingir.- Forge apuntaba a la cabeza al mago mientras este hacía temblar el lugar, tanto Mira como los demás integrantes del gremio podrán sentir el gran poder de su maestro.

-Talvez no pudimos evitar la caída de Sabertooth… ¡Pero evitare la caída de Fairy Tail!- Parte de la pared de la oficina de Gildarts hecha pedazos había empujado a Forge fuera del gremio con mucha fuerza hasta llegar a la calle donde todo Fairy Tail estaban sorprendidos al ver el gran agujero, el capitán se levantó algo afectado por el gran ataque del maestro de Fairy Tail.

-No podía esperar menos de usted señor Clive.- Forge observaba como Gildarts salía lentamente completamente molesto mientras el capitán de la WesterHill Company se reía sacando ahora su escopeta por debajo de su abrigo.

-Pero ya es tarde.- Los barcos cercanos de Magnolia comenzaron a disparar contra el gremio, poco a poco destruyéndolo.

-¡Mirajane!- Gildarts observaba como el gremio comenzaba a destruirse lentamente tratando de prevenir a todos mientras se enfrentaba a Forge, la albina rápidamente había evacuado a todos mirando el gran ataque por medio de los cañones.

-¡Si maestro!- La joven albina miraba como un gran número de navíos se acercaba poco a poco al gremio disparando destruyendo la parte superior del lugar.

-Tenemos que desarmar los cañones.- Mira decía determinada a detener este ataque sorpresivo cambiando a su Satan Soul expandiendo sus alas.

-Mira, tenemos problemas más adelante.- Laki miraba a lo lejos como una caravana completa de soldados de la WesterHill Company se acercaban preparados para el ataque, Mira supo que tenía que actuar y hacer un doble esfuerzo para proteger a sus amigos, pero temía de que no fuera suficiente sin sus mejores cartas, ni siquiera ella podría hacerles frente.

"Sin Erza, Natsu o Laxus hay una posibilidad de perder"

-Mira-nee tu ocúpate de los cañones de esos barcos.- En la puerta del gremio estaba su hermano ya transformado mirando a los soldados como se acercaban listos para disparar.

-Elfman ¿Qué haces?- Mira observo a su hermano menor con algo de preocupación mientras un rugido endemoniado del Elfman retumbo en toda la ciudad.

-Yo protegeré al pueblo y el gremio.- Mientras el albino expresaba su sentir ante el ataque fue golpeado por cierta maga castaña que estaba a su lado acomodándose sus lentes.

-Pero no estás solo cabeza hueca.- Decía Evergreen demasiado cerca de Elfman, del suelo diversas runas se comenzaron a dibujarse tratando de proteger a la gente del ataque, aunque era demasiado tarde para los cañones que había ya destruido algunas partes de Magnolia.

-Las runas evitaran que entren más o salgan, no vamos a fallarle a Laxus.- Decía Freed terminando su gran barrera de protección desenvainando su espada.

-Tú lo dijiste Freed.- Bickslow sonreía de forma arrogante preparado para la batalla junto con Elfman y los demás, mientras que en el interior del gremio, Mira escuchaba como un arma estaba siendo posicionada en un punto estratégico dándose la vuelta.

-Nosotros te daremos cobertura Mira, confía en nosotros.- Bisca junto a Alzack apuntaban a los barcos con armas mejoradas y de alto poder destructivo por no mencionar con una mira más precisa, tanto marido como mujer serian el fuego de cobertura mientras el resto del gremio iba a apoyar la fuerza principal de ataque que era por el momento comandada por Elfman, Mira sonrío sintiéndose más segura que antes.

-Gracias chicos.- La albina con rapidez comenzó a volar hacia el mar donde los barcos continuaban disparando pero la agilidad de la albina era por más brillante, siendo observado por uno de los solados de la embarcación.

-¡Algo viene! Es muy pequeño para enfrentarlo con los cañones, disparen.- Los soldados tomaban mosquetes y más pistolas para dispararle a Mira quien tenía un objetivo concreto y el cual no iba a fallar mientras Biska y Alzack disparaba tratando de herir a los soldados y que sus balas mágicas desviaran las de ellos.

-No van a avanzar más.- Elfman junto con el Equipo Raijinshuu se plantaban con fuerza entre los soldados de la armada, pero con dos sujetos con el emblema del reino de Fiore y como si nada observando a los magos de Fairy Tail.

-Mira eso Uosuke, más basura para divertirnos.- El mago del ácido se reía con su pipa en la boca con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Sí, no hay duda Neppa, son solo el residuo de Fairy Tail.- El mago de los elementos se limitó a reír haciendo que Elfman en los primeros instantes perdiera la compostura.

-¡Que has dicho basura!

-Lo que oíste, cuando acabemos con ustedes, nada nos impedirá nuestro avance.- Uosuke comenzaba a mover la tierra para crear un mini terremoto poniendo en alerta a todos.

-Pues vengan entonces.- El contingente de Fairy Tail se lanzaba al ataque aun desconociendo a quienes se enfrentaban pero pronto lo descubrirían.

-¡Destruyo los cañones!- Mientras que en los mares, Mirajane con su poder de Satan Soul había destruido más de quince cañones y noqueando a todo aquel que la atacaba y gracias a la cobertura que en Fairy Tail le estaban dando. La albina noto que eran mucho y debía una forma más fácil de terminar.

-Aún siguen disparando, si destruyo los de la nave insignia podré hacer que se retiren.- Mira rápidamente encontró los cañones de la nave insignia, un poco más grande que el resto y con su velocidad ya los tenía a su alcance para lanzar su ataque.

-¡Ahí están!- Antes de que la albina pudiera destruir los cañones, un par de garras casi le impactaba en su abdomen pero con un buen movimiento pudo evitar ese ataque que la albina no pudo identificar de dónde provino, aterrizando en el barco, donde los soldados de la WesterHill apuntaban en una formación cerrada, la albina trataba de lanzar su ataque, pero en eso, una figura encapuchada se acercaba.

-Bajen sus armas caballeros, yo puedo sola…bajen del barco ahora.- Mira abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar esa voz, los soldados comenzaron a bajar para ir en los botes a otros barcos, la albina se dio la vuelta esperando que no fuera cierto.

-¿Esa voz? No…

-Hola….Mira-nee- Con la capa fuera, se revelo a la responsable de esa voz, su hermana menos, Lisanna Strauss estaba en el barco frente a frente, Mira estaba sin palabras al ver el cambio de su hermana.

-¿Lisanna?

-No, no soy Lisanna…Soy Hellcat.- Los ojos de Lisanna cambiaron a las de un gato, con sus colmillos fuera de la boca, orejas de gato y cola con un aura algo oscura, Mira estaba inmóvil, no sabía que hacer en estos momentos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?- Esas palabras hicieron que Mira comenzara a desconcentrarse, su hermanita menor estaba ante ella, cambiada y con una actitud diferente, si, era Lisanna pero ya no más la que alguna vez conoció…ahora era el enemigo.

 **Continuara…**


	18. Capítulo 17:El Contraataque de las Hadas

**No estoy muerto! XD perdón por esa dramatica entrada pero es cierto, no estoy muerto para serles sincero, unicamente lo que me ha detenido es el trabajo, fuera de eso este fic va a continuar hasta su final, así que ha vuelto para traerselos sin falta el siguiente cápitulo, así que espero que les guste mucho y muchas gracias por su apoyo hasta el final.**

 **Primer aviso: CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Segundo aviso: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

 **Tercer aviso: Este fic es una linea alterna en los sucesos del manga, con muchas referencias en los ultimos numeros, además de que llegó a la saga de Tártatos, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las Dos Cruzadas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17: El Contraataque de las Hadas**

* * *

-Lisanna… ¿Qué te paso?- Fueron las únicas palabras de Mira al ver la apariencia de su hermana menor, una Lisanna completamente renovada no solo en físico, sino también en poder y en pensamiento, sirviendo ahora a los Caballeros Garou, renombrados de ejecutores, la hermana mayor de los Strauss no tenía palabras al ver a su hermanita de esa forma.

-Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma, pero no es así.- Decía Lisanna con una sonrisa revelando sus pequeños colmillos de gato caminando lentamente alrededor de Mira.

-¿Bonito espectáculo no crees?- Decía la menor de los Strauss observando como los barcos de la compañía militar destruían toda Magnolia y la desesperación se apodero de Mirajane.

-¡Estás destruyendo el gremio Lisanna! No sé qué haces con estos sujetos.- El grito de Mira casi se escuchaba en tierra con algo de dolor en su corazón al ver que Lisanna estaba bien con esto.

-¿No lo sabes Mirajane? Estamos en guerra.-Lisanna puso hielo a la situación sacando un afiche que tenía amarrado a la cintura mostrando un rostro familiar.

-Y todo por esta puta.- La albina con sus ojos de gato mostraban odio en la maga celestial y causante de sus desgracias mientras los orbes azules de Mira se abrían con sorpresa.

-Lucy…

-Así es, ella es la causante de que el gremio sea atacado y por lo que veo, Gildarts no acepto las condiciones del señor Forge, es una lástima, pensaba que él sería más sabio que Sting.- Lisanna seguía hablando mientras Mira escuchaba atentamente sin bajar la guardia e incluso se llegó a preguntar porque metía a Sting en esto.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Lisanna?- La pregunta de su hermana mayor hizo que Lisanna guardara silencio por unos momentos para lentamente escucharse una carcajada con mucha maldad en su ser sorprendiendo a Mira y la albina le mostraba un estandarte de Sabertooth quemado al suelo del barco.

-El gremio fue destruido…al igual que ustedes.- Mira observo con horror la bandera que no solo estaba quemado, sino había rastros de sangre, los cañones continuaron atacando con mucha fuerza y Magnolia parecía el infierno mismo, Mirajane con las manos en su boca algo aterrada por la actitud de Lisanna, no tuvo mucha opción y solo había una manera.

-No puedo permitir eso Lisanna.- Mirajane volvió a su fase de Satan Soul pero con una expresión de tristeza, Lisanna comenzó a moverse lentamente y adoptar una posición de pelea contra su propia hermana.

-Lo sé ¿Qué harás? ¿Detenerme?- HellCat estaba aumentando el tamaño de sus garras de gatos con una sonrisa maligna, Mira sentía un gran dolor en su corazón, no quería hacerlo y quería que hubiera otra forma de haber arreglado las cosas con su hermana en el pasado, una solitaria lagrima corrió en los ojos de Mira y un aura oscura la envolvió.

-Si tengo que hacerlo…¡Lo hare!- En un grito de guerra lleno de dolor se lanzó contra su hermana creando una esfera de energía oscura mientras que Lisanna haría que sus garras brillaran para contrarrestar la esfera de energía oscura, la mesa estaba puesta y ahora las hermanas Strauss se enfrentarían en el barco de la WesterHill Company: El amor entre hermanas se había terminado.

.

.

 **-Magnolia-**

.

.

-Tus balas son inútiles Forge, es mejor que desistas ahora que puedes.- Mientras que la batalla en tierra, el maestro de Fairy Tail sin moverse podía destruir las balas que el capitán William Forge, pero de alguna forma el viejo capitán parecía tener un plan.

-Pero si solo estamos comenzando señor Clive.- Forge volvió a cargar su escopeta con dos balas apuntando a Gildarts, el mago sabía que esta batalla estaba a punto de terminar y no hacía un poco de esfuerzo.

-Prepárate para lo que viene.- El último disparo de Forge estaba girando de una forma inestable, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Gildarts e intentó desviarla y destruirla, pero la bala de un color negro atravesó la defensa de Gildarts lastimándole el brazo. Aunque no era una herida muy grave, el efecto de la bala comenzaría a hacerle estragos del maestro de Fairy Tail y empezando con la paralización de su cuerpo momentáneamente.

-¿Pero qué? No puedo moverme.- Gildarts trató de mover sus manos mientras Forge con una sonrisa se acercaba lentamente recargando su escopeta metiendo nuevamente una bala negra.

-Balas hechas de oro negro, un regalo de Iván, el metal oscuro más interesante de los magos, útil para unificar cualquier magia.- Decía Forge mientras Gildarts podía moverse nuevamente, pero ya sintiendo que le su magia lo había abandonado, el efecto de la bala de oro negro es aún desconocida para los magos y más los del alto consejo, pero al ser del conocimiento de Forge, el maestro de Fairy Tail comenzó a dudar sobre el conocimiento del capitán en cuestión de los elementos mágicos.

-No necesito mi magia para vencerte.- El castaño se tronó los nudillos haciéndolos sonar con fuerza y una sonrisa similar a la de Natsu, Forge guardo su escopeta para hacer la batalla más justa.

-Ya veremos.- Entre la fuerza destructiva de los cañones y la invasión al gremio, Gildarts con magia nulificada se enfrentaría a Forge mano a mano, no solo por el honor del gremio…sino de todos los magos del mundo.

.

.

 **-Mientras-**

.

.

-Son solo basura, pero creo que será una buena diversión para mí.- Decía Neppa fumando su puro observando a Evergreen con algo de lujuria incomodando a la maga de lentes.

-Yo te cubro Elfman, no te preocupes por mí.- La tierra comenzó a moverse y a partirse separando a los cuatros magos en diferentes posiciones y eso lo aprovecharía Neppa para intentar golpear a Ever, solo para encontrarse con el puño de Elfman creando una onda expansiva soltando la presión de sus puños. Mientras que Freed con su espada mandaba estocadas contra Uosuke quien los esquivaba.

\- ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos del cara de pez, ustedes no se distraigan!- Decía Bickslow siguiendo a Freed en sus ataques contra el manipulador del terreno, dejando a Elfman y a Evergreen contra el mago del ácido cara a cara.

-Vamos a demostrarles que es lo que pasa cuando atacan a Fairy Tail.- Elfman se transformaba en demonio para liberar su auténtico poder, a lo que solo Neppa sonrió apagando su puro y preparándose para su combate.

-Esto será divertido.

.

.

-¿Estas bien Bisca?- Alzack veía a sus esposa recargando sus rifles de tirador con algo de cansancio apuntando todo barco y bala de cañón que se le atravesara en el camino de Mira en intentando proteger a la ciudad del ataque de los soldados.

-Sí, tenemos que cubrir a Mira y a los demás mientras tanto.- Decía la mujer de cabello verde manteniendo los dos rifles firmes para seguir disparando en lo que eran los escombros del gremio.

-¡Ahí están, disparen a discreción!- Los soldados de la WesterHill llegaban a los escombros del gremio mirando a ambos magos preparando los mosquetes para abatirlos.

-Mierda tenemos más problemas, encárgate de ellos mientras me enfrento a los soldados.- Decía el mago de Fairy Tail sujetando sus dos pistolas disparando para evitar de que los soldados tuvieran una posición más amplia de disparo.

-Ten cuidado por favor amor.- Decía Bisca con una sonrisa y con un beso al aire a su esposo, observando le protegía la espalda mientras ella seguía disparando, no comprendía que pasaba con Mira, de un momento a otro la acción en la usuaria del Satan Soul había parado abruptamente.

-Vamos Mira, solo un cañón más.- Bisca continuo disparando con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que en el barco, Mirajane y Lisanna luchaban con toda su fuerza haciendo chocar sus puños y alejándose para reestablecer su estrategia pero Mira aún estaba desorbitada por tener que luchar contra su hermana menor mientras Lisanna no mostraba lamento alguno.

-Nada mal Mira-nee…para una debilucha como tú.- Dijo la menor de los Strauss relamiéndose los labios.

-No me obligues a hacerte daño Lisanna, pero favor desiste a eso.- Nuevamente Mira hablada como su hermana y no como un enemigo a su hermana, le dolía saber que ella había sido consumida lentamente por la ira y venganza, la albina extendió su mano aun transformada esperando que Lisanna entendiera. Sin embargo la respuesta de la ahora ejecutora Garou sería muy diferente.

-¡Jamás! ¡Dark Claw!- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lisanna había herido a su hermana con sus garras afiladas en el abdomen, la misma herida que había sufrido cuando Lisanna fue expulsada del gremio, Mira se quedó estática sin poder reaccionar con una mirada vacía y una Lisanna que sonreía orgullosa de haber herido a su hermana mayor.

-No eres la única que puede usar la oscuridad a su favor.- La chica albina lamio un poco sus garras con la sangre de su hermana mientras Mirajane seguía sin decir nada, su corazón se hacía pequeño al escuchar que Lisanna ya no era su hermana adorada y como pasó con el caso de Lucy, ahora estaba empeñada de destruir a los que fueron sus amigos y a su propia familia, por lo que no le quedó otra opción, tenía que hacer.

-Lisanna…perdóname.- La magia del Satan Soul de Mira aumentaba de forma drástica, liberando una gran cantidad de energía oscura que lentamente estaba destruyendo el barco, los ojos de Mira ya eran de color amarillo y sus pupilas ya eran de una forma de reja.

-¡Perdóname!- Mira de inmediato se dio la vuelta para golpear a Lisanna con fuerza en el estómago sacándole el aire, para luego con un abrazo de oso en el que aprisionaba a Lisanna se elevaba al cielo a gran velocidad y con sus propios cuerpos impactar en cada uno de los barcos con una gran fuerza destructiva a todo su paso para llegar a la costa de Magnolia y rodeadas en una gran bola de energía oscura, se llegaron a estrellar, creando una gran explosión en el lugar y haciendo entender que la batalla entre las Strauss había terminado…pero solo era el comienzo del caos en Magnolia.

.

.

-¡Dancen mis niños!- Bickslow mandaba a sus pequeños de madera al ataque contra Uosuke en una formación lineal disparando un haz de luz, el ejecutor simplemente creando un gran muro de lava enfrente de él pudo parar el haz de luz moviendo su estandarte como si nada y destruyendo una de las piezas de madera del mago.

-¿Madera? Completamente inservibles contra la lava.- Decía Uosuke como si nada tratando de mover la tierra a base de un temblor, de la nada diversas runas en forma de X contenían dichos temblores siendo redirigidos al ejecutor con la misma fuerza que había enviado. Bickslow sonreía al ver que el plan había funcionado.

-Buen trabajo Freed.- El mago de las runas con una velocidad sorprendente había creado diversas runas para evitar un ataque a mayor escala por parte de Uosuke mientras el susodicho se levantaba algo lastimado.

-Eso me dolió, veamos cómo les va con esto.- Decía el caballero Garou con un nuevo plan mientras los dos miembros de la tribu del trueno estaban listos para cualquier ataque que se les viniera.

-Ten cuidado con su ácido Ever, mi hermana dice que es muy letal.- Mientras que en tierra, el combate entre Elfman con Ever antes Neppa era más difícil debido al grado de riesgo que había, era algo impredecible en saber cómo atacaría con su ácido, el Strauss seguía combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo con Neppa manteniendo a Ever a distancia viendo el momento adecuado para ganar tiempo y sorprenderlo.

-No te preocupes, lo transformare en piedra antes de que intente hacer algo contra mí.- Decía la maga alimentando sus ojos de su magia para convertirlo en piedra de un solo momento a otro. Neppa retrocedió un poco mirando el panorama, las runas protegiendo la ciudad y con los magos de Fairy Tail enfrentándolo con mucha tenacidad pero al sacar un puro y fumarlo, ya estaba teniendo un plan algo malicioso expresado con una sonrisa para sorpresa de Elfman y Ever.

-Veo que no se rinden aun… ¿Me pregunto qué pasaría si esparzo mi ácido al aire? ¿Cuántos inocentes morirán?- Neppa al decir esas palabras señalo al cielo donde el humo de su puro entraba como si nada en la ciudad para transformarse en ácido gaseoso para la sorpresa de Elfman, él no se esperaba ese movimiento.

-¡Imposible! ¡Esa nube de gas va hacia la gente! ¡Miserable!- Elfman cargó contra Neppa para propinarle un gran golpe en la cara para arrojarlo lejos y así pensar en una estrategia en poder salvar a la gente antes de que la nube de ácido tocara tierra lo suficientemente cerca para lastimar a los civiles. Sin embargo Elfman vio como Neppa se derretía para descubrir que era un simple señuelo, el Strauss trató de buscarlo y para desgracia de Evergreen quien había bajado la guardia…

-¡Sorpresa muñeca!- Neppa había aparecido por detrás de la castaña para tomarla en un abrazo de oso con mucha fuerza, cubriendo sus brazos de ácido para lentamente quemárselos.

-¡Arhgh!- El grito de dolor de Ever hizo desesperar a Elfman quien busco nuevamente darle un golpe pero Neppa tenía otros planes, queriendo solo divertirse haciendo más extensa la nube de ácido.

-¿Qué haces bestia? ¿Liberar a esta cuatro ojos? ¿O salvar a la ciudad de morir bajo mi nube de ácido?- Decía Neppa torturando a Ever mientras la nube se acercaba más y más, Elfman estaba paralizado sin saber que era lo que iba a ser.

-¡Olvídate de mí, Elfman! ¡Salva a la gente!- Decía Ever tratando de aguantar el dolor que Neppa le estaba haciendo, pero entre su abrazo de oso y el ácido le era imposible concentrarse con un Elfman que no sabía a donde ir ¿O salvar a Evergreen de una tortura? ¿O proteger a Magnolia? Necesitaba saberlo ahora.

-¡Idiota no te preocupes por mí, salva a la gente por favor!- Ever le estaba regañando aun a pesar de su suplicio mientras Elfman estaba en un mar de dudas, tenía que actuar ahora.

-Pero…

-¡Lárgate!- Ever comenzaba a llorar mirando de Elfman con rabia de ver que aún estaba pasado ahí sin decir ni hacer nada. Una ventisca pasó a un lado de Elfman dirigiéndose hacía Neppa para conectar diversos golpes a una velocidad que no podía ser vista con el ojos humano y así soltar a Evergreen con la ropa y los brazos quemados. Aquella figura que había salvado de Ever conecto un gran golpe en Neppa para derribarlo y dejarlo en el suelo para la sorpresa de los demás.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo viste venir?- Aquella voz conocida para ambos magos de Fairy Tail los tomo por sorpresa, no sabían que había regresado de una misión como si nada, el joven de cabello largo anaranjado y con una gabardina café le había dado gran golpe al ejecutor Garou, sin saber quién era.

-Disculpen la tardanza…hubiera sido más rápido.- El joven ayudo a Ever a levantarse evitando tocar sus heridas.

-Yo diría que en buen momento Jet.- Decía Elfman con una sonrisa agradeciendo la llegada de su amigo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Las personas!- El Strauss miró hacia la ciudad tratando de correr para alcanzar esa nube de ácido pero Jet lo detuvo con tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes Elfman, todo está bajo control.- Decía el velocista confiado de que el plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, - Dentro de la ciudad con todo y las runas, el ácido en estado gaseoso no estaba haciendo efecto en las personas ni nada parecido, sino que en todo el lugar había plantas que absorbían el ácido y así almacenarlo para ser destruido al fin, todo esto era obra del compañero de Jet, quien había esparcido las semillas por todos lados para evitar una catástrofe mayor, Droy poseía entre sus semillas unas muy raras y las que les estaban ayudando a mantener a raya el ácido: las semillas del sapo ácido.

-Ever- Elfman ya más calmado con respecto al plan de Jet, miro a Ever con tristeza pasando sus dedo en estado de demonio en el rostro de las castaña aguantando el dolor con todo lo que podía en su ser.

-Mierda, ¿Y tanto me preocupe por ti Elfman?- Decía Evergreen mirando sus brazos quemados por el ácido pero ya más tranquila, sin embargo Neppa tenía otros planes para los magos levantándose como si nada hubiera pasado quitándose el polvo y limpiándose algunas heridas que el velocista le había provocado.

-Esto no se ha terminado magos…solo están teniendo un golpe de suerte.- Neppa volvía a encender un puro pero ya molesto y cubriendo sus puños con ácido para terminar con esto, Elfman miro con odio al ejecutor por el daño que la había hecho a la castaña.

-Me llevare a Ever a un lugar seguro ¿Podrás ganarle Elfman?- Jet miraba como el Strauss se ponía enfrente de ellos aumentando más su magia de demonio, Ever miro como Elfman estaba determinado a vencerlo sin ningún problema haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Suerte…mi hombre.- Fueron las últimas palabras que Elfman escucho de la voz de Evergreen mientras ella será llevaba por Jet a un lugar seguro, mientras el hermano Strauss se abalanzaba hacía a Neppa en un ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo, ahora dependía de él vencerlo y probar que él no es el más débil de los Strauss.

.

.

-¡No me puedo acercar a él!- Mientras que en el otro lado de la batalla en Magnolia, el resto de la tribu del rayo luchaban contra Uosuke en una batalla reñida debido a que el ejecutor Garou usaba el terreno a su favor incluyendo las runas de Freed, pero no parecía haber un ganado claro.

-Está usando mis runas a su favor.- Decía Freed moviéndose con gran velocidad hacía con su espada pero no podía acercársele debido a los muro de lava y roca que formaba, al cabo de unos minutos, Uosuke sentado en una piedra miro los patéticos intentos de ser derrotados.

-¿Qué esto es todo lo que tienen para ofrecer? Vaya decepción, creo que es hora de matarlos.- Antes de mover su estándar, un sonido se presentó en el lugar y un muchacho de cabello corto negro logro conectar un puñetazo con mucha fuerza para tirarlo de la piedra.

-¿Pero qué?- Tanto Bickslow como Freed estaban sorprendidos de ver a cierto miembro de Fairy Tail se le había acercado al ejecutor Garou como si nada para luego reunirse con ellos.

-¿Doranbolt?

-Por favor, díganme Mest, así me llamó. Veo que necesitan ayuda - Decía Mest con seriedad observando a su rival caído pero por poco tiempo ya que se pararía algo molesto.

-Tres magos de Fairy Tail, esto será divertido, tendré sus cabezas colgadas como premio.- Uosuke decidió que era tiempo de terminar con esto mientras Freed pasaba a su forma de Escritura oscuridad con una mirada demoniaca y Bickslow quitándose su casco para exponer sus ojos.

-Inténtalo y te juro que te ira muy mal.- Decía el hombre peli verde aumentando la cantidad de Runas en el lugar para tener todo a su favor y así lanzarse al ataque contra el ejecutor Garou, la batalla por el control terrestre de Magnolia comenzaria.

.

.

¡Esto es el fin Mirajane, ríndete!- La batalla de las hermanas Strauss continuaba, ambas estaban entrelazadas de sus manos liberando energía oscura por todos lados destruyendo lo poco que quedaba en pie, contra Lisanna dispuesta a acabar con su hermana y Mira que quería traer de vuelta a su hermana menor de la sombras.

-¡Desiste Lisanna, esto no nos llevara a ningún lado!- Mirajane comenzaba a tomar más fuerte y poder ante la aun nueva magia de Lisanna quien no quería verse más como una débil niña.

-No lo entiendes Mira, yo ya no soy la que conociste ni con la que creciste, ahora soy superior a todos ¡Superior a ti!- La magia de ambas albinas fue tan concentrada que salieron disparadas teniendo heridas importantes contra los muelles, Mira estaba al borde del llanto pero no iba a dejar que su hermana le venciera así de fácil, con dificultad se levantó para dar un golpe, pero Lisanna se había recuperado rápido y con la velocidad de un gato ya tenía preparado su ataque hacía la cara de Mira.

-Muere…hermana mayor- Las palabras de Lisanna le destrozaron el corazón a Mira, en verdad la quería muerta y la mayor de los Strauss trató de detenerla, pero una espada se había metido entre las garras de Lisanna lanzándola lejos. Varios pétalos de loto salieron del aire y para sorpresa de Mirajane, un viejo conocido de ella se presentó enfrente de ella protegiéndola.

-¿Estas bien, Mira-San?- Aquel ninja miembro de los asesinos de Loto Rojo volvía a proteger a Mirajane mostrando su rostro junto con su cabello blanco al aire, Lisanna se quedó sorprendida por la aparición del chico que defendía a su hermana mayor pero no le importaba mucho, lo único que quería era acabar con quien se metería en su camino y esa promesa la iba a cumplir, a como fuera lugar.

.

.

 **-Ubicación desconocida-**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Espada larga de hielo!- Mientras que a lo lejos de la batalla de Magnolia, Gray Fullbuster combatía en su estado Demon Slayer al segundo general del gremio religioso Holy Cross: Sir August o en su fase de caballero caído de Dios gracias a la armadura oscura que estaba usando gracias a su magia de re-equipación. El poder del poder del demonio de Gray sin duda le hacía competencia a la armadura del ángel caído de Sir August.

-Sin duda eres un gran oponente chico, pero llevas en ti un demonio que debe ser exorcizado.- Decía Sir August con su espada tratando de romper el hielo de Gray mientras ambos se separaban continuando con sus respectivos ataques.

-Y tú debes ser detenido a cualquier costo.- Gray lanzaba estacas de demonio para evitar cualquier sorpresa a batalla de corto alcance mientras miraba de reojo a Erza aun lastimada e inconsciente, cosa que Sir August notó y se le ocurrió como terminar esta batalla o al menos inclinarla a su favor.

-¿Así que te importa ella? Bueno…podemos hacer esto más interesante.- Sir August Lanzó su espada al cielo con mucha fuerza, un círculo mágico negro se posó por debajo de Erza y con una sonrisa malvada hizo una señal con sus dedos señalando hacía abajo.

-¡Juicio de ángel caído!- La espada iba cayendo con velocidad y fuerza hacia la cabeza de Erza, Gray intento detenerlo con su hielo pero la espada iba bajando muy rápido.

-¡Erza!- Su grito de desesperación se vio callado cuando la espada cayó al suelo destruyendo el concreto sin embargo, Erza no estaba en el lugar, sino que la pelirroja de alguna manera había escapado y eso dejó atónitos a los presentes.

-Imposible, nadie puede ser tan rápido como mi juicio de ángel caído.- Se decía a su mismo el caballero caído de Dios, mientras en una nube de humo, alguien estaba cargando a Erza con cuidado.

-Es porque yo no soy cualquiera.- La nube se disipo y mostro a un joven rubio con sus característicos audífonos de picos pero dejando a Gray sin palabras.

-¿Laxus?

-¡Karyu no Hoko!- Pero no era solo él, sino que una gran llamarada salió detrás de Gray impactando a Sir August que solo se protegió con su escudo al ver el fuego muy cerca de él empujándolo lentamente.

-¿Fuego? ¿Qué clase de brujería esta?- Finalmente fue derribado para ser mandado a una casa vacía tratando de levantarse, Gray solo sonrío, no esperaba que estuviera aquí.

-No es brujería…es Natsu.-De donde había venido Laxus, a gran velocidad y completamente encendido venía el equipo de los Dragón Slayer a gran velocidad: la dragona del cielo Wendy Marvell, la domadora de dos elementos Misaki Reika y el temible Salamander: Natsu Dragneel.

.

.

Continuara…


	19. Capítulo 18: Sincronización

**Oficialmente estoy de vuelta, tuve muchos problemas con otros proyectos y cuestiones varias respecto a mi trabajo pero un fin de semana me di a la tarea de terminar un capítulo y continuar la historia antes de terminar el año, lo siento por estar de ausente un largo tiempo pero aqui estoy de nuevo, así que espero que les guste!  
**

 **CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las dos cruzadas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18: Sincronización**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sir August tuvo que usar su espada para defenderse de una fuerte llamarada que Natsu Dragneel había lanzado con furia y el impacto fue devastadora que mando al soldado de Holy Cross contra los edificios en sus cimientos ya debilitados derrumbándose encima de él. Gray se quedó sin palabras al ver el gran poder de su amigo que con facilidad hizo lo que Erza no pudo: Darle un golpe directo.

-¡Oye Gray! ¿Estás bien?- Natsu ayudo al Fullbuster a levantarse mientras el resto de la división de Dragón Slayers se unían a ellos sorprendidos al ver la gran destrucción que estaba dejando la batalla.

-Y luego dicen que nosotros hacemos desastres- Decía Laxus observando la situación con Erza aun en brazos totalmente inconsciente.

-Y que lo digas… ¿Cómo es que llegaron hasta aquí? O más bien ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Los envió el maestro?- Gray desactivada su poder de demonio mientras recobraba algo de aliento.

-No, nosotros decidimos tomar esta misión y una de nuestras pistas no trajo aquí pero en el camino fuimos atacados por soldados, soldados que se hacen llamar Holy Cross- Laxus le explicaba la situación al mago de hielo mientras este supo que no podía ser una coincidencia.

-¿Así que ustedes también? Entonces por lo que veo esto fue un ataque sincronizado, contra Fairy Tail. – Decía Gray conectando las piezas de este enigma y miraba a Erza en un estado lamentable mostrándose enojado por no haber estado ahí con ella.

-Ese miserable le hizo eso a Erza…no se saldrá con la suya- Gray creó algo de hielo en sus manos furioso y quería derrotar a ese general hasta dejarlo peor que a Erza pero Natsu camino para ponerse enfrente de él y mirar en los escombros de un edificio caído: Aun seguía de píe por lo que podía observar, la figura de Sir August estaba ahí aun en forma defensiva mientras su armadura de metal oscuro estaba quemada y parte de su rostro con humo y escombros con una mirada de querer matarlos ahí mismo.

-Es la primera vez que alguien arruina mi armadura oscura, demonio- Sir August acumulaba magia oscura en la hoja de su espada mientras comenzaba a levantarse y a caminar con pesadez hacía los magos de Fairy Tail, Natsu se tronó el cuello sin dejar de mirar al caballero de Holy Cross.

-Déjenmelo a mí…nadie lastima a mis amigos y se sale con la suya- Natsu se mantenía con firmeza a la vista del caballero de armadura oscura y su magia aumentaba como las llamas del sol a punto de estallar.

-No Natsu, eso fue lo que dijo Erza y mira como está ahora…no voy a dejarte flamita- El Fullbuster se puso de su lado y de igual forma su poder iba aumentando a la par del pelirrosa. Laxus podía sentir otra gran batalla al otro lado de la ciudad por lo que tendría que dejarles ese trabajo a Natsu y Gray, después enfoco su mirada en Happy.

-Happy, llévate a Erza lejos, donde dejamos a Lucio ¿Está bien? Wendy ve con él para ver si puedes curar a Erza, Misaki y yo iremos al otro lado de la ciudad a detener a sus hombres y por respuestas- Laxus entregó el cuerpo de la pelirroja al exceed que la cargó con algo de esfuerzo mientras miraba el rostro ensangrentado de la maga de armadura.

-Erza ¿Qué te hicieron? Happy tuvo que mantenerse fuerte ene se momento y no quebrarse ahí tomando altura y velocidad aun con el peso muerto que cargaba mientras Charle ayudaba a Wendy para escoltar al exceed azul en total silencio, no había dicho ninguna palabra en todo el momento en el que llegaron y eso lo notó la Dragón Slayer de viento.

-¿Charle estas bien? ¿Sucede algo?- Wendy sacó de sus pensamientos a la exceed quien reaccionaba algo pasmada en el cielo.

-¡Ah! Oh, lo siento Wendy por no escucharte pero algo anda muy mal, lo presiento- Decía Charle mirando al frente al refugio temporal de los Dragón Slayers.

-Esos hombres, no creo que sean lo que dicen, algo están buscando y estoy segura de que harán lo que sea con tal de tenerlo- Su mirada era de preocupación mientras Wendy sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Ya veo, espero que los demás estén bien, no me gusta dejarlos solos- Wendy miro de reojo a la ciudad mientras preocupada por Natsu y compañía, la presencia de ese caballero oscuro que era más fuerte que Erza le daba mal espina.

.

.

 **-Con Natsu-**

.

.

-Nos adelantaremos, tengan cuidado, puedo sentir mucha fuerza oscura en su espada- Con esas palabras Laxus y Misaki salieron de la zona de combate por el momento mientras la Dragón Slayer de dos elementos miraba de reojo a Natsu, velando por su seguridad.

-Cuidado Natsu- Misaki habló en voz baja pero no esperaba lo que vendría en ese momento…

-Tú serás la primera en morir- Sir August con su velocidad endemoniaba había sorprendido a Misaki enfrente de ella con su espada arriba de su cabeza haciendo que la chica cayera al piso al ver la espada con energía oscura enfrente ella, Sir August estaba a nada de impactar en la garganta de la chica de cabello morado. Pero en ese momento un puño de fuego impacto en la cabeza del caballero oscuro, un gran golpe por parte de Natsu para salvar a Misaki frente a ella.

-¡Miserable!- Con su velocidad impulsaba por el fuego en sus pies Natsu volvió a golpear a Sir August mandándolo a otro edificio con profundidad mientras intentaba detener el impacto usando su espada, Natsu se abalanzo sin ningún plan y le daría a Sir August defenderse con su espada para impactar con otro puño de fuego que estaba elevando la temperatura.

-Increíble, este niño está a la par de mi espada oscura…no eres humano ¡Qué eres!- Natsu sonrió al ver el momento de distracción del caballero oscuro, él solo era una distracción para que Gray con dos espadas de hielo de sangre impactaran por el costado de Sir August e impactar directo en la armadura creando una pequeña explosión y haciéndolos distanciarse un poco.

Sir August estaba más que furioso al ver ese ataque combinado de dos mocosos y notó que empezaba a sangrar en la parte de su abdomen expuesto, Natsu y Gray parecían tener todo bajo control al momento.

-Esto es por Erza, escoria.- Gray apuntó con su bazuca de hielo a la cabeza con mucha potencia creando una explosión gélida y destruyendo el edificio en sus cabeza haciendo que los magos escaparan antes de terminar sepultados en los escombros.

Una vez afuera, ambos magos necesitaba recuperar un poco de energía ya que había usado una gran concentración de magia mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

-¿Lo ves Natsu? Pudimos entre los dos como equipo- Gray se estiraba mientras Natsu lo miraba nada más.

-Porque yo hice el trabajo sucio Gray, admítelo- Natsu bromeaba al momento de hacer este buen trabajo en equipo. Los escombros de un momento para otro salieron expulsados como una gran erupción sorprendiendo a los magos y de la gran nube de polvo Sir August salía con su espada aun en mano con la armadura oscura más que dañada y una mirada casi de un demonio.

-Mocosos insolentes, les di la oportunidad de rendirse ante mí y de salvar sus almas, pero ahora van a ir directo al purgatorio- La espada oscura seguía recibiendo poder oscuro y esta vez se lograba materializar en la armadura y en el cuerpo de Sir August quien elevaba su magia a un nivel máximo en su persona, cosa que pudo notar Natsu y Gray al instante.

-Creo que lo hicimos enojar- Bromeo un poco Natsu mientras Gray se mantuvo serio en todo momento.

-Lo sé, ¿Ya sentiste su poder Natsu? Puedo ver que no tiene límites, incluso es más grande que cuando enfrentó a Erza- Gray creaba de nuevo sus dos espadas de hielo ya transformado con el poder del Demon Slayer, Natsu supo con esas palabras que estaban ante un enemigo sin límites aun poco conocidos pero que no se dejaría vencer así de simple.

-Entonces va a recibir la paliza más grande que jamás haya experimentado- Natsu juntó sus puños con fuerzas mientras Sir August sonreía y se seguía alimentando de más poder oscuro.

-Ustedes sí que son estúpidos, valientes pero estúpidos. Mi poder va más allá de la mera y profana oscuridad, mi verdadero poder viene de los cielos al ser bendecido por mi Dios quien me dio la voluntad de usar la oscuridad como mi esclava y mi subordinada.- Sir August hablaba en un tono de voz muy confiado para la situación.

-Permítanme demostrarlo, puedo hacer que la oscuridad tome sus mayores temores y además…sus mayores deseos- Sir August blandió en el cielo su espada oscura para liberar el gran poder que había juntado para caer al suelo como una especie de rayos de oscuridad y golpear el suelto hasta estremecerlo, Natsu y Gray estaban listos para lo que viniera adelante pero cuando los rayos oscuros impactaron y empezaron a tener forma, los dos comenzaron a sudar en frio.

-La oscuridad es mi esclava y yo puedo moldearla como se me antoje- Sir August solo miro las expresiones de Natsu y Gray al ver sus mayores anhelos, transformados en oscuridad propia.

-Hola Gray…

-¿Ur?- Gray observo a su antigua maestra en una forma oscura y sus ojos blancos brillando, el Fullbuster sabía que era un juego y no era la verdadera pero la oscuridad comenzaba a apropiarse de sus temores y anhelos siendo una explosión de sentimientos mientras Natsu lograba ver algo que no estaba claro para él: Una mujer sin rostro dejando al pelirrosa algo preocupado de saber que ocultada.

-Oye ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- Pregunto Natsu al ver la figura sin rostro mientras Sir August aunque no lo parecía estaba sorprendido por igual.

"Es imposible, la oscuridad debió cometer un error, según sus más anhelados deseos refleja a una mujer pero sus pensamientos están como rotos…solo puede haber una explicación"

-Villanueva- Sir August tuvo que sacar un segundo plan creando con su espada un haz de oscuridad apuntando a Natsu, siendo lanzado sin previo aviso.

-¡Natsu quítate!- La advertencia de Gray era inútil cuando el rayo ya estaba a pocos centímetros de impactarle en la cabeza del pelirrosa un cuerpo misterioso se interpuso en él para absorber el poder de oscuridad que Sir August estaba lanzando.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- El caballero de Holy Cross noto a dicha figura "comerse" la oscuridad mostrando sus ojos rojos llenos de odio pero entreteniéndose por dicha "recarga" de poder, cuando termino de lanzar ese haz de oscuridad se revelo al que había salvado a Natsu provocándole una gran sorpresa.

-¡Gajeel!- Natsu miraba el cuerpo del Redfox consumiendo oscuridad como si fuera una esponja, Sir August se sentía más que observado al ver que tenía a cada mago de Fairy Tail y miembros de Mystic Lion en cada frente bloqueándole la salida fácil.

-Ya vencimos a tus hombres, ahora tú no tienes a donde ir- Gajeel se acercaba mientras Sir August miraba a quien atacar, esto no será parte de su plan y tenía que pensar en algo rápido mientras cada mago preparada un ataque en conjunto.

-Esto no se termina hoy magos, Holy Cross los cazara a uno por uno, a todos…solo esperen- Sir August como último recurso hizo que su espada se iluminara de fuerza oscura y en un estallido nada grande desapareció dejando a los magos frustrados de verlo huir como una cucaracha.

-Mierda, se escapó ese miserable.- Gray cayó de sentón al suelo recuperándose siendo auxiliado por Juvia quien corrió desesperadamente para ver si no estaba herido de gravedad su novio.

-¿Gray-sama está bien? ¿Ese sujeto le hizo daño? ¿Juvia le puede ayudar en algo?- Decía La maga de cabello azul mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Gray.

-Algo cansado Juvia pero…me estas asfixiando- Decía el mago de hielo tratando de liberarse del fuerte abrazo de Juvia mientras esta lo soltaba.

-Discúlpeme Gray-Sama pero Juvia estaba muy preocupada por usted y…¡Natsu-san! ¿Pero cómo?- La maga de agua interrumpió su oración al ver a Salamander de pie con mucha sorpresa.

-Es cierto ¿Qué haces aquí Natsu? Debería estas en el gremio cuidando a tu hijo- Decía la maga de las cartas regañándolo como si fuera su madre, Natsu solo se cruzó de brazo.

-En primera, no eres mi madre Cana y en segundo Lucio vino conmigo- La respuesta algo infantil de Natsu dejo a todos exceptuando a Laxus y Misaki boquiabierto y sin tener palabras para describir ese acto tan inmaduro.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre traer a un niño a una misión tan peligrosa- Cana se resignaba volteando a ver Laxus y rápidamente oculto su mirada, ella se sentía incomoda al verlo ahí como si nada hubiera pasado mientras el resto de los magos se juntaban en especial Mystic Lion al ver como Gajeel había consumido un poder oscuro.

¿Te encuentras bien Gajeel?- Ryoko la maga celestial del equipo le tocaba los hombros al azabache quien respirada algo lento pero puedo recomponerse de nuevo absorbiendo el poder oscuro del haz al que había sido expuesto.

-Estoy bien ahora, vaya sí que ese tipo era poderoso, me siento como un tipo nuevo ahora- Decía Gajeel estirándose y tronando su cuello.

-Eso debió ser un gran impacto si llegaba a darle a él, es una suerte que hayamos podido vencer a sus hombres antes de que fuera tarde.- Decía Aragón, Demon Slayer de oscuridad calculando el haz oscuro de ese caballero.

-Sin contar que esos tipos eran una molestia- Bromeaba el otro Demon Slayer de lava acomodándose su máscara, Natsu aún no entendía que estaba pasando aquí sentándose en el suelo, esa imagen de la mujer sin rostro lo dejaba perturbado por alguna razón.

-¿Ocurre algo Natsu?- Misaki se acercó a él como si nada para ponerse de cuclillas y sonreírle mientras Natsu seguía pensando.

-Ese sujeto sí que era fuerte pero esa mujer que me mostro no sé qué tenía que ver conmigo, dijo que era mi mayor anhelo pero...¡Cierto!¿Estas bien Misaki?- Natsu volteo a ver a la chica de ojos miel preocupado mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco.

-Estoy bien Natsu, gracias por preguntar y fue una suerte que hayamos podido vencer a esos soldados, cuando llegamos a la otra parte de la ciudad encontramos esos otros magos junto con Cana y Juvia, nos unimos a la batalla y ganamos fácilmente- Decía Misaki con una sonrisa mientras Natsu estaba aliviado de que ella estuviera a salvo.

-Me da gusto, ojala hubiera estado ahí para ver tu poder de Dragón Slayer- Decía Natsu impaciente por saber más de ella.

-Quizás cuando luchemos juntos Natsu, seremos más fuertes si nos juntamos- Decía muy emocionada Misaki mientras Natsu se reía al ver el gran espíritu que ella tenía en su corazón provocando una sonrisa en todos, bueno, excepto por uno.

-Salamander- Gajeel estaba enfrente de él mirándolo mientras Natsu se levantaba para verse las caras con el Dragón Slayer de metal, ambas miradas comenzaron a tener roces como en el pasado, como si uno quisiera partirle la cara al otro.

-Gajeel- Fue lo único que dijo Natsu mientras el Redfox usaba su olfato discretamente.

-¿Estas bien?- La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a todos, no parecía ser algo típico en Gajeel y mucho menos cerca de Natsu.

-Este…sí ¿Eres el verdadero o su gemelo bueno?- La pregunta de Natsu confirmo su respuesta al ser el mismo bromista de siempre.

-¡Estúpido es la primera vez que me preocupo por ti y me sales con esta idiotez!- Gajeel gritaba fuera de sus casillas, mientras su equipo no esperaban esa reacción de él, siempre lo consideraban como un hombre serio pero lo que veían era al Gajeel de Fairy Tail.

-Es que me cuesta creer que seas tú, han pasado tres años sin saber nada de ti- Daba Natsu un respaldo a su pregunta mientras el Redfox solo suspiraba.

-Y tú sigues siendo el mismo tarado de siempre…es bueno verte Salamander- Tanto Gajeel como Natsu chocaron sus brazos en señal de respecto.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que vengan más hombres de Holy Cross, además tenemos que curarnos las heridas y ver a Erza, ella sufrió el peor daño- Decía Cana preocupada por la condición de la pelirroja.

-Es cierto, además puede ser que tenga algo para ti Gajeel, una pista que uno de esos soldados tiró al suelo antes de rendirse, puede ser la clave para la misión que buscas.- La mercenaria de Anastasia le mostraba un documento con el símbolo de Holy Cross, a Gajeel no le importaba mucho lo de este gremio religioso pero con el ataque sufrido hoy ahora le era interesante saber.

-Entonces iremos al refugio ahí esta Erza y podemos reagruparnos, claro, si eso quieren- Laxus observo a todo y en especial a Cana, la maga castaña sintió la presión de la mirada de Laxus apretando los puños.

-Estoy de acuerdo, vamos- Cana tomo la decisión casi por todo el equipo y ella decidió seguir a Laxus con algo de prisa seguidos por Mystic Lion junto con Juvia y el muchacho aun misterioso de la chaqueta del cuervo impreso en ella y al final Natsu con Gajeel y Misaki. La caravana de magos se alejaba del lugar lo más pronto para no ser atrapados en una emboscada más.

-A propósito Salamander ¿Quién es ella?- Gajeel señaló a Misaki con la cabeza.

-Ella es Misaki, es nueva en el gremio y te interesara saber que es una Dragón Slayer- Natsu le presentaba a la chica de cabello morado mientras ella solo sonreía.

-Ya veo, algo me decía que lo que hizo atrás al apoyarnos no era simple magia de hielo y puedo sentir tu esencia- Decía Gajeel mirando de arriba abajo a Misaki mientras que Natsu seguía en su mente preguntándose ¿Quién era la mujer sin rostro que Sir August le había mostrado ¿Y por qué era su más anhelado deseo? Había mucho que responder.

.

.

 **-Altamar-**

 **.**

.

-No puede ser…no pueden ser ellos- Mientras que en la otra batalla en altamar contra la armada de la WesterHill Company, Lucy Heartfilia se enfrentaba a un mago oscuro de Raven Tail a las órdenes de la armada, Arcadia Yin, pero él tenía un truco muy sucio y es que él hacía aparecer a los "muertos" de los pensamientos de su oponente y los hacía luchar contra el enemigo en turno, para Lucy la presencia de Cobra y Kinana era un golpe fuerte al corazón de la rubia quien seguía atacando a Cobra pero este como en su vida, era muy rápido y ni siquiera las nuevas habilidades de Lucy podían con él.

-Oh, claro que es posible niña, como puedes ver aun tus fantasmas te persiguen y parece ser que será uno de los últimos clavos a tu ataúd…porque yo seré el que ponga el clavo final.- Arcadia reía disfrutando del combate mientras Lucy se defendía de los ataques de Cobra pero por alguna razón Kinana estaba ahí de pie sin mover un musculo dejando a la Dragón Slayer de tierra, Kasumi Tenjouin con incertidumbre.

-Tengo que ayudar a Lucy aquí ahora, la armada está comenzando a acercarse aún más al barco y empezare con él- La chica de los mechones rosados lanzó un rugido de tierra a la vela contra Arcadia pero este tenía un plan y era que Kinana saltó para proteger a su amo recibiendo el golpe como si nada pero sin afectarle.

-¿Pero qué es eso?- Se quedó Kasumi sin palabra al ver como ella desvió el ataque.

-Oh es solo mi marioneta linda, ella me sirve como mi defensa y él como mi ataque, solo muevo los hilos.- Arcadia se reía mientras Lucy sacó en el proceso de su ataque la llave de Tauro cambiando a su forma celestial.

-¡Hagamos estos rápido Tauro!- Lucy con su látigo le ataba las manos a Cobra para evitar que escapara, el brillo dorado del que salió Tauro le sirvió para distraerlo y someterlo para ver como Tauro con su gran hacha buscaba impactar en el Dragón Slayer.

-¡Muuu!- Tauro conectó arma en el pecho de Cobra para destruirlo mientras Lucy podía sonreír un poco, pero Cobra solo explotó creando una bola de gas venenoso que afecto de inmediato al espíritu celestial y dejándolo fuera de combate haciendo caer su hacha y cayendo él en el proceso.

-He…fallado…-Tauro regreso al mundo celestial envenenado mientras Lucy volvía a su ropa normal sin saber cómo había pasado esto.

-¡Tauro! Maldición eso significa que Cobra no está vencido ¡Llave del…- Lucy no pudo terminar al notar que Cobra le había golpeado en la espalda con gran fuerza haciendo que tirara sus llaves y alejarlas de ella mientras Kasumi seguía buscando romper la defensa. La maga celestial trató de tomar sus llaves de nuevo pero Cobra le pisoteo la espalda para que no fuera a ningún lado provocando gran dolor en Lucy.

-¡Maldición! ¡No voy a perder así!- Decía la rubia tratando de darse la vuelta y golpear a Cobra pero cada intento le daba un golpe con fuerza a la maga celestial, Kasumi escucho los gritos de Lucy en un ataque arriesgado lanzó un rugido más.

-No esta vez- Arcadia nuevamente mandó a Kinana a detener el rugido como si nada pero la azabache sabía que haría eso.

-¡Ahora Lucy!- El grito de Kasumi fue la señal para que la maga celestial atacara por la espalda a Arcadia con sus espadas dándole un gran corte con ambas armas mientras el mago oscuro sorprendido por esta táctica cayó de lo más alto de la vela creando un hoyo en la cubierta, los "hilos" de Arcadia desaparecieron y con ello la magia que hacía que "Cobra" y "Kinana" desapareciera y solo revelando muñecos de madera para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Muñecos? ¿Magia vudú? ¿No eran espíritus de verdad?- Kasumi miro a Arcadia quien intentó pararse y una Lucy algo herida pero no lastimaba bajó de la vela, guardo sus espadas para liberar su llave de Capricornio que no estaba nada feliz con lo que le habían hecho a Loke y a Tauro.

-Sí, es magia vudú, lo supe desde el momento en el que aparecieron ese falso Cobra, los verdaderos murieron en paz y sus almas fueron purificadas, yo lo sé- La maga celestial sabía de buena mano que era un truco, después de todo, ella mató a Cobra antes y Kinana fue el resultado de un daño colateral.

-Solo eres un farsante, por un momento te creí al ser de Raven Tail pero veo que solo eres un mago oscuro de baja reputación, lo siento Géminis- La Lucy que estaba en el suelo resulto ser el espíritu cambiante del zodiaco.

-No tienes que preocuparte Lucy, todo por el plan- Arcadia había sido engañado por una maga celestial más lista que él y ahora él tendría que afrontar el castigo de Capricornio.

-Antes de que te toque un castigo me dirás algo…¿Dónde está Forge?- Lucy no estaba de buen humor al momento de la batalla y el mago de Raven Tail asustados confeso la verdad.

-Él me dijo que solo teníamos que hacer tiempo, que ningún barco debía pasar por estos mares hasta que todo este hecho en…-Arcadia fue levantado por Capricornio molesto, Lucy lo detuvo, primero era la confesión de a dónde estaba Forge.

-¿En dónde?- Lucy no quería perder más el tiempo y el mago oscuro tuvo que confesar ante el temor de lo que le fueran a hacer.

-A Fairy Tail- Lucy quedó en estado de shock mientras Capricornio golpeó con fuerza a Arcadia para dejarlo frío, la maga celestial estaba paralizada al escuchar la respuesta y lo entendía, no solo el ataque de las ejecutoras contra ella y Flare, el hundimiento de Cristina y la toma de prisioneros de Blue Pegasus, más la aparente destrucción de Sabertooth, Forge no solo la quería a ella: Sino a todos los magos.

-No…¡No! ¡Tenemos que volver rápido, salven a Ren y a los demás!- Kasumi lanzó un rugido más para liberar a los chicos de Blue Pegasus y llevarlos ella junto con Capricornio en hombros y emprendiendo la huida no sin antes destruir el barco insignia de la armada ocasionando que los demás barcos vieran como estallaba en mil pedazos y siendo repelidos por la venganza de Santa Lucia del Capitán Fabio Heartfilia, los pocos soldados comenzaban a huir despavoridos al ver el desastre y comenzar la huida de los navíos que quedaban, Fabio se sorprendió al ver como estaban huyendo y ver el barco insignia hundirse. Lucy junto con Kasumi y Capricornio llegaron al barco de Fabio gracias a la teletransportación celestial de la rubia con una expresión de angustia.

-¡Lucy! ¿Qué pasó allá? ¡Estas pálida!- Fabio trató de acercarse de su hermana pero ella estaba al borde del pánico.

-¡Tenemos que ir rápido a Magnolia Fabio, por favor!- Lucy rogaba con algo de preocupación dejando a toda la tripulación sorprendidos.

-¿Pero que tienes Lucy?- Fabio trató de reconfortar a Lucy pero ella estaba aún en una crisis.

-¡Vámonos Fabio, Forge está lanzando una ofensiva a Fairy Tail! ¡Te lo ruego!- Lucy incluso subió a la parte del timón para ir en un dirección pero no sabía cómo guiarse en el mar aumentando su preocupación y con un Fabio en shock igual, tuvo que tomar las ordenes.

-¡James, llévanos por el paso de la tormenta, llegaremos más rápido a Magnolia y si tenemos suerte podremos salvarlos! ¡Todos a sus puestos de inmediato, la armada nos ha dejado por ahora, ya!- Toda la tripulación se movió, principalmente James que tomo el timón quitando a Lucy de forma gentil y yendo a toda vela por donde estaba la armada. Fabio veía a su hermana muy preocupada por su antiguo hogar y ella esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

"No...¡No! ellos no son culpables de nada ¡Déjalos en paz! ¡Voy para allá! ¡Resistan por favor!

.

.

 **-Fairy Tail-**

.

.

-Imposible…¿Cómo es qué…perdimos?- Fueron las últimas palabras de Bickslow antes de desmayarse completamente herido mientras Freed ya sin fuerzas seguía en pie luchando contra todo lo que venía al frente.

-Mis runas no pudieron salvar la ciudad, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Freed sufría un golpe definitivo para ser mandado contra una casa destruida, ellos habían vencido a Uosuke pero en el momento de su mayor victoria, una chica de cabello verde corto los había vencido en un dos por tres, ella los veía de forma desinteresada pero sorprendida.

-Es curioso, ustedes me dieron batalla pero no tanto y mis motivos son simples: Es por el imperio Álvarez.- Nuevos soldados aparecían a un lado de esa chica de cabello verde mientras tomaban a Bickslow como prisionero.

-Capitana Brandish, no hay más magos por esta zona, el de cabello verde ha caído en una zanja profunda, debió caer al mar.- Uno de los soldados de Álvarez le daba los informes de Brandish que no parecía importarle mucho.

-De acuerdo, vayamos al gremio- Con seriedad, Brandish y los soldados de Álvarez se encaminaron hacía el gremio destruido de Fairy Tail mientras que por otro lado, Elfman había sido derrotado por otra mujer, el Strauss quien había vencido a Neppa con dificultad no fue rival para Dimaria, otra capitana de Álvarez que lo dejó fuera de combate en solo 3 segundos.

-Bien dice el dicho, entre más grandes más dura es la caída. Llévense a este, puede darnos problemas como el velocista o el gordo que nos topamos en el camino, Dimariadaba más órdenes a los soldados de Álvarez para llevarse a Elfman como prisionero y ella fue sola hacía el gremio para reunirse con Brandish.

-¿Capitán está bien?- Un soldado de la WesterHill Company observó al líder militar recargado en la pared, muestra de una pelea formidable de cuerpo a cuerpo a su edad contra el maestro de Fairy Tail quien estaba ya siendo esposado por más de diez soldados.

-Sí…llévenselo lejos de mi vista- Forge miro con desprecio a Gildarts quien no parecía lastimado pero de todas formas arrestado como si nada, ni defenderse siendo escoltado por los soldados de la WesterHill Company en el campo destruido de Magnolia y de Fairy Tail.

-Ese sujeto es uno de los magos más poderosos señor ¿Cómo lo derroto?- Pregunto aquel soldado mientras Forge se reincorporaba.

-Con la única cosa con la que puede vencer a sujetos como él…lastimar a los muchachos- Forge cojeando caminaba mientras veía a sus hombres tomar como prisioneros a todos los magos de Fairy Tail cansados y heridos, no tuvieron oportunidad contra tres fuerzas distintas: Los Ejecutores Gaoru, La WesterHill Company y un aliado inesperado: el Imperio Álvarez…pero había una esperanza aun y esa estaba en la costa de la playa, ahí, Mirajane Strauss luchaba hasta su último aliento contra su hermana Lisanna, en una lucha de poder de Satan Soul and Animal Soul, Mirajane estaba siendo apoyada por un asesino del loto rojo quien la había salvado antes, la batalla era encarnizada y parecía que ninguna de las hermanas quería ceder y fue en un ataque final donde Mira lanzó una gran bola de energía oscura para estremecer la playa y terminar con esto…la batalla entre las hermanas había terminado pero la guerra entre ellas apenas comenzaba y el resultado fue incierto, Lisanna salió muy lastimaba pero con vida, sola en la costa de la playa y Mira…desapareció y con ello, la última luz de esperanza de Fairy Tail cayó.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**


	20. Capítulo 19: El Paso de la tormenta

**Espero que disfruten en este fin de semana un capitúlo más y nos acercamos al número 20 y el cual ya tiene fecha de salida: Viernes 2 de Diciembre, espero que les guste y gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado.  
**

 **CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las dos cruzadas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 19: El Paso de la tormenta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-La Venganza de Santa Lucia-**

Tras una gran revelación durante la batalla en altamar entre La Venganza de Santa Lucia y la armada de la WesterHill Company se hizo que el barco pirata tuviera que cambiar su rumbo a toda vela y es que Lucy Heartfilia había descubierto que William Forge, enemigo jurado de su hermano y de los piratas ahora estaba cazando a todos los magos quienes no estuvieran aliados con ellos por órdenes del rey de Fiore en una polémica decisión y ahora el grupo de piratas navegaba a toda velocidad había Magnolia por esta información mientras Lucy estaba al frente del barco aferrándose a una cuerda muy angustiada y preocupada, sería la primera vez en tres años en volver a Magnolia después de los eventos ocurridos con Natsu y Lisanna, no esperaba volver a verlos al rostro pero ante la circunstancias era momento de enfrentar a ese monstruo de su pasado que le azotaba a veces en sus sueños pero esta vez era por una causa diferente.

-Resistan por favor, vamos para allá- Decía Lucy en voz baja apretando la cuerda con mucha fuerza, su magia de teletransportación celestial no podía llevarla tan lejos y tampoco la magia de Quin podría ayudar, ahora solo dependían de la velocidad del barco y la suerte de no encontrarse con más enemigos.

-Lu-chan ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de lo que nos dijiste?- Levy se encontraba detrás de ella preocupada de ver a Lucy muy angustiada, la rubia no miro a su amiga solo enfocándose al frente.

-Ese tipo parecía muy seguro de lo que hacía Levy-chan, además de que era un miembro de Raven Tail y esos bastardos siempre han querido ver al gremio caer, así que no dudo que ellos se hayan unido con Forge- Al mencionar el nombre de Raven Tail Levy se sintió incomoda abrazándose a su misma, con un escalofrío totalmente crudo.

-Espero que podamos llegar a tiempo Lu-chan, no me gustaría ver el gremio nuevamente destruido, hemos pasado tantas cosas que no quiero ver a nadie sufrir solo por las ambiciones de unos pocos- Levy se puso a lado de Lucy mientras la maga celestial contenía su preocupación para poder mantenerse fuerte.

-Es mi culpa…todo esto es mi culpa, si tan solo lo hubiera matado ahí quizás esto no estuviera pasando, tuve la oportunidad de terminar con esto y aun así no pude- La voz de Lucy era de enojo para ella misma, sabía que Forge la estaba buscando a ella y a su hermano, por sus acciones y no haber actuado antes ahora Forge tenía todos los recursos para cazarlos.

-No Lu-chan, no digas esas cosas, tú fuiste víctima como tal y tú jamás sería una matona, ellos fueron los que se alimentaron de esas ridículas historias de ti y ponen precio a tu cabeza, yo te conozco Lu-chan y jamás matarías a nadie- Levy trataba de reconfortar a Lucy quien lo apreciaba de todo corazón y aunque había verdad en sus palabras, había pequeñas manchas negras en esa verdad.

-¿Sabes porque me hice tan fuerte Levy-chan? Lo hice al enfrentarme a los malos, a cada lugar que iba como fugitiva había gente que lastimaba a otros solo por diversión y aunque al principio solo huía por miedo, entendí de que eso me hacía débil y tenía que hacer frente a mi debilidad y tuve que tomar decisiones que en un inicio me comieron la conciencia pero ellos no iban a darme piedad y tuve que hacer, mis espadas están manchadas de magos oscuros, violadores y gente que solo quería lastimar a los inocentes pero Kinana…ella no merecía…-Lucy no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al recordar su encuentro con Cobra en el que Kinana murió y eso tomo a Levy sin palabras.

-Lu-chan…hay algo que debes saber de Kinana- Lucy al escuchar esas palabras se dio la vuelta para ver a una Levy con una expresión algo seria y con algo de temor.

-Kinana sigue viva- La maga del Solid Script miro a los ojos a Lucy dejándola sin palabras y paralizada mientras ella recordaba que no podía ser cierto, ella la vio en el campo de batalla cuando se enfrentó a Cobra y se interpuso en su camino.

-Levy-chan, no me mientas para hacerme sentir mejor, yo sé lo que vi hace tiempo ella murió.-Lucy mantuvo su posición de haber matado sin querer a Kinana pero Levy negó con la cabeza.

-No Lu-chan, ella está viva, déjame explicarte.- Levy bajó la mirada recordando los sucesos que había pasado entorno a la muerte de Kinana y cómo es que habían encontrado su cuerpo.

-Antes de que Lisanna me hiciera lo que me hizo, Kinana había dejado el gremio por unos víveres lejos de Magnolia y cuando nos enteramos de que ella no volvió el maestro me envió a mí con Jet y Droy a investigar que había pasado, tardamos una semana en llegar a un pequeño pueblo donde se le había visto por última vez y cuando nos pusimos a investigar una anciano nos preguntó si éramos magos de Fairy Tail, le contestamos que sí y fue ahí donde descubrimos algo macabro.

.

.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

.

.

-Oh no…Kinana- En un pequeño pueblo, el equipo de Shadow Gear había sido enviado para buscar a Kinana quien llevaba una semana desaparecida y al momento de que un anciano les dijo que había algo que tenían que ver, ellos se quedaron fríos al ver lo que había pasado. En frente de ellos había en cuerpo inerte de una chica de cabello purpura con una herida de espada en su pecho y llena de sangre, los ojos de Kinana miraron al cielo sin brillo alguno: la habían matado.

-¡Mierda! ¡Kinana!- Jet fue a checar el cuerpo de su amiga y compañera para ver que esto no era posible, lamentablemente Jet no pudo hacer nada mientras le cerraba los ojos a Kinana de forma delicada, Droy se contuvo exigiendo respuestas al anciano de que había pasado mientras Levy buscaba articular una palabra. El anciano les había dicho que el cuerpo llevaba ahí cuatro días y que fue víctima colateral de una batalla entre dos seres poderosos, Levy podía deducir que era Cobra uno de ellos pero ¿Quién era el otro? El anciano no les respondió quien era pero que era como un demonio.

-¿Qué le diremos al maestro?- Pregunto Jet llorando tratando de limpiar la sangre del rostro de su amiga.

-La verdad Jet…no podemos hacer nada, si tan solo la hubiéramos acompañado- Levy se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Kinana sin vida, le dolía mucho en el alma ver a una amiga morir sin saber aún nada de la desaparición de Lucy.

Tiempo después los magos de Fairy Tail cubrieron a Kinana con una manta con el símbolo del gremio, ellos llevarían el cuerpo a Magnolia para enterrarla como se merece, con el dolor de su corazón tuvieron que volver a casa no sin antes tomar un descanso al aire libre con Jet haciendo guardia y lo que vendría a la mañana siguiente dejó a los magos sin palabras…

-¿Me quede dormido? Mmm es increíble que pueda dormir así y… ¿Pero qué? ¡Muchachos despierten!- Jet se levantó del tronco en el que se quedó dormido con sorpresa haciendo que Levy y Droy se despertaran impactados.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Droy mientras Levy empezó a ver qué era lo que estaba alertando Jet.

-No esta…¡No esta Kinana!- El cuerpo había desaparecido y solo quedaba la manta con algo de la sangre de la chica dejando al equipo de Shadow Gear con muchas preocupaciones y dudas de que había pasado.

-Pero Pero ¿Cómo es eso?- Droy no sabía por dónde empezar e incluso así culpaba a Jet por no mantener ojos abiertos, mientras ellos discutían Levy notó que en la manta había unas marca de pasos y pensó que eso iba a esclarecer la situación pero vio que solo había un par, unos zapatos de mujer marcaban la tierra como si nada, Levy vio el camino y lentamente camino para ver a donde la llevaban alejándose del equipo. Las huellas llevaban a la maga de cabello azul mirando a donde la llevaban siendo un acantilado muy alto, las huellas terminaban ahí y dejó a Levy pensando muchas cosas: Las huellas de mujer, la sangre en la manta como si alguien se hubiera limpiado en ella y ella sabía que nadie los había seguido ¿Entonces qué era lo que pasó?

.

.

 **-Fin del flashback-**

 **.**

 **.**

-Cuando volvimos al gremio le dijimos la verdad al maestro y él pensó que Kinana había sido recogida por algún espíritu al momento de morir pero yo llegue a dudar Lu-chan, solo Jet, Droy, el maestro y yo sabemos eso…y ahora tú lo sabes.- Levy esperaba que así Lucy entrara en razón a sus palabras y la maga celestial suspiro con algo de alivio pero aun así envolviéndose en otro misterio.

-Si eso pasó Levy-chan ¿En dónde está Kinana ahora?- El aire se volvió más violento y el frío comenzó a azotar a los piratas, Lucy no pudo seguir planeándose más preguntas al ver que el cielo se estaba oscureciendo de un momento a otro y fue cuando Fabio notó que estaban cerca.

-Capitán sabe muy bien las historias del paso de la tormenta, ningún barco ha podido pasar por ahí en más de 300 años.- Nidia estaba preocupada de la situación que estaban a punto de vivir, una prueba de la naturaleza que no podía ser contenida, Fabio se encontraba sentado en un barril pensando que será una misión suicida pero era eso o tardar más tiempo en ir a Magnolia.

-Lo sé pero no hay otra solución Nidia, es pasar o morir- Fabio se levantó con seriedad mientras ajustaba barriles y las velas, Nidia no estaba convencida del plan.

-Creo que deberías confiar más en él Nidia, se ve que sabe lo que hace- La dragón Slayer de tierra dio su opinión con respecto a Fabio y el plan mientras Nidia la miró como si nada suspirando.

-Lo sé, pero a veces pienso que algún día se va a matar por hacer esto.- Decía Nidia mientras Kasumi le tocaba el hombro.

-Yo lo conozco por poco tiempo Nidia, pero se ve que tiene buenas intenciones y me ha costado trabajo entenderlo pero…sí Fabio hará algo loco, yo estaré a su lado- Las palabras de Kasumi tuvieron una especie de interpretación para la castaña al ver como Kasumi fue a ayudar a Fabio con las cuerdas y el capitán aceptada con gusto la ayuda, Nidia solo apretó los puños mirando la escena y alejándose un poco para ir al timón donde yacía James mirando el cielo negro y sintiendo el frío en su cuerpo.

-Hay dolor que puede curarse con el tiempo…pero el dolor en el corazón solo se puede reparar con una alma gemela- James sin ver a Nidia le había dado un consejo que la castaña solo bufó como si nada y se mantuvo fuerte pero en su interior sentía como su corazón se hacía pequeño y eso no le gustaba para nada, sentía miedo y sobre todo…soledad.

-James…estamos cerca- Nidia señalo al frente y el cartógrafo solo asintió, había una parte en el océano que era oscuro, la lluvia se hacía presente y el mar era más duro como si fueran navajas, el resto de la tripulación lo notaba pero se veían sin miedo, sabía que era lo que les esperaba al pisar una parte del cruel océano: el paso de la tormenta.

-Lu-chan Si superamos esto ¿Qué nos espera del otro lado?- Decía Levy aferrándose también a una cuerda mientras la rubia veía como en el centro del paso de la tormenta había un gran remolino y la lluvia era más intensa junto el viento y las olas con más fuerza.

-A nuestros amigos sanos y salvos, lo juro por mi hijo- Lucy se tenía que mantener fuerte, esta era la única prueba que tenían que pasar para llegar a Magnolia o la muerte.

-Escuchen gente, en estos momentos Forge ha tomado una decisión que no solo atenta contra nosotros, sino también con los magos y el informe de un ataque a dos gremios importantes nos confirman de que Forge quiere destruir a los que son un símbolo de esperanza de tu tiranía como jefe militar, entraremos al paso de la tormenta, un lugar en el océano que es un cementerio de barco pero a diferencia del escorpión invernal, este no tiene piedad ni misericordia y puede que no sobrevivamos…pero nosotros tenemos una misión y esa es ¡Detener a Forge y salvar a los magos y a nuestros hermanos piratas! ¿Quién me acompaña?- Todos los involucrados alzaron el puño al cielo en señal de apoyo a Fabio incluso gente como Flare quien no conocía a nadie levantó su mano lentamente, el capitán Heartfilia se sentía más que confiado en sacarlos de esta situación a salvo y poco a poco el barco estaba empezando a sufrir estragos por la lluvia intensa y los vientos.

-Que los dioses del mar sepan de que estamos hechos- Cuando el barco pasó la barrera de los vientos fuertes para llegar al remolino, unas rocas submarinas comenzaron a hacer estragos en el barco empujando a todos y así iniciar su carrera contra la muerte, Lucy junto con Levy cayeron de un lado del barco con fuerza aferrándose con su espada la maga celestial mientras Levy con su magia creaba la palabra "Knife" para aferrarse con ellos.

-¡Rocas! Como las odio- Decía Lucy sintiendo más el golpe en el remolino junto con las rocas puntiagudas que yacían en el mar, James trataba de salir de esa trampa mortal girando el timón a otra dirección mientras Evans reparaba los daños causados por las rocas y Rin invertir un poco la gravedad para no salir afectados por las olas.

-¡Hayes, Nidia rápido necesito que tiren cosas que no necesitaremos, necesitamos mantener el barco estable! ¡Kasumi y la pelirroja necesito que apoyen a Evans y a Rin que no se destruya el barco que no les caiga nada y que Jade y Michelle no salgan es peligroso para ellas!- Fabio sujetaba una cuerda para evitar un gran accidente mientras la dragón Slayer y Flare de dispusieron apoyar a los piratas que hacían su mayor esfuerzo, Flare fue con Evans usando su cabello para amarrar con fuerza algunas partes del barco desprendidas y Kasumi a romper "basura" que el mar les arrojaba en la tormenta protegiendo a Rin quien intentaba aguantar más de lo previsto, el remolino era inmisericorde que los estaba haciendo ir en círculos de forma violenta mientras Lucy y Levy se resistían a caer por la borda.

-¡Necesitamos una forma de salir de aquí!- Lucy miró como las cosas apenas empezaba a ponerse muy mal para ellos mientras Levy miró las rocas afiladas haciendo daño en cada lado del navío.

-"Steel Razor"- La magia de Levy hizo que aparecieran dos cuchillas gigantes de acero que estaban cortando las rocas afiladas mientras la peli azul las mantenía con toda la magia que disponía dejando a Lucy sorprendida.

-¡No sé si puedo aguantar Lu-chan!- Decía Levy quejándose tratando de mantener su magia activa, jamás la había hecho prolongar para que el efecto fuera más duradero, Lucy sacó dos llaves para deshacerse de las rocas.

-¡Llave de la sirena, llave de sangre! Ábranse!- El llamado de Lucy hizo que Acuario tuviera que salir a la mala mientras la mujer vampiro observaba la situación con mucha preocupación.

-¿Ahora que te que has metido Lucy?- Pregunto Roxan arqueando la ceja mientras Acuario le pegaba con su vasija en la cabeza-

-¡Acaso estas ciega! ¡Los mocosos se van a hundir así que déjate de preguntas bobas!- Gritó como siempre Acuario en una situación muy adversa.

-¡Dejen de discutir y ayúdenos!- Gritaba Lucy desesperaba atrayendo la atención de los dos espíritus mientras el barco aguantaba todo lo que se venía contra ellos, Acuario lanzó una gran ola contra las rocas empapando a Levy y a Lucy en el proceso mientras Roxan volaba con algo de dificultad por la lluvia pero con sus garras cortando con facilidad las rocas.

-Eso debería ayudar ¿Ya me puedo ir Lucy?- Decía Acuario cruzada de brazos molestas con la rubia-.

-¡Cómo de que te puedes ir! ¡Te necesitamos!- Decía la maga celestial reclamándole mientras Roxan suspiraba.

-Este Lu-chan ¡Cuidado!- La advertencia de Levy llegó a tiempo para que la maga celestial viera como una gran ola estaba enfrente de ellos y lista para hacer impacto, Rin hacía todo lo que podía para evitar que les golpeara pero su magia se agotaba dejándola cansada de rodillas.

-¡Ya no puedo mantenerme capitán!- Rin respiraba de forma agitada siendo protegida por Kasumi a toda costa mientras Flare y Evans aun no terminaban las reparaciones del barco, Hayes y Nidia habían subido al terminar de tirar lo que no necesitaban para ver la gran ola acercarse.

-¡Todos cúbranse!- Nidia sabía que con Rin y Evans agotados y Lucy protegiéndolos de las rocas no había nada que podría parar la ola pero en ese instante un gran círculo mágico apareció al frente del barco y con él el símbolo de la luna para protegerlos de la gran ola que podría haber destruido el barco, la castaña no había visto ese poder antes y cuando miro de reojo a Fabio, este sonreía como si nada.

-¡Bien hecho James!- Fabio Heartfilia miro a su cartógrafo quien hacía usado una gran cantidad de magia lunar en su ser con una iluminación en su cuerpo para crear una defensa extraordinaria y evitar a la gran ola, el Heartfilia cortó unas cuerdas para cuando el momento fuera oportuno liberando más velas para hacer que el barco se moviera rápido y poco a poco empezaron a abandonar el paso de la tormenta, Lucy ayudó a Levy a pararse aun tambaleándose para ir con su hermano.

-¡Fabio, las rocas han hecho un desastre a los bordes del barco pudimos hacer algo pero el daño está hecho!- Dijo Lucy de forma autoritaria mientras su hermano le sonreía.

-¡Entonces podemos salir de esta!- Decía Fabio alzando su puño en señal de victoria mientras el barco se alejaba del remolino y el viento comenzó a tranquilizarse y la lluvia paraba de poco a poco, Flare ayudo a Evans a pararse mientras Kasumi cargaba a una Rin agotada, James había desactivado su defensa lunar y con ella todo su poder mágico se iba al hacer esa maniobra arriesgada.

-¿Usted lo sabía capitán?- Nidia le preguntó a Fabio para confirmar esa extraña sincronización entre él y James, Fabio se apoyó en Nidia susurrándole algo al oído.

-La verdad es que no, fue algo improvisado pero no iba a permitir que la naturaleza les hiciera daño, mucho menos a ti Nidia- Fabio se retiró para ver en que podía ayudar a James mientras Nidia se ruborizaba al máximo y se ponía a temblar y no era por el frío. Al dejar el borde del paso de la tormenta, el barco si había sufrido grandes daños pero podía continuar mientras Rin y Evans estaban sentados en las escaleras descansando para recuperar energías, el resto de los piratas junto con Lucy y las magas se replantearon el siguiente paso al pasar la tormenta.

-Desde este punto, el viaje a Magnolia será más corto de lo que esperábamos, tan solo era pasar por la tormenta, un atajo mortal y sin regreso pero más corto, tardaremos solo dos días en llegar en vez de una semana como se tenía previsto pero tenemos que mantenernos atentos, no quiero que la armada de Forge nos sorprenda de nuevo, Lucy… ¿Podemos hablar?- Una vez terminada las ordenes de Fabio, los hermanos Heartfilia se separaron de los demás para discutir cosas entre ellos mientras Kasumi tuvo que usar su audición de Dragón Slayer para escuchar lo que tenían que decirse los hermanos.

-Necesitó saber ¿Cuál es el plan Lucy? Si es cierto lo que me dijiste hace unos momentos entonces tendremos que ir de forma discreta, la armada de Forge no deja cabos sueltos y se aseguran de terminar su trabajo.- Decía Fabio preocupado mientras Lucy miraba su símbolo del gremio.

-El plan es simple…Nadie se mete con Fairy Tail y se sale con la suya- El símbolo de Lucy brillo con intensidad mientras ella apretaba su puño con mucha convicción, sabía que era lo que le esperaba cuando volviera pero no los dejaría solos: Jamás.

.

.

 **-El refugio-**

.

.

-¿Cómo sigue Wendy?- Mientras que en otro punto del mapa, Happy estaba preocupado de la condición de Erza mientras Lucio se acercaba a ver qué había pasado.

-¿Qué le pasó a la tía Erza?- La voz inocente de Lucio casi le parte el corazón a Wendy quien estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en ayudar a Erza pero era la quinta vez en intentarlo pero no nada, ella eventualmente se separó para tomar aire.

-Muy mal Happy…la persona que le hizo esto a Erza es un ser despreciable, está inconsciente y no puedo hacer que se despierte, hay heridas físicas que no puedo curar y las internas igual…no puedo- Se le salía una lagrima a Wendy mientras Charle le limpiaba los ojos.

-Es una clara muestra de que esos sujetos no son lo que aparentan, si Erza sufrió, no quiero saber de lo que son capaces si…- De la nada Charle comenzó a tener una visión de la nada, muchas imágenes se le pasaron por la cabeza entre ellas una rubia luchando en Magnolia, una batalla naval a gran escala, una pelirroja con una armadura oscura atacando a Jellal y más cosas que dejaron a Charle sin palabras.

-¡Charle que pasa! ¿Una visión? ¿Qué viste?- Happy se puso enfrente de la exceed blanca mientras ella trataba de digerir lo que había visto y mirando a Wendy.

-Tenemos que regresar ahora- Eso tomo por sorpresa a todos mientras Wendy no entendía la actitud de su amiga, en eso, el grupo de Natsu junto con Mystic Lion llegaban en el momento justo en el que Charle estaba a punto de decirlo.

-¿De qué hablas Charle?- Preguntó Wendy mirando la cara de horror de la exceed.

-¡Están atacando Fairy Tail!-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**


	21. Capítulo 20: Hora de actuar Parte 1

**Hola lectores, aqui esta el capitulo #20 del fic, estoy orgulloso por el capitulo porque lo disfrute haciendo y espero que les guste a ustedes, antes de iniciar, si tienen dudas con algunas cosas, los fics anteriores van a resolver sus duda o recordar ciertos eventos para llevarnos a este fic y capitulo, espero que les guste  
**

 **CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las dos cruzadas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 20: Hora de actuar Parte 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-El refugio de Fairy Tail – Equipo Dragón Slayer-**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡De qué estás hablando Charle! ¿Qué sucede?- Wendy sintió un escalofrío cubriéndose la boca al ver la reacción de la Exceed, ella apretó su mandíbula al ver esas visiones que desencadenaban diversos eventos que pasarían pero no sabía en qué orden o como se podría evitar.

-¡Tenemos que regresas antes de que sea tarde!-

-¿Tarde para qué?- Natsu junto con el equipo de Gray y de Gajeel llegaron justo a tiempo al refugio lo cual fue aprovechado por Charle para ponerse enfrente del pelirrosa con una seriedad y preocupación.

-Natsu tenemos que irnos ¡Ahora! ¡No tenemos que perder tiempo!- Las palabras de Charle eran sinceras pero para el grupo en general y en especial Natsu no comprendían que había pasado.

-¿De qué hablas?- Pregunto con seriedad Laxus mientras Gajeel apartaba gente de su camino para acercarse a Wendy mientras la Dragón Slayer de viento quien azul abrió los ojos de golpe al ver la imagen del Redfox enfrente de ella después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Ga-Gajeel-san? ¿Eres tú en verdad?- La pregunta de la dulce chica ya no le molestaba a Gajeel por tratarse de Wendy quien le acaricio la cabeza a la Dragón Slayer con una sonrisa.

-Lo soy Wendy pero mira cómo has crecido, sin duda se ve que te has hecho una maga más fuerte- Gajeel le sorprendía sentir el poder interno de Wendy, era más grande en comparación a la última vez que la vio, la susodicha le sonrío de vuelta al verlo con vida aunque no era la situación que lo ameritaba al tener a una Erza inconsciente.

-¿Cómo esta Titania?

-He intentado de todo Gajeel-san, intente curar más de cinco veces con todas mis fuerzas y es inútil, no despierta Erza-san.- Wendy sentía la frustración en su ser tratando de mantenerse fuerte y de volver a intentarlo, Gajeel tomó el rostro de Erza de forma delicada mirando sus heridas, la mayoría de sus heridas aun no cerraban bien y el cansancio físico era muy notorio.

-No es fácil vencer a Titania como si nada, pero por lo que veo ella tuvo suerte. Creo que la resistencia y ser maga de clase S le sirvió mucho para aguantar todos los ataques, solo hay que dejarla descansar por ahora Wendy.- El azabache buscaba reconfortar a Wendy para que no se sintiera derrotaba, ellos habían tenido batallas más reñidas y oponentes más poderosos, él esperaba que se levantar a luchar como la conocía pero a estas alturas no sabía si lo conseguiría.

-¿De qué hablas Charle? ¿Tuviste visiones? ¿Qué vistes?- Gray sabía que por algo estaba así Charle, la exceed se enfocó a todos exceptuando a Laxus quien se alejó de los demás para tener algo de privacidad y lo cual notó Cana quien se mostró algo enojaba separándose de los demás para seguirlo, Charle por otro lado no tenía tiempo para lidiar con ese tipo de actitudes.

-Escúchenme, tengo la certeza de que esos hombres, esos caballeros a los que nos hemos enfrentados sean más que un simple gremio religioso, ellos están en una cruzada eso lo sabemos y sabemos de lo que son capaces pero…me temo que hemos caído en una trampa- Charle miraba a cada uno de los magos mientras ellos escuchaban con atención.

-¿Trampa? ¿De qué hablas?- Natsu seguía confundido esperando una explicación mucho más concreta de la situación, la exceed continuo.

-Lo qué vi hace unos momentos es algo que me dejó pensando y creo que todo esto tiene que ver con una persona: Lucy- La mención de la maga celestial de inmediato comenzó a causar un dolor de cabeza a Natsu que iba creciendo y sorprendiendo a los demás al verlo con una expresión de dolor.

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué tienes?- Gray tomó al Dragón Slayer mientras este seguía teniendo ese dolor, como si su mente se fragmentara en pedazos.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué pasa?- La voz de Lucio, su hijo, hizo que el dolor parara paulatinamente haciendo que respirara algo agitado y sudando.

-Jamás me había dolido…la cabeza tan fuerte- El pelirrosa se tocó la cabeza mientras Gray lo miraba con preocupación mientras Misaki se le quedaba mirando al pelirrosa muy preocupada por la situación que Natsu estaba pasando

"Desde que tuvo su encuentro con ese caballero ha estado actuando raro Natsu, creí que eso de que no recordaba a Lucy era una broma pero cuando mencionaron su nombre empezó a dolerle…y no es una mera pérdida de memoria, algo pasó."

-¿Y Laxus? Estaba aquí con nosotros hace un momento.- Juvia trato de buscar al Dragón Slayer de segunda generación sin éxito y dejando a todos preguntándose a donde fue.

-Y no solo él ¿Dónde se metió Cana?- Decía Tsuyoiu volteando para todos lados junto con todo Mystic Lion sorprendidos al ver a los ausentes mientras Charle estaba más que seria y sabía que era posible que el único que le hizo caso fue Laxus.

-Maldición, no es momento para que actué niñera de él, ¡Laxus ven acá!- Cuando Cana busco al rubio entre los árboles lo había encontrado, solo que estaba tomando una lacrima de comunicación, la castaña veía que Laxus la estaba sujetando con fuerza y su expresión era de enojo.

-¿Laxus?-

-Ya te oí Cana, nadie te obligo a buscarme- Decía el rubio con mucha frialdad devolviéndole la mirada a Cana pero esta era como un dragón enfurecido provocando en la maga de las cartas algo de incomodidad.

-Escucha yo…

-No tenemos tiempo ahora de charlar, vamos a actuar como es debido- Decía Laxus mientras guardaba la lacrima de comunicación y caminando lentamente por donde la castaña vino, ella supo que había algo salió mal quedándose sola pensando en lo que Laxus estaba haciendo.

-¿Entonces viste que el gremio fue atacado por esos sujetos? ¿En busca de Lucy?- Gray se cuestionaba un poco la visión de la exceed, no tenía sentido alguno que un gremio religioso hiciera tal acción.

-Es que no eran esos sujetos a los que vi Gray, eran diferentes, llevaban un uniforme militar a lo que deduzco que eran una compañía militar, una muy poderosa por decirlo así. Lo peor es que no podían ganar, venían más aliados de ellos y… ¡Qué estamos haciendo! ¡o perdamos tiempo y vámonos!- Decía la Exceed perdiendo la cabeza y elevándose para emprender el vuelo pero Happy se le interpuso.

-¡Charle espera! ¡Pero cuando va a ocurrir!- Happy intentaba sacar más explicaciones, en eso una fuerte corriente eléctrica inundaba el lugar siendo el rubio quien juntaba una cantidad alarmante de magia.

-Nos iremos ahora- La voz de Laxus con autoridad sacó de sus cacillas a Natsu quien se recuperaba de un dolor de cabeza levantándose y encarándolo.

-¿De qué mierda hablas Laxus? ¿Y a dónde fuiste?- Pregunto Natsu molesto pero un choque eléctrico del rubio empujo a todos con fuerza liberando su poder al máximo, todos estaban boquiabiertos al ver la actitud cambiada del rubio, más en específico el equipo de los Dragón Slayer.

-Dije…nos vamos ¡Ahora!- El Dragón Slayer de segunda generación no estaba nada contento con la situación mientras miraba a Charle, para fortuna de la exceed, Laxus parecía haberle hecho caso.

-Llame al gremio y no me respondieron, dime ¿Quiénes fueron?- Laxus aún mantenía su voz con mucha seriedad mirando a la exceed.

-Eran como un gran ejército, tenían barcos rodeando la costa y por las calles, los demás estaban luchando contra ellos pero venían más y lo peor es que esos sujetos tenían aliados y esto no te gustara Laxus: eran Raven Tail- A todos los magos los tomo por sorpresa la relevación de la visión que había visto Charle y más a Gajeel, sintiendo como la sangre le comenzaba a herir con fuerza y elevar su temperatura levantándose, Ryoko la maga celestial de su equipo notó que el Dragón Slayer estaba con esa mirada de asesinar a alguien y no iba quedarse con las manos cruzadas.

-Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder, regresaremos al gremio ahora, los ferrocarriles no nos serán útiles por el momento así que tendremos que buscar un medio de irnos.- Laxus ya formulaba un plan en caso de que esta visión fuera real en un momento inesperado para ellos.

-¿Y en qué Laxus? No tenemos vehículos mágicos, Lucio está aquí y Erza está muy lastimada como para levantarse, no podremos llegar a tiempo.- Decía Gray con la cabeza fría esperando una respuesta clara, Laxus tuvo que replantear la situación.

-Ellos se quedaran aquí junto con Wendy y Natsu, los demás regresaremos sin importar el tiempo que nos tome pero de inmediato.- Laxus creyó tener la solución a la situación pero había otros problemas.

-Me temo que tendríamos problemas Laxus- Cana se reincorporaba al equipo con una carta en mano, mostrándosela a todos los magos involucrados revelando un mapa de la zona en la que se encontraba, en ella había muchos símbolos, en especial símbolos en forma de cruz.

-Estuve analizando el lugar gracias a Aragón y sus cuervos de sombras y las salidas de la ciudad están custodiadas por esos caballeros, ¿Ven las cruces ahí? Son bloqueos que ellos han hecho y no están dejando pasar a la gente, aun cuando podríamos pasar sin problemas venciéndolos lo menos que queremos es llamar la atención; en pocas palabras estamos encerrados aquí.- La explicación de Cana era precisa mientras Laxus escuchaba con atención, el resto del equipo estaban escuchando formulando sus estrategias, todos menos Natsu quien se encontraba pensando en solitario, el dolor de cabeza y la imagen de oscuridad de la mujer sin rostro aun no le daba respuesta de que era lo que tenía que decirle.

"No tengo idea de lo que pasa pero…. Ese dolor de cabeza fue inesperado y además ¿Lucy? ¿Quién es Lucy? Jamás…había escuchado ese nombre antes y yo…no..no ¡Luce!"

-¿Estas bien Natsu?- Misaki quien estaba a su lado notó que el dragón slayer de fuego estaba quemando con mucha intensidad la piedra en la que estaba sentado, el pelirrosa se sacudió sus pensamientos mirándola.

-Sí, estoy bien Misaki no es nada- Natsu le sonrió la Dragón Slayer como si nada hubiera pasado pero en su mente estaban las cosas muy desordenadas sin prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

-¿Entonces como saldremos por aquí sin ser descubiertos como si nada? Dudo que Happy y Charle puedan aguantar el peso de todos y si tenemos que luchar, tendremos que hacerlo. – Decía Gray mirando el mapa que provenía de la carta.

-Gray-Sama tiene razón, tiene que haber otra forma de llegar pero a Juvia no se le ocurre una- La maga de agua solo buscaba la forma de cortar el camino de regreso, en eso Aragón suspiro.

-Puede que yo pueda hacer algo- El Demon Slayer de oscuridad acumulaba su oscuridad en sus manos y creando un gran círculo mágico en el suelo como si fueran runas oscuras con un destello morado y negro.

-Hermano, la última vez que lo usaste casi te desmayas, esa magia es peligrosa incluso para ti, solo nuestra madre podía hacerlo sin problemas- Jacob sabía que era lo que iba a hacer el joven de cabello negro y no era una buena idea.

-Lo se pero puedo ofrecerles una opción a los de Fairy Tail, solo escúchenme: Puedo llevarlos a su destino sin causar problemas a esos caballeros pero solo podré llevar a cinco de ustedes, el resto se tendrá que quedar aquí- Aragón puso sus condiciones mientras los magos del gremio más poderoso de Fiore analizaba opciones.

-Yo iré, eso no se discute- Laxus pisaba las runas oscuras elevando un poco su poder y a su lado se le acercaba Cana con una mirada algo incomoda hacía el dragón Slayer de relámpago.

-Yo también, temó por lo que esté pasando ahora y mi padre tiene que saberlo antes de que esa tarde- Decía la maga castaña incomoda por las visiones de Charle, Tsuyoi sin dudarlo se puso en el círculo mientras Juvia algo temerosa se puso junto con Laxus y los demás, ella esperaba que Gray se uniera pero el mago de hielo solo se quedó estático.

-¿No va a venir Gray-Sama?- Pregunto Juvia sorprendida de que su novio no haya tomado una decisión aún.

-Lo siento Juvia pero…alguien tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a Erza, fue mi culpa haberla dejado sola ante ese maldito- Gray volteó a ver a Erza inconsciente y solo quería partirle la cara a aquel caballero del gremio religioso.

-Entiendo Gray-Sama, por favor no haga nada tonto, no sabemos qué tan poderosos son esos sujetos- Decía Juvia preocupada y deseándole suerte con un beso corto, Gajeel a pesar de su fundamentaba venganza aun no era el momento para luchar contra Raven Tail, no hasta salvar a Levy.

-Ve con ellos Aragón, ellos te necesitan más que nosotros ahora- El Dragón Slayer de hierro fue claro mientras el Demon Slayer solo se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Estás seguro Gajeel? Pero y si Iván…

-Iván es un cobarde, él jamás aparecería en una batalla a menos que pudiera ganarla o simplemente no quiere mancharse las manos, lo conozco- Decía Laxus guardando un poco de su magia para liberarla en un momento determinante, el Demon Slayer se ponía en el centro de su círculo intensificando la magia oscura.

-Estoy listo, solo díganme el lugar a donde ir- Aragón tenía los ojos en una tonalidad morada brillante mientras el círculo mágico era más intenso.

-Magnolia- La voz dulce de Juvia llegó a oídos de Aragón quien expulso todo su poder y las runas que el círculo mágico había creado se estaban cerrando como si fuera una gran esfera; estaban listos para irse.

-Ábrete…puertas de la oscuridad- Las palabras del Demon Slayer fue solo escuchada por el viento quien estaba cubriendo a los magos junto con él en la oscuridad que los llevaría a Magnolia y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos: desaparecieron.

Dejando solo a Gajeel con el resto de Mystic Lion, Natsu junto con el equipo Salamander y Misaki, la nueva integrante del gremio, ahora ellos tendrían que continuar solos ya sea con la misión de Gajeel o con la de Natsu pero había más que preguntas ahora, si las visiones se volvían reales ¿Cómo iba a repercutir en la misión? Y sobre todo ¿En Salvar a Lucy?

.

.

 **-La Venganza de Santa Lucia-**

.

.

-Mmmm…mi cabeza me dolió un poco, no sé porque- Mientras que el barco pirata, Lucy se tomó de una cuerda tocándose la cabeza al sentir algo de dolor en ella, Fabio su hermano estaba preocupado.

-Debes estar cansada por la batalla, porque no descansas tenemos dos días para llegar a Magnolia, no podemos hacer mucho ahora ¿Está bien?- Decía el capitán Heartfilia acariciando la cabeza de Lucy quien respiraba de forma tranquila.

-Quizás tengas razón, use mucha magia antes en esa batalla, gracias Fabio.- Con esas palabras la rubia se reincorporo nuevamente para tomarse un descanso mientras el resto de la tripulación seguía reparando los daños causados por el paso de la tormenta.

-No duermas muchas hermanita.- Fabio sonrió dándole un último consejo a Lucy para después tomar su catalejo y mirar hacia el frente y ver si no había señales del enemigo. Lucy bajó las escaleras de la cubierta tocándose la cabeza, preguntándose que lo había ocasionado y de inmediato fue a uno de los baños del navío. Cerrándola con seguro la rubia dejó a un lado sus llaves mirándose al espejo, no tenía nada en el rostro a excepción del rostro cansado.

"Es extraño, de un momento a otro me dolió la cabeza y mis manos ardieron, en especial las muñecas…un momento"

-¿Lu-chan estas bien?- Los pensamientos de Lucy fueron interrumpidos por Levy quien se dio cuenta que la maga celestial se comportó algo extraña al tocarse la cabeza por el dolor repentino.

-Sí Levy-Chan es solo que tenía que entrar.- Decía Lucy mientras abría la llave del agua quitándose los vendajes de su muñecas con rapidez, quería confirmar algo que pensaba con algo de interés y al quitárselas, vio que una marca en particular había brillado con intensidad de un color rojo y ardía un poco como si se tratara del mismo fuego.

-La marca del Dragón ¿brillo? ¿Natsu?- Era la única explicación que Lucy podía entender al ver su marca de dragón así y después de un tiempo se desvaneció el brillo y el ardor; la rubia se lo calmaba con algo de agua mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo y en un intervalos de unos segundos: el de Natsu, para luego desaparecer.

-No, no puede ser…él está muy lejos ahora, no puede estar cerca ¿o sí?- Se cuestionó la rubia tratando de mantener la calma, no olvidó el infierno que vivió por su culpa pero ahí estaba él, en sus pensamientos como si nada.

"No te preocupes Luce, yo voy a protegerte de quien intente lastimarte, para eso están los amigos ¿verdad?"

-Natsu…Sí tan solo no me hubiera hecho daño ¿Por qué te extraño a pesar del dolor que siento? ¿Por qué siento que me muero sin ti?- Lucy sentía que su voz se iba a quebrar pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte en estos momentos y dejar eso en el pasado; para cuando fuera el momento se verían las caras de nuevo y esta vez ella le demostraría que ya no era alguien débil.

Lucy tomo sus llaves y cambio sus vendas en las muñecas por unos guantes para cubrir la marca del dragón saliendo del baño y yendo por el pasillo hacía su cuarto, ahí fue donde vio a Levy sentada algo preocupado por ella.

-Lo siento Levy-chan por preocuparte, tenía que checar si tenía algo en la cara.- Decía Lucy con una sonrisa para calmar la preocupación de la maga del Solid Script pero Levy tenía otra cosa en mente.

-Lu-chan puedo preguntarte una cosa.

-Claro, el peligro ya pasó.- Eso sorprendió a Lucy, ella pensaba que Levy nada más quería percatarse de que si ella estaba bien.

-¿Extrañas a Natsu?- Una pregunta que no esperaba que saliera de la boca de la maga peli azul puso a la maga celestial sin moverse ni poder articular una palabra y solo pudo darle la espalda para que no le viera a la cara, Levy era muy buena para interpretar.

-Levy-chan, yo…no lo sé.- Lucy se alejó de Levy caminando rápido y yendo a su cuarto el cual cerró con seguro, aventando sus llaves a la cama y sus espadas al piso. La maga se acostó mirando al techo cubriéndose los ojos con su antebrazo.

-¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tú?- Decía la rubia buscaba la respuesta a su dolor de cabeza, al ardor de sus muñecas y sobre todo a ese sentimiento reprimido que tenía por Natsu, transformado a odio y desprecio, el corazón sentía punzadas y el recuerdo del pelirrosa con su hijo en manos fue la gota que derramo el vaso: estaba desesperada.

-Natsu- La rubia se mordió su labio al punto de sacarse sangre y unas lágrimas pasaron por las mejillas de Lucy, su odio se transformó por unos momentos en tristeza y desesperación

-¿Por qué me hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me obligaste a odiarte? ¡Porqué!- Lucy estaba en su momento de agonía, incluso lejos, Natsu era la causa de su tristeza y aun cuando quería mantenerse fuerte Lucy no podía simplemente borrar ese recuerdo e incluso ese dilema llegó a los oídos de Levy, quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta escuchando el dilema de la maga celestial.

.

.

 **-Magnolia-**

.

.

-¡Se han atrincherado en la catedral, disparen a discreción!- A pesar de que la batalla había terminado y la WesterHill Company había ganado, los soldados de Forge seguían rondando buscando a los que se oponían al arresto y con la orden de tirar a matar, habían rodeado la catedral de Magnolia con más de noventa hombres apuntando a la catedral, ahí había dos magos de Fairy Tail: Los únicos que se negaron al arresto.

-Esa fue mi última bala Bisca, ya no tengo más.- Cansados, sin ya poder mantenerse en pie, Alzack Connell y su esposa Bisca se habían atrincherado lanzando un ataque sorpresa con todas sus armas pero siguieron llegando más soldados y era cuestión de tiempo para que los atraparan o encontraran, sabían que era su hora y preparaban la última ofensiva.

-Lo se Alzack, nos tienen rodeados y no debimos huir.- Decía Bisca al recordar como Gildarts les había dado tiempo para huir y no volver, él no iba a permitirse verlos morir.

-El maestro quería que no nos atraparan como a los demás, todos han caído y fueron arrestados, solo quedamos nosotros.- Decía Alzack tomando sus dos pistolas con las únicas balas para rematar su ataque, Bisca tomó su gran francotirador con solo cincos disparos más, terminando las balas, la lucha por sus vidas empezaría.

-Solo un milagro nos va a salvar.- Bisca recargaba su rifle y lo empuñaba con fuerza mientras su esposo se ponía a su lado mirando de reojo la situación, rodeados e incomunicados, nada podría ser peor.

-Aun así tenemos que hacerlo por el gremio, por los demás, sino luchamos ahora todo estará perdido.- Alzack y Bisca tenían que luchar por el gremio, por sus amigos y por su hija, su mayor impulso para seguir la batalla…aunque les costase la vida.

-Te amo Alzack.

-Y yo a ti Bisca.

-Esperen a mi señal.- El almirante de esos hombres dada instrucciones y a mantener una posición estratégica, esperando que ellos hicieran el movimiento y de la puerta principal de la catedral, se lanzaron al ataque Alzack y Bisca con armas al frente…era lo que esperaba el almirante.

-¡Fuego!- Las balas de los mosquetes de la armada sonaron como el mismo trueno que se escucha del cielo pero las balas que iban a los dos magos fueron detenidas al instante por una manos misteriosa, un joven con la chaqueta del cuervo en su espalda las había detenido con sus manos en un gran despliegue de habilidad física y sobre todo al momento de romperlas con sus manos enfrente de los soldados, Alzack y Bisca solo se quedaron quietos.

-¡Raven Soul!- La propia sombra de Tsuyoi se materializo a su lado y con velocidad se acercó a los soldados para darles golpes y patadas letales y en seco para derribarlos sin problemas, dándole tiempo a los dos magos de reagruparse mientras escuchaban que más soldados se acercaban a auxiliar a sus compañeros de armas.

-¿Quién es él?

-No lo sé, pero nos está ayudando.- Dos soldados tenían a la vista a Bisca y sin advertencia dispararon.

-¡Bisca cuidado!- Alzack empujó a la maga de cabello verde para que él recibiera las balas pero esta fueron detenidas por un muro de agua, los soldados volvieron a recargar pero esta vez eran recibidos por un látigo que los mando lejos.

-¿Agua?- Bisca observó a ambos soldados siendo lanzados al otro lado de la ciudad con ese látigo de agua y más soldados aparecían para afrontar a sus nuevos oponentes.

-¡Water slide!- La maga de cabello azul cortaba los mosquetes de los soldados con maestría sin dejarlos replantear su estrategia, la caballería al parecer había llegado.

-¡Juvia!- Del otro lado, los dos magos vieron como otros soldados eran víctimas de unas cartas de destrucción balística.

-¡No se distraigan chicos, necesitamos sacarlos de aquí!- Cana lograba hacer un gran círculo con sus cartas en el cielo para lanzar un gran ataque a base de fuego y hacerlas estallar en los soldados a discreción.

-¿Cana? ¿Pero cómo?- Bisca no daba crédito a lo que veía y en el sur de la catedral todos los soldados estaban siendo absorbidos por la oscuridad del Demon Slayer de Aragón para evitar un ataque sorpresa. En un gran contragolpe los magos restantes de Fairy Tail se acercaron a brindar su apoyo a Bisca y Alzack.

-Creo que esos fueron todos.- Dijo Juvia mirando horrorizada el caos que estos sujetos habían hecho con Magnolia y en especial veían el gremio arder en llamas.

-¡Ahí! ¡Vienen más!- Aragón en su forma de cuervo que se reunía con los demás señalaba un gran grupo de soldados mejor armados y listos para matarlos pero Cana tenía un truco bajo la manga.

-No se preocupen, tenemos una sorpresa para ellos.- La castaña miro al cielo, más en concreto a la punta de la catedral y en eso el cielo comenzaba a ponerse negro y los truenos se escuchaban levemente, los soldados se quedaron quietos mirando el fenómeno tan raro, algunos temerosos pero aun dispuestos a hacer ley.

-Miren, el cielo se oscureció.- Y de la nada el cielo retumbo con fuerza por los truenos y los relámpagos que comenzaron a caer con violencia al piso, todos hacía los soldados restantes y diversos rayos cayeron en todos por igual con una intensidad del demonio haciendo que muchos cayeran ya muertos o inconscientes,

-¡Retirada!- Los demás soldados emprendieron la huida hacía el barco mientras el cielo seguía mandando relámpagos con más fuerza y violentos en su naturaleza. Bisca y Alzack no entendían que sucedía hasta que miraron a la punta de la catedral.

-Gracias Laxus.- Musito Cana mientras en lo más alto de la estructura, Laxus Dreyar con una mirada fría seguía lanzando sus rayos desde el cielo para destruir a los enemigos de su gremio, observando como los barcos que quedaban empezaron a zarpar, aumentando más la ira del rubio.

-No se irán.- Los ojos del Dragón Slayer se tornaron amarillos y con un gran poder en su cuerpo, el cual había reservado antes de ser transportado de nuevo a Magnolia, lanzo un gran rugido que de inmediato hizo contacto con un barco para destruirlo sin dejar a nadie vivo y eventualmente fue contra otro barco mientras los relámpagos caían con más furia, Cana vio que algo anda mal mirando todo el caos en la costa.

-¡Laxus ya basta!- La maga de las cartas gritó con todas sus fuerzas para detenerlo pero Laxus seguía con su furia y su destrucción, los últimos barcos no lograron sobrevivir a la gran ola de destrucción del rubio.

-¡Detente!- Cana tuvo que alzar la voz potenciando su voz con una carta amplificadora, el Dragón Slayer termino de realizar su ataque al ver que ningún barco había salido con vida de la zona y con eso los rayos empezaron a desaparecer. Laxus dio un paso al frente para caer de forma pesaba al suelo donde pudo calmar su magia a niveles estándar para él, quien para otros magos seria destructiva.

-No siento a otro enemigo cerca, fueron los últimos.- Decía Aragón mirando a su alrededor con muchos cuervos oscuros como vigías, Cana estaba aliviado de ver a Laxus calmado pero aún no habían terminado.

-¡Vengan entonces, tenemos que ir al gremio!- La castaña fue la primera en correr en dirección al gremio seguida por Juvia y Laxus mientras Aragón y Tsuyoi ayudarían a Alzack y a Bisca a caminar, el caos en la ciudad era grande, lleno de fuego y destrucción pero la mayor desgracia sería al momento de llegar al gremio.

.

.

 **-Venganza de Santa Lucia-**

.

.

-¿Sucede algo capitán?- Mientras que en el barco pirata, Fabio miraba una gran nube negra que había detenido su actividad a lo lejos, sus pensamientos y teorías fueron interrumpidas por Nidia.

-De un momento a otro se escucharon relámpagos con mucha fuerza, como si estuvieran destruyendo algo a su paso, será mejor que estemos precavidos ahora, no queremos más daños en el barco.- Fabio emprendió su paso al timón junto con su primera oficial mientras toda la tripulación presente reparaba el barco, solo dos días para llegar a Magnolia y ahí enfrentarse a lo que hubiera. Mientras adentro, Levy fue a ver a los chicos de Blue Pegasus siendo atendidos por Michelle y por Quin quien terminaba de vendarle la cabeza a HIbiki.

-¿Cómo siguen Quin?

-Tuvieron suerte de no recibir golpes graves, pero han recibido fracturas y su Chi es débil pero están lejos del peligro.- Decía la gitana mientras observaba su chi como era más estable pero aun así débil, necesitarían reponerse unas largas semanas.

-Es un alivio, esos malditos no tienen piedad y pensar que su capitán era un hombre diferente.- Decía Levy apretando el puño y recordando como Forge la había salvado de ser violada por uno de sus hombres justo cuando él la "rescato" de Raven Tail.

-Muchas veces las personas cambian Levy, se ven afectados por eventos que los marcaron de por vida, otros nacieron predestinados a seguir ese sendero.- La explicación de Quin solo era el inicio para llevarla a un tema que le interesaba mucho y tenía que ver con cierta maga celestial.

-¿Cómo era Lucy antes de huir? Me gustaría saberlo.- Quin se apartó de su asiento para que Levy pudiera sentarse, a la peli azul le intrigo mucho la pregunta de la albina.

-Lu-chan es de esas personas que les dan alegría a las personas, les da ánimos, siempre se preocupó por todos y buscaba la forma más inteligente de resolver un conflicto, digamos que Lu-chan era y es la más coherente de todo Fairy Tail.- Levy recordaba las grandes virtudes de Lucy con cariño mientras Quin analizaba la información, para ella, todo tenía sentido para lo que había sentido antes con esas visiones que tuvo antes.

-Ya veo.-

-¿Por qué Quin? ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto con curiosidad la maga del Solid Script.

-No, es solo que…no sé si Lucy esté preparada para volver a Magnolia, ella cree que lo está pero su cambio de Chi es algo alarmante.- Quin con anterioridad había visto como la maga celestial tenía un cambio de Chi alarmante, era más intenso como las llamas del fuego y otras veces era débil como un cachorro que había nacido, se contradecía a veces. Levy relacionaba eso con lo que había escuchado en el cuarto de su amiga.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Sus emociones pueden liberar su magia a niveles inimaginables y si no puede controlarlo, podría matar a alguien.- Quin arrugo su falda preocupada, no le había contado a nadie de esto, pero había visto una de las visiones más reales de todas y eso era lo que más le tenia angustiada.

-Más en concretó a la persona que la hizo sufrir en estos tres años.- Las últimas palabras de Quin fue la clave de todo, dejando a Levy sin palabras, porque solo había una persona en la cual Lucy buscaría venganza con la persona que tanto la hizo sufrir: Natsu Dragneel.

.

.

 **-El refugio-**

.

.

-¿Y cuál es el plan ahora?- El resto de los magos reunidos en el refugio de los Dragón Slayers se preguntaban que podían hacer ahora, en especial Misaki quien se encontraba cerca de Erza para cuidarla, Happy estaba con Lucio jugando con él para que no preocuparlo pero el exceed subestimaba los oídos del hijo de Natsu.

-Esperar a que Erza este mejor, no podemos movernos hasta que ella este mejor.- Decía Gray caminando en círculos formulando un plan, la misión había sido comprometida mientras Wendy descansaba tras haber usado su magia para hacer que Erza se levantara.

-Es lo mejor, Erza-san recibió una gran cantidad de daños.- Decía Wendy algo calmada mientras Charle era la única que estaba en silencio, repasando las visiones que tuvo, pero no era lo único que le quitaba la concentración a la exceed y es que falta alguien en concreto.

-¿Y Natsu?- Charle notó que el pelirrosa no estaba en donde estaba sentado mientras que el resto de Mystic Lion notaron la ausencia de Gajeel, siendo buscados por los magos por sus amigos y aliados.

Mientras que en otra parte del refugio, se encontraba Natsu sentado en el pasto de manos cruzadas, necesitaba un momento de soledad tras los eventos que pasaron de forma súbita.

-Es raro verte solo Salamander ¿Hay algo que te molesta?- La presencia de Gajeel no distrajo a Natsu a pesar de haber olido su esencia antes, Gajeel observo como Natsu de levantaba dándole la espalda.

-No entiendo nada, no sé qué me pasa y lo peor es que empiezo a frustrarme; esos caballeros se han salido con la suya, si se atreven a hacerle algo al gremio…si Erza no despierta, no se los perdonare.- Natsu apretó su puño y el rechinido de sus dientes fue notorio pero algo que Natsu no percató mientras hablara es que Gajeel estaba ya recubierto en sus escamas de acero.

-¿Así como se lo hiciste a la coneja?- Dijo el Redfox de brazos cruzados, Natsu se giró para ver a Gajeel con una cara de confusión.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Gajeel?

-¿De que habló?- Con esas palabras del pelirrosa le disgusto a Gajeel, ¿Era posible que esa fuera su respuesta? ¿Acaso no sentía nada de remordimiento alguno? Eso era el colmo.

-¿Crees que es divertido? ¿Acaso conté un chiste?- Gajeel se acercó a Natsu para quedar cara a cara y con cara de pocos amigos mientras Natsu no iba a tolerar esas palabras.

-¿Cuál es tu problema ahora Gajeel?- Natsu no esperaba que Gajeel con mucha furia golpeara al Dragón Slayer de fuego para hacerlo retroceder.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Me niego a creer que te hayas olvidado de ella!- Gajeel lanzó sus dagas de metal contra Natsu quien solo se defendió confundido del arranque de ira del Dragón Slayer de metal.

-¡Fue tu culpa que ella se haya ido!- Natsu tomo impulso con fuego en sus pies para pasar por las lanzas de metal de Gajeel y con un puño de fuego conectó un fuerte golpe que lo hizo retroceder, ahora Natsu estaba molesto y encendido.

-Si busca pelea ¡Te la daré!- Tanto Natsu como Gajeel estaban en posición de combate furiosos y elevando su poder, para probar quien de los dos ha sido más fuerte por los tres años que no se vieron.

-He esperado este momento por tres años Salamander, no solo voy a partirte la cara sino que te hare pagar por lo que le hiciste a la coneja- Gajeel sonreía complacido de poder mostrarle a Natsu poder pero más que eso, era por todo el daño que le hizo a Lucy, él jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Y yo voy a darte la paliza de tu vida, por tu culpa Levy desapareció.- Natsu había dado en un punto sensible del mago de cabello negro quien nada complacido sacaría su poder de las sombras para transformarse en el Dragón Slayer de sombra metálica.

-No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre ¡Jamás!- En un movimiento sorpresivo por debajo de la propia sombra de Natsu, Gajeel conectó un golpe directo a la cara de Natsu mandándolo hacía una gran roca, no lo noqueo para nada y solo fue una herida superficial para el pelirrosa pero cuando el busco contraatacar con una bola de fuego, su cabeza le volvió a doler suspendiendo su ataque y esta vez su mente comenzó a experimentar un efecto diferente: la magia de memoria se estaba rompiendo y de todos sus recuerdos, los de Lucy empezaron a aparecer de nueva forma y los más recientes fueron los que más le invadieron su mente, además de una promesa que jamás quería romper…jamás.

"¿Luce? ¿Luce dónde estás? ¿Por qué no te puedo encontrar? ¡Luce!"

-¿Pero qué te pasa Salamander?- Gajeel observo el dolor que estaba teniendo Natsu e incluso escupiendo fuego, el pelirrosa sintió como el dolor empezaba a irse pero los recuerdos de la maga celestial eran más doloroso y sobre todo su último encuentro: la última vez que vio a Lucy.

-¡Luce!- El grito del Dragón Slayer llamó la atención de todos y supieron que algo andaba mal, Gray junto con Misaki y el resto de Mystic Lion fueron a toda prisa para ver en donde estaban mientras Gajeel sorprendido miro como Natsu se puso de rodillas golpeando el suelo con su puño de fuego e incluso creando un gran hueco. Natsu paró de golpear el suelo pero no pudo calmarse y sobre todo un Natsu que comenzó a llorar y ella era la razón y lo peor…él fue la causa de que ella se fuera.

-Luce… ¿Dónde estás? Perdóname…por favor.

.

.

 **Continuara…**


	22. Capítulo 21: Hora de actuar Parte 2

**Hola lectores, aqui esta el capitulo #21 del fic, no sin antes decirles que se la pasen genial con la familia y un gran año 2017 en su vida, se lo merecen a todos mis lectores y no lectores, así que vamos a darle con el último capitulo del año  
**

 **CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las dos cruzadas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 21: Hora de actuar Parte 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-El refugio de Fairy Tail – Equipo Dragón Slayer-**

 **.**

 **.**

-Luce.- Natsu no dejaba de mirar el suelo y más con el gran golpe que le hizo a la tierra mientras sentía dolor en su corazón, el Dragón Slayer había roto el encantamiento del caballero de Holy Cross sin saberlo y los recuerdos de Lucy nuevamente inundaron su mente, Gajeel escucho como el resto del equipo se acercaban confundidos y molestos solo por parte de Gray que se interpuso entre ellos.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? ¡Ya basta!- Mientras Gray quería saber una explicación, Misaki preocupada por Natsu fue corriendo para ver que estuviera bien.

-Natsu ¿Qué tienes?- Misaki se puso muy cerca de él tratando de que le hablara mientras Salamander aún seguía en su oscura situación y en desesperación.

-Luce ¿Dónde estás?- Natsu no escuchaba a nadie ni quería saberlo por el momento mientras Misaki estaba preocupada por el pelirrosa, Gajeel solo miraba el comportamiento de Natsu, algo en él cambio.

-Como lo sospechaba.- El Dragón Slayer de hierro se puso serio de brazos cruzados observando a Salamander, Gray quería saber de qué hablaba.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿No notaste algo raro en Salamander?- Gray volteo a ver Natsu sorprendido por cómo estaba arrodillado en el suelo pero no podía decir mucho al respecto, mientras Misaki con su oído de Dragón logró alcanzar a escuchar la pregunta de Gajeel.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Natsu estuvo muy raro cuando nos enfrentamos a esos caballeros en el tren y empezó a…desconocer a Lucy.- Misaki respondía con algo de pesadez al pronunciar el nombre de Lucy mientras se levantaba, Happy quien estaba cargando a Lucio también intervino.

-Es cierto Gajeel, pensé que era una broma de mal gusto pero Natsu parecía muy confundido y me preocupaba.- Happy veía como Natsu estaba en el suelo golpeando aun con más fuerza el suelo y ahí fue donde Gajeel pudo confirmar sus sospechas.

-Ya entiendo, no fueron los únicos en sospechar. El aroma de Salamander era muy diferente al que conocía como si algo le hubiera nublado la mente.- El azabache expuso su conclusión mientras Natsu se paraba lentamente apagando la llama de su puño.

-¿Sugieres que le lanzaron un hechizo?- Gray de nueva cuenta miro a Natsu y sintió que ya lo había visto antes, esa actitud extraña del pelirrosa era cuando estaba muy desesperado Natsu en encontrar a Lucy que quería destruir todo a su paso por la furia que conservaba.

-No sugiero, fue un hechizo, el aroma de Salamander es el mismo que conozco. Ahora escúchame Gray, tenemos que movernos dudo que esos sujetos nos hayan dejado en paz así que tendremos que movernos fuera de la ciudad e ir a una pequeña ciudad costera, con suerte podremos perderles la pista.- Ambos magos estaban de acuerdo en eso y aun sin saber si sus amigos habían llegado a tiempo a Magnolia, tendrían que avanzar y no detener para la nada la misión.

-Tienes razón, además tenemos que adelantarnos a cualquier movimiento que hagan ahora en adelante.-Gray miro por un pequeño camino que los llevaría a otro poblado pero con el temor de que los estuvieran esperando los caballeros tendría que pensar algo mejor.

-Anastasia, danos el camino más seguro para pasar, tenemos a Titania muy lastimada y eso va a atrasarnos pero su seguridad será primero.- Gajeel daba la orden a su mercenaria mientras la chica lobo olfateada la ruta en donde no hubiera mucho peligro.

-Está bien, no está muy lejos la costa así que vamos.- Anastasia comenzó a caminar para salir de los árboles y esperando a que los demás la siguieran.

-Adelántense, Ryoko y Jacob escolten a Anastasia.- Gajeel miró a su equipo restante mientras ellos solo asentían siguiendo a la chica lobo.

-¿Qué harás tú Gajeel?- Ryoko miro al mago de ojos rojos con preocupación mientras el Dragón Slayer quería charla un poco con Natsu caminando hacía su posición.

-Escucha Salamander, tú y yo tenemos diferencias en el pasado y eso no va a cambiar pero necesito que dejes de lamentarte ahora y me demuestres que harás lo necesario para salvar a la coneja de esos sujetos. Quiero ver a ese Salamander que me partió la cara antes sin cuartel solo por meterme con ella.- Gajeel quería que Natsu dejara de lamentarse como fuera, no era momento para descansar o sentir culpas ahora, Natsu alzó la mirada para ver a Gajeel suspirando.

-Gajeel…

-Eso me dolió.- La respuesta totalmente fuera de lugar de Natsu hizo que las cosas estuvieran bien mientras Natsu se tronaba el cuello y los nudillos con intensidad.

-Pero en estos momentos Luce es más importante que tú ahora.- Natsu no tenía duda alguna de su misión, con el hechizo ya destruido, ahora podía continuar como si nada.

-Ese es al Salamander que quería ver.- Gajeel se alejó de Natsu para seguir a su equipo la pista que Anastasia había descubierto antes.

-Y descuida, nosotros vamos ayudarte a salvar a Levy, para eso somos amigos ¿No?- Natsu a su modo le hacía una promesa de Gajeel y aunque no volteo para nada el Dragón Slayer de metal sonrió como si nada, había olvidado que era tener esa escénica de Fairy Tail en su vida tras tres años. Por otro lado Wendy se reunía con los demás pero esta vez con alguien más aparte de ella y Charle.

-¿Chicos? ¿Pensaban irse y no consultarme?- Natsu como Gray y Gajeel sintieron como una mirada penetrante los atravesaba como si nada al escuchar esa voz y quedaron sorprendidos al ver aun en un estado deplorable a la famosa Titania.

-¡Erza!

-¿Pero qué demonios haces? Aun estas muy débil como para caminar.- Gray de inmediato fue el primero en hablar y en ver que Erza se sostenía con una de sus espadas para caminar.

-Estoy bien Gray, ya puedo caminar, no pienso ser una carga ahora y no puedes detenerme ahora.- Erza ponía las cosas claras además de que quería tener una venganza personal contra aquel caballero del gremio religioso.

-Quizás pero aun así.- Sin pensarlo y sin que nadie supiera que iba a pasar, Gray tomo a Erza sorpresivamente y la cargó en su espalda comenzando a caminar a donde el equipo de Gajeel dejaba el rastro.

-No puedo dejar que te lastimes más Erza, no después de como ese tipo casi que te mata.- Gray terminaba su sentencia con una Erza que no se sentía cómoda con que Gray le ayudara.

-Bájame Gray.

-Ni loco.

-Ahora.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto Erza, tenemos que movernos.- Gray no quería discutir para nada y más con la situación que tenían encima, Erza se quedó callada al ver que tenían razón y por más que le lastimara en su orgullo tuvo que aceptar la ayuda de Gray dejando a los cuatro Dragón Slayers para hablar un poco más antes de partir.

-Una pregunta Salamander ¿El chico…es como nosotros?- La pregunta tomo por sorpresa de Natsu quien miró a su hijo jugando con Happy, un suspiro del peli rosa respaldaba su respuesta.

-Lucio aun no muestra una señal de magia, pero cuando termine todo esto lo sabré.- Decía Natsu mirando a su hijo, estaba muy feliz de tenerlo a su lado y aún más de saber quién era la madre.

-Es una viva imagen tuya Salamander y de la coneja igual. Hay que darnos prisa, no podemos seguir aquí.- Gajeel continuo su camino para alcanzar al grupo y mientras tanto Natsu y Wendy conversaron un poco de igual forma junto con Misaki que esta aliviada de ver a Natsu nuevamente tranquilo.

-Qué bueno que ya estas mejor Natsu-san, nos tenías preocupados.- Wendy le sonreía a Natsu mientras Charle no había dicho ninguna palabra, estaba muy concentrada en todas as visiones que tuvo en el proceso.

-Lo siento Wendy, no pensé que eso había sido un encantamiento, pero Gajeel tiene razón no vamos a demorarnos. ¡Happy vamos!- Y de un momento a todo Natsu tomo mucho impulso para salir corriendo dejando atrás a Wendy y a Misaki.

-¡Vamos tío Happy!- Lucio veía a su padre mucha energía corriendo y eso le inyectaba de energía a su cuerpo mientras sentía como Happy lo levantaba para impulsarse con fuerza haciendo que las hojas volaran dejando aún más atrás a Wendy y a Misaki quienes no quería dejarse vencer. Mientras que Natsu estaba tan encarrerado que el fuego salía de sus pies y no noto que había rebasado al equipo de Gajeel dejándolos estáticos y sorprendidos al verlo a esa velocidad.

-¿Pero cómo nos alcanzó tan rápido?- Jacob estaba mirando las marcas de fuego que Natsu dejaba en el camino mientras Gajeel pasaba de largo de su equipo para seguir a Natsu, Gray eventualmente los rebasaría con la pelirroja en su espalda.

-¿Qué esperaban? Es Fairy Tail de quien hablamos.- Decía Gray con algo de gracia a los dos magos del equipo de Gajeel y a la mercenaria Anastasia quienes se quedaban atrás, en estos momentos el equipo de Fairy Tail había recuperado su memoria y ahora estaba más que encendido para ir salvar a la maga celestial ignorando el hecho de que no solo el gremio estaba envuelto en una cruzada, sino todo el mundo mágico.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Magnolia-**

 **.**

 **.**

-No…esto no.- Mientras que en el otro lado de donde estaban Natsu y los demás, el resto de los magos de Fairy Tail observaron el gran desastre y destrucción del gremio, Juvia no tenía palabras para esta destrucción.

-El gremio, todo fue destruido.- Cana buscó entre todos los escombros alguna señal de sus atacantes pero solo encontraba pólvora y balas en el suelo, tampoco había señales de gente en el inmueble.

-Aquí hay señales de batalla ¿Fueron ustedes?- Laxus tenía a Alzack y a Bisca sentados en el suelo tratando de recuperar sus heridas después de la resistencia que tuvieron que enfrentar en la catedral.

-Sí, intentamos mantenerlos alejados mientras se acercaban más al gremio.- Alzack respondió mientras se recargaba en la pared aun sintiendo el dolor en su cuello pero para Laxus no era suficiente la respuesta.

-¿Y el maestro?

-No lo sabemos, nos dijo que huyéramos a la catedral y después no supinos nada de él.- Las palabras de Bisca no fue del agrado de Laxus quien los miro con molestia y solo pudo soltar su frustración rompiendo una mesa o lo que quedaba de una mesa sin que los demás pudieran decir nada al respecto.

-Muy bien, ustedes dos quédense con Alzack y Bisca, túrnense para inspeccionar si quedo alguien del gremio, Juvia ve al centro de la ciudad y Cana a la catedral. Yo iré a la costa.- Sin más que decir, Laxus salió del gremio a pasó fuerte sin mirar a Juvia o a Cana, los magos en silencio decidieron separarse para ir en búsqueda de sus amigos y de información dejando a Bisca y Alzack con Aragón, Demon Slayer de oscuridad y Tsuyoi, quien hasta el momento es un misterio para los chicos a excepción de Cana. Ya en el centro de la ciudad de Magnolia, la maga de agua caminaba evitando el fuego de las balas de cañón de varios barcos y ver un montón de soldados de la armada e incluso civiles, edificios destruidos y sin un alma rondando.

-Cuanta muerte, Juvia no puede tolerar esto- Juvia continuaba buscando algo desesperada por encontrar a alguien entre el caos e incluso los escombros que caían llegaban a asustarla, pasando por otros comercios Juvia había escuchado algo moviéndose y sin dudarlo creó un látigo de agua para atacar a un enemigo.

-¡Quieto!- Juvia había lanzado su látigo con mucha fuerza mandando a su enemigo contra un negocio rompiendo las ventanas, Juvia estaba lista para asestar un golpe más con su poder pero vio como este chico le pedía que parara con la mano, tenía el símbolo de Fairy Tail en su hombro con una ropa similar a Natsu pero en color rojo.

-¿Romeo-san?- Juvia se quedó en shock al ver a Romeo completamente débil pero manteniéndose en píe, estaba avergonzada de haberlo atacado, Romeo intentó hablarle y de acercarse pero su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más y casi cae al suelo de no ser por Juvia que lo sujeto en sus brazos.

-Te tengo, Dios ¿Qué te hicieron?- La maga de agua veía la condición de agotamiento de Romeo tocando su rostro para limpiarle la sangre.

-Ellos los tienen.- La voz de Romeo era débil por el cansancio pero aún tenía que advertirle a Juvia de la situación mientras la peli azul escuchaba las palabras de su compañero de gremio.

-¿Ellos?

-Esos marinos se los llevaron, a todos.- Romeo estaba frustrado de no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos y entre su enojo sus fuerzas se fueron y cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Juvia, la peli azul giró para ver si no había más miembros del gremio y sin dudarlo Juvia se llevó al mago al gremio a toda prisa y con la información que tenía ahora, las cosas se aclararían…por ahora.

-¡Los arrestaron!- Mientras que en los linderos de la catedral, la maga de las cartas ayudaba a un señor de edad avanzada que yacía enterrado en la madera de una vieja casa, para fortuna de la castaña, el sujeto tenía una información muy útil.

-Sí, estaba buscando refugio en todo el caos cuando estas tablas me cayeron encima, pude ver como esos sujetos los esposaban y los arrastraban.-Cana escuchaba con atención la situación que Magnolia estaba sufriendo y más la caía del gremio.

-¿Sabe a dónde se los llevaron?

-No, solo vi cuando los subieron a los barcos y había alguien más, una mujer de cabello verde dando órdenes, no sé quién era.- Cana intento pensar cómo es que nadie en el gremio pudo ver este ataque y de quien era esa mujer de cabello verde, no lograba encontrar respuesta con respecto al porque su padre no aparecía, lo tendría que saber después.

-Tranquilo señor, descanse por favor.- La maga de las cartas tomaba al señor del hombro para ayudarlo a caminar y regresar al gremio, esto lo tenía que saber Laxus y los demás mientras no se dejaba de pregunta donde estaba el maestro del Fairy Tail.

"Papá ¿Dónde estás?"

-Esta batalla se prolongó mucho.- La costa era diferente a lo que habían visto Cana y Juvia, era como un cementerio naval, además de los barcos que el rubio había destruido previamente, también había otros destruidos en los mares y estaba en búsqueda de los responsables del batalla mientras caminaba en las arenas de la costa el Dragón Slayer de relámpago, fue ahí cuando escucho otros pasos en la arena y Laxus no dudo en tener un aura de rayos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Acércate más y juro que no tendré piedad contigo.- La sentencia de Laxus iba en serio pero al notar que su aparente atacante iba a atacarlo, hizo que un relámpago golpeara la arena con intensidad para mostrar que no podría tener una oportunidad contra él.

-¿Laxus Dreyar? Necesito tu ayuda.- Esas palabras hicieron que el rubio se volteara a ver a su enemigo, solo para encontrar a una albina lastimada en los brazos de un miembro del loto rojo.

-¡Mirajane!- Laxus no podía moverse al ver a Mirajane Strauss empapada por el agua del mar, más la sangre en su cuerpo con su ropa desgarrada mientras el asesino del loto rojo se acercaba tambaleando en su pierna izquierda aguantando el dolor para que Laxus la ayudara, el rubio Dragón Slayer sin dudarlo tomó a Mira en sus brazos para poder despertarla.

-¡Mira reacciona! ¡Mira! ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién eres? ¡Dímelo!- El enojo de Laxus combinado con los relámpagos causaron que la tierra temblara mientras el asesino del loto rojo descansaba en la arena agotado.

-La encontré en la orilla del mar, estaba inconsciente cuando llegue.-Mientras el joven de ojos escarlatas daba su explicación Laxus utilizaba rayos de menos intensidad para hacer despertar a Mira pero sin éxito alguno.

-Esto debe funcionar, vamos Mira abre los ojos.- Laxus trataba de intensificar sus rayos sin lastimar a la albina para despertarla pero Mira no daba señales.

-Lleva un buen tiempo así, no reaccionar.- El asesino del loto rojo no podía ver a Mira así, le dolía ver a una maga bondadosa así pero un gemido de dolor por parte de la albina cambio la situación.

-Me duele Laxus…me duele mucho.- Su voz dulce fue música para los oídos de Laxus mientras Mirajane se quejaba un poco por los rayos del rubio.

-Mira, lo siento….

-Tus rayos son como flores comparado a nuestro ataque combinado, debí verlo venir.- Incluso en esta condición Mirajane hacía un pequeño chiste ya con sus orbes azules abiertos e intentando sonreírle a Laxus.

-¿Quién fue? Dime Mira.- Laxus sujetaba con fuerza la albina pero sin lastimarla mientras la mayor de los Strauss intentaba recordar los eventos que pasaron.

-Si tan solo los hubiera llamado…nos atacaron como si nada: una armada, Raven Tail y el Imperio Álvarez.- Mira trataba de levantar sus brazos pero el dolor le impedía hacerlo con toda naturalidad e incluso provocándole más dolor, Laxus no le sorprendía para nada la presencia del gremio de su padre pero lo de un imperio atacándolos era algo loco pero ya habría tiempo para era cuestión después, ahora solo quería la seguridad y bienestar de Mira.

-¿Quién te lastimo? Mira dime por favor, lo hare pagar.- El rubio observó que Mira había desviado la mirada tratando de ocultar algo, no quería decírselo y solo se limitó a información general.

-No…mi bola de energía oscura chocó con su ataque pero quede atrapada en el impacto y no sé nada de ella.-

-¿Ella?- Mira notó que se le había salido esa palabra y entre el dolor físico y el mental, no tuvo alternativa.

-Lisanna…tuve que luchar contra mi propia hermana.- Mira comenzó a llorar sin importar lo que ella había hecho en el pasado, aún era su familia, su hermana menor y la quería mucho pero las circunstancia las enfrentaba, Laxus al ver llorar a la albina no pudo soportar su enojo quedándose en silencio y discretamente elevaba su poder pero antes de poder actuar, el joven asesino del loto rojo posó su mano en su hombro y a pesar de ser recibido por una mirada cortante del rubio, este asesino tenía la mejor información de todas.

-Sólo dame cinco minutos y lo explicare.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-El Gremio-**

 **.**

 **.**

-Pobre Romeo, no debí golpearlo así.- Juvia se sentía muy apenada dejando a Romeo en la barra descansando mientras la maga de las cartas estaba sentada en uno de los barriles pensando en las palabras del civil que había visto lo que paso, Aragón había mandado varios de sus curvos de oscuridad para investigar toda Magnolia y Tsuyoi cuidaba a Alzack y a Bisca.

-Fue un accidente Juvia, estará bien.- Decía Cana con seriedad sin dejar de pensar en la mujer de cabello verde y en el paradero de su padre.

-Al menos sabemos que fue lo que pasó después pero esto aún me da mala espina.- Aragón observando el panorama de la ciudad, sus cuervos oscuros regresaban con noticias importantes. Fue cuando una pisada con fuerza haciendo que voltearan todos: Era Laxus con Mirajane en sus brazos.

-¡Dios mío Mira!- Juvia se puso sus manos en su boca al ver a la albina peor que Romeo mientras Laxus entraba con tranquilidad poniendo a la Strauss en la mesa acariciando su frente. Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver a Mira derrotada, todos menos Cana quien solo se mordió el labio con los ojos cerrados.

-Está durmiendo, déjenla.- El Dragón Slayer de relámpago acariciaba la frente de Mira lentamente.

-¿Y quién es él?- Aragón señalo al sujeto que estaba detrás de Laxus, el joven asesino del loto rojo quien observo a todos los magos algo intimidado, no sabía si podían confiar en él o no.

-Alguien de quien no deben saber, escuchen, sé que esto será repentino pero yo soy…

-¡Kai!- La voz de la castaña se hizo presente en el gremio, Cana estaba sorprendida de ver al joven asesino, el susodicho solo hizo una reverencia al ver a la hermosa maga de las cartas.

-Oh Señorita Alberona, nos volvemos a ver.- Kai por dentro estaba aliviado de verla a salvo del caos mientras Cana no dudo en abrazar al asesino con fuerza mientras todos estaban confundidos con respecto este incomodo encuentro.

-¿Lo conoces Cana?

-Sí…el me dio la información de Lucy ¿Creí que te habías ido?- Cana no solo le respondió de rápido a Juvia, sino que estaba esperando una explicación de su presencia en Magnolia.

-Mi orden me pide estar al pendiente de Fairy Tail y eso hice.

-El loto rojo, gremio de asesinos ¿verdad?- Aragón notó el símbolo del loto rojo en Kai mientras el albino solo asentía.

-Así es, en fin tengo mucho que contar y que Fairy Tail se ha convertido en el blanco número uno de tres enemigos muy importantes, pero solo dos han actuado o eso creía. La armada WesterHill Company, ahora con la aprobación del Rey de Fiore es más poderosa que nunca, fue la armada que los atacó y el gremio religioso Holy Cross en búsqueda de la purificación y destrucción de pecados.- Kai les explicaba la situación con lujo de detalles, complementando lo que Cana y Juvia sabían más la experiencia en persona de Bisca y Alzack.

-¿Qué relación tienen con el gremio?- Laxus enfocó su mirada al asesino que sacaba un afiche con el sello de la realeza, las cosas se pondrían peor que nunca.

-La señorita Heartfilia, la maga más buscada de los reinos mágicos.- Kai les mostraba la imagen de Lucy con una gran recompensa de viva o muerta y eso puso a Cana muy molesta tomando el afiche y rompiéndolo.

-¡Pero Lucy es una víctima de las circunstancias!- La maga de las cartas tuvo que ser calmada por Tsuyoi sujetándola de los brazos.

-Lo sé pero el puerto real de la capital fue atacado por un grupo de piratas y los rumores indican que su autor intelectual fue una mujer rubia, ese ataque encendió las alarmas y ahora la armada naval tiene el poder de atacar a los magos, por el pasado que Lucy Heartfilia tiene, esto se convirtió en una cacería no solo de piratas sino de magos.- La explicación de Kai ponía Fairy Tail a pensar mejor las cosas, si Lucy fue capaz de algo así entonces había desatado un gran conflicto militar a gran escala y todo por un engaño de celos, en combinación con un gremio religioso que era más peligroso, los dejaba contra las cuerdas.

-Y por eso atacaron Fairy Tail, ellos piensan que nosotros estamos ocultando algo.- Alzack entendía porque quería el maestro que defendieran el gremio, Juvia supuso que ellos pensaban que el gremio entero cubría a Lucy a pesar de estar fuera por tres años.

-¡Pues entonces hay que detenerlos! Sí lo que nos dices es cierto, entonces luchar contra la armada sería como luchar contra el reino entero.- Laxus estaba más que interesado en salvar primero al gremio y luego encargarse de la situación de Lucy pero Kai tendría más información.

-Sí, pero eso no es todo. Llevaron a todo el gremio de Fairy Tail a una prisión especial para interrogarlos e incluso matarlos.- El asesino no tenía duda de eso, Juvia esta vez quiso tomar la palabra para ver qué era lo que el asesino tenía que decir.

-¿A dónde fueron?- Pregunto la maga de agua con seriedad, el asesino del loto no podía asegurar si esta información de su orden era concreta pero era confirmado por sus hermanos en otras regiones.

-Fueron a la prisión del fin del mundo: La prisión del Hades- Ninguno de los magos sabía que responder, la información era vital pero tenían que saber cómo moverse en medio del caos.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- La pregunta de Juvia de repente tomo otro sentido cuando Laxus con su vista de dragón observo que las olas golpeaban con más fuerza de lo normal: estaban aquí.

-Vienen más barcos, deben ser refuerzos, esperan que no haya sobrevivientes. Ustedes llévenlos abajo y ocúltense, yo me hare cargo de ellos.- Laxus no dudaría en usar todo su poder para mantenerlos a raya cosa que no le pareció a Cana quien iba a detener al Dragón Slayer pero se le adelantó el asesino.

-Con todo respeto, yo no me iré. Mi orden me lo deja claro, estar al pendiente de Fairy Tail.- El asesino se puso delante del Dragón Slayer sacando sus armas con el símbolo del loto preparándose para luchar, Laxus solo suspiró dejando la entrada del gremio no sin antes dar una instrucción importante.

-Cana.

-¿Sí?

-Cuida bien a Mira.- La castaña solo asintió a la instrucción del Dragón Slayer pero sentía algo de inquietud en su persona que no le deja irse a ver a Mira.

-¿La amas verdad?- Esa pregunta detuvo a Laxus por un instante y solo la miro mientras sus ojos lanzaban chispas de relámpagos.

-No es momento de discutirlo Cana, obedece.- Después de esto el Dragón Slayer se retiró para ir con el asesino mientras Cana volvía a entrar e ir donde Mira aún seguía descansando sonriéndole.

"Mira…tranquila pronto todo estará bien"

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Mientras-**

 **.**

 **.**

-Veo que estamos aquí ¿Verdad?- Mientras que con Natsu y los demás, ya se encontraban en el pueblo donde los barcos salían y entraban como si nada como Anastasia había prometido pero solo había un pequeño inconveniente.

-Y no solo nosotros.- Gray señalaba en el muelle, había soldados del gremio religioso haciendo guardia y verificando los barcos, cosa que complicaría a los magos en estos momentos.

-Sí queremos tomar uno de esos barcos tendremos que luchar.- Gajeel sonreía tronándose los nudillos con una sonrisa mientras el resto estaban sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud del Dragón Slayer.

-¿Pero Gajeel que hay del plan?- Ryoko buscaba ver la respuesta de Gajeel pero este solo estaba pensando pelear contra esos sujetos que tantos problema de cabeza le han dado a él y a su equipo…pero no estaría solo.

-Muy bien, no perdamos tiempo.- Natsu no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó al ataque desde lo más alto de la posición de los magos.

-¡Espera Natsu! Mierda, adiós a la sorpresa.- Gray debió haberla visto venir que Natsu haría eso pero podría detenerlo así como así.

-¡Gajeel!- Ryoko observó como Gajeel le seguía el paso a Natsu a buena velocidad, Wendy no quería quedarse atrás mirándoles la espalda de los Dragón Slayer.

-¡Vamos Charle!

-De acuerdo.- La exceed blanca tomó a Wendy por la espalda para lanzarse a volar junto con la maga peli azul, para seguir a Natsu y a Gajeel. En el muelle los soldados sentían algo extraño en la tierra y en el viento y para sorpresa de los soldados de Holy Cross venían tres de los magos más poderosos de Fairy Tail hacía ellos.

-¡Magos! ¡Rápido a sus puestos!- Los soldados pensaba que tenían todo preparado para contener a unos magos pero estos magos eran diferentes y sin duda este trio era mucho más para ellos…y lo descubrirían de la peor manera.

-¡Karyu!

-¡Tenryū!

-¡Tetsuryū!

-¡No Hōkō!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**


	23. Capítulo 22: ¿Ha valido la pena?

**Hola lectores, supongo que ya me andaban esperando ¿Verdad? Y si no pues aun me tienen aqui XD para el primer capitulo del año, así que espero que les guste y gracias por ser pacientes :3 de verdad se los agradezco. Y ahora unos mensajes comerciales..  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las dos cruzadas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 22: ¿Ha valido la pena?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-La Venganza de Santa Lucia-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Me siento cansada ¿Sera porque use toda mi magia? No, no fue eso. Solo puedo verte en mi mente y a pesar de que no quiero pensar en ti sigues ahí ¿Acaso quieres hacerme sufrir? ¿Qué quieres de mi Natsu? ¡Dímelo ahora!"

Los orbes achocolatados de Lucy se abrieron lentamente después de haber conciliado el sueño, mirando el techo de su cuarto mientras sentía el movimiento de las olas que sacudían el barco. La rubia suspiro restregándose los ojos y levantándose de la cama para ir al baño.

Al llegar y abrir el grifo del agua para limpiarse la cara Lucy no dejaba de verse al espejo, mirándose las pocas heridas que tenía en su rostro y un poco las ojeras que iban desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Debo de empezar a dormir mejor.-Decía la rubia riendo mientras se enjuagaba el rostro, los pensamientos de la rubia con respecto a volver a Magnolia le producía sentimientos encontrados y la situación no era la mejor para volver, una guerra se había desatado y lo peor era que ella misma había dado motivos para esta gran persecución de los magos tras ese ataque en los muelles reales de Crocus.

-Dos días…no puedo esperar, esta situación me da mala espina y lo peor de todo es que no puedo llamarlos para advertirles y sí ¿Ya es tarde? No puedo pensar así, después de todo es Fairy Tail ¿Verdad? Ellos jamás bajarían los brazos, lo sé.- Lucy sentía los minutos largos y más con la prisa que tenía y de poder ayudar a sus amigos pero no sabía cómo ellos reaccionarían la verdad ¿Miedo? ¿Odio? No lo sabía y no sabía si tendría la cara para responder a sus actos en estos tres años de ausencia y sobre todo cuando tendría que verle la cara a Natsu, al mismo Natsu con quien peleo y al final no pudo darle muerte por aun tener algo de sentimiento a él y por ser el padre de su pequeño Lucio, la maga celestial se aferró con fuerza al lavamanos mirándose al espejo con una mirada calculadora, se quería cuestionar muchas cosas.

-Natsu… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? Solo quiero alejarme de ti y aun así tu memoria me persigue, por favor ya no lo hagas…déjame.- Lucy no dejaba de verse al espejo algo molesta por tener a Natsu metida en la cabeza y mientras se secaba la cara ignorando el espejo por un momento sentía una calidez en su cuerpo que la reconfortaba como si el fuego de su corazón se encendía de una forma acelerada y al verse de nuevo: Lo encontró nuevamente.

-¡Natsu!- El reflejo del Dragón Slayer de fuego estaba ante ella pero inmóvil, sin su sonrisa clásica y sus ojos con una apariencia diferente, no expresaban nada más que ira y frustración, Lucy perpleja por la situación pasó su mano por el espejo esperando que no fuera un truco más de su mente y al pasar por la mejilla del Dragón Slayer este comenzó a ponerse escamosa y los dientes de Natsu se transformaron en colmillos con manchas de sangre, la maga celestial comenzó a temer sobre el comportamiento del reflejo hasta ver al pelirrosa con una apariencia demoniaca escupiendo fuego en el reflejo.

-¡Natsu que tienes! ¡Respóndeme Natsu! ¡Natsu háblame por favor!- A pesar del grito desgarrador de la maga celestial enfrente del espejo el reflejo no cambiaba las cosas, Natsu continuaba lentamente en su transformación como si de una pesadilla se tratara, Lucy miro como al final Natsu se había transformado en un dragón, similar en apariencia a Acnologia en color rojo como el mismo infierno y este no dejaba de ver a la rubia, como si supiera que estuvo ahí todo el tiempo.

-Eres mía hoy y siempre…perra-La voz demoniaca del dragón fue la gota que derramó el vaso y tomando un peine con toda su fuerza Lucy logro romper el espejo, los vidrios caía como una cascada e incluso uno de los vidrios le hizo una cortada en la mano de la maga celestial y quizás no era profunda pero lo curioso fue que la cortada se la había hecho en donde tenía el símbolo de Fairy Tail. La rubia comenzó a recordar una amarga experiencia limpiándose con su ropa dejando que la sangre tiñera la tela de sus ropas.

-Incluso lejos de ti…me sigues lastimando Natsu.- Musito Lucy mirando su mano limpia de la sangre dejando ver su cortada, sus orbes achocolatados observaban unas cicatrices cerradas en sus muñecas acariciándolas con cuidado.

-Las heridas físicas se han curado pero hay otras que no puedo cerrar ni con la magia más poderosa…Natsu.

.

.

 **-Flashblack / Departamento de Lucy-**

.

.

"¿Por qué no haces las cosas bien? Casi haces que nos maten"

Esas palabras rondaban los últimos días en la mente de Lucy Heartfilia que estaba en el baño mirándose al espejo, aguantando el llanto y la tristeza. Desde ya unos meses todos sus amigos la habían visto el desempeño de la maga celestial como algo inútil e inservible en cuestión de poder más por el veneno de Lisanna a escondidas de los demás la rubia se fue distanciando de ellos y más cuando empezaron a decirle esas palabras como "tonta" o "estorbo" Lucy quería una respuesta a lo que pasaba pero no la encontraba entre su mar de depresión y solo se limitaba a callar y a llorar en silencio.

-¿Por qué son malos conmigo? Creí que éramos amigos…yo creí que…yo creí que eran mi familia- En un giro inesperado, Lucy tomo el cuchillo que iba a usar para la comida y en un acto de tristeza pasó el filo por su muñeca y comenzó a desangrarse sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, solo quería acabar con ese dolor de una vez por todas…hasta llegar al suicidio.

.

.

 **-Fin de Flashback-**

-En ese momento fui una inmadura, eso no era la solución a mis problemas…si Loke no me hubiera ayudado en ese momento si hubiera muerto- Decía Lucy cerrando el puño y poniéndolo cerca de su corazón.

-Descuida Lucio, mamá ira por ti y nos iremos para formar una nueva vida, ya verás cómo es tu tío Fabio, tu tía Michelle y los demás. Ya verás hijo mío…Y Natsu, tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes- Lucy respiraba lentamente tratando de entrar en armonía consigo misma mientras abría los ojos mirando el espejo hecho pedazos y en ella la imagen de Natsu pero no como lo había visto antes, si no con una mano extendida y sabiendo que solo era una ilusión de su mente se escuchó…

"Vuelve conmigo Luce"

-¡Ya déjame vivir Natsu! ¡Déjame sola!- Aferrándose al lavamanos la rubia gritó con todas sus fuerzas e intentaba borrar todo recuerdo del pelirrosa pero cuando más lo deseaba y cuando más se esforzaba ese deseo jamás iba a llegar, la imagen de Natsu desapareció dejando a Lucy con muchas dudas.

-¿Por qué cuando quiero olvidarte y odiarte escucho tu voz? ¿Por qué veo tu imagen? ¿Por qué aun te sigo soñando? ¡Dímelo Natsu!- Las lágrimas de odio más que de tristeza contra el ya destruido espejo de su cuarto, ella quería respuestas a sus pensamientos ¿Por qué ahora tenía que pasarle esto? Un sonido provoco que Lucy se distrajera y saliera del baño aun con esa duda en su cabeza, nuevamente un sonido se escuchó en su cuarto siento la puerta que la estaban tocando con mucha calma.

-¿Sucede algo Lucy-nee?- Del otro lado de la puerta Michelle Heartfilia estaba preocupada por su prima y más al escuchar el sonido del espejo rompiéndose, la maga celestial no tardó en abrir y dejar pasar a Michelle como si nada.

-No, no pasa nada Michelle- Lucy le sonrió de forma cálida mientras la rubia de cabello rizado observaba el cuarto buscando que era lo que se había roto.

-Escuche un vidrio que se había caído o algo parecido y provenía de aquí…¡Tu mano Lucy-nee!- Al ver la reacción algo exagerada de su prima, Lucy no podía ocultar su molestia al ser descubierta por su herida.

-Es solo una cortada Michelle no pasa nada.

-No Lucy-nee se puede infectar déjame ayudarte- Michelle busco debajo de la cama de Lucy una caja de madera con mucha urgencia y al abrirla encontró lo que necesitaba siendo un botiquín médico, ella siempre dejaba uno en los cuartos por si Quin no estaba rondando por ahí, Michelle sacó una venda y algo de alcohol y se acercó a Lucy quitándole la tela de la ropa ya manchada de sangre y poniéndole la venda con el alcohol en la mano de la maga celestial, el ardor no podía ocultarlo Lucy al sentirlo en su mano y al cabo de unos dos minutos el vendaje ya estaba hecho.

-Listo, no te lo quites Lucy-nee o buscare una forma de que no te lo quites por un buen tiempo- Bromeaba Michelle dejando la venda y el alcohol en su lugar sentándose en la cama, Lucy solo estaba en silencio mirando su vendaje.

-¿Qué tienes Lucy? Has estado muy callada y te viniste a tu cuarto como si nada ¿Está todo bien?- La voz de su prima hizo que Lucy fue a sentarse a su lado con una mirada perdida recogiendo sus espadas que había tirado al piso mirando la empuñadura.

-Nada Michelle es solo que no creí que volvería a Magnolia después de tres años y además con este conflicto en el que los metí, ellos están pagando caro por mis acciones…pero cuando los tenga frente a frente como a Forge les daré muerte de una vez por todas.- Lucy apretaba con mucha fuerza la empuñadura completamente molesta y remarcando sus palabras finales dejando a Michelle sin palabras en su interior.

-Has cambiado Lucy-nee.

-Como todos Michelle, he madurado después de este tiempo y logre romper mis propios límites, mis miedos…y aprender de nuestros errores.- Lucy no dejaba de tener una mirada perdida en la nada, muy metida en sus pensamientos y sobre todo en sus recuerdos de antaño y es que el recuerdo de una de sus más grandes pruebas le vino de inmediato: el día en que pudo controlar la magia de Infierno Justice.

.

.

 **-Flashback / El templo del Cádiz del fuego perdido-**

.

.

-¡Ya basta Lucy! Estas cometiendo un suicido, no vale la pena- Pese a las advertencias de Loke, la maga celestial sabía que había llegado muy lejos para llegar al antiguo templo del Cádiz del fuego perdido, un templo que literalmente estaba dentro de un volcán, ahí existía el secreto de una técnica que ni los mejores magos de fuego podían controlar ya que tenían que pasar por pruebas que llamarían muchos como suicidas pero la más peligrosa de todas era la puerta de fuego verde, donde la gran técnica se encontraba pasando por estas puertas pero el paso no era fácil, ya que la propia puerta como el suelo e incluso el aire podía quemar al que quería el poder y Lucy al pasar por esas pruebas gracias a sus espíritus celestiales había llegado a la puerta de fuego verde, solo era cuestión de abrirla y pasar por todo el pasillo.

-Loke tiene razón, si cruzas por esas puertas te vas a quemar, las demás pruebas fueron relativamente fáciles y es mejor que desistas ahora- Decía Acuario de brazos cruzados mientras Lucy solo tenía en la mira la puerta y podía sentir aun sin tocarla como las llamas la quería abrazar, una hoja de olivo pasó por los brazos de la rubia mientras su espíritu celestial Higia, diosa de la medicina la curaba de sus quemaduras provisionales.

-Gracias Higia, te debo una como siempre…Loke tengo que inténtalos, mi promesa de ser la maga celestial más fuerte del mundo mágico sigue en pie.- La rubia tenía sus ideas bien claras y sus manos ya estaban tocando la puerta sintiendo una leve esencia de calor.

-Si sigues con esto, no te seguiré Lucy ¡Nuestro contrato se romperá!- La amenaza del espíritu de Leo sorprendió a Acuario y dejo sin palabras a Higia mientras Lucy suspiraba rechinando los dientes.

-Entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo Loke ¡No te necesito!- La respuesta de Lucy dejo el templo en silencio con esa respuesta, ella no iba a retroceder para nada y nadie la iba a retrasar.

-No importa cuando ha de arder ¡No me voy a rendir!- Con esa fuerza de voluntad en su voz y cuerpo Lucy abrió la puerta para dejar ver un gran pasillo alimentado con fuego como si las puertas del infierno se trataran, la maga celestial solo suspiro y al dar el primer paso sintió como el fuego empezaba a calentar su pie aun con su bota puesta, el aire era tan molesto por el calor que irradiaba y a cada paso que Lucy daba el fuego era más intenso que incluso llegaba a retrasarla en sus paso pero con el fuego lentamente inmolándose por fuera y por dentro siendo que aún no había cruzado todo el pasillo. Loke sentía impotencia al ver a Lucy así y cuando no quiso aguantar e intentar intervenir Acuario la detuvo con su gran jarrón.

-Sí ella dijo que lo haría sola es porque va a cumplir su promesa- Decía Acuario con seriedad mientras como Lucy peleaba por pasar por las llamas a medida que daba un paso más, aguantando el dolor e incluso al respirar, casi quedándose a una cuarta parte del pasillo.

-Sí pudo hacerse con la llave del tigre relámpago en el trueno invisible, lo hará aquí. Después de todo Loke, ella tiene una motivación más grande, ella no quiere ser la maga celestial más poderosa de todas- Acuario continuaba hablando mientras Lucy había perdido algo de su ropa sin llegar al exhibicionismo y las quemaduras en su cuerpo, cara y brazos eran más evidentes pero con una fuerza de voluntad de hierro llegando a la mitad del pasillo.

-Ella quiere….volver a sonreír a lado de su hijo, el amor de una madre es más fuerte que toda la magia junta.- Acuario veía en Lucy a Layla y con mayor respeto por la decisión de la maga celestial en continuar torturándose en aprender magias antiguas, llaves ocultas o incluso aprender a luchar de cuerpo a cuerpo no por el poder, sino por el amor de un hijo. Lucy había llegado al gran altar del fuego donde las fuerzas eran ya pocas pero no iba a rendirse así, estaba cerca de conseguirlo aun cuando las llamas eran más fuertes que el propio fuego de dragón.

-No puedo…rendirme ahora…solo un poco más- La mano de Lucy llegó a tocar lo que había en el altar siendo una semilla, una simple semilla de fuego que era lo que causaba el gran calor del pasillo, la llama al sentir la mano de la maga celestial comenzó a brillar y el fuego lentamente cambiaba de color a un tono verde pero en un acto violento la semilla sin advertencia lanzó una llamarada verde inundando la habitación con todo y Lucy.

-¡Lucy!- El grito de Loke no fue suficiente para poder entrar y salvarla, en cambio los tres espíritus vieron como el fuego verde al dar una gran explosión violenta comenzó a disminuir su intensidad y lentamente la habitación había vaciada, no veían ya ninguna flama y todo porque esa llama comenzó a entrar de nuevo en un catalizador mágico y el más cerco…era Lucy.

-¿Lucy? ¿Estás bien?- No perdió el tiempo Loke para entrar y ver como las llamas verdes se juntaban con Lucy como si ella los absorbiera, la rubia no contesto y pensó que había muerto por las llamaradas, ella empezó a sentir algo caliente pero reconfortante y miro su cuerpo al notar que no tenía quemaduras. En frente de ella estaba la semilla de fuego ya sin una flama en ella y la rubia solo tomo sin mucho afán.

-Sí Loke…estoy bien y perdón por lo que te dije, no era mi intención- Lucy logro pasarse para mirar al espíritu de Leo y sin advertencia le dio un abrazo cariñoso que fue correspondido por Loke.

-Lo sé, tranquila Lucy siempre vas a contar con nosotros- Mientras Loke y Lucy seguían abrazadas Higia podía detectar algo en el cuerpo de la rubia.

-¿Supongo que lo puedes ver verdad?- Pregunto Acuario sonriendo ante el gran acto de valentía y corazón de la rubia.

-Sí, dicen que el fuego es el único elemento que tiene vida y conciencia propia, que puede ver incluso en los corazones de los hombres y adaptarse a él. El fuego tiene muchas representaciones y el color también lo muestra. Lucy-san en su interior tiene eso, tiene "Inferno Justice" o la llama verde de la venganza.

.

.

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

.

.

-¿De qué te ríes Lucy-nee?- Michelle todo este tiempo en el que Lucy se quedó mirando a su espada sonrió como si recordara una travesura.

-De nada Michelle, solo recordaba ciertas cosas que me han pasado pero…creo que ha valido la pena todo esto, disculpa necesito un poco de aire- Lucy se levantó de la cama tomando sus llaves y saliendo de la habitación.

-¿En verdad ha valido la pena Lucy-nee? ¿Valió la pena ser fugitiva? ¿Valió la pena todo?- Michelle intentó saber la respuesta para saber qué era lo que realmente Lucy pensaba, la maga celestial por otro lado se quedó callada dejando a Michelle en el cuarto con muchas dudas.

-Supongo que…no valió la pena.

.

.

 **-Mientras tanto-**

.

.

-¿Esto no es robar?- Mientras que lejos de la Venganza de Santa Lucia, el equipo de Natsu con el de Gajeel estaban arriba de un barco, Wendy se sentía algo incomoda por lo que ellos estaban haciendo con un barco ajeno, quizás nada lujoso pero era lo que buscaban mientras la mercenaria contratada por Gajeel, Anastasia Zima estaba rompiendo muchas cadenas que sujetaban el barco.

-No es por ofender Wendy pero no podemos tener sutilezas ahora, además con lo que tú, Gajeel y Natsu hicieron creo que…llamamos la atención- Decía Erza aun en la espalda d Gray mientras la peli azul solo se reía de forma nerviosa recordando el gran rugido combinado de los tres dragón Slayers destrozando a todo el ejercito de los solados de Holy Cross.

-Ahora viene la mejor pregunta de todas… ¿Alguien sabe cómo navegar un barco?- La pregunta de Anastasia dejó a todos en silencio, la maga pelirroja intentó bajarse de Gray pero el mago de hielo no le dejo ni tocar el suelo del a cubierta.

-Bájame Gray…o sí no…

-No estás en condiciones de hacer amenazas Erza, además debes descansar- Las palabras de Gray reconfortaron a la pelirroja dejando a un lado un poco lo que fue el ataque combinado. Mientras Natsu estaba algo ausente en sus pensamientos, mareado aun cuando el barco no se había movido pero pensando en lo poco que había descubierto entre los soldados de Holy Cross después de haberlos vencido.

.

 _"Dime… ¿Dónde está Luce? ¡Qué saben de ella!"_

 _"Sí supiéramos donde esta perra ¿Crees que te lo diríamos?"_

 _._

-Claro que sí, me dirás todo lo que sabes ¿verdad?- Natsu tenía un asiento especial en donde estaba sentado el Dragón Slayer siendo uno de los soldados de Holy Cross solo que molido a golpes por Natsu mientras aguantaba sus mareos.

-¿No deberíamos ayudarlo?- Decía Misaki algo divertida por la actitud el pelirrosa pero algo mareada agarrada de uno de las sogas del barco.

-No…dejemos que de divierta un poco- Gajeel estaba sentado en uno de los escalones del barco de igual forma aguantando su mareo pero divertido.

-De acuerdo, creo que se lo básico de navegar un barco, será mejor que se agarren- Anastasia al ver la condición de los Dragón Slayers exceptuando a Wendy quien cuidaba a Lucio junto con Charle y Happy y sus compañeros que no serán muy diestros en navegar el navío por lo que la mercenaria de Gajeel tuvo que tomar el timón y con las cadenas rotas y el ancla elevado…iniciaría su viaje en altamar en búsqueda de la Venganza de Santa Lucia y en la búsqueda de Lucy Heartfilia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**


	24. Capítulo 23: El plan de las hadas

**Hola lectores, Nuevamente les traigo un capitulo más de este fic que sin duda espero que les este gustando como a mí al momento de escribirlo, así que vamos a darle con ellos y espero sus comentarios al respecto  
**

.

.

 **En el capitulo anterior, Laxus y las hadas lograron encontrar a Mirajane y algunos miembros del gremio en busca de sus amigos y respuestas, mientras lejos de ahi Lucy confirma que valió la pena haber abandonado el gremio para ser más fuerte que nunca pero aun perseguida por el fantasma de su pasado y más en concreto de Natsu y el equipo del pelirrosa se embarca junto con Gajeel y sus compañeros para buscar a la Venganza de Santa Lucia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las dos cruzadas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 23: El plan de las hadas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Magnolia.-**

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Retirada! ¡Todos regresen a los barcos!- Mientras que en lo que quedaba de la ciudad destruida de Magnolia, los hombres de la WesterHill Company corrían despavoridos al ver los relámpagos con gran fuerza al suelo electrocutando a todos los que se atrevían a pasar por el gremio, este acto era propiciado por Laxus Dreyar quien su furia era tan grande como su poder y no solo en el uso de su poder de Dragón Slayer de relámpago sino en su valentía en el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo dejando a todos los soldados completamente inconscientes mientras que era apoyado por el asesino del gremio asesino "Loto Rojo" sin tentarse el corazón ni nada matando a sus enemigos con habilidad y con rapidez para defender lo poco que quedaba del hogar de las hadas pero Laxus quien liberaba su gran poder ante meros soldados en incluso sin mucho esfuerzo destrozando los barcos para no dejarlos huir tan fácil.

-¡No irán a ningún lado!- Laxus no dejaba a ninguno levantarse o de al menos apuntar con sus armas al ir cayendo uno por uno por los rayos que caían del cielo mientras iba diezmando las fuerzas de la WesterHill Company.

Con los barcos destruidos y quemándose en la costa y los soldados que solo iban a inspeccionar si habían sobrevivientes vencidos por el Dragón Slayer del rayo, ahora tocaba investigar la ubicación exacta de la prisión del Hades en donde habían sido enviados sus compañeros y amigos del gremio.

-No pararan en enviar más tropas cuando sepan que no han vuelto ¿Esto fue una buena idea Laxus?- Pregunto el asesino albino mientras inspeccionaba la zona en donde habían desembarcado los soldados de la armada.

-Aun no es suficiente, ellos van a pagar por lo que han hecho pero necesito ir a esa prisión ahora y sacarlos de ahí- Decía Laxus mirando a los mares esperando algo, pensando cómo podría encontrar ese lugar y si podía dejar a los demás en el gremio, tanto Alzack, Bisca, Rome y Mira estaban heridos y no podían seguirles el paso a los demás y Cana con Juvia y Aragón tendría que quedarse para estar al pendiente.

-Dime una cosa ¿Cómo puedo llegar a la prisión del Hades?- Se dirigió para ver a Kai, el asesino del Loto Rojo sumido en sus pensamientos.

-No será fácil llegar esta allá.

-Cuéntame- El puño del rubio se llenaba de electricidad de forma violenta, no tenía tiempo no paciencia para juegos estúpidos.

-Es una prisión que fue construida hace cien años, cuando el consejo mágico y los reinos hicieron un acuerdo en mantener a los magos más poderosos y malvados contenidos, aislados. Se encuentra en los mares.

-¿Una isla?

-No…literalmente está en el fondo del mar.- Kai recordaba la historia con respecto la prisión hundida como le decían en su gremio, Laxus no dijo nada escuchando con atención el siguiente paso de su plan para ayudar a Fairy Tail.

-¿Y cuál es el camino?- Pregunto el rubio Dragón Slayer con una mirada penetrante.

-Yo…no lo sé, discúlpeme- Decía algo decepcionado el asesino mientras unas piedras caían muy cerca de ellos, atrayendo su atención y dejo a Laxus sorprendido.

-Yo sé Laxus, pero no será fácil.- Un mago de cabello verde largo aun tratando de aguantar sus heridas externas podía mantenerse en pie y con una información tan valiosa, las hadas podrían contraatacar.

.

.

-En el gremio-

.

.

-Sus heridas empezaran a ser menores pero no podrán hacer movimientos bruscos- Aragón observaba a los magos de Fairy Tail heridos en unas camas de la enfermería, afortunadamente no habían sido destruidas en el proceso mientras Juvia ponía los últimos vendajes a Mira en su frente.

-Pobre Mira-san, ella no se merece esto ¿Pero aun no comprendo porqué vendrían acá? Lucy ya no es miembro desde hace tiempo.- Decía la maga peli azul preocupada de que algo más pasara y no solo a ella sino a Gray y a los que dejaron atrás, mientras Cana estaba muy seria sentada en un barril, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la seguridad de su padre quien no comprendía porque no lucho ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando?

"Papá… ¿Qué planeas? ¿Por qué no te defendiste?"

-¿Estas bien, Cana?- Tsuyoi se dio cuenta que la castaña no estaba prestando atención a la situación por lo que no dudo en ponerse enfrente de ella y ver si estaba bien, Cana sonrió por poco tiempo para no preocuparlo.

-Estoy bien…es solo que, he visto demasiado durante años y siempre con el motivo de destruir a Fairy Tail: Phantom Lord, Oración Seis, Grimore Heart, Tartaros y ahora la WesterHill Company y todo por un error, ¡Un maldito error y una inocente a la que le hicieron daño!- Cana estaba completamente frustrada y molesta, todo por una injusticia que le hicieron a Lucy tres años atrás y ahora las consecuencias estaban surgiendo. El joven azabache tocó la mano de la maga de las cartas para hacerla sentir mejor sorprendiendo a Cana.

-Puedo sentir tu frustración Cana, quizás yo no conozca a esa tal Lucy de la que tanto hablan y como es ella pero por cómo se expresan de ella, es una buena persona y una buena amiga solo que las mentiras y engaños nublaron la conciencia de muchos y ahora está sola pero no te preocupes yo te prometí que te ayudaría en esto, así como tú me ayudaste junto con mi hermana cuando nos conocimos.- Las palabras Tsuyoi eran reconfortantes para Cana vio algo nuevo en este muchacho.

-Son bonitas palabras Tsuyoi…muchas gracias.- Sonreía Cana mirando fijamente a los ojos del azabache mientras unos pasos se escuchaban hacía el interior de la enfermería siendo Kai junto con Laxus y Freed, siendo ayudado por el Dragón Slayer de relámpago.

-¡Freed estas bien!- Juvia se alegró mucho al ver al mago de runas con vida y a salvo, este solo sonrió buscando un asiento para acomodarse y conversar con los demás.

-Supongo que ellos también lo lograron, me da gusto- Freed sentía un dolor en sus hombros, Juvia tomó alcohol y vendas para aliviar el dolor del mago de cabello verde, este tenía mucho que compartir.

-No creí que volverían a Magnolia si les soy honesto pero que bueno que están aquí, las cosas pasaron rápido y cuando por fin desperté ellos ya no estaban, pude hacer que los civiles estuvieran en los refugios con mis runas, así estarían a salvo como la hija de Alzack y Bisca. Pero mientras me escabullía para ver si podía luchar sin que las heridas me dieran más problemas escuche algo de una prisión, una prisión que estaba en las profundidades del mar y que solo se puede llegar a ella en un barco de la armada- Freed daba la información necesaria para Laxus y las hadas restantes, a salvo por el momento empezarían a discutir opciones con la ayuda de Freed.

-Supongo que esa es la clave ¿No lo creen? Tenemos que robar uno de esos barcos, nos llevara directo a la prisión del Hades y salvar a los demás- Decía Juvia de brazos cruzados.

-Pero no será tan fácil, es posible que ellos traten de nulificar nuestros poderes, ellos llevaban collares que anulaban la magia para llevarlos como prisioneros eso lo sé porque vi uno roto, supongo que alguien intentaba resistirse y lo rompió- Respondía Freed mientras Laxus seguía pensando detenidamente.

-Quizás no lo tengamos que robar- Interrumpía el rubio mientras su plan empezaba a tener más sentido.

-Enviaran un barco más a la costa y ahí es donde entraremos, ocultos como si nada.- El plan tenía sentido pero el problema es que llevarían algo de peso muerto.

-Freed ¿Tus runas pueden ocultarnos mientras estamos en el barco?

-Puedo hacer, pero tengo que estar cerca de ustedes por el momento, a larga distancia y en mi estado sería imposible.

-Muy bien, entonces yo y Freed nos infiltraremos en el barco y sacaremos a todos de ahí, ustedes quédense y cuídenlos.- Cana se levantó lentamente al escuchar el plan de Laxus: No parecía contenta.

-No podrás tú solo Laxus, sin ofender Freed que tu condición no te ayudara mucho para pelear, además no debemos llamar la atención. Mis cartas podrán llevarlos sin problema alguno- Cana quería ir para poder ayudar al rubio ya que no solo sus amigos estarían ahí sino su padre, el Dragón Slayer solo miro a Cana de reojo.

-Tienes razón, con tal de no llamar la atención Cana, solo eso. Necesito que el resto se oculte.

-Déjamelo a mí Dragón Slayer- Aragón, Demon Slayer de oscuridad invocaba dos círculos mágicos de oscuridad rodeando a todos menos a Cana, Freed y Laxus como si nada.

-Esa magia de oscuridad nos protegerá de ser visto, hasta que los demás miembros estén mejor y podamos movernos, lo mejor que podemos esperar ahora es que alguien más del gremio venga- Decía Aragón sentándose en el suelo en forma de posición de loto para concentrarse aún más en su defensa mágica.

-Juvia y Tsuyoi no se confíen, puede que Aragón necesite su ayuda, no podemos arriesgarnos, hasta que Natsu o Erza regresen ¿Entendieron?

-Juvia no va a dejar que les pase nada a mis amigos, lo prometo Cana-San- Juvia asentía muy confiada y determinada junto con Tsuyoi que solo hacía una reverencia dándole tranquilidad a Cana.

-Muy bien, entonces iremos….los cuatro.- Laxus miro al asesino del loto rojo de brazos cruzados asintiendo igualmente, el momento para infiltrarse llegaría cuando el barco estuviera en el puerto y las hadas junto con el asesino del loto rojo ejecutarían su plan y esta vez…sin errores.

.

.

-Alta mar.

.

.

-¿Nos estas llevando por el camino correcto Anastasia?- Pregunta Gajeel aun con los problemas del mareo aferrado a la borda del barco mientras la mercenaria sonreía.

-Claro que sí, estos mares con de piratas así que no dudaras de mi por ningún momento Gajeel.- Decía muy confiada Anastasia navegando con el viento a favor.

-Sí pero ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que nos encontremos con "La Venganza de Santa Lucia" como si nada?- Pregunto Jacob sentado en uno de los barriles sin intentar caerse mientras Ryoko le daba una de esas miradas a Gajeel, aun estando mareado.

-Yo creo que será un viaje muy largo por lo que nos espera, tendremos que ser pacientes.- Decía Ryoko sonriendo ante la situación mientras que Fairy Tail tenía otros asuntos.

-¿No deberíamos ayudar a papá?- Pregunto Lucio sentado en las escaleras siendo cuidado por Happy y Charle al notar que Natsu se estaba quedaba dormido pero con el malestar y sentado en aquel soldado de Holy Cross.

-No creo, Natsu a veces es terco Lucio y no va a descansar hasta que se haga lo que él quiere- Decía Happy comiendo un pescado con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo en esta situación Happy? ¿Y de dónde sacaste el pescado?- Pregunto molesta Charle mientras veía al Exceed comerse su pescado con paciencia.

-Dmel memgar-

-¡Y deja de hablar con la boca llena!

-¡Ammye!- Mientras los Exceed discutían y Lucio se reía con esa inocencia infantil, Erza con Gray, Wendy y Misaki conversaban al respecto mientras Natsu se mantenía aislado de los demás.

-Deberíamos interrogarlo ahora, no deberíamos perder tiempo, siento que Lucy se está alejando de nosotros- Decía Gray mirando al soldado que intentaba quitarse a Natsu pero le era imposible por la golpiza que le fue propinada.

-Tienes razón Gray, tenemos que saber exactamente que quieren estos sujetos con Lucy, según dicen que están en una especie de cruzada ¿Cruzada por Lucy? O ¿Algo más detrás de esto?- Erza cuestionaba los motivos verdaderos del gremio religioso completamente vendada gracias a Wendy.

-Me preocupa mucho lo que ellos puedan hacerle a Lucy-san pero si ella no aparece y si el gremio es amenazado, ¿Qué haremos?- Wendy se preocupaba un poco con todo esto que se estaba saliendo de control.

-No te preocupes Wendy, yo sé que Natsu hará lo posible para que encontremos a Lucy, creo que Fairy Tail es capaz de eso y más- Misaki como nueva integrante del gremio trataba de calmar y aligerar las cosas mientras observaba a Natsu, había algo en él que le llamaba la atención.

"No te preocupes Natsu, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo"

-Oye chico ¡Bájate o te las veras conmigo! – El soldado seguía quejando mientras Natsu seguía "durmiendo" pero solo golpeo con más fuerza al soldado a ojos cerrados escuchándose con fuerza.

-Luce.… ¿Dónde estás?- El susurro de Natsu lo llevo nuevamente a sus pensamientos, llevándolo a los mejore momentos con la rubia, a la que siempre defendió y protegió de todos y contra todo, a la que le juro estar a su lado sin importar las adversidades…a quien le falló y ahora está furiosa con él, no podría soportar ver a Lucy como era ahora. Toda su felicidad se había ido y remplazada con odio y el Dragón Slayer entendía que era su culpa.

 ** _"¡Te odio Natsu!"_**

-Luce… ¿De verdad me odias?- Natsu hablaba consigo mismo mientras el barco seguía su rumbo, hasta el momento un rumbo desconocido que los llevaría a buscar a "La Venganza de Santa Lucia"

.

.

 **-Santa Lucia-**

.

.

 **-** ¿Qué es esta sensación? Siento como si alguien me llamara- Mientras que en el barco pirata que iba a Magnolia, la maga celestial miraba el mar con tranquilidad pasando su mano por su corazón al sentir algo de emoción y un especie de llamado, en estos momentos la rubia estaba pensando en lo que haría al momento de llegar y al único que no quería ver ni en pintura era a Natsu pero algo le decía que tendría que confrontarlo.

-¿Lu-chan? ¿No tienes hambre?- Levy interrumpió a Lucy en su estado de tranquilidad mientras volteaba la rubia al ver que su amiga tenía una sopa caliente.

-No Levy-chan, no tengo hambre pero tu come. –Levy suspiro como de que insistiendo de darle la sopa.

-No has comido nada y estas preocupando a todos ¿Estas bien?- Lucy sabía que Levy no iba a descansar hasta saber que pasaba, un suspiro salió de su boca tomando la sopa con cuidado.

-Levy-chan ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro Lu-chan ¿Qué pasa?

-Natsu… ¿Llegó a preguntar por mí?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**


	25. Capítulo 24: Los vientos de altamar

**Hola lectores, Nuevamente les traigo un capitulo más de este fic que sin duda espero que les este gustando como a mí al momento de escribirlo, así que vamos a darle con ellos y espero sus comentarios al respecto  
**

.

.

 **En el capitulo anterior, Lucy Y Natsu se encuentran en altamar en diferentes partes del mundo, el Dragón Slayer se encuentra en un etapa de querer redención por parte de la maga celestial mientras Lucy busca odiar a Natsu por todo el daño causado mientras la situación se complica y las hadas sobrevivientes al ataque del gremio forman un plan para salvar a sus amigos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las dos cruzadas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 24: Los vientos de altamar**

.

.

 **-Santa Lucia.-**

.

.

-Natsu… ¿Llegó a preguntar por mí?- La pregunta de la maga celestial tomo por sorpresa a Levy observando la mirada de Lucy como si estuviera preocupada por algo o más bien por alguien y en este caso era por él Dragón Slayer de fuego. La maga peli azul se sentó en una caja para poder responderle.

-Natsu…lo hubieras visto comportó no sabía nada de ti, cuando nadie lo sabía y antes de que fuera traicionada por Lisanna, recuerdo como era Natsu como se comportaba…

 **-Flashback / Gremio de Fairy Tail / Tres años atrás-**

-Oye Natsu te veo tensó ¿Todo está?- Mientras Levy había regresado de su misión, de la que el equipo Shadow Gear mantendría su secreto, se había acercado a Natsu quien estaba en la pizarra de las misiones observando los papeles pero sin moverse y solos sus ojos se movían a una gran velocidad. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la peli azul.

-¿Huh? Oh eres tú Levy, no es nada, es que estoy buscando una misión y Lisanna me dijo que no podría venir porque tenía que atender otra misión lejos de aquí. En aquel tiempo, Natsu aun confiaba en Lisanna y más aún cuando ya eran novios, una de las parejas más llamativas de todo el gremio y de las revistas, como si fueran grandes estrellas.

-Bueno, no todo el tiempo pueden estar los dos juntos ¿sabes? A veces uno necesita su espacio pero entiendo a lo que dices ¿Y ya le pediste ayuda a Erza o a Gray? Se ve que tienes ganas de ir a una- Decía Levy poniendo varios de sus libros cerca de la barra.

-Ese par se fueron sin mí, aparte dijeron que yo ocasionaría muchos destrozos y esas cosas.- Natsu se sentía abandonado al saber que sus dos amigos se había ido de igual forma lejos y en cuanto a Happy su fiel compañero estaba muriéndose del aburrimiento arriba de la mesa esperando a que Natsu se decidiera de una buena vez.

-¿Y qué hay de Lu-chan? Hace unos tres días que no la veo y por lo que Lisanna me contó, está enferma.- Esas palabras llegaron a oídos de Natsu quien se giró para ver a Levy sorprendido.

-¿Enferma? ¿Enferma de qué? ¿Otro resfriado?- Pregunto inocentemente Natsu e intentando recordar la última vez que vio a Lucy y se remonta a la vez que el gremio tuvo su celebración cuando él y Lisanna formalizaron su relación de ahí en fuera no recordaba nada.

-La verdad es que no sabría decirte Natsu pero se ve que fue una enfermedad fuerte, creo que iré a verla en la tarde además de que me iba a mostrar su avance de la novela.- Levy tenía mucho que contarle a Lucy y más sobre ese pequeño incidente de su misión mientras que Natsu se mostraba algo decepcionado de ni siquiera contar con su amiga rubia a lo que solo suspiro y tomo la primer misión que había encontrado sin mucho interés.

-Vamos Happy, tenemos trabajo.

-Aye Natsu- Con muy pocas ganas de hacer algo y todo a última hora el Exceed voló para ponerse a la velocidad del pelirrosa quien caminaba como si nada.

-Esto apesta, primera Erza y Gray se van sin nosotros y ahora Lucy está enferma ¿Qué más puede salir mal?- Natsu empezaba a quejarse algo resentido pasando por las calles ignorando a medio mundo.

-Lo se Natsu pero creo que debimos sorprenderlos para que nos llevaran y creo que deberíamos visitar a Luce, para hacerla sentir mejor.- Decía el exceed dando una buena idea a Natsu quien no dudó en aceptar.

-Tienes razón Happy, cuando terminemos la misión vamos a visitarla, además de que le hace falta dinero para su renta así que mejor hay que apresurarnos.

-¡Aye!

Los dos mejores amigos se encarreraron para terminar la misión que habían seleccionado aunque no se molestaron en saber cuál era ni cuanto iban a recibir pero ese dinero iría para Lucy y así sorprenderla cuando regresaran o eso creían.

.

.

 **-Fin del flashback-**

.

.

-Natsu se llegó a preocupar por ti cada vez más y estaba como león encerrado, simplemente no dejaba de caminar en círculos.- Levy no dejaba de ver a la maga celestial quien comía de su sopa de forma lenta mirando el plato en lo que escuchaba a la peli azul.

.

 **-Flashback / Gremio de Fairy Tail / Tres años atrás-**

.

.

-Natsu ¿Quieres dejar de caminar? Ya me desesperaste- Habían pasado dos meses y aun Lucy no aparecía por el gremio levantando sospechas en el gremio, algunos decían que ella se había ido de nuevo a una misión pero ni siquiera Mirajane estaba al pendiente de eso y Natsu caminaba en círculos preguntándose donde estaba. Quien había hecho el reclamo era el mago de hielo y su amigo: Gray Fullbuster.

-Es que no entiendo ¿Dónde está Luce? Fui a su departamento y la casera me dice que ella se fue por unos asuntos del gremio y lo peor es que no me deja entrar para ver si está bien, algo anda muy mal.- Natsu no dejaba de caminar desesperado tronándose los nudillos mientras Gray, Erza y Lisanna lo observaban de igual forma preocupados.

-No te desesperes Natsu, estoy seguro que Lucy va a regresar, quizás decidió que era momento de tomar una misión por si sola y tú sabes ¿no?- Lisanna trataba de calmar el impulso de Natsu mientras los otros dos magos estaban escépticos.

-Pero eso no sería normal en Lucy, ella no sería así- Decía Erza pensando mientras Gray miraba la pizarra de las misiones desde lejos.

-Y aparte no falta ninguna misión, deberíamos ir a ver si está bien- Gray se levantó determinado en buscar a Lucy, de repente Natsu se paró.

-Yo voy Gray, necesito saber si Luce está bien.- Los dos magos sin replicar ni nada salieron del gremio rumbo al departamento de Lucy mientras Erza y Lisanna decidieron no quedarse atrás y ver si la situación estaba en paz. No pasó más de cinco minutos cuando estaban los cuatro magos en la entrada del edificio siendo recibidos por la casera que tenía una cara de cansancio.

-Ya les dije por última vez que la srita Lucy no está, ella me dijo que se iría a una región fuera de Magnolia por una misión personal.

-¿Pero al menos le dijo en que parte?- Pregunto Erza tratando de obtener información mientras Natsu intentaba entrar a la fuerza siendo sujetado por Gray.

-Calma Natsu, no venimos aquí a hacer destrozos.-

-Lo siento mucho pero la Srita. Lucy no dijo a donde y se veía que tenía prisa por ir, además de que se le veía emocionada.- La casera veía una taza de té mientras los magos de Fairy Tail se quedaban inconformes con la respuesta y más cuando la casera había cerrado con llave el cuarto de Lucy. Al ver la inaccesibilidad de la mujer de edad avanzada tuvieron que resignarse…por ahora.

-Está bien, pero si sabe algo de ella por favor hágamelo saber ¿sí?- Erza parecía tranquila retirándose mientras Gray y Natsu estaban más que alterados siendo Gray el más moderado en comparación a Natsu.

-¡Erza espera! ¿Así no más? ¿No deberíamos entrar? – Cuestionaba Gray poniéndose frente a la pelirroja mientras Natsu quería entrar por la ventana a como fuera siendo detenido por Lisanna.

-Yo entiendo la preocupación Gray pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada, Lucy no nos mentiría…no de nuevo- La pelirroja recordaba el momento cuando habían encontrado las cartas de su madre sin saber que ella había fallecido hace tiempo.

-Vamos a esperar un poco más, yo tengo fe en que Lucy aparecerá- Con esa explicación Erza se retiraba pensando en lo raro que era la situación mientras Gray solo quería saber lo sucedió siguiendo a Erza dejando a Lisanna con Natsu.

-Natsu, yo sé que te preocupa Lucy pero sé que ella no se iría como así y mucho menos de esta forma tan misteriosa.- La albina acariciaba la mejilla del Dragón Slayer seguido de un beso para tranquilizarlo pero eso apenas hacía el trabajo a medias.

-Tienes razón Lisanna pero…aun no entiendo que está pasando- Natsu tomo un camino opuesto de sus amigos mirando hacía la ventana del departamento de Lucy con las cortinas, él quería entrar y romper el vidrio con tal de saber si estaba bien o algo pero sabiendo que Erza lo podría meter en problemas ya era suficiente, pero no se iba a quedar así, el vendría un día de estos y sabría qué fue lo que paso con Lucy. Con los tres magos algo lejos, Lisanna se acercó a la casera con toda tranquilidad y en su mano le ponía una gran bolsa con muchos Jewells.

-Continué haciendo este espléndido trabajo- Decía Lisanna con una mirada seria y una satisfacción enorme mientras la casera solo asentía y se regresaba a su cuarto mientras la albina tarareaba una canción.

-Con la perra fuera de mi camino y con Natsu en la palma de mi mano, las cosas en Fairy Tail vuelven a hacer lo que eran…y como se deben quedar, ahora solo me falta hacer algo antes.

.

.

-Fin del Flashback-

.

.

-Cuando volvieron, tenían una cara de preocupación total y más Natsu que empezó a golpear la pared del gremio, tuvieron que calmarlo entre Gray, Gajeel, Laxus y los demás. Desde esa vez Natsu siempre estuvo saliendo y entrando al gremio esperándote en la entrada de la ciudad y de tu apartamento, hasta que un día no pudo soportarlo y salió hacía tu departamento y fue ahí donde descubrió que ya no estabas y que no volverías…eso le…devastó- Levy trataba de aguantar el llanto de solo ver aquel Dragón Slayer que era el más fuerte del gremio lentamente derrumbarse. Lucy bajó la mirada apretando el plato con fuerza al grado de romperlo tirando lo que quedaba de la sopa caliente con una expresión de odio y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-¿Les preocupe? Después de todo lo que me dijeron hace tiempo ¿Y les preocupe ahora? ¡Donde estaban cuando los necesitaba! ¡Donde estaban cuando me corte las muñecas! ¡Donde!- Lucy golpeo el barco con mucha fuerza expulsando su enojo con una mirada.

-Hipócritas…son hipócritas, todos y cada uno de ellos- Lucy estaba más que furiosa al escuchar a su amiga, Levy trató de reconfortarla acariciando su hombro esperando encontrar algo en ella que no fuera odio.

-Perdóname Levy-chan, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, yo pregunta y fuiste honesta conmigo. No tenemos tiempo que perder ahora, solo espero que no sea tarde.- El barco lentamente se acercaba a Magnolia con el viento a su favor y poco a poco el atardecer llegaba a su fin ¿Qué era lo que se encontraría llegando? ¿Su pasado que aun la tormenta? ¿O un presente que puede reparar? Tendría que saberlo aun si su vida estuviera en juego.

.

.

 **-Mientras-**

.

.

-Muy bien ahora nos dirás todo lo que sabes ¿Qué es lo que tu gremio busca de nosotros?- Mientras que en otra parte del océano, irónicamente alejándose de Magnolia y del gremio, el equipo principal de las hadas estaba interrogando al único soldado de Holy Cross que se rindió y que buscaban sacarle información. Rodeado por cuatro magos y de los más poderosos, el soldado estaba temblando de miedo pero firme.

-No les diré nada ¡Paganos! Están interrumpiendo una cruzada encomendada por nuestro señor- El soldado sentía las miradas "demoniacas" de Erza y de Natsu, quien era el que no estaba complacido con nada de lo que dijera.

-No estás en posición de negociar y estas muy lejos para que alguien te ayude, ahora dinos ¿Qué es lo que buscan?- Gray con más tranquilidad esperó a que el soldado de Holy Cross hablara pero ni aun así confesaba.

-Esto será más difícil que lo que creíamos no nos dirá nada-

-¿Por qué les diría algo a ustedes paganos? Todos los magos son iguales y cuando hayamos cumplido con nuestra misión de enjuiciar a la bruja de cabello rubio seguirán ustedes- El soldado sonreía con mucha seguridad dejando a los magos de Fairy Tail con ganas de partirle la cara y en eso Natsu sin decir nada golpeo al soldado sacándole dos dientes y tomándolo del cuello con una rabia liberada poniéndolo fuera del barco.

-¡Qué haces Natsu!- Gray se puso a lado de Natsu tratando de que no hiciera una estupidez mientras el pelirrosa apretaba con más fuerza el cuello del soldado del gremio religioso.

-¿Qué es lo que saben de Luce? ¡Dímelo ahora!- El Dragón Slayer estaba a punto de lanzarlo fuera del barco con fuerza y con la armadura que tenía podía ahogarse sin problemas, la piel de Natsu actuaba de forma rara al empezar a mostrar escamas, cosa que dejo a Gray sorprendido mientras su rabia se acumulaba.

-¡Arhg! ¡No espera! ¡No lo hagas! La verdad es…

-¡Qué verdad!- Natsu envolvía su mano en fuego preparándose para lanzarlo fuera del barco como si fuera basura.

-¡Solo queremos reclamar nuestro derecho sobre la tierra de nuestro señor! ¡Magnolia!- Todos abrieron los ojos de golpe al escuchar la confesión del soldado y Charle entendió que ya era tarde: la invasión ya se había dado pero no quienes ella pensaba, sino por la compañía militar.

-No…pero como puede ser…creí que- La exceed trataba de ver que más podía encontrar en sus visiones pero no había nada que podía decir al respecto y Natsu aun completamente molesto arrojo al soldado contra unos barriles con una fuerza bestial, las escamas que le habían salido comenzaron a disiparse.

-¡Miserables!- Natsu busco asestar un golpe con más fuerza siendo detenido por Gray en su forma de Demon Slayer.

-¡Cálmate Natsu! ¡No es necesario esto! ¡Lo que importa ahora es que hay que volver a Magnolia ahora! Si es cierto lo que dice, entonces tenemos que ayudar a los demás ¡Ya!- Gray trataba de poner hielo a la situación mientras Erza aun lastimaba se acercaba a la zona del timón pero Gajeel se le interponía en su camino.

-Gajeel…a un lado por favor, esto es importante.- Decía Erza jalando algo de aire mientras el Redfox aun de forma discreta estaba atento a la situación.

-Lo escuche todo Titania…pero no podremos dar la vuelta.- Eso tomo por sorpresa a Erza y al resto mientras Anastasia con su olfato sentía que algo andaba mal.

-¿De qué hablas Gajeel?

-¡Al frente todos! ¡Emboscada!- Para cuando Anastasia gritó con fuerza, el pequeño navío estaba rodeado de la nada por barcos grandes de la WesterHill Company pero estos eran los navíos más poderosos y mejor armados. En el barco insignia se encontraba el temido general y cabecilla de la compañía militar: William Forge.

-Pero es esto…un pequeño navío en esta zona y parece que le pertenece al gremio Holy Cross…eso significa que fue tomado por ¿Magos? Esto es una coincidencia muy grande ¿No lo crees, HellCat?- A lado de Forge se encontraba una chica albina con el uniforme que había usado durante la invasión de Sabertooth, sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

-Y no solo eso…sino unos magos muy interesante…Como mi Natsu querido.

.

.

Continuara…


	26. Capítulo 25: Las hadas atacan la armada

**Hola lectores, Nuevamente les traigo un capitulo más de este fic que sin duda espero que les este gustando como a mí al momento de escribirlo, así que vamos a darle con ellos y espero sus comentarios al respecto. (Perdón por la tardanza, esta vez mi cargador murió y tuve que mandarlo a reparar)  
**

.

.

 **En el capitulo anterior:¡Emboscada! La armada WesterHill Company han rodeado al Equipo de Natsu junto con Gajeel ante esta temible armada, solo para descubrir que el gremio estaba siendo invadido, con el descubrimiento tardío de ese evento, ahora Natsu y los demás deberán salir de esta trampa donde no solo William Forge esta ahí, sino también Lisanna Strauss.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las dos cruzadas**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 25: Las hadas atacan a la armada**

.

.

- **Altamar** -

.

.

-Pero es esto…un pequeño navío en esta zona y parece que le pertenece al gremio Holy Cross…eso significa que fue tomado por ¿Magos? Esto es una coincidencia muy grande ¿No lo crees, HellCat?- A lado de Forge se encontraba una chica albina con el uniforme que había usado durante la invasión de Sabertooth, sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

-Y no solo eso…sino unos magos muy interesantes…Como mi Natsu querido.- Los ojos de la albina se enfocaron hacía el Dragón Slayer de fuego quien sentía sorpresa al ver a Lisanna a lado del líder de la armada WesterHill Company con mucha seguridad, no comprendía que hacía ella ahí.

-Wendy, por favor llévate a Lucio adentro.- A todos dejó sin palabras las reacción de Natsu mientras la peli azul miró al pequeño Dragneel algo asustado al ver el imponente barco y a la armada rodeándolos.

-Pero Natsu-san ¿Qué piensa hacer?- Preguntó la Dragón Slayer cargando a Lucio con cuidado, Salamander tomó al soldado del gremio religioso de su armadura para lanzarlo con violencia hacía Forge quien simplemente lo esquivó dejando caer al soldado dentro de su barco.

-¿No te enseñaron modales? ¿O es así como los de tu tipo se comportan?- Decía el capitán mirando a Gajeel con una sonrisa.

-Me sorprende verte por estos mares señor Redfox, supongo que está buscando su objetivo tal y como lo acordamos.- Forge no dudo en sacar el tema a relucir en frente de todos dejando en silencio a sus propios compañeros de equipo y con curiosidad por parte de Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué que está hablando Gajeel?- Gray no dudo en ponerse molesto al ver que el Dragón Slayer les había ocultado algo pero el mago de ojos rojos ignoró la queja de Gray para mirar a Forge.

-En eso estoy pero creo que debería hacerte una pregunta mejor Forge ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hace esta armada en esos mares?- El mago enfocó a Forge con mucha seguridad mientras el capitán del "Fantasma Forge" se reía mirando sus barcos que empezaron a rodear a la pequeña embarcación de los magos.

-Esto no me gusta para nada, nos están apuntando con sus armas.- Erza al notar que los marinos de Forge ponían munición a sus mosquetes y pistolas se levantó aun herida sujetándose del borde del barco.

-Estamos en una…pequeña cruzada Gajeel, tú deberías saberlos mejor. Por eso mis hombres y toda la armada de WesterHill Company están en los mares procurando la seguridad de los países y reinos para evitar que esas escorias tomen la vida de inocentes.- El capitán Forge no dudo en sacar a relucir su habilidad política para explicar la aparición repentina de sus barcos.

-Y en parte, te estamos ayudando para que puedas encontrarla…a tu preciada Levy McGarden.- El aire se volvió frío como el corazón de Forge al mencionar el nombre de Levy, Lisanna estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja escuchando con lujo de detalles sin despegar la mirada de Natsu pero fue Gajeel quien empezó a respirar con rapidez y apretando su puño con fuerza para dejarlo transformado en acero puro, el viento ayudaba mucho para que los aromas de todos los presentes se intensificaran y ayudó a Gajeel a oler la esencia de Forge con mucha profundidad. No había duda: era él de Levy y sin aviso Gajeel saltó del barco con un gran salto para lanzare contra Forge creando una sierra en su brazo.

-¡Miserable!- Gajeel logro sorprender al propio Forge al verlo tan cerca de él con el arma metálica apunto de matarlos pero a solo escasos centímetro Lisanna se había interpuesto con sus garra de gato chocando con la sierra de Gajeel mientras el Dragón Slayer mantenía una expresión de enojo, Lisanna tenía una de placer.

-¿Qué sucede Gajeel? ¿Aun busca a tu "enana"? Que patético.- La albina echaba más leña al fuego para hacer que el Redfox hiciera un martillo con su otra mano para impactar contra la joven Strauss. Lisanna apartó a Forge del ataque y pudo sobrevivir al golpe del Dragón Slayer gracias a su velocidad poniéndose en posición de combate mientras Gajeel ya arriba del barco no dudo en usar un rugido para eliminar a todos los marinos que hacían en el "Fantasma de Forge" dejándolos a ellos junto con el capitán.

-Debí haberte roto el cuello aquella vez Strauss pero no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces.- Cubierto de acero Gajeel no dejaba de ver a Lisanna quien solo se reía como desquiciada.

-¡Y crees que eso me importa ahora Gajeel! Mírate nada más, por tres años te consideraron el traidor en el gremio, te culparon por la "desaparición" de Levy y te expulsaron. Caíste en desgracia que ni siquiera Lili estuvo ahí contigo, en cuanto a mí pues tuve a mi familia de nuevo unida, mi lugar en el gremio que se me fue arrebatado y a un hijo junto con mi novio Natsu. Tan solo tuve que deshacerme de la zorra de Lucy y hacer que a Levy la raptaran, hubieras visto su rostro…ella quería piedad pero al final le di un castigo peor que la muerte y ahora es la bailarina de un burdel ¡Acaso no es maravilloso!- Las palabras de la albina ya iban más allá del límite, su cordura ya estaba siendo cosa del pasado disfrutando el dolor ajeno y Gajeel cegado por su sed de venganza y recordando aquel momento de su injustificada expulsión tomó el poder de las sombras elevando su poder al máximo.

-Muere.- Transformado en una sombre se lanzó a gran velocidad en el suelo del barco para atacar a Lisanna con su espada de metal sombrío pero era repelido por Lisanna pero no podía contener tanto poder viéndose superada por la ira de un Dragón Slayer. Mientras eso sucedía en el "Fantasma Forge" el resto de los magos estaba en la mira de los demás barcos cuando preparaban sus cañones sin darles oportunidad de girar.

-¡Maldita sea y es por esto que odio los barcos! Ahora no tenemos por donde escapar.- La mercenaria contratada por Gajeel, Anastasia Zima, no podía dar la vuelta completa para salir del campo de tiro pero ya era tarde, los cañones estaban listos.

-¡Fuego-¡ Los cañones abrieron fuego en un gran rugido contra aquel pequeño barco pero las balas de cañón empezaron a ser partidas a la mitad dejando a los marinos sorprendidos al ver que las balas de cañón no lograron ni pasar a la mitad de la distancia.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? Creí que nos destruirían- Ryoko, la maga celestial del grupo de Gajeel estaba igualmente sorprendida al verse a salvo pero aún faltaba lo mejor.

-Ice Maker: Canon - El piso del barco y las aguas cercanas empezaron a congelarse gracias Gray quien no dudo en atacar con sus dos cañones de hielo con violencia convirtiéndose en una batalla naval inesperada mientras que en otros barcos al disparar los cañones nuevamente las balas pesadas eran "cortadas" y los marinos se percataron que una mujer pelirroja aun en mal estado físico usando su armadura de las alas negras seguía luchando, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría Erza seguir así pero tendría que hacerlo para evitar que lastimaran a sus compañeros.

-¡No voy a permitir que lastimen a mis amigos!- Erza aterrizó en el barco para ser rodeada por marinos de la WesterHill Company y luchar cuerpo a cuerpo a pesar del cansancio, Gray luchaba a distancia mientras Misaki buscaba la forma de ayudarlos haciendo aparecer sus alas de hielo y dar apoyo a los magos de Fairy Tail en el cielo por los demás barcos que se encontraban en la zona. Anastasia vio como uno de los barcos se les acercaba para mandar marinos a abordarlos.

-¡Jacob, Ryoko necesito que salten a ese barco y los detengan!- La mercenaria intentaría darle la vuelta al barco de la compañía militar para tenerlos a lado a pesar de ser un pequeño barco. Jacob sujetó a Ryoko para realizar un hechizo de fuego que literalmente los lanzaría hacía el barco como un proyectil, rodeados por soldados de la armada, los magos del gremio independiente estaban listos para hacer su ataque.

-Creo que no hay duda Ryoko…de que esto será fácil.- Jacob se ajustó su máscara para "infundir" miedo y de la nada aparecer lava a su alrededor mientras la chica de ojos amielados tomaba un llave celestial "Mythos" del fénix para la batalla en el barco y darle espacio a Anastasia para moverse mientras Gray le cubría las espaldas al notar a varios marinos abordar su navío.

-¡Tenemos que darnos la vuelta o estos sujetos van a acabar con nosotros!- Anastasia no podía despegarse del timón siendo protegida por Gray quien congelaba a los marinos que salían de todas direcciones.

-¡No lo haremos hasta que tengamos respuestas! ¿¡Y Natsu?!- El mago de hielo notó al gran ausente aun combatiendo a los soldados de la armada como todos los magos presentes exceptuando a Wendy que estaba cuidando a Lucio entre el caos.

Arriba las cosas eran más ardientes, Gajeel peleaba como un monstruo ante una Lisanna que entendía que no podía ganarle a un poderoso Dragón Slayer y mucho menos a uno enfurecido por lo que esquivar era su mejor plan pero en el combate ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que Forge tenía su escopeta apuntando a la cabeza de Gajeel con balas de oro negro, cortesía de Raven Tail.

-A mí nadie me ataca así como así Redfox. No te preocupes, luego iré por ella y le daré el tiro de gracia.- Forge estaba a nada de jalar el gatillo un circulo de fuego rodeo al capitán de la armada y al ver que era lo que lo provocaba, solo pudo ver un puño de fuego golpeando su pecho con una fuerza bestial mandándolo contra los cañones sin soltar su escopeta distrayendo a Gajeel y a Lisanna, aprovechando su distracción el Dragón Slayer de sombra y metal logro hacer un corte en el abdomen de la albina haciéndola retroceder para luego unirse a su aliado, amigo y rival.

-¿Qué haces aquí Salamander? Esta es mi batalla.- Decía Gajeel a un Natsu con mirada cortante elevando su magia al mismo nivel o incluso más grande que el del mago de ojos rojos, cubierto de llamas enfocó su mirada en Forge quien escupía la sangre en su boca por aquel golpe.

-Ya no más Gajeel, lo haremos juntos.- Natsu chocó sus puños liberando también el poder de la electricidad para entrar en su modo dragón de fuego eléctrico poniéndose en posición de combate.

-¿Qué te hace creer que es tu batalla?- Gajeel se sentía en un deja vu, le recordaba cuando ellos eran equipo en los juegos mágicos contra Rogue y Sting, solo que esta vez sus oponentes reflejaban maldad, poder y hambre de destruir todo a su paso, Natsu no dejaba de mirar a Forge.

-Su aroma…Tiene el aroma de Luce, así que esto ya es mi asunto.-La motivación de Natsu era clara, no solo Gajeel había olfateado a Forge y descubrir que le habían mentido sino Natsu lo descubrió y saber que ese capitán sabía dónde estaba Lucy le hacía enojar más, los dos dragón slayer, manejados por su ira se enfrentarían a la venganza de Lisanna y al hambre de poder de Forge, una batalla que traería el caos en el mar.

.

.

- **Santa Lucia.-**

.

.

-Un momento… ¿Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo?- En la Venganza de Santa Lucia, Levy McGarden la única que estaba en la cubierta empezó a sentir algo en su corazón, como si algo le llamara y solo lo había sentido antes cuando el gremio estaba en peligro.

-No puede ser.- Aferrándose a una de las cuerdas del barco miró al frente buscando ese "llamado" hasta mirar por la parte izquierda del barco.

-Viene de esa dirección ¡James!- Sin perder tiempo la peli azul fue con el hasta ahora misterioso James quien continuaba con el trayecto marcado por él y por Fabio.

-¿Sucede algo Srita McGarden?

-¡Tienes que ir a esa dirección!- Levy no tenía tiempo para las formalidades señalando hacía una dirección contraria a la que el navío tendría que tomar dejando a James con muchas dudas de este repentino cambio de actitud de la maga.

-Pero, no iríamos a Magnolia y tardaríamos.- Trato de justificarse el chico de cabello plateado pero Levy no pudo contenerse y en un movimiento arriesgado hizo girar el timón a la izquierda.

-Confié en mi por favor ¡Tenemos que ir en esa dirección!- El cambio de dirección no solo dejó a James sorprendido al ver la determinación de Levy y su angustia, sino a toda la tripulación quienes salieron para ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Que sucede! ¿Por qué estamos desviándonos?- Fabio fue el primero en ponerse algo histérico al ver que su navío no iba por el rumbo correcto mientras Lucy no entendía porque Levy estaba en el timón hasta que sintió un ardor en su mano donde estaba el símbolo del gremio.

-Escuche…yo le dije, hay una razón.- Levy trató de disculparse brevemente con un Fabio que estaba al borde de gritarle.

-¿Y cuál es esa?- Preguntó el capitán Heartfilia mientras Lucy sentía un ardor más fuerte en su mano y notó que un hilo de sangre salía de su mano manchando el símbolo de su antiguo gremio mientras Levy no soltaba el timón.

-Fairy Tail.

.

.

Continuara…


	27. Capítulo 26: Y nos encontramos de nuevo

**Hola lectores, Tuve que dejar de actualizar el fic por razones personales, además de que quería tener nuevas ideas y otra dirección a la trama pero no se preocupen, después de deshacerme de otras cosas que me quitaban mucho tiempo, les traigo un capitulo largo para que lo disfruten y muchas gracias por la paciencia.  
**

.

.

 **En el capitulo anterior: Levy McGarden presiente que algo anda mal en el Gremio, incluso peligrando con su vida por lo que toma la iniciativa de tomar el timón de la Venganza de Santa Lucia mientras Lucy presciente que aun no ha podido escapar de su pasado mientras Fairy Tail se enfrenta a la armada más temida de los sietes mares y más cuando han liberado la furia de dos Dragon Slayers marcados por sus errores y tormentos...**

 **.**

 **CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

* * *

Fairy Tail: Saga de las dos cruzadas

.

.

.

Capítulo 26: Y nos encontramos de nuevo

.

.

- **Venganza de Santa Lucia** -

.

.

-¿Y cuál es esa?- Preguntó el capitán Heartfilia mientras Lucy sentía un ardor más fuerte en su mano y notó que un hilo de sangre salía de su mano manchando el símbolo de su antiguo gremio mientras Levy no soltaba el timón.

-Fairy Tail.- Las palabras de Levy les cayó a todos como un balde de agua helada mientras Lucy estaba alejándose del grupo mirando su insignia del gremio sangrando tomando unas vendas en su pantalón para evitar que la sangre le manchara más pero el ardor seguía y Lucy se mordía los labios para aguantar y no llamar la atención de todos.

-¿Estas bien Lucy? Lamentablemente para ella, Kasumi sintió la ausencia de Lucy cuando Levy había hecho un acto de valor para quitarle el timón a James para ir con la rubia preocupada por la extraña actitud de la maga celestial.

-Sí, es solo que me empezó a arder.- Decía Lucy tratando de formar una sonrisa pero aun sintiendo el ardor, no entendía que estaba pasando ¿Y si Levy decía la verdad? ¿El gremio estaba en peligro? ¿Por qué ella lo podía sentir si ya no era parte de su presente?

-Tú marca.

-No significa nada Kasumi, enserio.- Lucy se alejó de la Dragón Slayer de tierra para ir a la proa del barco mirando al frente sujetando su mano sintiendo aun el ardor.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué significa esto?"

-Por favor…tiene que creerme, esto es importante.- Mientras levy estaba discutiendo con el capitán de la Venganza de Santa Lucia con algo de nervios pero convencida de que decía la verdad, mientras tanto Fabio de brazos cruzados no parecía entender ni mucho menos tener una cara de alegría.

-James… ¿Por qué permitiste que te arrebatara el timón?- Fabio parecía que iba a regañar a Levy y quitarla del timón con algo de fuerza, a él no le parecía correcto hacer eso ya que lo consideraba un amotinamiento y más cuando Levy estuvo en el barco de su enemigo.

\- Capitán con todo respecto no tiene que decir eso.- Nidia, su primer oficial se puso entre Fabio y Levy con una cara de seriedad imponiendo su autoridad como segunda al mando para sorpresa de todos los miembros de la tripulación de Fabio dejándolos callados mientras el Heartfilia estaba sorprendida de la forma en la que Nidia estaba firme y desafiando su decisión.

-Nidia…

-James puedes descansar, has navegado por muchas horas y es momento de que tengas un descanso.- La primer oficial volteo a ver a James y el azabache asintió sin mucha oposición para dejar el puesto mientras que el resto de los tripulantes miraban como esto pasaba en cuestión de segundos, Nidia posó su mano en el hombro de Levy para generarle algo de confianza.

-Llévanos Srita McGarden.- Con una sonrisa en su rostro Levy apretó con fuerza el timón y con algo de fuerza pudo hacer que el barco girara de dirección mientras la castaña se mantenía a su lado y después de unos instante dejó a la peli azul con el control del barco pasando por Fabio de una forma muy sería.

-¿Qué ha sido eso Nidia?- Fabio Heartfilia le detuvo el paso posando su mano en el hombro de Nidia pidiendo una explicación a esto, la castaña le respondió con una mirada de seriedad y algo cortante.

-Le recuerdo una cosa Capitán…estamos en medio de una guerra naval y tenemos que tomar cualquier indicio como algo positivo.- Usando su magia de velocidad se alejó de Fabio como si nada mientras el capitán rubio solo suspirada sin entender que mosco le había picado mientras Evans, Rin y Hayes conversaban entre sí.

-Ha estado muy rara Nidia ¿Me pregunto porque?- Pregunto la pelirrosa rascándose la cabeza de forma delicada con sus amigos mientras el viento que estaba a su favor ayudaba mucho a que Levy pudiera mantener el curso y con la confianza que Nidia le había dado, no iba a decepcionarla.

-No puede estar pasando pero lo puedo sentir.- Se dijo a sí misma Levy mientras no despegaba la vista al frente.

-¿Levy-chan? ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- Después de unos minutos, Lucy ya más calmada se acercó a la zona del timón mirando a su amiga peli azul.

-Siento haber tomado esto tan repentinamente Lu-chan pero hay algo que me está diciendo que Fairy Tail está en problemas…Sólo espero equivocarme.- Con esas palabras Levy estaba tomando esta decisión a la suerte pero muchas veces la suerte y la fortuna suelen traer resultados gratos y otras veces llenas de horror y Lucy podía ver en los ojos de su amiga determinación, aun pasando mucho tiempo ella seguía pensando en el gremio como su gran familia y era lo contrario a ella que lo había olvidado para vivir un nuevo presente pero su pasado en el gremio le persiguió y la visita que tuvo de la primera maestra confirmaba que Lucy no podía dejar atrás el pasado de Fairy Tail: Simplemente no quería.

-¿En problemas?- Lucy se quedó pensando, si esta guerra había alcanzado al gremio entonces la vida de su hijo estaba en peligro, tenía que actuar no solo para protegerlo: sino salvar a sus amigos y al padre de su Lucio…solo el destino diría cual sería el siguiente paso.

 **-El Fantasma Forge-**

-Gajeel ¿Lo conoces?- Mientras que en el barco insignia de la WesterHill Company se estaba produciendo un combate que no podía imaginarlo William Forge. Ante sus ojos estaban dos temibles y poderosos Dragón Slayers completamente enfurecidos, de un lado se encontraba Gajeel Redfox quien había sido víctima de un engaño y forzado al exilio del gremio, perdiendo a la única persona que tanto la amado con toda su fuerza y del otro a Natsu Dragneel quien había sido el culpable de alejar a Lucy de todos y ser el títere de una mentira provocada por Lisanna Strauss.

-Sí…es una de mis tantas malas decisiones que he hecho.- Gajeel respondió tronándose los nudillos mirando a un Forge recargando su escopeta apuntando a los dos magos mientras Natsu miraba a una Lisanna sonriendo pero no era como las que ella alguna vez le mostró, sino era una llena de maldad como si todo estuviera en su lugar de acuerdo al plan.

-¿Estás listo Salamander?

-¡Estoy encendido!- Sin dudarlo Natsu junto a Gajeel se unieron una vez más en combate para atacar a Lisanna y a Forge por separada mientras el capitán y comandante de la WesterHill Company estaba sorprendido de ver tanto poder junto en su barco.

-Dos Dragón Slayer, jamás creí ver tal poder en una sola persona.- Tenía un gran respeto pero no iba a ser vencido así tan fácil apuntando a Gajeel quien era el que se acercaba más a él pero en un movimiento rápido de los dos Dragón Slayer cruzaron caminos para sorprender a sus oponentes: Lisanna sufriría el poder de Gajeel y Natsu liberaría las llamas contra Forge, dejando al capitán sin palabras.

-¡Pero qué!

-¡Karyū no Tekken!- Natsu usó gran parte de su poder en su puño derecho liberando el gran poder de su padre contra un Forge que apenas y pudo protegerse con su escopeta pero las llamas eran tan poderosas y ardientes que empujaron a Forge lejos para hacerlo estrellarse con un mástil.

-¡Maldición!- Lisanna sorprendida usó sus garras para evitar la gran espada de metal de Gajeel pero estaba sorprendida de ver a Gajeel con una cara endemoniada.

-Ahora tú serás la que me pida piedad Strauss- Gajeel forzó más su brazo transformado en espada hacía Lisanna para hacer que el peso de su arma y su filo empujaran a Lisanna hacía el suelo, la albina sentía que sus fuerzas ya eran insuficientes abriendo sus ojos con mucha sorpresa y poniendo una pierna en el suelo.

"Imposible, hace unos momentos podía desviar su sierra"

-¡Empieza a rogar!-Gajeel sonreía mostrando placer en tener a Lisanna en esa posición, era como un depredador jugando con su comida y Gajeel no le iba a dejar las cosas tan fácil a Lisanna que sintió las ansias de venganza del Dragón Slayer, la batalla había dado un giro diferente.

-¡Deténganla!- Muchos de los marinos de la WesterHill Company estaban disparando con todas sus fuerzas pero eran acabados por una Titania que no mostraba piedad, volando de barco en barco para proteger a sus amigos de un ataque en donde la superioridad numérica no estaba de su lado.

-¡Nadie ataca a mis amigos mientras yo esté viva!- Erza continuaba atacando y hundiendo barcos con todo su poder evitando que sus heridas físicas empeoraban.

-¡Deja de ser tan dramática Erza!- Mientras que en el pequeño barco en donde estaban navegando Gray seguía congelando y disparando a los múltiples soldados que se acercaban al barco reclamando el acto heroico, y dramático, de Erza.

-¡Mierda siguen abordando estos tipos y necesito entrar al combate pero tengo que salir de la trampa mortal!- Gray no notó que varios soldados se habían metido al interior del barco y fue de la nada que un tornado blanco salió disparado del techo lanzando a los soldados fuera del barco.

-¡Pero que fue eso!- Pregunto la mercenaria contratada por Gajeel, Anastasia Zima manteniendo el pequeño barco a flote, Gray sonrió aliviado.

-Veo que ya conocen a Wendy- Wendy salió del interior del barco en su forma de Dragón Slayer mandando a volar a todos los soldados que se les acercaban mientras Happy y Charlie protegerían a Lucio dentro del barco.

-Bien hecho Wendy, tenemos que proteger el barco a como dé lugar, solo espero que Natsu esté bien.- Gray estaba preocupado por el cabeza dura de Natsu que estaba en el barco insignia pero no tendría que hacer por el momento ya que Natsu estaba dando una buena paliza a los soldados de Forge mientras el capitán de la WesterHill Company recargaba sus armas para dispararle a Natsu pero con su poder de Dragón Slayer lograba quemar dichas balas que supuestamente eran impenetrables para cualquier tipo de magia.

-Este mocoso ya me tiene harto.- Forge no pudo reponerse a tiempo cuando Natsu le propino otro golpe a la cara para tirarlo al suelo, Natsu no dudo en tomarlo del cuello amenazándolo con su puño de fuego.

-¡Donde esta Luce!- Fue lo único que pudo decir Salamander consumido por el enojo, no iba a permitir que se burlaran de él.

-¿Quién? No conozco a una tal Luce.- Forge no entendía de lo que hablaba Natsu.

-¡Deja de mentir!- El Dragón Slayer en forma de advertencia golpeo el suelo muy cerca de Forge empezando a quemar la madera del barco, Natsu quería saber la verdad pero no estaba atento a lo que pasaba con la mano de Forge.

-Tienes su aroma- Un sonido de una bala había dado en el abdomen de Natsu empujando fuera del alcance de Forge, el capitán había escondido una pistola con una bala de oro negro mientras se levantaba con algo de pesadez mirando a Natsu tocarse su abdomen para encontrar la bala sorprendiéndolo y de paso a Gajeel mirando de reojo lo que pasaba.

-Nadie puede contra mis balas de oro negro, ni siquiera salvajes como tú.- Decía Forge recargando su pistola con otra bala más para apuntarla a donde estaba Natsu pero el dragón slayer solo sonrió dejando a Forge con cara de desconcierto.

-Dios…me has hecho enojar- La bala estaba en la mano de Natsu y como si fuera basura la destruyó ante sus ojos mientras se levantaba de igual forma, su abdomen o más preciso en donde estaba la herida de bala estaba cubierta de escamas de dragón dejando a Forge boquiabierto.

-Imposible…nadie había aguantado una bala de oro negro antes ¿Qué eres?- Forge no podía creerlo, el regalo de Iván Dreyar no funcionaba en Natsu y el pelirrosa se lanzó nuevamente con su puño de fuego golpeando a Forge nuevamente pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Natsu lo tomó del cuello nuevamente.

-¡Donde esta Luce!- Natsu estaba perdiendo la paciencia y el no poder saber nada de Lucy le dolía en el alma, Lisanna podía verlo en Natsu y eso la ponía furiosa.

-A pesar de estos años ¡Sigue llamando a esa perra así!- Lisanna no pudo ocultar más sus celos y molestia solo para que Gajeel aprovechara para hacerle una herida en los brazos de Lisanna con su espada de metal tirándola al suelo, el Redfox sonriendo puso su bota encima del pecho de la Strauss.

-No te muevas Strauss, tú y yo tenemos asuntos importantes que atender.- Gajeel levanto su espada al mismo instante que Natsu levantaba su puño contra Forge y así era como la fuerza de los dos Dragón Slayers estaban dominando para terminar con esta batalla pero ninguno de los presentes sabría qué era lo que iba a pasar.

-¡Fuego!- Desde otro barco, que no había sido atacado por Erza Scarlet los cañones rugieron en el mar dirigiendo las balas de cañón al barco principal de la armada pasando unas cuantas cerca de Erza y la cual se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Dispararon a su propio barco?- Por más que Erza quería volar a toda velocidad para evitar la colisión, parecía todo perdido ya que tenía que defender a sus demás amigos en la pequeña embarcación.

-¡No vas a escapar!- Gajeel estaba a punto de acabar con Lisanna cuando las balas de cañón impactaron contra el barco haciendo balancear todo y desanclando la nave haciendo que se empezara a mover haciendo que Natsu y Gajeel empezaran a sufrir los efectos de mareos empezando por el dragón slayer de metal que trató de aferrarse de una de las cuerdas del barco.

-Mgp…No ahora.- Decía el azabache tratando de aguantar, estaba tan cerca y Lisanna supo que tenía que aprovechar el momento.

-No por ahora Gajeel, sí veo a Levy le diré que te andas revolcando con otras ¡Ja!- Lisanna con toda su velocidad aumentaba logro golpear el estómago de Gajeel para sacarlo fuera de balance y caer fuera del barco sin poder aferrarse a él con rapidez.

-Tengo que aguantar- Natsu trataba de que sus mareos no fueran tan fuertes para afectarle en este combate pero una bala de cañón perdida hizo que se separaran tanto Forge como Natsu mandando al Dragón Slayer fuera del barco son un zumbido en sus oídos por el impacto, Gray pudo percatarse de la caída libre de Natsu hacía el mar y trató de salvarlo congelando parte del mar en su auxilio.

-¡Natsu!- Gray con todo su poder del Devil Slayer activado trató de reaccionar rápido y salvar a su amigo pero los barcos enemigos que Erza no había destruido ya estaban en posición junto con el Fantasma Forge.

-¡Capitán! Los tenemos a la vista- Gritaba uno de los marinos mientras Forge con un rostro lleno de enojo no dudo en dar la orden.

-¡Disparen a discreción!- El sonido al unísono de los cañones atrajo la atención de todos los magos que veían que su barco estaba a punto de estallar, Erza tuvo que volar de regreso con toda velocidad para proteger a los que estaban a bordo.

-¡Detrás de mí!- Erza logro aparecer su Armadura de Adamantio protegiendo a Wendy y a Anastasia de los cañones pero había más que venían de los costados y Gray olvidándose de Natsu tuvo que apoyar el lado derecho de su navío mientras que los integrantes del grupo de Gajeel, Jacob y Ryoko tuvieron que hacer lo mismo del lado izquierdo y cuando las defensas estaban listas, una gran lluvia de balas de cañón invadieron el mar haciendo rugir los vientos atacando el barco en donde estaban los magos. Después de unos minutos de fuego cruzado e intensó, Forge pidió que se detuvieran para poder confirmar si en verdad habían destruido a sus enemigos. Los cañones pararon su ataque y observaron que el barco había desaparecido totalmente y con algunos catalejos no podían encontrar los cuerpos de los magos que pudiera indicar que estaban vivos más que algunos rastro de ropa-

-Blanco confirmado capitán, el navío fue destruido- Varios de los marinos de Forge le lograban confirmar esto y al ver que no había madera suficientemente grande para protegerlos podía sentirse orgulloso y tranquilo aunque tenía que admitir que Natsu le había dado una dosis de realidad ¿Acaso este era el verdadero poder de Fairy Tail? ¿O era un monstruo? Tendría que hacerse muchas preguntas.

-Bien, habrá que reforzar la bahía, andando.- Forge dio las ordenes a sus marinos de moverse lo más pronto posible, su barco no había sufrido tantos daños como en su batalla anterior pero sentía que su orgullo había sido golpeado al sentir el dolor de los golpes propinados por Natsu que incluso escupió sangre fuera del barco molesto.

-Mocoso insolente, nadie me había lastimado tanto como él. Necesito un registro completo de todos los miembros de Fairy Tail ahora- Forge estaba lo que seguía de furioso mientras caminaba directamente a su timón para volver a las bahías con su flota, Lisanna mirando sus heridas en los brazos por el ataque de Gajeel fue con el capitán para saber qué era lo que pensaba en estos momentos.

-¿Capitán? ¿Está bien?- Lisanna intentaba llamar la atención de Forge pero este estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, la pelea que tuvo con Natsu le recordaba de cierta a forma a la que tuvo contra cierta rubia en los muelles reales.

-¿Fairy Tail?...No puede ser.- El capitán tuvo una relevación, la expresión de su rostro parecía dar a entender que había encontrar un cabo suelto que siempre estuvo ahí pero jamás pudo verlo ni por asombro y volteo a ver a Lisanna.

-Strauss necesito información ¿El nombre "Luce" le es familiar?- Lisanna apretó los puños y los dientes, ese nombre lo odiaba, lo detestaba y por mucho le recordaba a cierta maga celestial y eso era lo que quería Forge.

-Por tu silencio creo que sí, venga.- Forge le encargó a uno de sus hombres a tomar el timón mientras se dirigía a su oficina, Lisanna sintiendo ardor y enojo siguió al capitán al interior del barco, parecía que Forge conseguiría algo que lo acercaría más a su victoria definitiva.

 **-Más tarde-**

Los barcos se habían ido, la WesterHill Company tenía que seguir rumbos para reforzar las bahías de otros lugares en búsqueda de piratas o magos pero al parecer jamás se les instruyó a confirmar que el enemigo había sido vencido en su totalidad y mucho menos cuando un pequeño iceberg se levantaba de los mares con Gray Fullbuster encima de él.

-¡Ah!- Gray jalaba aire esperando que el peligro hubiera pasado, afortunadamente los barcos se había ido y el mago de hielo miró por todos lados para buscar a los demás.

-¡Chicos! ¡Donde están!-Gray gritó esperando alguna respuesta y no una bala de cañón, el mago de hielo siguió buscando en los mares y para su sorpresa una cabellera rojiza salió del agua con su armadura normal jalando aire.

-¡Ah!-

-¡Erza!- Gray no dudo en ayudar a su amiga quien estaba muy cerca del iceberg que había creado no hace mucho, la armadura no le ayudaba mucho a la pelirroja pero Gray pudo tomarla de la mano para subirla con cuidado a su bote improvisado.

-Te tengo- Decía el azabache dejando a Erza para que se sentara y escupiera el agua salada, Titania se logró incorporar respirando agitadamente mirando a Gray aliviada de que estuviera a salvo.

-Gracias Gray… ¿Pero y los demás?- Erza no dudo por preguntar el paradero de los demás y junto con Gray se pusieron a buscar a los demás pero ellos fueron encontrados gracias a dos figuras en el cielo muy familiares.

-¡Erza-san!- Esa dulce voz llamó la atención de los dos magos de Fairy Tail mirando al cielo y con una sonrisa pudieron ver a Wendy con Charlie y Happy sujetando a Lucio con fuerza afortunadamente los exceed habían actuado rápido y sacando de la zona de fuego de los cañones de Wendy y al pequeño Lucio. Los dos exceed junto con Wendy y Lucio bajaron a donde estaban Gray y Erza poniéndose a salvo aunque Happy ya no pudo aguantar más en el vuelo quedándose recostado en el hielo.

-Mierda, esos sujetos volaron nuestro barco como si fuera basura pero al menos estamos bien ¿verdad?- Gray también se sentó mirando el panorama en el que se encontraba.

-Aye- Respondía Happy completamente cansado y sirviendo de colchón para Lucio quien estaba algo preocupado pero tratando de que no fuera nada grave. El agua cerca de ellos empezó a moverse algo intenso y revelando ser el grupo de acompañantes de Gajeel aferrándose a iceberg hecho por Gray, sin dudarlos los magos de Fairy Tail los ayudaron a subir después del desastre ocasionado por la WesterHill Company.

-¿Están bien ustedes?- Preguntó Erza mirando a Anastasia moviendo su cabello como si fuera un perro mojado.

-Sí, fue algo de suerte pero estamos bien.- Contestó la mercenaria sacándose el agua salada de sus oídos mientras miraba que estaban varados en la nada.

-Buena idea crear una balsa de hielo.- Jacob, uno de los hermanos de la destrucción del equipo de Gajeel se quedó impresionado del ingenio de Gray en una balsa improvisada.

-¿Creen que vayan a regresar?- Ryoko miraba alrededor pensando que aún estaban en peligro.

-Lo dudo, por la distancia creo que no lo harán por ahora ya que nos están considerando como muertos.- Era un alivio eso para los magos en realidad, así podrían continuar con su viaje pero ahora varados en el mar les iba a costar mucho trabajo volver a la costa o avanzar sin enfrentarse de la compañía militar.

-¿Y Gajeel?- Los integrantes de Mystic Lion de inmediato mostraron preocupación en no ver al azabache arriba del iceberg, Erza de inmediato busco con la mirada a Natsu y también pocos resultados, los magos se quedaron en silencio al ver que los dos Dragón Slayers seguían sin dar indicios de vida y esto los puso en alerta.

-¡Natsu!-

-¡Gajeel!-

Sus nombres eran pronunciados con mucha fuerza pero no había respuesta, los magos temían lo peor pero ellos no se estaban dando cuenta que poco a poco un barco se estaba acercando…

 **-En tanto-**

-¿Aquí es McGarden?- Mientras que en la Venganza de Santa Lucia, con una calma algo agridulce por algunas decisiones entre Fabio Heartfilia y Nidia Portland, Levy tenía la seguridad de que algo anda mal mientras el barco avanzaba lentamente, Evans se encargaría de ver algo en lo más alto.

-Sí…aquí fue donde sentí que algo mal estaba pasando pero…no veo nada.- Decía Levy con seguridad mientras Lucy estaba a su lado mirando por todos lados y solo mirando la calma del mar.

-¿Estas segura Levy-chan?- Preguntó la rubia conservando la tranquilidad pero sus manos estaban temblando, si era cierto entonces ¿Qué podría hacer?

-No puedo estar equivocada.- McGarden estaba convencida de sus palabras y presentimiento, los piratas estaban en silencio buscando algo que posiblemente no ha pasado pero Fabio al notar la confianza que Lucy le tenía a su amiga decidió continuar con esta búsqueda.

-¿Ves algo arriba Evans?- El capitán alzó su mirada al cielo mientras Evans, el mago del dominio de la madera miraba con mucha intriga y deseo de saber que estaban buscando.

-No mucho capitán pero…un momento estoy viendo algo ¡Rastros de un navío hundido a la izquierda!- La advertencia de Evans hizo que Levy girara a la izquierda lentamente y poco a poco los escombros de madera de muchos barcos iban chocando con la Venganza de Santa Lucia. Los piratas junto con Lucy y Kasumi pudieron observar muchos más escombros de barcos y tablas de madera más grandes dejándolos sin palabras.

-Se ve que hubo una lucha aquí.-

-Capitán- Rin señalo más al frente y usando un catalejo, Fabio pudo ver a lo lejos muchos cadáveres de marinos de la armada, dejándose llevar por sus teorías, algún barco pirata tuvo que haber hecho esto.

-Forge estuvo aquí ¿Pero contra quien lucho?- Decía Fabio guardando su catalejo sorprendido de toda la destrucción a donde se estaban acercando pero mientras todos estaban en sus pensamientos Kasumi con su olfato notó que algo andaba mal y sentía el barco un poco más pesado.

-Oigan… ¿No sienten que el barco está teniendo peso de más?- Ante la preocupación de Kasumi la dragón slayer de tierra, el barco se movió con fuerza sacando a todos de sus posiciones y meciendo un poco el barco, Fabio sabía que algo andaba mal y tuvo que sacar sus pistolas al notar que el balanceo venía de la popa de su navío despertando la curiosidad de todos quienes voltearon al notar al capitán Heartfilia apuntar con sus armas a los invasores junto a Lucy y Nidia sacando sus armas respectivamente.

-¡Quieto ahí!- Fabio estaba a punto de disparar pero se detuvo al notar que no eran marinos de la WesterHill Company y sus ropas no parecían ser las de un pirata dejándolo en seco.

-¿Acaso tengo opción?- Aquella voz rasposa de aquel azabache puso en un estado de shock a Lucy, quien soltó sus espadas sorprendiendo a todos y aquella voz llegó a los oídos de Levy quien le recorrió un escalofrió y dejando el timón fue a donde estaban los demás, no podía creerlo…simplemente parecía una ilusión y a lado de Lucy abrió los ojos de golpe y su cuerpo se paralizo…estaba ahí, todo mal techo y mojado pero no era la única que estaba impresionada, Lucy tenía su mirada achocolatada enfocada en el aquel pelirrosa que tenía tomado en un hombro maltrecho.

El pasado las había alcanzado y ese pasado tenía nombre y forma: Natsu Dragneel y Gajeel Redfox.

Continuara…


	28. Capítulo 27: La unión de dos mundos

**Hola lectores. Miren la hora ¡Es otro día más para un capitulo más de esta aventura! Déjenme decirles que tuve que hacer cambios por un lado y por el otro y la verdad el resultado fue mejor que el que esperaba y más a la espera del manga final de Fairy Tail ( Qué triste la verdad) Pero aquí seguiré una vez más luchando ¡Porque estoy encendido! Ahora vamos con unos comerciales antes del capitulo.  
**

.

.

 **En el capitulo anterior: La WesterHill Company emboscó a los magos, una batalla en desventaja ponía a las Hadas y al gremio independiente dar lo mejor de sí, Natsu y Gajeel soltando sus impresionantes poderes de Dragón Slayer no se esperaban ser atacados por los demás barcos y casi se les consideraba perdidos en acción. Sin embargo "La Venganza de Santa Lucia" llegó a tiempo y para su sorpresa, Natsu y Gajeel abordaron en el barco siendo el pasado para Lucy Heartfilia y Levy McGarden y las cosas se iban a poner mejor...**

 **.**

 **CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

 **Comercial Número 1: Esta es una historia de una línea alterna, por lo cual ciertos elementos varían o hacen su aparición antes o después de los sucesos.**

 **Comercial Número 2: La trilogía (Ya no soy lo que era e Historias de Altamar) Junto con esta saga arrancan desde la batalla de Tartaros al final con cambios que eventualmente iré resolviendo**

 **Y creó que esos son todos por ahora, así que vayamos a darle ¡Porque estoy encendido!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las dos cruzadas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 27: La unión de dos mundos**

.

.

- **Venganza de Santa Lucia** -

.

.

-¿G-Gajeel?- Levy no podía despegar su mirada a aquella figura de cabello negro totalmente agotada, con sus manos cubriendo su boca vio como aquel Dragón Slayer mantenía a Natsu consigo pero sin poder reaccionar y entre tanto Lucy Heartfilia estaba en shock mirando al peli rosa inconsciente.

-No puede ser…- Fue lo único que pudo decir la maga celestial en un momento muy tenso, Gajeel por otro lado y con la poca fuerza que tenía pudo oler el aroma en el aire hasta llegar uno con un aroma rico y muy familiar para él levantando su cabeza y con la vista cansada pudo ver una pequeña figura de pelo azul parada.

-¿Levy?- El Redfox intentó caminar pero no podía encontrar el piso tambaleándose un poco y esperando sostenerse de algo para avanzar, Levy sentía un calor en su cuerpo y en su pecho tan acogedor pero a la vez doloroso al ver en esas condiciones al Dragón Slayer sin embargo Gajeel pudo sujetarse a una parte del barco e incluso destruir parte de la madera para sostenerse y evoco una sonrisa dejando ver un poco sus colmillos.

-Enana…puedo oler tu aroma ¿Eres tú en verdad?- No pudo más Gajeel y cayó al suelo soltando a Natsu quien estaba de igual forma inconsciente o dormido dejando a los tripulantes del barco pirata sin palabras con un Fabio que no daba crédito a lo que veía mientras que Lucy y Levy no podían decir nada, paralizadas de repente ante esta situación fortuita.

-¿Lo conoces McGarden?- Fabio se limitó a guardar una de sus pistolas pero no recibió respuesta alguna, en vez de eso Levy empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Gajeel, extendiendo su mano para poder tocar su rostro pero nuevamente quedo paralizada unos centímetro de él con los ojos brillando pero no era la única que estaba en ese estado y eso lo pudo notar Kasumi, la Dragón Slayer de tierra.

-¿Lucy?- Kasumi no dudo en preguntar por la maga celestial quien había dado un paso hacia atrás sin despegar su mirada de Natsu, se sentía muy extraña, no podía entender que le pasaba ya que no podía sentir un rencor en él, sino preocupación.

-Natsu…¿Qué te pasó?- La rubia trató de mantenerse fuerte aun con el dolor que sentía y con el pasado regresando a ella, le era imposible pensar. Kasumi miró a Natsu con una expresión de odio hacía a él, recordando la pelea que tuvieron en White Fish en el que tuvo que escapar para que no le ganaran los miembros de Fairy Tail.

-Salamander- Los colmillos y garras de Kasumi salieron lentamente de su cuerpo y queriendo lanzarse para acabar con la vida del pelirrosa pero no enfrente de Lucy, ella sabía perfectamente que había pasado y por eso no quería contenerse, Nidia la primera oficial del barco pirata notó el cambio de humor de la azabache de mechón rosado.

"Kasumi esta rara…más de lo que ya está ¿Conoce a ese chico pelirrosa?"

-¡Capitán tenemos más intrusos!- Todos nuevamente se quedaron sorprendidos con la advertencia de Evans quien miró a un número de personas subirse al barco, Fabio Heartfilia, Capitán de La Venganza de Santa Lucia y hermano de Lucy no dudo nuevamente en desenvainar su espada.

-¡Maldita sea, Nidia conmigo!- No hubo tiempo y los piratas exceptuando a Lucy, Levy y Kasumi fueron para intentar detener lo que parecía una invasión, mientras que los que se habían subido al barco estaban pensando mucho en la situación en la que estaban metido pero no había de otra y además era parte de la misión que había salido mal tras esa emboscada.

-Creo que ya saben que estamos aquí… ¿Qué podría ser peor?- Cuando los piratas llegaron a la parte frontal del barco descubrieron a un grupo de los cuales jamás habían visto en su vida, lo cual los dejo sorprendidos.

-No llevan el uniforme de la WesterHill Company Capitán.- Nidia observo a aquellos "invasores" siendo los queridos magos de Fairy Tail quienes habían encontrado el barco y sin desaprovechar la oportunidad pudieron subir a él sin problemas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Fabio miro con mucho escepticismo al equipo de Fairy Tail junto con el grupo de magos del gremio independiente conocido como Mystic Lion. Erza Scarlet le pidió a los demás que no hicieran un movimiento que los pudiera alertar observando con una mirada cortante de Fabio caminando hacia adelante con cautela.

-No queremos causar problemas, venimos en una misión de rescate y…

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta.- Fabio había quitado el seguro de su pistola poniendo a que Erza frenara su pasó pero eso también provocaría que ella se pusiera en guardia sacando dos espadas con facilidad y mirando nuevamente de forma tenaz a Fabio, Kasumi quería ver qué era lo que pasaba empujando un poco a Hayes y a Evans para quedarse sorprendida y ver a los magos de Fairy Tail, a los mismos magos a los que había enfrentado y para agregar algo más a su mala suerte Gray mirando detenidamente el barco pudo ver a la azabache de reojo para enfocarla con la mirada y ponerse al nivel de Erza.

-Un momento ¡Tú eres la chica con la que peleamos en White Fish!- El Fullbuster no olvidaba esa cara mientras Erza desviaba su mirada a Kasumi que a pesar de todo no pudo esconderse más.

-Es cierto, eres tú y si tú estás aquí significa que sabes donde esta Lucy.- Scarlet apuntó con su otra espada a la Dragón Slayer dejando a los miembros de la tripulación mirando a Kasumi mientras ella sentía la presión de las miradas.

-¿De qué habla Kasumi?- Nidia trató de hablar con la Dragón Slayer pero Kasumi no dijo nada a ninguno de ellos y solo camino para ponerse hombro con hombro con Fabio y dejando ver sus ojos de dragón.

-Es una historia algo larga… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿No tuvieron suficiente?- Kasumi sentía que estaba lista nuevamente para pelear contra ellos y esta vez saldría ganadora de un combate que hasta el momento estaba de lado de las Hadas.

-No venimos a pelear aquí.- Erza buscó poner en frío las cosas buscando ser diplomática esta vez. Mientras discutían, Levy escucho la voz de Titania y sorprendida por esto y mirando a un Gajeel inconsciente trató de que este pudiera sentir que ella estaba aquí, procedió con solo besar la mejilla de Gajeel de forma dulce y fue a la otra parte del barco para comprobar sus sospechas con más pruebas contundentes dejando a Lucy sola mirando el cuerpo de Natsu y temblando de miedo, había olvidado que era sentir miedo de una voz tan familiar como la que ella y Levy escucharon con mucha autoridad.

-Esa voz…no puede estar pasando, no ahora.- El shock mental en el que estaba metida la maga celestial le hizo acercarse a Natsu un poco más y con la yema de sus dedos logro rozar su mejilla junto con su bufanda llena de polvo, había algo que no le permitía alejarse y quería asegurarse de que todo fuera una ilusión.

-Chicos, puedo oler el aroma de Lucy-san.- Gracias a su olfato, Wendy pudo confiar las sospechas de Erza y Kasumi molesta al percatarse de que no podían ocultarla más tuvo que hacer que sus uñas fueran sus garras afiladas.

-¿Qué dices Wendy?- Pregunto Erza sorprendida mientras Gray junto con Happy y Charle miraban alrededor del barco para ver si era verdad.

-¡Y de Natsu-san y de Gajeel-San! Pero hay otro…creo que ya lo había olido antes.- Wendy dio un paso adelante para buscar el aroma en donde se encontraban y Erza se empeñó a seguir a Lucy pero una bala de advertencia de Fabio impacto muy cerca de Wendy.

-Un paso más y disparo, así que mejor retrocede.- Fabio no podía permitir que se le acercaran un poco más estos invasores, cómo él los veía, provocando que Charle se molestaría aún más poniéndose enfrente de Wendy y transformándose en una chica albina con orejas y cola de gato con un uniforme elegante.

-¡Quien carajos te crees! ¡Juro que si le haces algo a Wendy voy a partirte esa cara tuya!- Fabio se quedó sorprendido al ver a la Exceed transformarse en una chica.

-¡Increíble, la gatita se transformó!- Dijo Rin sorprendida y maravillada por ese acto pero Fabio no pudo reaccionar a tiempo al ver a Erza muy cerca de él amenazándolo con sus dos espadas mientras el rubio ponía su otra espada cerca del cuello de Erza estando en una posición incómoda.

-Tus balas no son tan rápidas como mis espadas.- Erza no estaba bromeando mientras sus manos empuñaban sus armas con fuerzas acercando sus dos espadas al pecho de Fabio mientras el rubio tenía en la mira a Erza sorprendido por su rapidez.

-Pruébame…linda.- No dudo en hacer un pequeño comentario algo coqueto para provocar más la ira de Erza sin saber lo que ella le podría hacer y de paso dejar a Nidia con una expresión de disgusto.

-Sí serás…

-¡Alto!- Ambos solo se miraron fijamente deteniendo su intento de ataque y volteando a ver a una Levy McGarden con seriedad tratando de separarlos, Gray y Wendy estaban sin palabras.

-Imposible…Levy- El mago de hielo tenía muchas preguntas al ver a la maga del Solid Script y ella solo miró fijamente a Fabio y a Erza mientras guardaban sus espadas respectivamente.

-No, no vayan a pelear por favor.- Levy se mantuvo firme pero sintiéndose muy segura de sí misma al tener enfrente caras conocidas, Erza no dudo en ponerse a la altura de Levy y sin una advertencia abrazó a la peli azul con fuerza. Mientras que los otros magos de "Mystic Lion" estaban en silencio, en especial Jacob y Ryoko quienes al escuchar el nombre de Levy supieron que habían logrado su acometido, Anastasia era la única que no entendía muy bien la situación.

-Levy…eres tú, no puedo creerlo.- Decía Erza sin soltar a Levy con mucha tranquilidad, Levy aguanto sus lágrimas un poco para poder separarse de ella y solo sonreír.

-Creímos que…bueno.- Charle aun en su forma de chica-gato estaba sorprendida de no poder ver estos eventos en sus visiones y quería saber si estaba perdiendo el don o era algo más.

-Así que ella es Levy, de quien tanto habla Gajeel.- El enmascarado de Jacob miro discretamente a Levy mientras los miembros de Fairy Tail fueron a reunirse con ella.

-Chicos, se lo que se están preguntando y puedo explicárselos pero en estos momentos necesitan nuestra ayuda- Levy fue directamente al grano sin mucho y regresando a la popa del barco con Erza y los demás hasta encontrar los cuerpos de los Dragón Slayer en el piso de madera.

-Gajeel está herido y Natsu inconsciente.- Después de la explicación de Levy, no duraron en ayudar a Gajeel y a Natsu a por lo menos dejar de estar en el suelo, Fabio y el resto de la tripulación vieron la insignia de las hadas y Fabio entendió que no era una coincidencia y que Levy tuvo la razón todo este tiempo.

-Ahora entiendo todo.- Fabio estaba en silencio mordiéndose su uña pensativamente mientras los piratas estaban preguntándose cosas ¿Cómo es que estaban aquí? ¿Cómo lo habían logrado? ¿Cómo pudieron vencer a una flota entera? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

-Bueno, no creo que todos lo podemos entender.- Nidia susurro mirando por todos lados y más cuando quería encontrarse a la persona que era la pieza clave en este rompecabezas no pudo encontrarla y lentamente se separó de los demás no sin antes ver a un pequeño niño junto con el exceed azul con quien estaba hablando: esa cabellera rubia tan brillante como el sol provenía de una sola persona pero no se dio cuenta que el niño se dio la vuelta mirándola de reojo. Esos ojos que reflejaban inocencia y pureza podían venir de ella y Nidia dejó la cubierta en silencio.

-Tío Happy, esa mujer se me quedo viendo de forma extraña- Decía Lucio con mucha curiosidad y llamando la atención del exceed.

-No lo sé…pero algo apesta por aquí y no es el aroma del pescado.- Happy se dio la libertad de soltar un leve chiste de pescados con preguntas.

-No te separes de mi Lucio.- Decía Happy discretamente tomando a Lucio de la mano para escabullirse al interior del barco sin que los demás pudieran percatarse, una vez pasando inadvertidamente de la mirada de Erza y los demás, Happy y Lucio miraron con asombro el barco pirata en su interior.

-Wow, esto es genial tío Happy- Decía Lucio con mucha emoción pero el exceed se sentía algo asustado al no saber en dónde estaban realmente y si esas personas eran de confiar.

-No lo sé pero este lugar me da un escalofrío, deberíamos volver…aunque si lo pensamos bien sería una oportunidad para…-Los oídos felinos de Happy se movieron para la izquierda escuchando un pequeño ruido.

-¿Qué pasa tío Happy?- Pregunto Lucio acercándose con curiosidad al exceed pero no le contesto ya que se fue volando hacía uno de los pasillos siguiendo ese ruido.

-¡Espera tío!- Dijo Lucio detrás de él corriendo un poco haciendo sonar el piso del barco, el exceed dio la media vuelta al pasillo para encontrar muchas puertas siguiendo moviendo sus orejas.

-¿De dónde viene ese ruido?- Se preguntaba el exceed volando bajo tratando de escuchar lo que él creía como un chillido de una puerta o algo así hasta que en una de las puertas del fondo volvió a escucharlo pero al ponerse frente a frente con la puerta pudo escuchar que no era un ruido molesto o un rechinido: sino un llanto de una mujer.

-Alguien está llorando, debería…- Happy acercó su oído a la puerta para intentar escuchar con claridad y sus ojeras pudieron escuchar el llanto de una chica que estaba sentada en la puerta.

-¿Hola? ¿Estás bien?- Happy sin saber quién estaba detrás de esa puerta no pudo escuchar más y solo un silencio incómodo.

-Vete- Fue lo único que escucho del otro lado de la puerta, una voz muy agria y llena de rencor dejando al exceed asustado pero sin saber quién era y porque lloraba.

-Escuche que estaba llorando ¿Se encuentra bien?- Esta vez no recibió respuesta alguna mientras Lucio por fin alcanzaba a Happy.

-Tío Happy ¿Por qué está escuchando la puerta?- Pregunto con mucha curiosidad el niño rubio mientras el exceed suspiro al no poder escuchar esa voz agria.

-Alguien estaba llorando y puedo apostar 30 kilos de pescado que vino de aquí pero solo me dijo vete y ya no escuche su voz, pero puedo decir que estaba muy triste, me gustaría saber quién es.- Decía el minino azul de patas cruzadas sin dejar de ver la puerta, Lucio también puso su oreja para ver si escuchaba algo y recibió el mismo resultado que su "tío"

-Mmmm ya se- Happy se quedó sorprendido al ver Lucio tarareando una canción, una pequeña canción de cuna.

 _"Travelling all over the world, catching hold of so many dreams, if only this time shared with everyone will continue on forever…"_

-Lucio…- El exceed estaba maravillado por la letra que el pequeño había cantado con tranquilidad pero cuando el niño termino de cantar y puso su oreja en la puerta pero solo recibió silencio y uno muy sombrío. Después volteó a ver a Happy sacudiendo la cabeza algo triste.

-Lo intentaste Lucio, no tienes que ponerte así ¿sabes? Deberíamos volver con Erza y los demás, si nos ven por aquí esos sujetos van a ponerse furiosos.- Decía Happy tocando con su pata el hombro de Lucio para hacer que volviera a sonreír.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde aprendiste esa canción? Yo no la recuerdo.- Happy y Lucio empezaron a caminar lentamente hacía la salida nuevamente a escondidas, el pequeño rubio no recordaba exactamente donde la había escuchado antes pero era un recuerdo.

-No me acuerdo tío Happy…pero creo que era una canción que mamá me cantó una vez.- Lucio siguió caminando mientras Happy se quedó en silencio volando bajo tratando de pensar, algo no le cuadraba.

"Esto es muy raro…que yo recuerde ni Natsu ni Erza y ni siquiera la innombrable se sabían esa letra o esa canción ¿Entonces quién?"

Los dos pequeños "intrusos" discretamente salían de los pasillos del barco, sin saber nada más de aquella persona quien lloraba en lo más oscuro de su cuarto sin embargo esa persona si sabía quién la habla y adentró de ese cuarto se encontraba sentaba recargada en la puerta una pobre chica rubia de ojos achocolatados llorando inconsolablemente con una mano en su pecho y sujetando con fuerza sus llaves para aliviar su dolor pero esta vez sus lágrimas eran más que de tristeza de alegría.

 _"Everyday, every night, everyday, everywhere, i want to treasure these days forever..."_

-Lucio…mi bebé, mi angelito…-La maga celestial no pudo más que romper en llanto al escuchar como su hijo había cantado parte de una canción de cuna que ella misma se sabía y era la que le había cantado ya hace tiempo cuando lo vio por primera vez en Magnolia, madre e hijo muy pronto…se reuniría.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Curiosidades del capitulo (Para que no haya confusiones xD)**

 **-La canción de cuna que Lucio y Lucy cantan es "This place" el ending de los ovas de Fairy Tail, cantado por la** **seiyuu de Lucy**

 **-Contrario a lo que se piensa, Lucio no conoce a Lucy fisicamente pero indirectamente si la canción de cuna.**

* * *

 **Personajes que aparecen en el capitulo**

 **-Lucy Heartfilia**

 **-Natsu Dragneel**

 **-Erza Scarlet**

 **-Gajeel Redfox**

 **-Levy McGarden**

 **-Gray Fullbuster**

 **-Charle**

 **-Happy**

 **-Lucio Dragneel**

 **-Fabio Heartfilia**

 **-Nidia Portland**

 **-Jacob Callaway**

 **-Ryoko**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y esperen más en la siguiente semana o la que viene ¡Saludos desde México!**

.


	29. Capítulo 28:El reencuentro con las hadas

**Hola lectores. Miren la hora y el mes ¡Es hora de un capitulo más! Dios como me tarde con este capitulo, tuve que reescribir el final una y otra y otra vez pero creo que salio muy bien en mi caso y bueno, muchas gracias por su paciencia pero es hora de darle al capitulo de hoy, muchas gracias por su apoyo, esta vez si es largo para su deleite, así que vamos a darle con esto,  
**

.

.

 **En el capitulo anterior: Fairy Tail al abordaje! Los Dos Dragón Slayer, Natsu y Gajeel suben a la Venganza de Santa Lucia sin saber que en ese barco, Lucy y Levy se encontraban ahi, el resto del equipo de Fairy Tail aborda el barco, Lucy tiene conflictos con su pasado y un encuentro indirecto con su hijo la pone en jaque ¿Qué pasara ahora? Descubranlo!**

 **.**

 **CLASIFICACIÓN M, contenido sexual, palabras antisonantes y más habra en este fic.**

 **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y solo lo hago por diversión, así que vamos a darle con el capitulo estreno de hoy y si les gusto no duden en darle un review**

 **Comercial Número 1: Esta es una historia de una línea alterna, por lo cual ciertos elementos varían o hacen su aparición antes o después de los sucesos.**

 **Comercial Número 2: La trilogía (Ya no soy lo que era e Historias de Altamar) Junto con esta saga arrancan desde la batalla de Tartaros al final con cambios que eventualmente iré resolviendo**

 **Y creó que esos son todos por ahora, así que vayamos a darle ¡Porque estoy encendido!**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Saga de las dos cruzadas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 28: El reencuentro con las hadas**

.

.

 **-La Venganza de Santa Lucia-**

Dentro de la embarcación piratas se encontraba Lucy Heartfilia en su cuarto llorando desconsoladamente y aguantando un dolor insoportable, no era para menos su angustia y mar de dudas cuando en su meta por llegar a Magnolia y ayudar al gremio, su antiguo gremio, fueron sorprendidos por el equipo de las Hadas con un Natsu y Gajeel inconscientes y su pequeño Lucio quienes ahora están en el barco advertidos por la emboscada que sufrieron. Sin embargo, Lucy aun atormentada por su pasado y experiencias llenas de odio y rencor se niega a volver a verlos pero sabía que este momento llegaría.

Sin que ella o los demás miembros de la tripulación pudieran saberlo o estar al tanto de la situación, una chica de cabello rojo y muy largo caminaba por los pasillos como un fantasma errante, sin destino alguno al sentir que ella solo subió por una parte de su pasado y esa mujer se puso enfrente de la puerta del cuarto en el que Lucy estaba, había alguna conexión entre ellas en el pasado y era momento de volver a unirlos para ayudar a despejar de la duda a Lucy.

-Rubia- Flare Corona, antiguo miembro de Raven Tail con una voz algo cansada tocó la puerta de Lucy con su cabello sorprendiendo a una maga celestial que estaba tallándose los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas.

-¿Flare?- La maga celestial con una voz muy cortada se paró sin mirar a la puerta sujetando sus llaves con una mano y con la otra limpiando sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué te escondes?- La pregunta fue directa y era algo común con Flare, la maga que perteneció a Raven Tail quería saber más pero Lucy por unos segundos guardo silencio.

-Por nada, por favor Flare déjame sola.- Tras esos segundos intentó alejarla de su soledad, ella quería estar ahí para poder pensar y despejar sus dudas pero Flare no iba a irse tan fácilmente.

-Me dijiste que me dirías lo que estaba pasando rubia, no me iré hasta que me lo digas.- Flare se puso firme y ganas no le faltaron para tirar la puerta con fuerza y entrar pero no escucho nada después de su comentario y todo indicaba que Lucy hablaba enserio.

-Haz lo que quieras.- Decía la maga celestial de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados, así que fueron unos momentos de silencio incomodos entre ellas mientras Flare movía su cuello sutilmente de un lado a otro buscando hacer hablar a la rubia.

-Ese niño que acaba de venir con ese gato… ¿Es tu hijo?- Con esta pregunta totalmente directa a más no poder, Lucy abrió los ojos de golpe. No podía creer que Flare se hubiera dado cuenta de eso y el cuerpo de la maga celestial comenzó a sentirse tensa tratando de olvidar aquella noche pero Flare quería ir más allá de lo que había sido su deducción.

-Puedo verlo, así que tú y pelirrosa…

-¡Déjame Flare!- Lucy no dejó que Flare terminara con un grito de puro enojo y lo que ella no se había dado cuenta fue que tenía un aura dorada en su cuerpo dando luz en el cuarto, Flare dio un paso hacia atrás y nuevamente reincorporándose al escuchar el tono de voz de Lucy.

-Lo siento por molestarte.- La sorpresiva actitud de Flare dejó a Lucy callada y por primera vez en el día poniendo su oído en la puerta para escuchar pero solo empezaba a oír el andar de los tacones de la maga pelirroja que se retiraba lentamente y de golpe paró casi al final del pasillo.

-Pero te diré una cosa rubia, la rubia que yo conocí a pesar de que estaba todo en su contra todavía intentaba dar su mayor esfuerzo.- Flare no volteo para ver si la puerta se había abierto, ella quería dejar algo en claro.

-No he olvidado lo que pasó en los juegos mágicos y lo que pasó en mi hogar, así que me gustaría ver de nuevo a esa rubia y no un mero cascarón de lágrimas.- Un golpe bajo posiblemente pero Flare no es tan sutil y se alejó para volver a caminar en los pasillos de barco como si nada al sentirse extraña en este mundo de piratas cuando solo era una viajera errante siendo perseguida por el gremio al que había servido hace años. Pero Lucy pudo escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja llevándola a pensar mejor las cosas, entre abriendo la puerta y saliendo poco a poco empezó a pensar que era lo mejor mirando el pasillo que la llevaría a subirse a la cubierta y ver nuevamente a los miembros de Fairy Tail ¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte para poder regresar a un pasaje de su pasado o mirar a su nuevo futuro sin ellos? Era el momento.

 _"¿Es verdad lo que dijo Flare? ¿Ya no soy la misma? Pero antes estaba segura de lo que soy y ahora ¿Por qué ahora no lo sé?"_

 **-Mientras-**

-Mierda cuanto pesan.- En la cubierta del barco Gray y Erza cargaban a Natsu mientras que Jacob y Ryoko cargaban a Gajeel ambos en un estado de sueño, Wendy junto con Charle estaban checando si ambos Dragón Slayer estaban con vida.

-Lo bueno es que están respirando.- Decía Charle tras escuchar los pulmones de Gajeel m mientras que Wendy hacía lo propio con Natsu, mientras la tripulación de la Venganza de Santa Lucia los miraba con cautela pero no era un momento para luchar como lo había dicho Levy.

-Quin, llévalos a la enfermería y ve que es lo que tienen por favor.- La decisión de Fabio dejó a Erza sorprendida y a la propia Nidia sin palabras ante el cambio de humor de su capitán pero sabía que había un motivo para eso, la chica albina se acercó a los magos haciendo una reverencia.

-Acompáñenme por favor, Michelle y yo nos haremos cargo.- Quin camino con tranquilidad mientras los magos estaban llevando a los dos Dragón Slayer pero Erza y Gray sentían como un deja vu el escuchar el nombre "Michelle" y sentían que conocían a alguien llamada así pero del grupo de magos Wendy se detuvo un momento y su olfato la estaba llevando a un costado del barco.

-¿Wendy qué pasa?- Charle aun en su estado de chica-gato preguntó con preocupación mientras Wendy miraba el mar con mucha preocupación y en cierto momento la peli azul logro su cometido para luego lanzarse fuera del barco sorprendiendo a Charle.

-¡Wendy!- La Dragón Slayer de viento hacía una burbuja de aire al momento de entrar en contacto con el agua, la exceed se transformó para poder sacarla lo más pronto posible sin entender que era lo que quería hacer. Al momento de estar por encima del agua, Charle empezó a buscar a la chica peli azul con preocupación y fue cuando Wendy salió algunos segundos después pero pareciendo que estaba cargando algo.

-¡Wendy estás!- Charle estaba a punto de reclamarle a la Dragón Slayer pero notó que Wendy tenía a Misaki, la Dragón Slayer de dos elementos sujetándola en su hombro.

-Esta inconsciente también Charle.- Sin más que decir por parte de la Dragón Slayer de viento, Charle ayudó a Wendy a cargar con Misaki para volver al barco en un estado de emergencia.

 **-Luego-**

-¿Misaki-san? ¿Misaki-san? Por favor despierte.- Ya arriba en la cubierta, Wendy trataba de que Misaki pudiera reaccionar, por simples reflejos la chica de cabello morado sacaba agua para poder liberar sus pulmones pero aún seguía inconsciente.

-No sabemos cuánto tiempo estuvo en el mar así Wendy Charle sabía que el aroma de Misaki influencio para que Wendy encontrara a la Dragón Slayer de los dos elementos pero había algo que no entendía ¿Por qué no pudieron ni verla ni acordarse de ella?-Su aroma, es algo fuerte pero reconocible, Misaki aún no respiraba y Wendy usaba pequeñas ráfagas de viento para ayudar a que Misaki respirara y sacara el agua del mar.

-Ahr- Un quejido de la Dragón Slayer pudo sacar el agua de sus pulmones haciendo que Wendy y Charle estuvieran aliviadas de ver a la nueva integrante de Fairy Tail a salvo mientras que la tripulación de "La Venganza de Santa Lucia" veían la situación con algo de indiferencia.

-Vayan a ayudar, Evans y Hayes- Dijo Fabio con mucha autoridad sin despegar la vista de Misaki que se estaba recuperando dejando a sus camaradas con muchas dudas pero yendo en ayuda de Fairy Tail mientras Nidia, James, Rin se quedaron con Fabio mientras este acariciaba la empuñadura de su pistola.

-¿Capitán? ¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó Nidia al ver la expresión de Fabio y de irse lentamente al interior de la cubierta sin responder a los demás, el rubio y hermano mayor de Lucy bajó las escaleras tranquilamente con una expresión muy seria y fue en dirección a su estudio privado pero antes de poder entrar detuvo su andar, como si alguien le estuviera siguiendo.

-¿Qué tan buena eres descubriendo a un intruso…pelirroja?- Fabio volteó para encontrarse con Flare Corona que estaba detrás de él moviendo su cabello lentamente con una mirada tranquila pero evocando una sonrisa, como aquellas sonrisas que daba cuando era miembro de Raven Tail.

-¿Qué necesita, rubio amigo de la rubia?

 **-Mientras-**

-¿Dónde estoy?- Mientras arriba en el barco, Misaki se levantaba poco a poco tratando de secarse el cabello y volteando por todos lados y notar que estaba en un barco por lo que sintió un poco de mareos por su condición de Dragón Slayer hasta por fin voltear a ver a Wendy y a Charle.

-¿Wendy? ¿Qué pasó?- Pregunto completamente confundida Misaki al ver a la peli azul mientras Charle veía algo raro en Misaki, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Qué bueno que estas bien Misaki-san pero ¿No lo recuerdas?- Pregunto Wendy de forma curiosa pero feliz de ver a Misaki como si nada.

-No recuerdo nada ¿Y en dónde estamos?- Continuo Misaki preguntando sacudiéndose la cabeza y secándose el cabello con lo que fuera de sus ropas todavía más húmedas que su cabello, Hayes y Evans se pudieron a mirar la situación como si nada.

-¿Quién es ella?- Evans tomo la palabra primero señalando a Misaki, aunque el propio mago de madera no podía dejar de verla, era muy bonita sin dudarlo.

-Es un miembro de nuestro gremio pero por alguna razón no pudimos darnos cuenta de su ausencia hasta ahora.- Charle trató de explicar la situación pero le parecía algo extraño esto ¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta en el momento? Mientras que Evans y Hayes estaban mirándose algo escépticos con la explicación, tanto fue así la situación que Hayes fue a donde estaba la Dragón Slayer poniéndose de rodillas para hacer contacto visual y notar algo extraño en la Dragón Slayer, cosas que puso muy nerviosa a Misaki.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Wendy que esta Auch!- En un movimiento rápido, Hayes había tomado algo del brazo de Misaki para poder verlo de cerca.

-¡Qué está haciendo!- Tanto Wendy como Charle estaban sorprendidas por ese acto tan extraño pero el bucanero de las explosiones tenía un motivo por el que se acercó a Misaki y les mostro tanto de Wendy como Charle un pequeño dardo de color negro con una punta de diamante.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Wendy de forma inocente señalando dicho objeto e incluso queriendo tocar la punta pero Hayes no se lo permitió por una causa que podía afectarle y mejor lo puso en un barril.

-Es un dardo de anulación de magia, se venden mucho de estos en el mercado de River Yun o en el mercado negro, no había visto uno de estos en un buen tiempo.- Evans fue quien dio la explicación al conocer un poco más sobre objetos mágicos, de aquellos que son vendidos en los mercados negros pero le pareció muy extraño ver uno dardo de ese tipo con la punta de diamante.

-Pero no es cualquier dardo, es uno hecho para la WesterHill Company.- Evans manipulando la madera del barril, pudo mostrarles a Wendy, Charle y Misaki el símbolo de la armada gradado en la parte larga del dardo dejando a las integrantes de Fairy Tail con más preguntas.

-¿Dardo de anulación?

-Por lo que sé, un pinchazo de este dardo hacía un mago hace que la víctima se quede sin magia por dos horas si es que no se le quita lo más pronto posible, además los otros magos no podían localizar a quien haya sido inyectado por este dardo, parece como si bloqueara la conexión.- Evans trataba de explicar un poco más de este artefacto mágico, desde los eventos del Festival del Dragón o Tartaros, el consejo mágico creaba nuevos métodos especiales de detener a magos o amenazas potencialmente peligrosas y evitar más bajas.

-¡Ahora entiendo porque no la sentimos! Sí dicen que bloquea la conexión ¿Porqué con Wendy no funciono?- Pregunto Charle sobrevolando el dardo con dudas.

-Quizás por mi olfato de Dragón Slayer- Respondió Wendy con tranquilidad mientras Misaki trataba de pararse algo mareada por no recordar mucho.

-Quizás tengas razón Wendy pero primero hay que ir con los demás en la enfermería para que Misaki descanse igual y decirles con respecto al dardo.- Tanto Wendy como Charle decidieron ayudar a Misaki a caminar aunque la exceed en su estado de chica-gato tenía dudas y mejor decidió callar por el momento para cuando estuviera con Erza.

-Déjenme que las lleve con Quin a la enfermería- Decía Evans entregando el dardo a Hayes para que lo pudiera ver de nuevo y el mago pelirrojo decidió acompañar a las magas de Fairy Tail hacía la enfermería mientras dejaban al moreno analizar de nuevo el dardo.

-Ahora entiendo las sospechas del capitán…simplemente esto no tiene lógica ¿O sí?- Cuestionaba Hayes un poco la situación, si bien no conocía el gremio de Fairy Tail como tal, sabía lo básico gracias a Lucy pero hasta ahí, lo que vendría después sería una serie de eventos que cambiarían el rumbo de su viaje.

 **-La Enfermería-**

-Impresionante, esto es…impresionante- Mientras que la enfermería del barco, Quin quien era la encargada como la doctora del barco estaba dándole cuidados a Natsu y a Gajeel quienes estaban descansando en camas separadas, utilizando su magia gitana con elixires ayudaba a curar sus heridas físicas pero estaba muy asombrada de la cantidad de Chi que poseían.

"Jamás había visto una concentración de chi tan grande…pero en especial el chico de la bufanda, tiene un chi sobresaliente pero… ¿Por qué veo triste en él?" un momento…él es…"

-¿Todo está bien Quin-san?- Michelle quien le estaba ayudando en la enfermería notó que la albina estaba en silencio con un elixir en su mano haciendo que despertara la doctora del barco pero aun inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Estoy bien Michelle, déjame un poco con ellos por favor- Decía Quin muy inmersa en su trabajo, Michelle no entendía el comportamiento de la albina por lo que dejó la enfermería cerrando la puerta para encontrarse con el equipo de Fairy Tail totalmente serio y sus miembros preocupados.

-¿Cómo están Michelle?- Pregunto Gray de brazos cruzados mientras Michelle se acercaba un poco al mago de hielo.

-Por lo que se aun, están bien, solo que Quin dijo que tenía que observarlos con más detenimiento pero sé que Natsu-san estará bien.- Dijo Michelle con tranquilidad tratando de minimizar los pensamientos y ordenes de Quin.

-La verdad es que nos sorprende verte aquí Michelle después de lo que pasó hace años, estoy feliz por ti porque encontraste una nueva vida- Erza como toda una madre se sintió orgullosa de ver a Michelle como nueva tras los eventos de Oración Seis renovado y de cómo siguió adelante.

-Muchas gracias Erza-san, le debo mucho al capitán ya que fue él quien me dio una segunda oportunidad para vivir un nuevo mundo.- Michelle estaba tan agradecida con Fabio, descubriendo más adelante que era su primo por lo que sería más unida con toda la tripulación a partir de ese día mientras que Quin estaba sentada mirando a Natsu y Gajeel, ella no podía creerlo, esos dos magos los había visto antes: en sus visiones.

 _"Esto tiene que ser un capricho del destino…en el chico pelirrosa puedo notar una tristeza como nunca, lleno de culpa y con el motivo de enmendarlo todo. Y lo vi…lo vi en mi visión de esa pelirroja, ella fue quien tomo la armadura de la emperatriz y los mató…No lo entiendo, algo debió cambiar ese futuro ¿Pero qué?_

 _"Y luego está él, también tiene una carga muy pesada llena de amargura, tristeza y soledad…lo vi a él en la visión del cementerio pero ahora que Levy está aquí, igual va a cambiar, será que al haberlos encontrado en el barco ¿Cambiaron esas visiones?"_

Quin estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos acerca de las visiones que había tenido antes, mientras el equipo de Gajeel, Jacob y Ryoko, hablaban a solar en uno de los pasillos de la enfermería acerca de la situación que se presentaba.

-Permítanos presentarnos: Jacob Callaway, a sus órdenes y ella es Ryoko.- Jacob, el Demon slayer de fuego infernal hacía una reverencia mientras Ryoko hacía lo propio dejando ver sus llaves celestiales dejando a Levy con muchas preguntas.

-Somos compañeros de Gajeel, el gremio independiente de Mystic Lion, es un gusto conocerla apropiadamente- Ryoko le ofreció la mano a Levy quien no dudo en estrechársela.

-Es un placer… ¿Gremio independiente? No creí que Gajeel formaría uno pero quisiera saber tantas cosas de él ahora ¿Me pueden decir?- La petición de Levy estaba llena de sinceridad y Jacob junto con Ryoko accedieron.

-Srita McGarden, vera…la situación es así: Gajeel vino a mí a mi hermano en un bar hace ya tres años, su estado era deplorable y la razón fue porque él nos dijo que necesitaba ayuda, en encontrarla por todos los medios necesarios.- Levy escuchaba con atención el tono de seriedad de Jacob mientras este apretaba sus puños con fuerza creando un poco de fuego de sus manos.

-¿Qué pasó con Gajeel?- Levy sentía un nudo en la garganta cuando Jacob suspiro de forma pesada.

-Srita McGarden: Gajeel vino a nosotros al borde de la muerte cuando fue expulsado de su gremio y casi asesinado por su maestro ¿La causa? Lo culparon por su desaparición.- Esas palabras fueron como balde de agua fría a Levy, de tan solo imaginarlo le daba escalofríos y saber que fue por ella quien Gajeel tuvo que pasar esas cosas le hacían sentir mal, aquí al borde del llanto.

-Sentimos decirle esto, aunque él nos pidió que no le dijéramos pero usted quería saber la verdad- Jacob trató de no empeorar más la situación pero Levy sentía que se derrumbaba y se sentó en el pasillo tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

-Gajeel…perdóname- Fue lo único que dijo en voz baja Levy empezando a llorar enfrente de los aliados de Gajeel, ellos no querían que esto saliera así y la peli azul sentía que su mundo se venía. Mientras que en la enfermería Gajeel empezaba a mover sus manos para sorpresa de Quin y abrir sus ojos rojos.

-E-enana…no llores.- Gajeel aboyando una mesa de la enfermería se levantó dejando a la albina sorprendida y trató detenerlo pero el Dragón Slayer se le había adelantado empujando la puerta caminando algo desbalanceado encontrándose con Gray, Michelle y Erza.

-¡Gajeel! ¡Qué te pasa!- Erza trató de conseguir una respuesta pero el Dragón Slayer de metal los empujo un poco para avanzar y dar la vuelta por el pasillo caminando entre el mareo y apenas levantarse de la cama.

-No vas a llorar, no vas a llorar por mi Levy ¡No vas a llorar Levy!- El grito de Gajeel mientras caminaba atrajo la atención de Jacob y Ryoko, además de Levy quien escucho la voz de Gajeel y su corazón sintió como se aceleraba como nunca, levantándose y mirando por el pasillo de la enfermería observando a un azabache tambaleándose.

-Gajeel…¡Gajeel!- Levy corrió por el pasillo al ver al Dragón Slayer de metal mientras este escuchaba la voz de la peli azul, seguía su paso también al borde de caerse pero tomando forma y corriendo. Ambos magos estaban tan cerca, después de tres años, tres años llenos de tortura de no verse…por fin estaban juntos.

-¡Gajeel!

-¡Levy!

Levy se lanzó a los brazos de Gajeel y este la sujeto con todas sus fuerzas como si del fin del mundo se tratara pero no importaba nada a ambos magos. Levy se recargó en el pecho del Dragón Slayer y Gajeel sujetando a la maga del Solid Script, dos almas se estaban uniendo nuevamente pero no era la única…

-Increíble, después de tres años…volvieron a verse- Decía Erza con el corazón cálido mirando a Gajeel y a Levy abrazándose como nunca. Pero tanto ella como Gray escucharon unos pasos a su lado opuesto del pasillo y solo esperaron a que fuera Wendy con Charle pero solo vieron dos cosas: una cabellera rubia y unas llaves doradas. Dejando sin hablar a los dos magos, era ella…

-Eres tú ¿Lucy?- Erza sentía un nudo en la garganta al ver esa cabellera rubia acercarse, mientras Gray estaba paralizado al ver el andar de la maga celestial yendo así donde estaban ambos magos de Fairy Tail. Sin nada que decir Lucy Heartfilia se plano con fuerza enfrente de ambos con una mirada seria y sin ninguna sonrisa, cosa que a ambos los dejó extrañados.

-Lucy…

-Gray, Erza…-La maga celestial solo observó a quienes consideraban sus amigos en un pasado respirando lentamente y acercándose a ellos para quedar frente a frente, la tensión sí que era grande en estos momento y más cuando Natsu estaba en condiciones no aptas para ver este momento.

-Lucy…yo…-Cuando Erza quiso hablar fue sorprendida por un abrazo de Lucy hacía ella, Titania no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta situación y trató de hablar con la razón pero su cariño por Lucy era tan grande que le correspondió el abrazo.

-Están aquí, están aquí.- Decía Lucy en voz baja escuchando el corazón de Erza latir con suavidad y tratando de mantenerse fuerte pero unas lágrimas salieron de los orbes de la maga celestial, con su cuerpo temblando.

-Tranquila Lucy…tranquila, estamos aquí.- Erza trataba de reconfortar a Lucy, ella no podía creer que la Lucy que según todos era una fría asesina, en realidad historias baratas, era solo la misma Lucy que conoció, llena de bondad en su cuerpo y sobre todo preocupada por sus amigos. Gray escucho a alguien salir de la enfermería y parecía que todo estaba planeado para que ellos se reunieran, en especial: ellos dos.

-Luce.- Solo había una persona que le llamaba así en todo el mundo y la maga celestial se separó de Erza lentamente y vio a aquel Dragón Slayer, a la primera persona que conoció de Fairy Tail y quien se convertiría en su gran amigo, compañero de aventuras y un amor en secreto a la última persona que quería ver ahora y padre de pequeño.

-Natsu…- El pelirrosa no sabía que hacer ahora que tenía a Lucy enfrente de él y parecía que el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail estaría reunido pero ninguno de los presentes contaba con que Lucy aun con lágrimas en los ojos desenvainara sus dos espadas y se pusiera en posición de ataque señalando a Natsu, quedando el susodicho con cara de sorpresa mientras Lucy expresaba una mirada llena de rabia aun llorando…su pugna personal no había terminado entre ellos dos.

-¡Pelea conmigo ahora Natsu!

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Curiosidades:**

 **-Las visiones que Quin habló en el capitulo es del spin off mio llamado "Visiones Oscuras"**


End file.
